


Standard Deviations

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Social Media, Someone else ends up in the past too don't worry, Time Travel, Trolling, VictUuri, Victor Is Sad, but a little bit of angst when necessary, lots of fluff, second bonus chapter up now!!! :DDD, yakov needs a break, yurio is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 90,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: Victor knew something was wrong when he woke up.Firstly, Yuuri wasn't by his side in bed.Secondly, the wallpapers weren't supposed to be blue.Time Travel AU, where Victor landed 4 years into the past, just after Sochi Grand Prix Finals.[ NOW COMPLETE + EPILOGUE + BONUS CHAPTERS :DDD ](Editing in progress)





	1. Wallpapers aren't supposed to be blue

**Author's Note:**

> Tada. 
> 
> I'm a total sucker for Time Travel AUs lol. :P 
> 
> So here's my attempt of a Time Travel AU. 
> 
> And I apologise in advance for the choppy sentences.

 Victor knew something was wrong when he woke up. 

 Firstly, Yuuri wasn't by his side in bed. 

 Secondly, the wallpapers weren't supposed to be blue.

 As far as he was concerned, the wallpaper hadn't been blue for almost four years. Yuuri had painted over it with white after Yurio complained that the wallpaper didn't match the decor.

 Magically colour changing wallpapers wasn't the biggest issue, yet. 

 He climbed out of bed, and shouted, ' Yuuri?'

 No one answered. Save for Makkachin bounding to him from the , wagging his tail.

 ' Where is Yuuri?' He asked Makkachin hopefully, and the big poodle simply stared at him, adorable eyes wide in puzzlement, almost like,  _who's Yuuri?_

No. No. No. No.

 He dashed to his room, ignoring Makkachin's confused barks, and seized his phone. To his utmost horror, the date on his phone screen was 17th December, 2015. 

 2015. 

 2015.

 2015.

 Panicking, he did the mental calculations in his head. He retired shortly after the Winter Olympics in 2018, which meant...

 He had time-travelled. 4 years into the past. 

***

 He literally collapsed onto the couch, feeling dead inside.

 Some part of him still wished this was a cruel joke. Because all the years spent with his beloved Yuuri was simply gone. Their kiss in the Cup of China, GPF Barcelona, GPF Marseille, the history making Quad Axel, Winter Olympics, their wedding... Gone.

 Agape, Eros, Yuri On Ice, gone too.

 Or it had been just a really good dream because he was pining over Yuuri after the banquet. Maybe everything never happened. 

 And he refused to accept that his 4 year love story had been thrown to the wind. 

 He hunched over, trembling, and sobbed into the cushions. Makkachin whined, alarmed by his owner's sudden change of behaviour. Victor hugged his over-sized poodle, crying into his fur, until he felt like he wasn't able to cry anymore.

 He thought of his beloved, adorable husband Yuuri. They were supposed to become a world-class coaching team, taking up Yakov's mantle after he retired. But now, Yuuri was probably still 23 years old, suffering from depression because of his failed Sochi GPF in Detroit with Phichit, who wasn't the Captain of the Victuuri Fan Club anymore. He was going to live through ending up 11th the Japanese Nationals again. 

 He thought of his angry 'son' Yurio. He was supposed to be gearing up for his fourth GPF after learning how to do the Quad Loop and Quad Lutz. He was starting to be polite to both of them too. Now, he was probably still the 15 year old angry punk he used to be, trying to start his Senior debut with a splash and being extremely rude to everyone who would dare to question his ambitions. 

 Still feeling dead, he finally climbed out of the fetal position he was in, to make himself a sandwich at the kitchen. He opened the fridge and wanted to faint. The fridge was supposed to be stocked up with all kinds of Japanese food as well as Russian food.

 Now, the fridge was almost empty. Save for the tub of peanut butter and sliced bread. 

  After eating his pitiful breakfast, he flicked open his phone, to find that he had 21 missed calls from Yakov. 

 His phone buzzed again for the 22nd time, and this time, he answered the call.

 ' VITYA WHERE ARE YOU?!' The angry coach's voice shocked him. ' YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE RINK BY 8. IT'S NOW 9. EVEN YURI AND MILA HAVE ARRIVED. THE RUSSIAN NATIONALS, VITYA! YOU HAVE TO PRACTICE FOR THAT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'

 ' Sorry Yakov, I-I'm not feeling well,' He hiccuped, startled at hearing his coach's yelling again. He almost missed it, to be honest.

 ' Wait, what?' Yakov's voice became diminished. ' Not feeling well? Wait. Are you crying? Vitya, what's going on?'

 Tears started to form at his eyes again, and he cut off Yakov's call. He tossed his phone away, and sank into the couch, deep in thought. And crying.

  _Maybe Yuuri travelled back as well?_ His mind supplied helpfully.

 No. If his Yuuri had travelled back, he would have called him already. 

 Forget about it. He was alone. Stranded and trapped in 2015. 

 He wondered what happened back in 2019. Did he simply vanish, leaving Yuuri alone to deal with his disappearance? Or had 2019 not even existed at all in the first place? 

 He allowed himself to calm down. 

 The most important thing now would be the Russian Nationals.

 Which meant... he had to re-skate his old programs. The FS should be easy if his muscle memory worked, he always skated Stammi Vicino with Yuuri, but not doing the Quads. 

 Speaking of Quads, he hadn't been doing it since he retired. He had avoided doing those, in case he broke his leg or something. The only good thing about this messed up joke was that he had gone back to being 27 year old, when his body strength was at its prime. He could attempt Quads again.

 So first up, he had to deal with his SP.

 But he didn't want to face Yuri(o) and Yakov at the rink, so he would probably just take a day off and go to sleep for the entire day. 

   ***

 He showed up at the rink on the second day with puffy eyes but he was too depressed to care. He missed Yuuri too much. 

 The first person he saw was Yuri, in his mid-teens, still short, icy blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. He was wearing his favourite black T-shirt for training, skating through his Juniors routine with his back to Victor. Yakov probably yelled himself crazy and made him practice.

 Victor reminisced of a time when Yurio hated practice. It was only after Onsen on Ice that Yuri, fuelled by the ambition to defeat Yuuri, started to practice.

 Victor watched, as Yuri-not Yurio, finished his FS routine (step sequences still sloppy, he remembered with a jolt) and scowled at him, ' What are you looking at, Victor?' 

 Ah, Victor thought with hurt, younger Yuri used to call him by name, not 'Old Man'. 

 ' Nothing. Go back to your skating, Yuri,' Victor said, almost calling the boy Yurio. 

 For almost one millisecond, an expression that Victor couldn't quite figure out crossed Yurio's face, but it was gone in a second.

 Yuri crossed his arms, snarling, ' You had better start practicing! Yakov was extremely angry yesterday.'

  Victor unclipped his blade guards, and skated up to Yurio. He enjoyed the feeling of gliding across the ice. He skated a snippet of Stammi Vicino, pouring out his depression and longing into his step sequences.

 When he was done, Yurio was actually gaping at him, ' What has gone into you today, Victor? Are you depressed or what? Heck, Yakov told me you were freaking crying over the phone yesterday. What the hell is wrong with you?' 

 Victor ignored him, and asked hoarsely, ' Now, Yuri, let's work on your senior debut.' He knew he had forgotten about this deal in his other life, so he had better get started with it soon, before he forgot.

 ' What the hell?' Yuri reeled back, confused. ' Senior debut? What are you talking about?'

 It was Victor's turn to get surprised, ' Your Senior debut, remember? I promised to choreograph your senior program if you won the Junior GPF without Quads.' He had expected Yuri to remember this, because he actually flew to Hasetsu against Yakov's orders to make sure the deal was settled. 

 ' Oh,' Yuri jumped. ' Yes. My Senior debut. Actually, you know what, forget about it. I have it covered.'

 ' What do you mean?' Victor stared at the boy. ' You have it covered?'

 ' I know what I will be doing for my Senior SP already,' Yuri looked determined. ' I have an idea for my FS too. I have the two songs down already, so I don't think I need your help anymore. Thanks for offering, anyways. And I really appreciate the fact that your memory works for once.'

  Victor stood there, staring at him.

 Wait. This didn't happen in the other life. How come Yuri knew what he was going to do? This didn't make any sense. He wasn't supposed to know his routines before Onsen on Ice and Lilia's unexpected arrival.

 ' Fine,' Victor said at last. ' Let's have a break before Yakov arrives.'

 ' Yeah,' Yuri nodded. ' I need some water.'

 They sipped water at the side of the rink.

 ' So,' Victor started to say, hoping to lighten the mood. ' Where and how did you find your Senior routines?'

 ' Huh?' Yuri seemed surprised. ' Dunno, I just looked around... And it came to me.'

 ' It isn't like you, _Yurio_ ,' Victor commented, only to realise the nickname had slipped automatically on his tongue. 

 He had expected Yuri to get confused by the sudden variation of his name, but instead, Yurio stood up straight as if stung by a wasp, and bellowed angrily at Victor's face, ' HEAVEN'S SAKE OLD MAN! MY NAME IS NOT YURIO, FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!'

 ' Sorry, sorry,' Victor said automatically, like he did for so many times. ' Fine, I- Wait. What did you just call me?'

 Yuri, who was still fuming, answered, ' Hah? Old Man! Wait. What did you just call me?'

 ' Yurio,' Victor repeated. ' I called you Yurio.'

 Yuri breathed in deeply, ' You called me Yurio. Oh my god. You... Don't tell me...'

 ' I have to check,' Victor pleaded. ' Tell me the names of the songs for your SP and FS.'

 ' That is hardly necessary,' Yuri was in awe. ' Fine. On Love: Agape and Allegro Appassionato in B minor.'

 ' You came back too,' Victor whispered. ' 2019, right?'

 ' After you and Katsudon's wedding,' Yuri said in a hushed voice. ' Wait. You remember Katsudon? Your annoying husband?'  

 ' I do,' Victor placed a hand over his mouth. ' So this means...'

 ' Unless you have learnt to read minds, yes. We went back in time together. Oh god,' Yuri, now Yurio once more, grimaced.  

 


	2. Butterfly effect

 ' How is this even possible?' Yurio paced around the break room feverishly. ' Here I thought I was the only one to end up in this hellhole of a past, and now you are telling me you ended up in the past as well!' He turned around suddenly, ' So does this mean the memories we have of the future are real? Have we developed a link between our heads through a shared dream like Jedi? Or have we really time-travelled that far into the past?'

 ' Maybe,' Victor said drily, balancing his water bottle on his lap. ' You don't seem that upset to me.'

 ' I AM UPSET!' Yurio turned purple, and screamed at him. ' DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS HUH? WAKING UP IN THE APARTMENT RIGHT UNDER YAKOV'S OWN APARTMENT, BEING A MIDGET ALL OVER AGAIN, MY 10 CM GROWTH SPURT WHEN I WAS 17 YEARS OLD NEVER HAPPENED, AND HAVING TO GO OVER PUBERTY AGAIN! THE HORROR, VICTOR, IMAGINE THE HORROR! I HAVE TO RESKATE ALL MY OLD PROGRAMS OH GOD AND BEAT JJ AGAIN!'

 ' I went through this phase,' Victor said, unfazed by Yurio's anger. ' That was why I stayed home yesterday in case I broke down like this.'

 ' I didn't want to go to training,' Yurio seethed. ' But I have to beat that obnoxious JJ again, so I started my training early. I probably won't be able to do mega jumps like the Quad Lutz or Quad Loop with my midget body, so I will have to train hard until I can do it. You're lucky you can get your 27 year old body back. I, however, am not so lucky. I'll be stuck with the Quad Toe Loop and Quad Salchow until the next season, I think.'

 Recap. Originally, Yurio was able to do four Quads, the Toe Loop, the Salchow, the Loop, the Lutz by the time he was 19 years old. Victor was able to do five before he retired at last. Yuuri was able to do all six in one single program with his impossible stamina, seeing that the difficult Quad Axel was actually his signature move after nailing it in the GPF Marseille. A feat no one else could do. Not even Victor. Or Yurio.

 ' You'll be fine,' Victor assured him. ' I daresay you will be able to get the Toe Loop in a few weeks. Maybe the Quad Lutz, if you work hard. I have to try out all my Quads. I might be rusty.' 

 ' Yeah you had better,' Yurio glowered at him. ' If you flub your Quad Flip or the Lutz in the Nationals, you are so dead. Yakov will have your soul. Speaking of Yakov, where is he anyways? Let's get back onto the ice before he yells at both of us.'

 They got out, and Victor asked jokingly, ' How's Yakov doing?'

 ' Still the same,' Yurio sulked. ' Though this Yakov has a lot more hair than I remember- Ouch! What the hell?' 

 Mila had launched herself on top of Yurio, squeezing him. She was the same as Victor remembered, bouncy and optimistic. Georgi, well was very different. He seemed to be glowing, unlike his normal darkish and emotional aura. 

 ' Gerrof me, Witch!' Yurio shrieked. ' Go back to your stupid hockey player!' 

 Ah. She hadn't broken up with the hockey player yet, then.

 ' Wow, Georgi, you look so happy today, what's up?' Victor observed.

 ' Yeah... I'm going to have a date with my beloved Anya this afternoon, after training!' Georgi bragged. ' We are going to shop at the mall and have dinner. I made the reservations and stuff, and everything is going to be  _perfect._  We might get married, someday.'

Yurio and Victor looked at each other, stifling laughters.

 Ah. Anya hadn't cheated on him yet.

 Yurio's evil smirk probably meant something like this, _say, Old Man, should I just tell him his beloved girlfriend Anya is going to dump him for another ice dancer and contribute to his next season's utterly emotional theme?_

 _Don't you dare shatter poor Georgi's dreams,_  Victor glared back.  _Or else he will be gloomy for the next few months._

' Congratulations, then,' Yurio said with a sickly sweet smile. ' Enjoy your date with your...  _beloved Anya.'_

 ' Yakov is off sick today, by the way,' Mila brushed back her wavy auburn coloured hair. ' So... We can slack off, and you know, skate whatever we want.'

 ' We still have to prepare for the Russian Nationals, Witch!' Yurio said. ' Continue to slack off like this, your nemesis Vera will steal your title!'

 ' I'm just kidding, of course,' Mila giggled. ' Let's go, people!'

  ***

 Victor hadn't been doing Quads for a long time, and he expected he would go rusty. But well, the Living Legend wasn't called the Living Legend for nothing. He took off, and landed his Quad Flip beautifully, earning himself a scowl from Yurio, who was stuck with doing Salchows and Toe Loops.

 They broke off practice early (slacking off obviously), so Georgi could leave and prepare for his much anticipated date. Yurio kept trying to hint at Georgi with sarcastic comments that Anya was going to dump him, but Victor stopped him whenever Yurio was too close to blowing the truth.

 ' Yurio, don't do anything,' He hissed, after they got out. ' If you tell him that, it will break him.' They were going to have lunch at Victor's favourite Russian restaurant.

 ' Fine,' Yurio popped open a pack of chewing gum he had bought on his way to lunch. ' I will tell him that after the Nationals then.'

  As infuriating as Yurio sometimes could be, Victor was glad he came back too. If he was stuck in the miserable past of Yuuri not remembering him, at least he had an angry kitten to keep him company.

 ' You know what,' Yurio chewed on his gum, ' I am going to send a mail to Otabek. We can get to know each other.'

 ' Otabek?' Victor echoed. ' I thought you only knew him at Barcelona.'

 ' Nope, we've known each other since Yakov's stupid training camp,' Yurio said, turning on his phone to show Victor a group photo. Yurio was in the front and Otabek was by his side, looking somber, as usual.

 ' Great,' Victor moaned. ' At least you have someone you can chum up to. I have no one.'

 ' You could try messaging Katsudon,' Yurio said. ' I thought you had his phone number.'

 ' No, I don't have his old number before he returned to Hasetsu,' Victor shook his head despairingly. ' Besides, I don't want to know the truth. I would prefer to just... Meet him naturally, and see if he remembers me. Why don't you try?'

 ' Me?' Yurio laughed out loud, and pedestrians gaped. ' Seriously? He'll be even more surprised when Yuri Plistesky, who yelled at him for crying and told him to retire in the bathroom, suddenly called him out of the blue. It would be even more shocking than Victor freaking Nikiforov texting him. He probably hates me, at this point in his life.'

 ' Yuuri would never hate you,' Victor said. 

 ' Har dee har,' Yurio stuffed his phone back into his skate bag. ' Remember how he yelled at me before he challenged me to the dance-off at the banquet? Boy, he was mad.'

 Victor winced, remembering Yuuri slurring, ' Who do you think you are, shouting at me in the bathroom? You may or may not be the better skater, but listen here, buddy, I'm so going to dance off. Get the picture?'

 They arrived at the Russian restaurant. Victor ordered the vegetarian borscht, and Yurio munched at his beef stroganoff. Several fans recognised them, and asked them for signatures. 

 ' So, assuming Katsudon doesn't remember a single thing,' Yurio said, pausing when Victor gave him a dirty look. ' What are you going to do? Wait to see if he copies your Stammi Vicino program so the skating triplets can post that on YouTube? Show up naked at the onsen again when it does happen? Onsen on Ice won't happen this time, you know. I got my programs down.'

 ' We'll see,' Victor stirred his soup. ' When's the Japanese Nationals again?'

 Yurio scoffed, ' Jeez, you've got the memory size of a pea. It happens two days before our own Nationals, remember?'

 Victor pouted, ' How am I supposed to remember when I didn't even see it live?'

 ' Of course, you were too busy practicing at the rink, but I did,' Yurio said, and when Victor stared at him, he defended hotly, ' Hey! I gotta study up my potential competitors unlike you! You have got to be the first figure skater in the world to mistake your fellow competitor for a fan.'

 ' He is my fan,' Victor argued.

 Yurio pointed his spoon at Victor, ' Anyways, we will watch the Japanese Nationals live. I have the right channel on my laptop. We can get to see how your beloved Katsudon skates. But I warn you, he will be flubbing every single jump. He's going to bomb it, real hard.' 

 ' That's... Not a problem, er, can you not point your spoon at me?' Victor flinched away from the dripping spoon. 

 Yurio made an angry noise like a cat, and retracted his spoon.

  ***

  As soon as Yakov recovered, he made sure the entire Russian Team worked their butts off to retain their medals in the Nationals. He expected Victor to get the gold for the Senior, Yurio to get at least silver for Junior, Mila to get gold for Senior Ladies, and Georgi to medal. Victor didn't even have time to moan over his misery, because he was too busy trying to relearn his SP program.

 ' What has gone into both of you?' Yakov demanded, after Victor completely forgot the segment at the end, that he had to completely make up new step sequences to finish it. ' First, Yuri puts all his Quads into the second half of his SP, then you forget the end of your Program! You two had better not be dating, alright!'

 ' Dating?' Yurio said, disgusted. ' Why dating?'

 Yakov said in a loud whisper, ' Do you see Georgi over there? He's completely love-sick!'

  ' It won't be, for long,' Yurio muttered. ' And it will be worse.'

 ' What?!' Yakov shouted.

 ' Nothing. I'll be redoing my FS,' Yurio skated away, noticing from the corner of his eye that Victor had disappeared into the break room.

 After skating through his FS, being yelled at by Yakov for his sloppy free leg, he fled the rink to join Victor at the break room, safe from any angry coaches.

 ' OLD MAN!' He yelled to attract his attention, and as expected, Victor jumped. 

 ' What was that?' he complained, and turned back to his phone, and let out a girlish scream.

 ' What the hell?' Yurio walked over to Victor's side, and peered at his phone.

 Somehow, Victor was stalking the Katsudon's Instagram. And when Yurio called him, his fingers must have slipped. And accidentally poked the 'follow' button.

 ' BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!' Yurio shrieked in laughter. ' You accidentally followed Katsudon's Instagram! GREAT!'

 ' NOOOOOOOOOO!' Victor threw away his phone as if burnt. ' I ACCIDENTALLY FOLLOWED YUURI!' 

 ' Uhhh, so isn't this what you wanted after all this time?' Yurio crossed his arms. ' You are pining after him. It's gross.'

 ' Yeah, but... The press will be all over the place! Yuuri will be shocked! Why the heck is Victor Nikiforov following him all of a sudden! Oh my god! He's going to think I am a creep AND a stalker!'

 ' You are a creep and a stalker. But you are overreacting, bro. No one's going to care. The press won't be stalking Katsudon's followers list out of the blue. I mean, no one's going to be interested in the guy who bombed the GPF, no offence to you.'

 ' But Yuuri will know!'

 ' Who cares,' Yurio popped over to the fridge, and grabbed himself a bottle of water. ' Maybe it will give him the push he needs. The encouragement to do well in his Japanese Nationals. You Sir, may have accidentally changed the future.'

 Victor groaned, and buried his face in his hands, hoping Yuuri would not freak out when he found out his favourite idol had followed him on Instagram. But looking back to his absolutely horrified reaction at the onsen, he knew it wouldn't be good.

 ***

 ' Japanese Nationals?' Yakov asked, momentarily distracted when he was about to yell at them for slacking off before the Russian Nationals. ' Japanese Nationals? Why are you two watching the Japanese Nationals?'

 Yurio pulled out his laptop from his skate bag, ' Because we would like to study up our future rivals. We don't know for sure who will go to the World's and stuff. Know thy enemy, and all that.'

 Yakov seemed suspicious, ' I've read about the list of competitors in the Japanese Nationals. Only Yuuri Katsuki is approved by the JSF as their official figure skater, and he bombed the last Grand Prix.'

 ' Still, who knows?' Victor supplied. ' That Minami Kenjirou's previous performances look pretty promising too. And Yuuri Katsuki might surprise us with a better performance.'

  _Are you sure,_ Yurio flashed Victor a funny look.  _There's a 99.9% chance he will bomb the Japanese Nationals again._

' Fine,' Yakov said at last. ' You two may go. But make it snappy, you need to practice for your own Nationals.'

 They raced off to the break room before Yakov could change his mind, and Yurio opened the live stream of the Japanese Nationals in bionic speed. Only the Japanese version was available, and they were fine with it. Thanks to their many years spent with Yuuri and vacations in Hasetsu, Victor was half fluent in Japanese, and Yurio knew all the basic phrases plus the harder skating terms.  

 The live stream popped open just in time for the reporter Morooka to make a brief introduction.

 ' Good evening, here we are at the Japanese Nationals, and we have a total of 30 skaters. Amongst them, we have Katsuki Yuuri, who qualified for the Grand Prix series, but he didn't do as well as expected in it, and ended up in 6th place out of 6 skaters.'

 Victor's breath caught in his throat. 

 The camera panned up to Yuuri, who was stretching at the side of the rink. He was wearing his blue Japanese team jacket over his costume, his hair a lot shorter than Victor remembered. His face was still young and boyish, with baby fat. He was listening to music through earbuds, with a concentrated look on his face. 

 ' Wow, he's definitely not in top competition shape,' Yurio commented. ' Looks like he has been overeating again. Can he even jump in this state?'

 ' Ah, but he's adorable,' Victor said dreamily. ' I want to pinch those cheeks.

 Yurio spat, ' Gross! I did not need to hear that!'

  ' We also have Minami Kenjirou of Fukuoka,' Morooka introduced, and the screen changed to a close-up of Minami in his costume, crying hysterically at the sight of his idol. He was in a replica of Yuuri's Lohengrin outfit. ' Wow. Is Kenjirou-san alright? He seems to be crying a lot.'

 ' That boy,' Yurio remembered. ' He was at the wedding. Crying his eyes out and all that.'

 ' He's the proud founder of the Yuuri Katsuki fan club,' Victor laughed. ' He qualified for the Marseille GPF too, remember?'

  Morooka said, ' So now, the skaters will be drawing lots. Let's see... Oh! Katsuki Yuuri has drawn up 1st!'

  ' Happens again,' Yurio whistled low, as Yuuri nodded at the camera in grim determination. Ciao Ciao was at his side, patting him on the shoulder. 

 They watched with much apprehension as Yuuri took off his jacket to reveal a dark blue coloured costume with rhinestones. It looked good on him. He skated out onto the open ice and the music started.

 A part of Victor wished that he would hear On Love: Eros. If Yuuri remembered, he would have sent Victor a message with the song, that he was back too. 

 But no, it was the original piece, some kind of movie soundtrack from a fantasy movie or something.

 Morooka's calm voice provided commentary, ' Katsuki Yuuri has one Quad planned in his program.' 

 ' One Quad?!' Yurio bellowed, slamming his fist on the table and upsetting his bottle of water. ' One Quad only?! You kidding me or not? Katsuki Yuuri, the Six-Quad-skater, skating only one Quad in his program? I feel so attacked right now.'

 Ah, that was also final testimony that this Yuuri was indeed the Yuuri from this time, who only knew how to land the Quad Toe Loop in competition and Quad Salchow only in practice. That's that. 

 Victor felt dreadful.

 ' _Here comes the first jumps. He has a Triple Axel planned_.'

 ' He's going to pop this- wait, what?'

 Yuuri nailed the Triple Axel, when he was supposed to accidentally make it a Single. 

 ' He nailed the Triple Axel?' Yurio rubbed his eyes. ' That wasn't supposed to happen.'

 '  _And we have the Quad. The Quad Toe Loop... Hmm... Just a little wobbly on the landing but that's a Quad Toe for sure!'_

 _'_ WHAT? He was supposed to fall on this one!' Yurio pointed at the screen in disbelief. ' What?!'

  The rest of the program was lacklustre, if Victor had to admit, and the step sequences failed to demonstrate Yuuri's real talents. But the jumps were clean, if not perfect. He got a 91.17, decent score, nonetheless. Yuuri seemed relieved, clutching at his onigiri plushy, and waved at the audience with a tired smile. 

 ' He was supposed to get 67.11,' Yurio gasped. ' What the hell? Did we accidentally change history because we came here? Or was that because you accidentally followed him on Instagram?'

 Victor had absolutely no idea. 


	3. Surprise. Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments :DDDDDDD
> 
> Sorry if Yurio is a bit OOC in this chapter, because he will be doing some matchmaking. 19 year old Yurio is a lot less angry.

 Victor and Yurio didn't have much time to discuss about what they had seen after the SP program ended (Yuuri ended up in the 4th place), because Yakov quickly bursted into the room (huh, seemed like he was watching the live stream on his phone as well) and literally dragged them back onto the ice by the backs of their jackets, like cats.

 Yurio tried to flee from his iron grip when they marched past the locker room, but when Yakov threatened to confiscate his laptop, he relented. 

 ' Skate your FS cleanly, or else no break time tomorrow!' Yakov roared. ' Fail to medal, no break time until the first event in the next Grand Prix series! Stop laughing, Vitya! You are under this too!'

 ' Ugh, how annoying,' Yurio grumbled. ' I am going to medal anyways without using my Quad Loop.'

 Under normal circumstances, Victor would have thought Yurio was being an overly-confident and arrogant brat, but it was true. Yurio used to be a 19 year old gold medal winning figure skater.  He might be stuck in a 15 year old body, but he definitely had the skills and the mentality of a world-class figure skater, only that he wasn't used to being small again. Still, the Junior Russian Nationals would not be a problem to him, judging that he won a gold medal when he was skating against men at least 5 years older than him. Once he got used to his body, he would be getting gold medals like no big deal.

 ' Yakov doesn't think that way,' He said in the end, and Yurio scoffed disdainfully, ' I'll show him my Quad Loop!'

 ' I don't think you should, Kitten,' Victor grinned. ' Doing a mega jump like this in that small body of yours is risky. I wouldn't do this to my body right before a big competition.'

 Yurio shouted, ' YEAH! You say this because you are able to do five Quads in your old body! Meanwhile I'm stuck with two Quads!' He made a very rude hand gesture at Victor and stalked away, cursing to the ceiling. Victor was sure Lilia would have fainted if she heard such crude language coming out of the little kitten's mouth, but yeah, Yurio started to swear like a sailor before he even turned 14. She would have washed his mouth with lots of soap. 

 ***

 So they survived another day of vigorous training, and got to watch the FS of the Japanese Nationals. They were completely late for it, and by the time they were allowed to have a break, Minami, who ranked 9th, had almost finished skating his program. 

 ' Let's see if he bombs his Free Skate. Actually, back in the Sochi Grand Prix, his SP wasn't that bad. It was his FS that sealed his fate,' Yurio said, clicking the start button of the live stream as soon as he got his hands on his laptop.

 ' His dog died a day before his FS, Yurio.'

 ' Hmph. If I remember correctly, he is going to try the Quad Salchow in this one and fall horribly on his back.'

 ' What?!'

 ' Seriously?!' Yurio punched the table. ' You don't even watch your husband's old performances?'

  ' I may or may not have missed the Nationals,' Victor admitted sheepishly.

 Yurio shouted, ' Unbelievable! This is absurd! And here you call yourself the biggest Katsuki Yuuri fan. No wonder Chulanot's the captain of the fan club or something. He's going to pop his Quad Salchow, completely miss his combination spin, and fall on his step sequences. He's going to get 100 something for his score, because he messed it up so badly.'

 ' Yurio,' Victor said seriously. ' I didn't know you used to pay so much attention on Yuuri.'

 ' Goodness sake! I STUDY MY RIVALS, UNLIKE YOU!' Yurio bellowed. ' And quit babbling! We are going to miss the competition!' 

 He was right. Minami got off the ice, and was replaced by another Japanese skater.

  The rest of the skaters' performances were amateurish at its best, and not many of them made an attempt to include Quads in their programs, let alone nail it. It seemed like Yuuri was the only skater to possess the skill of _possibly_ nailing a Quad. Victor was 101% sure the six-Quad Yuuri would be able to beat them with at least 100 marks to spare. 

 ' Pah, I could do better than them when I was 12,' Yurio snickered, when a boy completely failed on a Double Axel.

 Victor shushed him, ' You are being rude, Kotenok.' 

 ' Hah, as if they can hear me. And you know it's true.'

 ' Still rude.'

  Morooka provided commentary again, ' Next up, we have Katsuki Yuuri, skating to a routine choreographed by his coach Celestino Cialdini. He has two Quads of two types planned.'

 ' He has never truly nailed the Quad Salchow before I taught him the proper way to do it,' Yurio frowned. 

 Yuuri appeared on the screen, in his frilly blue, white and black costume. His face registered nothing. 

 The music started, and Yurio winced, remembering all too well how the FS was supposed to end up.

 '  _First jump. Triple flip combination. Nailed it.'_

 _'_ Hah, he nails the combination? Interesting,' Yurio bit on his thumbnail.

 '  _First Quad coming up next. The Quad Toe Loop. Let's see if he nails the Quad again! Wow! Excellent, he lands it.'_

 _'_ Yep, I'm positive, you've accidentally changed history,' Yurio said, leaning back into his seat. ' My guess is he will land the Salchow.'

 He did. Again, a little dance at the ending but he didn't touch down. 

 Again, a very boring program with not a lot of surprises, but still good. He got a pretty decent score of 168.87. 

 They watched the rest of the Nationals, and Yuuri ended up being the 4th. 

 ' No way history changed that much,' Yurio complained.

 ' Butterfly effect, ever heard of this term?' Victor said drily.

 ' Maybe,' Yurio muttered. ' If he goes on at this rate and assuming he doesn't bomb the Four Continents like how he did, he might be able to have a shot at the World's. What do you say?' His phone buzzed. He got a message from Otabek.

 Victor peered at his screen, ' So you and Otabek have been messaging each other huh?'

 ' Yeah, he was surprised I found him,' Yurio said, tapping a response quickly. ' I want to be friends with him again in this life, but earlier. That's probably the only thing I will want to change. So, what are you going to do now?'

 ' What?'

 Yurio huffed, ' Look, you two met each other properly because you saw him skating your FS and you became his coach when he was in a slump after Sochi. I don't care how large of a butterfly effect we may have caused, but you may or may not be able to have an excuse to go and coach him, since he is doing quite fine on his own. Heck, he may not part ways with Cialdini. Your best shot at creating a relationship with him, is to chum it up, like you said. Talk to him, become friends and all that. Isn't acting shamelessly and extra your thing?'

 ' Yeah, but...' Victor said, realisation starting to dawn on him.

 Yurio was right.

 They were able to fall in love because of their coach and student relationship. If Yuuri was able to do well and get into the Worlds, they could never get together like in the old times. 

 Yurio stood up, patting Victor on the shoulder, ' Let's not worry about it for now. Time will tell.'

***

 At night, he returned from the shower to find messages from Chris Giacometti. Ooh, he almost forgot about his buddy. He wondered how he was doing. 

  **handsomechris:** Yo Victor. How's it been? Good luck in your Nationals tomorrow, even though I highly doubt you need some. You'll be getting the gold medal, no big deal. 

  **vicnikiforov:** Oh I wouldn't be that sure if I were you.

  **handsomechris:** Cut it out bro. You know it's true. 

  **vicnikiforov:** Fineee. Yakov has high hopes.

  **handsomechris:** That's what I thought. Tell your little kitten to relax a little. He'll be getting gold too, I assume.

  **vicnikiforov:** Kitten?

  **vicnikiforov:** Oh, you mean Yuri. Yeah, I'm confident he will be getting gold. His jumps are pretty strong. 

  **handsomechris:** Yeah. By the way, why the heck did you follow Yuuri on Instagram?

  **handsomechris:** I know it sounds weird, but yeah. I was wondering.

  **vicnikiforov:** Huh?

  **handsomechris:** Ouch man. Katsuki Yuuri. Drunk. 16 flutes of champagne. Pole dancing boy. That one. 

  **vicnikiforov:** I know who's Katsuki Yuuri for heaven's sake.

  **handsomechris:** Of course you know. He's the one who captured your heart, and caused you to spiral down an endless hole of pining by his excellent dancing.

  **vicnikiforov:** Shut it. How do you even know?

  **handsomechris:** He sent me a message. Freaking out. We are friends you know, I've been assigned to the same events as him in the Juniors and Seniors. Met him for a few times. Nice guy, Katsuki. Don't you dare break his heart bro, if you are going after him. I'm going to get really cross. I don't mind giving you the shovel talk even if you are my bro.

  **vicnikiforov:** Wait. He told you?

  **handsomechris:** Yeah. 

  **vicnikiforov:** Wow. What did you tell him?

  **handsomechris:** I just said 'interesting'. That's all. So, what's the reason behind it? I won't tell, I promise.

  **vicnikiforov:** Tsk. As if I am going to believe in that. 

   **handsomechris:** :P 

  **handsomechris:** Don't get too lovesick, bro. He's been doing well, so I am sure he can get through to the Worlds. You can meet him there.

  **handsomechris:** Gotta go. Have fun in your Nationals, and see you at the Europeans next month. 

  **handsomechris:** The offer for a shovel talk still stands. Bye. 

 Victor fell back onto the mattress, feeling quite dead and very done with his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^♡^
> 
> Edit: So I'm coming back to edit the technical stuff... I know that the original score is a little bit too low (I used to not know much about the scoring system), so I'm changing things. Thanks! :DDD


	4. Introduced again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of dramatic pining from Victor. He almost sounds like a heartbroken sonnet.
> 
> Yeah, and one of you kindly reminded me that Yuuri wasn't supposed to qualify for the four continents. Whoops. Sorry about that, it is indeed my mistake :P But let's just pretend he qualifies (bad memory and bad figure skating knowledge strike again), but it's not actually an important or detailed plot point at the moment, so yeah. Sorry again and thanks so much for your kind reminder. :D I really appreciate it.

 Both of them breezed through their Nationals like it was nothing. 

 Victor broke his two Russian records, thanks to his heightened presentation scores and newfound passion plus confidence in his step sequences. The press had been trying to dig out who he had been thinking about while skating Stammi Vicino. He remained tight-lipped even when a reporter asked if he had a lover in mind.

 Georgi got silver.

 Yurio kept to his promise and got gold easily with the highest scores in Junior Russian Nationals history without having to use his other Quads. 

 Mila got gold for the females events.

 Yakov was pleased, which was a good thing, but that didn't mean he allowed them to slack off. The Europeans was coming up next, and since Yurio wasn't eligible to participate, he was allowed to have a more relaxed schedule. He made good use of the time to start his Quads. By the time the Europeans came around, Yurio was able to do the Quad Loop, surprising his rink mates. 

 And Victor enjoyed trolling his rink mates with his half fluent Japanese as his new pastime. 

 ' What is going on with all the Japanese?' Georgi demanded, after Victor surprised them with a string of Japanese phrases.

 ' I'm studying up Japanese for the Worlds this year,' He said cheerfully in Russian. ' I got to surprise my fans.'

 ' Ugh,' Georgi grimaced. ' You confuse me. I don't want to talk to you anymore.'

  A month later, Victor returned with a new shiny gold medal from the Europeans, beating Chris by 20 points. Fortunately, he didn't have much time to talk to Chris, because whenever they saw each other, Chris kept trying to hint about Yuuri. Victor ignored him.

 He was miserable. Miserable, because he had never gone for so long without Yuuri by his side. He missed his kisses, hugs and the occasional tickle fights.

 At least his angry son was keeping him company.

 The Four Continents came round, and JJ won, much to Yurio's anger. The man had been a little less cocky and infuriating after he married Isabella, but he still annoyed Yurio to the ends of earth at his wedding. 

 The strange thing, however, was that Yuuri did bomb the Four Continents. 

  Yurio simply concluded that it was inconsistency, and the Japanese Nationals was a fluke. 

  Fluke or not,  Yuuri qualified for the Worlds, and Victor was excited to see him.

 Though his excitement was quickly marred with bad news at the rink.

 Anya had dumped Georgi for the ice dancer.

 Victor spotted him bawling his eyes out, with Mila by his side, patting him on the back gingerly. 

 ' Has something happened?' Victor sighed. 

 Mila mouthed, ' _Anya dumped him via Whatsapp. He's heartbroken right now, don't even dare bring up anything._ '

 At the same time, Georgi let out a bloodcurdling wail, ' WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I LOVE YOU ANYA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I MISS ANYA SO MUCH!'

 ' Great,' Victor rubbed at his temples. ' It has happened at last.'

  ' What do you mean?' Mila asked, still patting Georgi.

 ' Nothing.'

 ' What the hell? Has somebody died in here?' Yurio sauntered up to them, and wrinkled his nose in disgust, as Georgi drowned himself in his ugly sobs. ' Why is he crying? What a loser.' 

 ' Anya happened,' Victor pursed his lips. 

 Yurio blinked twice, ' What? Really? She dumped him? I thought she was supposed to dump him in like, about the time of the Cup of China. Mila only told me about it at that time.'

 ' She only told you at that time because you have not been paying attention. She dumped him at the same time,' Victor said quietly. ' Remember? He was crying at the rink in the other time. You had your earphones on and totally ignored him when he started to scream. And stop being so loud, you are being insensitive.'

 ' Now you said it,' Yurio blinked some more, feeling silly. ' I think I remember. Next thing, this loser is going to announce his next season's theme.'

 Georgi raised his head, his eyes puffy and red, ' My next season's theme shall be Heartbreak!'

 ' Woah hang on there bro,' Mila held him still. ' Heartbreak? Yakov is already finding songs for your theme. He will be totally pissed if you suddenly change your theme without telling him in advance.'

 ' I don't care!' Georgi sobbed. ' I am heartbroken! I will skate to songs about heartbreak, okay?'

 ' If you insist,' Mila sighed. 

 ' You are delusional,' Yurio said in awe, and whispered to Victor, ' So, he'll be picking that Sleeping Beauty song and buying those dramatic dark blue eyeshadow and that Queen Elsa costume anytime now. I look forward to seeing it again. We need all the laughter we can get. Oh, things will be fun again.'

 He smirked evilly at Georgi, ' Ooh, if you are going to skate about heartbreak, I have an idea. You can totally smudge dark blue eyeshadow around your eyes to express your pain.'

 ***

 Victor was literally jumping in excitement when the Worlds came by. He would be going to Japan, and he would be able to see his beloved Yuuri again.

 Well, even if Yuuri didn't know him.

 He could make him fall in love with him all over again, he was sure about this. 

 He got out of the airport, which was crawling with die-hard fans, by the way. He easily got around with his award-winning winks, and fangirls and fanboys fainted all over the place, clearing him a path to walk through. Pity the Victuuri fan club didn't exist at this time. He missed seeing those fans in purple Victuuri hoodies. Their dedication rivalled Yuri's Angels, who followed Yurio everywhere, even when he was on vacation to Kazakhstan.

 There were no hotels near the rink, so they had to live a bit faraway. 

 They got out of the taxi, and Victor hopped around, eager to find his friends. He left Yakov in the hotel room, and bounded downstairs. He spotted Chris at the hotel bar, sipping thoughtfully at a glass of martini.

 ' Chris!' He plopped down onto the seat next to his friend. ' How are you doing?'

 ' Excellent,' Chris said, fishing out the olive. ' Charming service and excellent drinks.'

 When the bartender asked Victor for drinks, his old habit slipped, and he said in Japanese, ' 私は同じ飲み物をします'

 ' Woah,' Chris winked suggestively. ' You're studying Japanese? That's impressive... Or are you waiting to impress your Yuuri with your amazing Japanese?'

 Victor remained quiet, and sipped on his martini.

 ' So tell me, have you been chatting with cute Yuuri lately?' Chris batted his eyelashes coquettishly. 

 ' No. I just followed him on Instagram, that's all,' Victor said. ' But he is cute.'

 ' I know right,' Chris said. ' His pole dancing skill rivals mine. No one can ever match up with me in dance-offs, and he did it. You should totally go out with him. Should I call him down for you so you two can get married?'

 ' What?' Victor jolted. ' He's here?'

 ' Yeah,' Chris said. ' Duh.' He tapped on his phone. ' He's here. He's coming down.'

 Victor's heart pounded in his ribcage. He was going to meet his husband again! God, what he would give to see his adorable Yuuri in real life again, even if he wouldn't be able to kiss him or hug him.

 ' Did you tell him I will be here?' 

 ' Nope,' Chris's voice was sickly sweet. ' Going to give him a surprise. Ah, Yuuri, over here! Here you are, my dancing friend.'

 Yuuri walked towards them. He was wrapped in his black JSF jacket, short hair extremely messy and face chubby. He was so cute and adorably dorky, Victor sighed internally. 

 He nearly jumped back several miles when he spotted Victor next to Chris, ' V-V-Victor! Chris! You didn't tell me... he's going to be here!'

 ' I have a name, you know,' Victor said, his heart breaking a little. It almost felt like the time when Yuuri refused to let him into his room. He had actually cried himself to sleep.

  _How cruel, Yuuri. You are a heartbreaker._

 ' I was going to give you a surprise,' Chris grinned. ' Come and meet your favourite idol, Yuuri.'

 Yuuri jumped again, bowed his head low and his trembling hand shot forward, ' Pleased to meet you! I'm Katsuki Yuuri... I'm... your... f-fan. Yeah, your fan. You inspired me a lot as a kid and you inspired me to take skating seriously.'

 It broke Victor's heart at how distant Yuuri was acting towards him. He was hoping Yuuri would smile at him warmly like how his husband would. This Yuuri still treated him like a god on the highest altars. An untouchable skating god. 

 He remembered it took him nearly a month to get through Yuuri's boundaries and let Yuuri treat him like a normal person. It was difficult, because sober Yuuri was so different from drunk Yuuri.

 ' I heard a lot about you,' Victor swallowed down his bitter disappointment, and shook Yuuri's hand. ' And besides, we've met briefly before. I offered you a photo, remember?'

 ' Aaaaah, yeeeaaah, about that...' Yuuri smiled bashfully. ' Sorry I left suddenly. I was too... Confused at the time. But I was really glad to meet you.' 

 ' And we all met at the banquet, no worries,' Chris quipped cheerfully, winking again. 

  Yuuri zoned out for a brief second, before replying, ' Ohh, the banquet.' After a brief pause, he said quietly, ' I can't remember anything about it.'

  ' Wow. Really?' Chris shot Victor a brief look. ' How unfortunate. We had a whale of a time at the banquet. Let's not talk about it then. What plans do you have, Yuuri?'

 ' Oh, I am supposed to meet my... Coach at the rink for training,' Yuuri said. ' Nothing much.'

 ' I can come with you!' Chris grinned. ' Victor can go as well, right? Let's just ditch our own coaches and go with you. We can look around and eat Japanese street food afterwards. Or we can find a pole dancing bar and pole dance. Is there even one around here? Hang on lemme check.'

 Yuuri wilted into his seat, ' Uhhhhhhhh... Is that a really good idea?'

 Victor could almost hear the underlying message of ' _are you freaking serious I don't want to make an embarrassment out of myself in front of Victor freaking Living Legend Nikiforov_.' It wounded him deeply.

 ' You'll be fine,' Chris got up, and put on his jacket. ' Lead the way to the bus stop. You are Japanese. You do know the way around here, right?'

 ' I do, of course,' Yuuri flushed, avoiding Victor's gaze, and punching a hole into his heart while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Yuuri is here at last! Sorry to keep all of you waiting. He'll be getting a lot more screen time in the later chapters.


	5. Suspicions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More capslock from Yurio. 
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter lol. The next one will be longer.

 In the end, Yuuri gave up, and Chris made him go back to his room to retrieve his skate bag. He went with him, in case he decided to escape. 

Throughout the journey on the bus, Victor made miserable attempts to talk to Yuuri. It failed epically, of course, and he imagined Yurio's disgusted face if he saw what was going on.

 ' So, Yuuri, I'm just curious. What Quads can you do?'

  ' Hah?!' Yuuri jumped again (seriously why must he always jump whenever Victor talks to him) in alarm. ' Quads?

 ' Victor, don't go hogging at Yuuri and ask him so many questions!' Chris turned backwards before Yuuri could answer. He wearing his favourite designer sunglasses. 

 ' Must you wear your sunglasses indoors?' Victor deadpanned.

 ' What? It's fashionable and makes me hotter. This _mademoiselle_ agrees,' Chris said, and went back to flirting with the school girl next to him, who was blushing and swooning.

  Yuuri seemed uncomfortable, being wedged in this really awkward situation. His somewhat blanked-out expression probably meant that he was still figuring how he ended up with two famous figure skaters and how his glorious idol was interested in being friends with him all of a sudden. One could simply see the cogs in his brain working. 

 When the bus stopped, Yuuri scooted away from Victor too quickly, letting the two men follow him and entered the rink. He questioned the blushing lady at the counter in rapid Japanese, and confirmed, ' It's OK. We can go in and take a look. We have an hour and a half.'

 The rink was just like any rink. They got changed into their skates at the locker room in silence. 

 ' Whoohooooo!' Chris skated out into the centre, doing a dramatic twirl and humming his own program's music. The music belonged to some romcom movie that was a bit inappropriate, in Victor's opinion. He sped up, and did a perfect Quad Lutz.

 ' Show off,' Victor smirked, and did a perfect Quad Flip.

 Yuuri stared at them, leaning at the side of the rink and not making any attempt to jump or skate.

 ' Come on, Yuuri!' Chris called him. ' No need to be this anxious! Just go ahead and skate like you normally do. Do the last snippet of your FS, I like the step sequences of it.'

 ' Uhhh, fine.'

 Yuuri skated out onto the open ice, and performed the last part of his FS. It was beautiful, but he omitted out his jumps.

 ' Bravo bravo!' Victor clapped. ' If your jumps are clean enough, I daresay you can medal.'

 Yuuri jerkily nodded his thanks. Victor narrowed his eyes.

  He wasn't sure if his heartbreak was making him delirious because Yuuri was acting weird. Definitely weird. 

  ***

 ' HUUUUUUH? WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM THEN YOU STUPID _BAKA_! TALK TO HIM FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!'

 Victor held his phone an inch away from his ear, in case his eardrums exploded from Yurio's angry shouts. He phoned Yurio after the short training and told him about everything. Yuuri's actions, skates, and their dialogue.

 Yurio wasn't done yet, he shrieked, ' YOU GUYS CAN TALK OH MY GOD. YOU DON'T HAVE A MOUTH FOR NOTHING! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A KID AND TALK TO HIM IF YOU THINK HE REMEMBERS YOU? HOW HARD CAN THAT BE? JUST GO UP TO HIM LIKE A MAN AND SAY KATSUDON AND THAT WILL RID YOU OF YOUR MISERY.'

 ' But what if I am wrong?' Victor fretted.

 Yurio breathed in deeply, and he yelled again, ' YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ASSUMING STUFF OH LORD. SCRATCH THAT, IN FACT BOTH OF YOU GO AROUND ASSUMING STUFF. YOU GUYS NEVER TALK, DO YOU? LIKE 99% OF YOUR STUPID ARGUMENTS WERE BECAUSE YOU TWO DON'T TALK TO EACH OTHER. LIKE THAT SOCK IN THE WASHING MACHINE AND THAT HOLY QUAD AXEL OH MY GOD!!! IF YOU DON'T TALK TO HIM I WILL! GIVE ME THE BLOODY PHONE AND GO DOWN TO FIND HIM. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SO INFURIATING!'

 There was someone shouting in the background, and sound of scuffling. Yurio yelled some more in Russian, and he returned to his call, ' GREAT NOW MY LANDLADY THINKS I AM MURDERING SOMEONE! I HAVE TO GO NOW TO TELL HER I AM NOT MURDERING SOMEONE! TALK TO THE KATSUDON YOU DIMWIT BEFORE YOU COME BACK TO RUSSIA OR ELSE I WILL BE MURDERING YOU!' He ended the call with a hiss like a cat.

 Victor collapsed onto his bed like a falling tree, too exhausted to even think. 

He really wanted to talk to Yuuri, god, he really wanted to.

 But something was stopping him from doing it. 

 He groaned into his pillow, wondering how he was going to face the SP tomorrow in such a state.

 If Yurio was going to murder him, Yakov was going to do the same too. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. Tongue Tied

 To Victor's disappointment, he and Yuuri were assigned to different groups, so he couldn't see him at the warm-ups.

 And he was beginning to have the courage to talk to him. He was so discouraged right now.

 He opened his phone early in the morning to find that Yurio sent him a bunch of key mash, plus a combination of angry emojis, which meant he was probably in a better mood, because if he was in a foul mood, he was going to send him curses, like how he did during the Olympics.

 He got to the venue with Yakov, wearing his sunglasses to add the flair, and thrilled fans endlessly when he greeted them with a bright こんにちは

 ' Vitya, if you are quite done with showing off your unexplainable skills in Japanese,' Yakov exploded. ' You have to get in.'

 He did his warm-up in the corridors, ignoring the 'click's from cameras of fangirls. He drew second for the lots, and well, he was fine with it. He hoped Yuuri was going to watch him, wherever he was.

 In the end, he did okay in his standards, not his best, but still good, judging from Yakov's not very angry look and the screams from the audience. He retreated to the back after he received his scores, hoping to watch his Yuuri in silence.

 Yuuri was finally on the ice. He seemed to be deep in thought though and Victor wandered why. As if to solidify Victor's beliefs, he flubbed one of his jumps among his flawless step sequences. He wondered what Yuuri was thinking about.

 At the end, he came first, Chris came second, then Otabek, Yuuri, Cao Bin, and a bunch of other skaters that he didn't bother to recall. He talked for a little with the reporter from France, and fled the interview zone. He ran into Cao Bin, who sheepishly told him this season would be his last. He wished the Chinese skater good luck, before running outside. He totally ditched Yakov and he didn't care. He still had the Ladies' events to look after so he probably would not be looking for him.

 When he was on the bus, he turned on his phone to find Yurio had sent him a message.

 **russianpunk:** RMB TALK TO KATSUDON OR DIE

 **russianpunk:** DONT YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU SAW THE MESSAGE I CAN SEE THE BLUE-TICKS

 **russianpunk:** and we bumped into Anya today. Georgi cried. It was both embarrassing and gross.

  **russianpunk:** He has decided to use Carabosse. History repeats itself. 

 **vicnikiforov:** I'm getting back to the hotel ok?

 The bus arrived at the hotel, and he got off.

 The first thing he saw was Yuuri. Huh. He arrived at the hotel before him? This meant he completely skipped the interviews. He was sitting at the bar, sulkily drinking something that looked non-alcoholic. It had better be non-alcoholic. 

 Without thinking, Victor joined him and sat down next to him. Yuuri nearly spewed out his drink.

 ' Hey,' Victor said tiredly. ' Nice program today.'

 ' T-thank you, you too,' Yuuri said nervously, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. ' Your performance was beautiful.'

  Yurio's angry voice echoed inside his head,  _talk to him you stupid idiot!_

' Yuuri.'

 Yuuri looked up, ' Um, yes?'

 Victor nearly lost himself by staring into his wide, chocolate coloured eyes.

 ' I...'

 How was he going to phrase it without sounding like a stalker? His pretty messed up head generated four options.

 **A.** Yuuri, by any chance... Are you from 2019?

  **B.** Do you remember me? I'm your husband in another life.

  **C.** I love you so much.

  **D.** *sing an off-tune Stammi Vicino*

 Dammit! The logical part of his brain urged him to say A or B. But he just couldn't say it. He was flustered and tongue-tied by no reasons at all, because he didn't want to accept the worst truth. He wasn't even sure, right?

 Yuuri would think his idol was actually a loon, because he was staring at him with a worried expression.

 He chose option  **E.** None of the above. 

 Oh, Yurio was so going to murder him.

 ' ... Nothing. Forget about it,' He murmured. ' I should go back up. Yakov will be missing me. Good luck with your program tomorrow.'

Yuuri made no attempt to follow him.

 He threw himself onto his bed, depressed.

 On the cue, his phone rang. 

 He was so ready.

 ' Oi, so did you talk to Katsudon? Or did you get tongue-tied in the last possible minute?!' 

 ' Um. I tried to. I backed out.'

 ' OH MY GOD YOU!!! I KNEW IT! YOU LOSER!' Yurio screamed, and after a second, his voice lowered to a very soft and dangerous tone, ' I am not going to scream today, because my landlady is going to come up again. I had to show her around my apartment yesterday to show her that I didn't murder anyone. Go down. NOW. I will speak to him on your behalf.'

 ' ... No thanks.'

 ' DON'T YOU DARE CUT THE CALL, VICTOR NIKIFOROV I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL WHEN YOU COME BACK-'

 Victor pressed the red button, and Yurio was cut off in mid-sentence.

 Let Yurio kill him. He didn't care.

 He really was a coward. 

 He would rather die. 

 He didn't even care if he bombed the Worlds tomorrow. 

 ***

  ' You look horrible,' Chris commented, passing by Victor with a towel over his shoulder. ' Has something happened between your crush and you?'

 Victor didn't answer, and focused on opening his water bottle. But his hands were shaking. He was almost reminded of Yuuri at the Cup of China FS. 

 ' Yuuri will be skating next you know,' Chris sighed, doing it for Victor. ' If you are going to be supportive towards your love, act like it.'

 He dragged Victor towards the live television at the corridor, and Cao Bin was just finishing his last performance in his competitive skating career. It was emotional, and all his fans were crying when he received his scores at the Kiss and Cry. He beat his personal best score, which was the best possible thing to happen in his last skate. He was almost smiling tearfully at the cameras.

 ' Next skater, we have Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, competing in his own turf,' The cool voice of the announcer said. ' He has three Quads of two different types planned.'

 ' He added another one?' Chris mused. ' Interesting.' 

 Yuuri waved around him, responding to deafening cheers. A lot of Japanese fans were there to support their ace.

  Victor sighed dejectedly. His Yuuri was too loveable on ice. He totally bombed his last chance to get close to him.

  If Yuuri was going to do well in this, he would never go separate ways with Celestino and go back to Japan. 

 However, he had this tingly feeling behind his back, as if there would be something happening soon. Something big. Something unexpected. 

 He looked back at the screen, and Yuuri had this determined look on his face. The music started.

 ' _Triple flip combination, lands it. First Quad. The Quad Toe Loop.'_

Yuuri landed it beautifully. 

 '  _Triple Axel next, his favourite jump.'_

Yuuri nailed it with a nice height. 

 And Victor had this growing, strange feeling at the back of his mind.

 What was this?

  '  _Triple Toe Loop- Wait. He switched it to the Triple Flip?'_

Victor perked up, not believing his eyes.

 Was that a call-back to... The GPF Barcelona's FS? He must be dreaming.

 '  _Quad Salchow coming up next. Katsuki hasn't landed this Quad in international competitions. Will he nail this? Oh yes! Nails it perfectly. Next up, Triple Flip planned.'_

 Victor sighed, and turned back to leave. There was no use pining. He should just go and do his warm-up, to soothe his heartache. 

 _'_  Victor, where are you going?' Chris tugged at his arm, pulling him backwards. 

_' Holy- HE CHANGED THE TRIPLE FLIP TO A QUAD FLIP!!! KATSUKI YUURI OF JAPAN DOES A RATIFIED QUAD FLIP! THE QUAD FLIP IS THE SIGNATURE MOVE OF VICTOR NIKIFOROV! ASTONISHING! UNEXPECTED! WHAT AN AMAZING COMEBACK!'_

' Holy cow he did a Quad Flip!' Chris whooped. ' Victor you got to see this!' 

Victor turned abruptly, in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha. ;)


	7. Right in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*

 If his headache wasn't going to kill him, the mystery most definitely would.

 By inexplainable reasons, Yuuri woke up in his shared room with Phichit at Detroit instead of his cosy home at St. Petersburg. The many posters of Victor plastered on his wall could testify. He had thrown this particular collection away many years ago mostly out of spite when Victor found those out and teased him endlessly ( ' Wow! You could open a museum with a collection  _this_ big.'). Though he kept some of his favourite ones, because hey, they cost a fortune. And he liked them.

 And Phichit was shouting frantically at him.

 What the hell? 

 ' Yuuuuuri! You missed breakfast AND early morning training! Ciao Ciao is pissed! He's being severely cranky! The Four Continents and the Worlds are coming up soon so you cannot slack off like this,' The Thai skater whined, shaking Yuuri's shoulders. 

  Whaaat? Ciao Ciao? 

 ' Worlds?' He asked groggily.

 ' THE WORLDS!' Phichit threw his arms into the air. ' Yuuri! Oh my, man. What's wrong? You seem pale. Are you sick?'

 ' Phichit. What year is this?'

 ' Hah? It's February! In 2016!' Phichit was positively freaking out. ' Oh my god. You have amnesia!'

 ' No, I'm fine, bro. I just had a migraine, that's all,' it took every willpower in Yuuri's body not to faint, but everything was a hazy mess in front of him, including that half-packed suitcase lying in the middle of the room.

 Phichit calmed down a little, and put a hamster on top of his head, ' I can tell Ciao Ciao you are not feeling well.  You should take a day off too, and don't stress yourself out. You need all the energy you can get to do well in the 4Cs. I got breakfast for you. Who's your best friend?'

 ' Thank you, Phichit,' Yuuri said, dragging away his covers. ' Shouldn't you go to class now? Professor Biggs will be mad if you miss the class again.'

 ' Oh shoot, right!' Phichit hastily grabbed his books and laptop from his writing desk. ' I'll tell him you're off sick! Just take a rest! Byeee! I'll be back by lunch, so we can call takeaway from that Vietnamese restaurant down the road.'

 Once the door closed behind Phichit, Yuuri let fly a horrified shriek. 

 FEBRUARY 2016?!!!!!!!!

 ' Okay, calm, Yuuri, calm,' Yuuri said aloud, using the anti-anxiety attack technique he had conveniently found on an online website. ' Calm. Let's take this situation apart and be rational. You have somehow went backwards to February 2016, before the 4Cs and the Worlds. This is okay. The worst thing is that you may or may not have forgotten your previous routines. And... Victor may not remember you.'

 He swallowed, this idea too terrible to be processed properly. 

  Of course he could just scream and throw himself down the building, but he decided against him. He was going to try and live through this. But first, he needed to figure everything in a  _rational_ way. He couldn't just scream and wail in bed all day long, even though it sounded like what Victor would do.

 Breakfast was on the table. Greasy looking blueberry pancakes completely swimming in syrup. His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the sight. He had taken to healthy breakfasts in Russia, such as light yoghurt topped with berries or bananas and muesli. 

 And oh god. He remembered now. He was in an extremely bad competition shape judging from his belly. There was no way he could get rid of that before his next competition.

 He climbed out of bed, and got his phone. Maybe his phone would provide him with clues as to how he did in the Japanese Nationals and how on earth he managed to qualify for the Worlds. 

 No notifications on Instagram. Okay.

 He opened his messaging app. His most recent message was directed to Mari, and he didn't bother to check it out. It was probably about Yutopia and how his parents were doing.

 Below Mari, was Phichit, Ciao Ciao, some of his other classmates from university, and Chris? He swiped open his chat history, and found this:

  **katsudonyuuri:** CHRIS

  **handsomechris:** What's up Yuuuuuuuuri? Haven't heard from you in quite a while. *wink wink* How's life? <3

  **katsudonyuuri:** HELP 

  **handsomechris:**... Er. Yes?

  **katsudonyuuri:** VICTOR NIKIFOROV FOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM. 

  **handsomechris:** Whelp. That was both unexpected and expected. And cute. And interesting.

  **katsudonyuuri:** BUT WHY WOULD HE EVEN BE INTERESTED IN ME ALL OF A SUDDEN HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME

  **handsomechris:** Because you're cute?

  **handsomechris:** Or maybe he's interested in you.

  **katusdonyuuri:** No way. I am such a failure. Victor is so good. 

  **handsomechris:** No you're not. Don't think of yourself this way :( It's a good thing that Victor is interested in you, is it not? This is why you should stand back up and do better in the Nationals. Your Nationals are coming up, right? 

  **katsudonyuuri:** Yeah. 

  **handsomechris:** Admit it. Among all the active skaters, you are the best at doing step sequences. No one can rival that, and I think... Victor knows *wink* He isn't interested in you for nothing.

  **katsudonyuuri:** Really?

  **handsomechris:** OF COURSE! :DDD Good luck in your Nationals, and show everything you've got to Victor. <333 Gotta go now, I have a date. Talk to you later! 

 

 Yuuri had absolutely no idea what this was all about. The only thing he could glean from the snippet was that Victor followed him on Instagram and he was freaking out about it. He wondered how this happened. This never happened back then.

 He scrambled to his writing desk, sweeping scraps of papers and binders away to find his laptop. It was still that battered old model he used in university. Hope he remembered how to make it work.

 He had to find out what happened to the Japanese Nationals. He spotted a full video of the Nationals on YouTube, and watched through the entire thing in one go. 

 From his 28 year old perspective, he tended to be a little bit picky, maybe even more so than Victor. He nailed all his jumps (surprise, maybe that was because of Victor's encouragement?) which was a good thing, but his presentation was sloppy. Really sloppy. The technical scores were higher than most others, but the presentation scores costed him his chance for medalling. 

 His free leg, his competition shape, ugh. 

 It was almost like showing an artist his or her art from kindergarten. It was cringeworthy, but good enough if he was a little less picky, and perhaps just enough to get him to the Worlds.

 Eventually, a video of the latest Russian Nationals popped up on his Suggested Videos column. He clicked on it hesitantly. 

  _Does Victor remember him?_

Most likely he wouldn't.

 Yuuri had the impression that he had dreamt of the entire thing because he was too obsessed with Victor. Though the Yurio parts were a bit... Weird, if that was the case. He had no reason to suddenly dream of a boy who yelled at him in the bathroom.

 Victor's performance was so beautiful that it brought tears to his eyes. It was a bit startling to see his husband- Victor, on the ice doing Quads again competitively. And the magenta and gold FS outfit reminded him of the exhibition at Barcelona and his own royal blue and silver version of his costume, if they were real.

 Georgi... Looked happy. Yuuri never paid attention to other skaters in the Russian Nationals, but this time, he did. Georgi seemed happy. Glowing, even. Maybe his love life was going on well with Anya and stuff like that. 

 Victor got gold, and there was nothing surprising about that. He was just too good.

 He even finished watching Yurio and Mila's skates. Mila was as good as ever, and it was funny to see Yurio in his little body again without doing any major Quads and skating around during warm-up with kids his age. Yurio should still be doing Quads like the Quad Toe Loop and Quad Salchow. 

 He switched off his laptop, and scrambled back to bed just in time for Phichit to return with plastic bags of Vietnamese takeaway.

 ***

 Yuuri honestly tried. 

 He couldn't remember his old programs, scaring Celestino and Phichit. He had to lie like crazy to cover up, and still they weren't convinced. 

 When the two were away, he would try out his Quads. It was not easy, because he was completely out of shape. He was able to do the Toe Loop and Salchow with much ease, and he had to work on the Flip. He used to land it all the time like no biggie after nailing it for several times in competitions, and he still had to work on it here. His landing was sloppy, much thanks to his body. He would have to work out before he could do the Lutz, Loop and his signature Quad Axel.

 His memory failure caused him to completely blunder up his 4Cs, and he didn't really care. He spent half of the performance trying to remember his routine, that he messed up most of his jumps. To say Ciao Ciao was disappointed was an understatement, but at least Phichit got him a nice bronze.

( ' You always flub jumps when you are thinking about something, Yuuri!')

 He freaked Phichit and Ciao Ciao some more when he showed them his perfect Quad Flip after intensive working out sessions. He was finally able to do it with ease as he slimmed down by a bit. He ate healthily and avoided greasy food.

 ' You have a good chance of getting gold if you can do the Flip like Victor!' Phichit said with happy tears. ' Though I wonder how your idol is going to react when you nail his signature jump.'

 Yuuri wondered this too. Should he include the Flip in his FS?

 If he did it, how was he going to explain to the press?

***

 The time for Worlds arrived too soon for Yuuri's liking. He wasn't prepared to meet Victor and the possibility that he wouldn't be recognised daunted him. Also, he had absolutely no idea what to do for his next season. Should he part ways with Celestino again, and go back to Hasetsu? Maybe he should purposely skate Stammi Vicino for the triplets to post but he had the feeling it would not work this way.

 But he was determined to make things right this time and he wasn't going to get depressed all over again, and Phichit plus Celestino were sure that he could medal.

 He arrived in Japan with Celestino, hoping to attract the least amount of attention from others, in case the reporters tried to interview him about his 'disappointment of the century at Sochi'.

 He had barely settled down when he received a text from Chris.

  **handsomechris:** Yuuuuuuuri! You've arrived right? I think I spotted you at the lobby.

  **katsudonyuuri:** Oh really? Didn't see you.

  **handsomechris:** Come down and join me at the bar! I'm lonely. :( We could catch up with each other!

  **katsudonyuuri:** Okay. Fine.

He might as well see Chris instead of staying cooped up in his hotel room.

 He took the elevator downstairs, and he saw Chris, alright. And Victor. His husband.

 His first reaction was to jump back several yards, because he totally wasn't expecting this. Lord, Chris had tricked him. He knew how much of a Victuuri shipper Chris was after the Banquet (yes, it was so embarrassing Yuuri had to capitalise it in his head) so naturally, he would try to hook up both of them.

 He kept his voice steady, but it was failing, '  V-V-Victor! Chris! You didn't tell me... he's going to be here!'

 Victor broke into his usual dazzling super-star smile reserved for the public plus fans, ' I have a name, you know.' It almost reminded him of the 'commemorative photo' incident.

  _Ah,_ Yuuri's heart clenched.  _So he doesn't remember._

 ' I was going to give you a surprise,' Chris had the decency to grin at him. ' Come and meet your favourite idol, Yuuri.'

 He was a fan of Victor after all, whether he remembered or not, and it wouldn't change. 

 ' Pleased to meet you! I'm Katsuki Yuuri... I'm... your... f-fan. Yeah, your fan. You inspired me a lot as a kid and you inspired me to take skating seriously.' He almost said husband right there, thank god he corrected it in time.

  ' I heard a lot about you,' Victor shook his hand with a smile too wide. ' And besides, we've met briefly before. I offered you a photo, remember?' 

 ' Aaaaah, yeeeaaah, about that... Sorry I left suddenly. I was too... Confused at the time. But I was really glad to meet you,' Yuuri answered, wincing mentally at the memory. It was their first meeting, and it went awkwardly.

 Victor sipped at his drink, remaining quiet. 

  Chris winked at them cheerfully, ' And we all met at the banquet, no worries.' 

  _Don't you dare remind me of the Banquet, Chris,_ he almost glared at the man, but remembered that he was not supposed to remember about it. He only knew of the events because Yurio, Victor and Chris teamed up to send him the embarrassing photos. It was the most horrible day of his life. 

 ' Ohh, the banquet... I can't remember anything about it,' He shrugged innocently. 

 ' Wow. Really?' Chris turned to look at Victor for one brief second. ' How unfortunate. We had a whale of a time at the banquet. Let's not talk about it then. What plans do you have, Yuuri?'

  _Crap._

 _'_ Oh, I am supposed to meet my... Coach at the rink for training. Nothing much,' He said.

 Chris grinned, ' I can come with you! Victor can go as well, right? Let's just ditch our own coaches and go with you. We can look around and eat Japanese street food afterwards. Or we can find a pole dancing bar and pole dance. Is there even one around here? Hang on lemme check.'

  _Double Crap._

' Uhhhhhhhh... Is that a really good idea?' He asked. He wasn't ready to skate in front of Victor!!!

 ' You'll be fine. Lead the way to the bus stop. You are Japanese. You do know the way around here, right?' Chris put on his jacket, and winked roguishly at him.

 '  I do, of course,' Yuuri said at last, averting his eyes. He didn't want to know Victor's reaction. 

 The sight of him made his heart break.

***

 Yuuri had no idea why he agreed to this. At the last possible minute, Ciao Ciao bailed on him because he had a headache from the turbulence during the flight. 

 ' So, Yuuri, I'm just curious. What Quads can you do?' Victor asked him, and he nearly hit his head on the window of the bus out of shock.

 ' Hah?!' He said without thinking. ' Quads?' 

  _Okay great what Quads am I **supposed** to be doing now? The Toe Loop? Definitely not the Flip. Not the Lutz. Not the Loop. Maybe not the Salchow. And DEFINITELY NOT the Axel because no one was supposed to have done it._

 Luckily _,_ Chris saved his life. 

 And for the rest of the journey, he looked outside to avoid any conversations with Victor. And it seemed like Victor felt awkward about this as well. How embarrassing. 

 His idol was going to hate him.

 He got off the bus as fast as his legs could carry him, and put as much distance between him and Victor as possible.

 He asked the nice lady at the counter whether they could train for a bit, and she said yes.

 Once Chris set foot on the rink, he did a dramatic Quad Lutz, his signature move. Well, not so much in the future, but still an impressive feat.

 Victor did a Quad Flip to counter that.

 Yuuri itched to try out his Quads, but he didn't want to do it in front of others. Definitely not in front of Victor or Chris.

 ' Come on, Yuuri! No need to be this anxious! Just go ahead and skate like you normally do. Do the last snippet of your FS, I like the step sequences of it,' Chris called out to him, and he had no choice but to do as Chris asked.

 His memory worked. For once. Mostly because he was panicking inside of his head, and that prompted him to remember his FS.

 ' Bravo bravo! If your jumps are clean enough, I daresay you can medal,' Victor clapped, a little too enthusiastically. 

 Yuuri wondered if he meant it. Or he was just being polite.

  He didn't know.

  ***

 He slipped back to the hotel after the SP. He held back a lot in his performance, and stopped himself from spontaneously changing the elements. 

 He ordered a non-alcholic cocktail that tasted kind of tangy. He liked it. 

 And he almost spat out his drink when Victor showed up next to him without warning. 

 ' Hey. Nice program today.'

 He quickly wiped his mouth using his sleeve, in case he got the drink all over him, ' T-thank you, you too. Your performance was beautiful.' He meant it.

 He focused on looking at the glass of butter coloured drink in front of him.

 ' Yuuri.'

 He allowed himself to look at Victor in his blue eyes, ' Um, yes?'

  ' I...' After a pause. ' Nothing. I should go back up. Yakov will be missing me. Good luck with your program tomorrow.'

  _Awkward._

 Yuuri watched as Victor fled, confused by his strange behaviour.

 He had been suspecting for quite some time, but...

 Does Victor remember?

 ***

 He sat the edge of his seat at the locker's room.

 He didn't dare to speak to Victor about it, but he really wanted to.

 If Victor remembered, why didn't he come forward and speak to him?

 Then he realised that both of them were not good at using words. They were too used to using skating to communicate with the outside world since they were young. Ice was their life.

 Yurio once pointed it out to both of them, and boy, he was pissed at them.

 He had an idea.

 The Quad Flip would do.

 He hoped it would convey the correct message to the correct person.  

 During his program, he changed his elements as a callback to his FS at the Barcelona Finals. He changed the Triple Toe Loop to a Flip, and in the middle, his Quad Toe Loop to the Quad Flip.

 The reaction was tumultuous, but he didn't care.

 He crossed his fingers as he walked to the Kiss and Cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! :DDDDDDDD
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 
> 
> I won't be able to update as frequently, because holidays are over. :/ But I will try. 
> 
> Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Doubts and more doubts

 Victor must have been standing in front of the TV for a while, still staring at the blaring screen. Otabek was already skating, but he was still looking at the very same spot.

 By his side, Chris fretted, ' Oh god, Victor, you alright? Do I need to get a medic or what?'

 ' I... I need to go somewhere,' He walked away.

 ' Victor!!!'

_Does he remember?_

_Was that a sign to him or was that a coincidence?_

Victor hid in the locker room, behind the rack of skate bags and hanging jackets, having fled from Chris.

 He was crying uncontrollably too, which wasn't a good sign, and his hand was trembling like crazy. But he dug into the bottom of his skate bag and retrieved his phone. He tapped on his screen for several times and called Yurio. He picked up the call in just a second.

 ' VICTOR NIKIFOROV, I WAS-'

 Before Yurio could spit all kinds of unflattering curses at him, he quickly panicked, ' Yurio! Did you see that? The Quad Flip? What does that mean? Does this mean he remembers? Or was that a coincidence?'

 ' OH. MY. GOODNESS. ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?! I SAW IT!' Yurio shouted. ' YOU CALL THAT A COINCIDENCE? IT HAS TO BE KATSUDON OH LORD. NO ONE CAN SUDDENLY DO A QUAD FLIP. DEFINITELY NOT A COINCIDENCE OKAY?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A PERSON WHO CAN'T NAIL A SALCHOW TO DO THE FLIP. JUST TALK TO HIM. I BEG YOU.'

 ' I-'

 ' Curses! Why didn't I tag along?! I should have come along to the Worlds so I can put an end to this stupidness!' Yurio groaned, to be followed by the sound of him slapping himself in the forehead. ' I might have mentioned it for more than a thousand times, but you two suck at communicating with each other. It is a sign, you utter dolt. He's trying to tell you that he remembers.'

 ' How do I respond?' Victor asked tearfully, pressing his phone so close that it began to dig into his skin painfully.

 ' SERIOUSLY?' Yurio bellowed. ' A 27 year old man asking a 15 year old boy for advice?! You're pathetic! Should I be feeling flattered or what?'

 ' You are 19. Intellectually.'

 ' Pah! Then it should be a 31 year old man asking a 19 year old near-adult for advice! I can't believe this! Our Figure Skating Legend is an idiot!' Yurio growled. ' Fine. Since you suck too much at talking, why don't you do something similar? Like... stick a Quad Axel at the end of your program or something?'

 ' Yurio. You and I know I can't do a Quad Axel.'

 ' Ugh. Then do something else. Something sappy enough that catches his attention. At least you won't die of a nervous breakdown on the ice,' Yurio sighed. ' Shouldn't you be going now? Chris is almost done with his skate. Yakov will murder you if you miss the podium just because you missed your turn.'

 ' Right.'

 ' You should thank god that I came back with you,' Victor could imagine Yurio wrinkling his nose in disgust. ' Seriously. You two would be pining at each other endlessly and fail to talk to each other if it weren't for me, you two idiots.'

 He stuffed his phone back into his bag after finishing his call, and squared his shoulders. He had an idea... Maybe he should tweak the step sequences a little. Just enough for Yuuri to notice, but not too much for Yakov to murder him.

 He reappeared at the side of the rink, and Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. Mostly because he was dragged away by reporters to interview him on his very surprising Quad Flip. He hoped he would finish just in time to see his performance.

 ' No funny businesses, okay?' Yakov snarled. 

 He took off his red and white jacket, gave it to Yakov and skated out to the open, bathing in the cheers by his dedicated fans.

 He skated his heart and soul out for the beginning half, and followed the original routine. He nailed his jumps with ease, and when it was almost time for his step sequence, he changed the routine. He changed it, so that the sequence was almost like the pair skate routine they so lovingly did in Barcelona, and one could easily imagine a second skater next to him if they concentrated. He imagined doing the lifts with Yuuri, laughing with him on the ice, and projected all his longing into his program. 

 At the corner of his eye, he could see Yakov swelling up in anger like a pufferfish at the side, with Celestino sagely offering his condolences and comfort. 

 To hell with Yakov's opinions. He was going to skate whatever he wanted as long as he got himself a gold medal.

 The audience _loved_ his modified sequence. They were reduced to frenzy, screaming and raining down blue roses and poodle plushies. Some of them were even crying, and it reminded him of the overly sentimental Georgi. Strange enough, he randomly started to wonder if Georgi was doing fine with his breakup and all that. 

 He assumed he did it well. He only hoped his message got across.

 Yakov exploded immediately at him in the Kiss and Cry, ignoring the reporters crowding around them, and literally screamed at him for changing elements midway in rapid Russian, even when his score was announced. The risks, the presentation scores, possibility of flubbing, dangers of improvisation, how he was a disgrace to him by ignoring instructions, bla bla bla bla bla bla. 

 Even the judges were able to hear his shouts all the way from the Kiss and Cry. 

 Meanwhile, the reporters were baffled by Yakov's reaction, because they thought the old coach would be overjoyed by the successful improvisation, and after all, Victor got really excellent scores. Victor imagined the headlines of the next Sports Daily: _Why does Russian coach Yakov Feltsman yell at his student Victor Nikiforov after an outstanding experience?_

Celestino and several other coaches simply shook their heads with small frustrated sighs. 

 He got gold. Yuuri got silver. Chris got bronze.

 The medal ceremony would be occurring in fifteen minutes, after the medals and centre rink were prepped. He would be having his interview with the reporters, thank god, and Yakov was able to shut up at last before he gave himself a bad sore throat. But he crossed his fingers in the pockets of his red and white jacket, hoping Yuuri would get his message.

 He was just finishing up his interview with a French journalist. He was saying to the reporter, who was scribbling keenly onto a neon green notepad, '  _Oui, oui, et je pense que-'_

 _'_ Victor, um... May I have a word with you?' A voice at his side squeaked timidly. ' Alone?'

 Victor paused midway in his sentence to find Yuuri standing next to him, looking shell-shocked and terrified. 

 He nodded too enthusiastically, his heart pounding rapidly like a drum in his ribcage. He turned back to the journalist, whose head was tilted sideways in puzzlement, and said apologetically, '  _Je suis désolé, je serai de retour dans un moment.'_

The other reporters started murmuring when Victor followed Yuuri away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nurufufufufufufufu*


	9. Plans for the next season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! XDDD
> 
> *dodges cookies*
> 
> Here's what all of you have been waiting for... ;)))

 Yuuri found a secluded corridor in the facility, and that was currently where they were. It had better be secluded. The last thing both of them needed would be their respective coaches to barge into the scene. 

 They were facing each other as well.

 Victor had both his hands jammed in his pockets, aware that his feet were slightly shaky out of anxiety.

 Yuuri mirrored his position as well, wide-eyed in shock (so he found his dorky glasses after his performance), but he initiated the conversation anyways. 

 ' I saw your performance,' He began hesitantly, not sure what to say next. 

 Victor sucked in a breath, and waited, almost expectantly. 

 ' I am almost afraid to ask,' He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that Victor recognised all too well. ' Because I am afraid that I will end up disappointed and all that stuff. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I hope you understand.'

 Victor nodded stiffly to indicate that the feelings were mutual. The suspension was suffocating.

 ' Whatever happens, you are still my idol,' Yuuri said. ' Nothing will change. Now... Here's the part. It almost sounds ridiculous. Do you remember me?' He corrected quickly, ' Not literally! But... You know what I mean if you are the person I want.'

 ' Of course I remember you,' Victor said thickly. ' You are Katsuki Yuuri, my husband. I coached you for three seasons, remember? With Yurio. We were the Russian Skate Family.'

 His adorable husband remembered him.

 He came back with him and Yurio.

 They could be a family again.

 ' Barcelona GPF, the rings, Phichit freaking out, Victuuri fan club,' Yuuri said faintly, and oh, he was crying as well. ' Those existed too.' 

  Tears were probably running down Victor's face again for the umpteenth time in the same day, he was going to get all puffy-eyed and ugly at the medal ceremony, reporters were going to have a field day because Victor Nikiforov was looking unattractive outdoors for the first time and Yakov was going to get himself an aneurism from screaming at him, but he didn't care.

 Victor choked up, and as swift as lightning, he clung onto Yuuri, crushing the younger man to his chest, and both of them were crying their eyes out because they were literally with each other all these time and they failed notice. 

 ' I love you so much,' Victor pressed a feathery light kiss onto the top of Yuuri's head. ' God, I was so scared I lost you forever.'

 ' Me too,' Yuuri's voice was muffled against his jacket, and he managed a watery smile. ' I love you. We are stuck together, right? We didn't say the wedding vows and Yurio didn't have to be the Best Man for nothing.'

 They had to be clinging onto each other like koalas. 

 ' Well, we have to go,' Victor said, kissing Yuuri again. ' Yakov will murder me. We can catch up all we want after the medal ceremony. Dinner sounds good?'

 '  Mm. Yeah.'

 ***

 As expected, Yakov nearly fainted when Victor returned to him with red eyes. 

 On the other side, Celestino was also distressed at the state his student was in. ' Oh goodness Yuuri! Your eyes! What happened to you?' 

 Chris must have noticed their matching puffy red eyes, but chose not to make a comment about it because he was probably as bewildered as anyone else about the entire situation. He simply accepted his bronze medal without a word, threw kisses to the crowds around him as usual while holding a beribboned bouquet of red roses in his left hand. He must have got it from one of his fangirls.

 Victor was almost reminded of Minako-sensei, who hyperventilated for three hours straight after Chris accepted her rose crown with a flirty ' _Merci_ ' at the end of his program at Barcelona. 

 They were let off after the medal ceremony for dinner, and they were expected to return 2 hours later for the evening medallists' panel. Victor threw an arm around Yuuri after changing, ignoring the astonished stares from Yakov, and marched him out of the rink. They wore their team tracksuits outside, and they didn't care about the stares they received. 

 ' I know a really nice katsudon place down the road,' Yuuri said, pointing. ' It's not as good as my mom's but it's still pretty nice.'

 ' Mm, whatever you say,' Victor said, still giddy, and he bowed his head, ' Yuuri, I want to apologise for not approaching you sooner, because I am as scared as you are. Yurio is right. I'm really a coward.'

 ' Yurio?' Yuuri seemed puzzled for a second, before brightening up. ' Wait. Yurio? Do you mean...'

 ' Yes! Yurio came back with us too!' He smiled heartily. ' Our son! Speaking of which, we should phone him. He's going to kill me.'

 Once they sat down in the restaurant, Victor called Yurio.

 ' YOU AGAIN! WERE YOU CRYING BEFORE THE MEDAL CEREMONY?! YOU LOOK UGLY! HAHAHAHA NICE ONE I SHOULD MAKE A POSTER OUT OF THIS ONE!' Yurio almost seemed delighted. 

 ' Yes. Good news, someone would like to speak to you,' Victor handed his phone to Yuuri, who eagerly snatched it.

 ' Yurio!' He said happily. ' How are you doing?'

 ' HAHAHA- hah!' Yurio seemed perplexed, that he didn't even yell at Yuuri for calling him 'Yurio'. ' Katsudon, is it? Am I glad to hear your voice. I didn't actually expect the Old Man to speak to you. I was going to book the first flight to Japan, you know.'

 ' Yeah. Glad to know you came back.' 

 ' So that Old Man has finally swallowed his pride to talk to you, huh? I've known you came back for quite some time already. Blame that old idiot for not speaking to you. Congratulations on that silver medal, by the way! I won't go easy on you in the GPF though.'

 ' Sure,' Yuuri smiled. ' Talk to you later?'

 ' Cool,' Yurio said.

 Their meals arrived, and Victor wolfed down his katsudon. God he missed this dish! He wished he could have a soak at the onsen too, and his life would be complete.

  They caught up with each other between bites, eager to know what had passed between them in these months. 

 ' I came back before the 4Cs,' Yuuri said, groaning. ' Not exactly a good time. I forgot both of my programs and had to relearn the entire thing. Ciao Ciao was extremely suspicious and Phichit freaked. I had to binge-watch all my previous GPF series videos to get my memory back. Funny thing is I can remember all the routines before Pyeongchang but not those two.'  

 Victor laughed, imagining those two fainting at the side of the rink. He knew how much of a drama queen Phichit could be.

 ' We came back at different times, that's why,' Victor put down his chopsticks. ' Yurio was starting to get suspicious. So, how's your training going? Can you finally tell me what Quads you can do?'

 ' The Loop and Lutz are still sloppy, thanks to my body shape,' He sighed. ' I am not trying the Axel yet. I won't be doing six Quads in one program anytime soon. Yurio will be very happy, I suppose.'

 ' You can do it soon,' Victor assured him. He was wondering secretly about his plans for the next season. Should he take a season off to coach Yuuri like how he was supposed to? Maybe not. Besides, he was unsure whether Yuuri would split with Celestino after all this. He was too shy to ask. It almost sounded rude. As if he wanted Yuuri to split with Celestino.

 But the really selfish and clingy part of him that was obsessed wanted Yuuri to come with him to Russia.

  _Again, to hell with what Yakov thinks._

 He should probably wait until the panel and decide his next action. 

***

 The three medallists were whisked away to the panel room, which was splendidly decorated for the occasion. They snapped several photos of the three medalists, and sat in line to ask them questions. 

 Victor was sitting in the centre, as usual, and he fingered at the hem of his jacket, idly wondering what he should say. Or what Yuuri would say. 

 It began with the reporters asking Victor about his comments on his own performance, and he answered it almost robotically according to his mental script. Until a lady asked, ' What plans do you have for your next season? Are you going to retire?'

 ' I will discuss this with my coach,' He said, hoping this would buy him some time. Yakov was standing at the back with Celestino and Chris's coach, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

 The reporters moved on to the silver medallist, and all of them were tripping over each other to ask him about his surprising return and Quad Flip. Yuuri too, answered the questions clinically.

 Until the very same female reporter asked, ' What plans do you have for the next season?'

 Victor eyed Yuuri.

 Yuuri calmly looked at the room of reporters, ' I have discussed this matter with my coach, Celestino Cialdini. I will be splitting up with him after this season and consider my next move.'

 The room exploded with more ad-hoc questions, and Victor and Chris gasped. Celestino didn't seem upset. His face was void of any expressions. 

 Yakov and Chris's coach simply looked stunned by the sudden announcement. 

 ' What?! Do you have a new coach?'

 ' Will Coach Cialdini move on to coach Phichit Chulanot?'

 ' Has this caused a drift between you two?'

 ' How are you going to compete in the next season without a coach?'

 ' Are you going to retire?' 

 Yuuri ignored all of them with a polite smile and a brief nod. He squeezed Victor's hand softly under the table.

 They reluctantly moved on to Chris, but Victor was still wondering idly...  _What exactly is Yuuri up to?_


	10. Trouble at the Banquet (again)

  ' Yuuri!' He grabbed hold of his husband's (so technically are they still married?) arm after the reporters and coaches left the room. ' What _exactly_ are your plans for the next season?'

 ' Honestly, I don't know,' Yuuri blushed. ' I mean, I could go back to Hasetsu Ice Castle and retrain my old programs. Eros would be easy to come by, but my FS would be harder. I need to contact Ketty to remake the music and all that stuff.'

 ' You still need a coach,' Victor said stubbornly. ' I can be your coach and take the next season off.'

 ' No, you can't!' Yuuri argued. ' I am fine on my own.'

 ' You can't enter the GPF without a coach,' Victor insisted.

 ' Oh? Are there specific guidelines about that?' Yuuri asked, annoyed. ' Look, I can get all the choreography and training schedules done on my own. You should continue to compete, and don't you dare skip your season like how you did last time.' 

 ' You just can't,' Victor huffed. ' You need a coach for show or else it will be suspicious. I trust your abilities, Yuuri. But you can't just show up at international competitions without a coach to look after your sponsors and stuff. Besides, you will have a tough time explaining to the press about how you compete without a coach. The Quad Flip was hard enough to explain already. And fine, I may or may not take my next season off, since all three of us can have fun competing with each other all over again. I miss it.'

 Yuuri rolled his eyes, ' Oh? What do you suggest?' 

 Victor snapped his fingers,' I have an excellent plan.'

 Yuuri hated to think what kind of a plan Victor had come up with.

 ' Come on, moya lyubov, we still have the banquet to attend,' Victor put his arms around Yuuri. ' Let's get back to the hotel and change. But I need to phone Yakov first. I will tell him to go to the banquet hall first.' He phoned his coach, talked to him quickly in Russian and ended the call.

 ' Let's go!' Victor said cheerfully.

 ***

 ' You should burn your tie,' Victor said, wrinkling his nose. ' Why are you wearing the same tie?'

 ' Because I didn't pack another one?' Yuuri shrugged. ' I don't really care about fashion. Besides, you burnt the other one a long time ago.'

  ' I will buy you another one,' Victor sighed, ruffling his hair that his bangs were starting to get messy all over again after styling it in front of the mirror for ten minutes. ' Oh, here comes the reporters and journalists again. Best not to say anything.'

 They were mobbed by many more questions, but they just said, ' No comment.' like those famous TV stars. Eventually, the reporters gave up, and went over to talk to the female skaters instead. Mila waved at Victor happily. She won a silver medal.

 ' Should I introduce you to Mila?' Victor pointed at the auburn haired skater. ' She was at the Sochi banquet too, remember? She took many photos. And I think she's pretty fond of you already.'

 ' Maybe later,' Yuuri said. ' So, care to let me in on that oh-so-mysterious plan you have?'

 ' Right,' Victor said, and called out. ' Oi! Yakov!' 

 Yakov looked up. He was trying to attract as little attention as possible at the back of the room, holding a glass of wine. 

 ' What now, Vitya?' He said warily, and squinted at Yuuri.

 Victor dragged Yuuri in front of Yakov, ' So here is the love my life, Katsuki Yuuri! He will be coming back to St.Petersburg with me tomorrow to take a look at things, so remember to book an extra air ticket for him. Next to me too, please. He doesn't exactly need a coach for his next season, but he does need a coach for his next season. So can you just sign your name as his coach and let him train with us pweaaaase?' He did the puppy eyes for extra measure. 

 ' Victor,' Yuuri said in alarm. 

 ' HAH?!!!???!!!!!!' Yakov screeched, and his hat literally fell off from his head.

 Victor added, ' It's just for show, you don't actually have to coach him, because I will do the actual coaching, choreography and stuff, but I want the ISU to recognise you as his official coach so the press won't blow up. I know he's not Russian and stuff, but we'll get the paperwork done in no time. Is it fine?'

 Yakov thundered, ' OF COURSE IT IS NOT FINE!!! First, you can't skate AND coach someone. Secondly, you literally met the boy for a few days! You can't coach and give up your career for a man you just met! AND ALSO, you can't expect a Japanese to survive in Russia! Are you crazy?'

 ' Of course he can survive! Yuuri is half-fluent in Russian as I am half-fluent in Japanese!' Victor beamed. ' Yuuri, show him.'

 ' Are you serious, Victor-'

 ' Yuuuuuuuuuuuri.'

 ' Fine. _Da, ya govoryu na russkom. Ya v poryadke.'_

 Yakov was half-fainting at this point. 

 ' Nope. We've been seeing each other for a while. And Yuuri knows how to cope when I train, so basically, he can coach himself. We might be getting married soon, so yeah, you are invited to the wedding.'

 ' HUH?!!!!!!!!!!' Yakov bellowed. ' VITYA YOU-'

 ' Great! I consider that you have agreed!' Victor smiled down at Yuuri and Yakov (both of them were panicking hard). ' ATTENTION EVERYONE!'

 All the journalists, competitors and ISU officials turned from their partying and eating to look at the gold medalist. 

 ' MY COACH YAKOV FELTSMAN HAS AGREED TO TAKE KATSUKI YUURI UNDER HIS WING AND COACH HIM FOR HIS NEXT SEASON. HE WILL BE TRAINING AT ST.PETERSBURG WITH US. THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND ATTENTION!' Victor shouted at the top of his lungs before Yakov could pull him down from the chair. 

 This was the last straw. 

 As the room exploded into pandemonium, Yakov's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and he collapsed onto the floor. 

 So much for a peaceful banquet, Yuuri sighed to himself internally, as he fled the banquet hall before the reporters could get hold of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the trolling of reporters and fainting coaches.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter lol I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> Next chapter, we will have Yurio again! :DDDDDDD And more surprises to follow nurufufufufufufu ;))))


	11. The Fandom is on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee!

 The breaking news of Yakov Feltsman coaching Katsuki Yuuri in Russia spread across the globe like wildfire before it was even day in Japan. The situation was so chaotic that almost everyone was affected, even people that were not into figure skating. 

 This is an overview of how chaotic the situation was in just a matter of hours:

 First, the entire figure skating fandom bursted into flames when the news got out, because journalists and reporters cooked up articles and emergency news reports of this sudden announcement.

 Fans of the Russian figure skaters were livid of course, and they accused Katsuki Yuuri on all sorts of public forums for purposely stealing the glory of Russia by dividing Yakov's attention after getting silver on the Worlds. But one fan of Yuuri's quickly wrote back a witty response towards their outrage by saying that Yuuri looked as surprised as everyone was, and insisted everything was just Victor Nikiforov's idea. The Team Russia fans absorbed the knowledge, grudgingly agreed that  _probably_ the Japanese skater had nothing to do with this after all. 

 But then, the real question was why on earth was Victor Nikiforov involved in this and why the Living Legend of the skating world would be interested in this 'very common' Japanese skater who bombed his previous GPF.

 When the co-president of the Katsuki Yuuri fan club nervously proposed that those two might actually be dating each other, and both fan clubs panicked. 

 Members of both the Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov fan club burnt the midnight oil and tried to dig up any proof of the two interacting with each other in the past. There were simply nothing to prove that those two were in a relationship, save for the podium photos and the photos taken at the medalists' panel. The two clubs' presidents were simply screaming in frustration due to the lack of solid proof and language barriers (both of them were relying on Google Translate to translate any difficult english words) until the vice-president of the Victor Nikiforov fan club shyly pointed out about the surprising Quad Flip at the end of Yuuri's program and the sudden change in Victor's step sequences. 

 At the end of the very difficult Google Translated conference on the skaters' forums, friendship had actually blossomed between the two presidents, and they agreed to look into the matter at a later stage in a friendly attitude, mostly because those two actually looked cute alongside each other. Plus it was common knowledge in the growing Katsuki Yuuri fan club that he admired Victor deeply. 

 Meanwhile, the sites Tumblr and Twitter crashed two hours after the birth of many new memes. People actually cropped out photos of Yakov's reactions and made memes out of them, while half of them bombarded everyone's feeds by asking whether Yakov really agreed to this or not. Alas, it was too late, and Yakov wouldn't be able to say no without the entire skating world shrieking in his face.

 And this was exactly why Yuuri switched off his phone, because he knew his Instagram page would be bombarded by desperate fans and maybe even haters. Secondly, he didn't want Victor spam him with sappy love messages because he practically ditched him at the banquet hall out of embarrassment and fled back to his room.

 ***

 He woke up at around 4 in the morning, rolling around in bed because the memories of yesterday's events still plaguing his mind. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. It would be nice to go to Russia in this life too, but he wondered how he was going to survive so much media attention and publicity. One single move, and everyone would know. 

 Plus he would have a hard time explaining to his family about how he had agreed to leave with the guy whose face was plastered all over his bedroom walls. 

 Ugh. Blame Victor's impulsiveness.

 But on the bright side, Victor wouldn't be wasting one year of his career on him this time.

 And also, someone was knocking at his door. 4 in the morning. Who would it be?

 Celestino? Probably not. He might have passed out after the events yesterday. 

 Reporters? He was sure he didn't give them his room number, so maybe not. 

 He groaned, and climbed out of bed to open the door. 

 It was Victor. Wide-eyed and awake.

 ' Yuuuuuuri!' He threw himself onto Yuuri, and closing the door behind with his foot. 

 ' What the hell?' Yuuri said, half smothered in Victor's jacket but he enjoyed the warmth. ' It's 4 in the morning. Go away.'

 Victor feigned hurt, ' You hurt me, Yuuri! We haven't been with each other for months!'

 ' Oh gosh. You're such a drama queen. Come in,' Yuuri rolled his eyes at his antics. 

 ' YAS! And the flight is at 8, so we need to get out to the airport early. Have you packed yet?' Victor said cheerfully, nuzzling at Yuuri like a puppy. ' I booked the tickets, because Yakov passed out for several hours. We are flying first class, is that great?'

 ' FIRST CLASS?!' Yuuri shrieked. He should have known Victor really was serious. Well, then he would have to leave for Detroit after stopping at St.Petersburg to look around and grab his stuff. Or maybe he should make a brief stop at Hasetsu. 

 ' Yeah, we are all flying in First Class, and it's my treat, so don't worry,' Victor peered around the hotel room keenly. ' So do I help you pack?'

 ' Oh my god,' Yuuri snatched up his glasses from the bedside table. ' Are you serious?'

 ' Yes! Hurry up, and go change,' Victor said. ' So we can check out and I'll introduce you to Mila. She's excited to meet you.'

 Yuuri grabbed a T-shirt, jeans and his jacket, and grimaced at his husband's enthusiasm. 

 ***

 Everything was packed and they were good to go. Yuuri followed Victor down, figuring out that they were flying out in such an ungodly just to avoid reporters or avid fans alike. 

 Yakov seemed to have recovered enough, but his trademark hat was lopsided, and he still looked dazed. At the sight of Yuuri, he threatened Victor again with a rather impressive scowl. Apparently, he had agreed (mostly out of pressure) to be Yuuri's coach by name, but if either Victor or his performance was unsatisfactory by his standards, Yuuri would be kicked out of St.Petersburg without delay. 

 Victor simply grinned at the threat with a happy 'sure', because poof, of course the Six Quad Yuuri would exceed his expectations! Yakov was almost taken back by his optimism. 

 Mila Babicheva was lounging on the couch and Victor introduced Yuuri to her. Strange enough, she was wearing a sun hat and sunglasses indoors, which made her look like a super star on vacation. 

 ' Ah! We get introduced to each other at last!' The female skater shook Yuuri's hand with a very bright grin. ' Saw your dance-off at the last GPF banquet, it was absolutely amazing, I tell you! I've never seen anyone dance like this before. Good job! You should see how Victor dotes after you! This is adorable!'

 ' Aaaah,' Yuuri said limply. ' Thanks.' 

 ' Though Yuratchka won't be happy you brought back a souvenir from Japan,' Mila said, frowning at Victor. ' And they have the same name too! Yura was already not very happy when he realised there is an older skater at the senior group with his name.' Yakov nodded curtly behind Mila.

 ' We'll see,' Victor smirked. ' So we're all done, right? Let's go!'

 ***

 It was a long flight to St.Petersburg. 

 Even though they were flying first class AND they had sufficient personal space, Victor had to crash at Yuuri's area, squashing him to the side of the plane while hugging him like a giant stuffed toy.

 Yakov maintained a horrified expression throughout, and Mila was exploding from the 'adorable energy' those two were emitting, taking more photos of them on her phone for blackmailing in the future.

  St. Petersburg was as beautiful as ever, and Yuuri recognised the places just by looking out of the window of the cab. They would be stopping by at the rink to say 'hello' to Yurio and Georgi.

 ' I have warned you, Vitya,' Yakov said, wrenching open the door of the training rink with a little more forcefully than he had originally intended. ' Yura will not be happy.'

 ' Best to take cover,' Mila chirped. ' I wonder what Georgi and Yuri did while we were away.'

 ' I asked both of them to start brainstorming ideas for their next season,' Yakov said gruffly. ' Especially Yura, since it will be his senior debut. I want everything to be perfect, and then I will decide what exactly to do with him.'

 Victor and Yuuri flashed each other knowing smiles. 

 There were two people currently skating on the rink.

 The person closest to them was Georgi. And Yuuri could see that he was choreographing the beginning part of his Carabosse program, since he recognised the very dramatic and passionate moves. Minus the tears of course, but one could simply smell the heartbreak across the ice.

 At the back, Yurio was practicing what seemed to be the very last snippet of his Barcelona FS, dancing across the ice gracefully like a prima ballerina. The program was no longer difficult to him, because his Marseille FS was even more so.

 Yakov seemed to have noticed this 'unknown' routine, and he dropped his backpack in shock. 

 The thud must have alerted Yurio of their presence because he stopped his skating abruptly, and stared at their direction.

  Yurio was short, alright, Yuuri noticed, and his golden blonde hair wasn't long enough to be tied into a real ponytail. He could imagine the Yuri's Angels at their time flailing about hysterically at the sight of a ponytail-less Yurio, because they thought Yurio was very cool and hot in a ponytail. He somehow made ponytails a trendy style. 

 He opened his mouth, and Mila whistled, ' Brace yourselves for the angry kitten.'

 ' OI OLD MAN! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!' He shouted. ' NEWS EVERYWHERE! REPORTERS SHOWED UP THIS MORNING AND- Oh! You brought the Katsudon!' 

 And to Yakov and Mila's surprise (Georgi was too immersed in his dark heartbroken bubble to even look up), he raced to the side as fast as he could and jumped onto Yuuri.

 Yakov looked like he was about to faint for the second time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))


	12. Settling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all agree Yakov needs a break! XDDDD So this chapter is kinda a filler and Yakov can get a small break because whoohoo! They're having a break from training. 
> 
> Victor is pining again, since Yuuri is still rather salty about his impulsiveness.

 Mila found a chair, just in case Yakov collapsed again. He was reclining on it, holding his hat to his chest like a lifeline, as he watched the 'horror' unfold in front of him. 

 They had been expecting Yurio to be most pissed at the arrival of this Japanese skater that Victor had somehow wooed in the middle of his competition. There was supposed to be screaming, swearing and maybe even fighting.

 But no.

 Yurio actually seemed pretty cool with it, literally ran across the ice to 'hug' Yuuri for one second before releasing him to punch him lightly on the right shoulder as if he was his older brother or something.

 ' That was for being late,' Yurio said, straightening his team jacket with a huff. ' That lovesick Old Man had been chasing after you for ages. And you, Old Man! Did you have to be so loud? But well, you aren't a Drama Queen for nothing. Now here's the news, buddy, you set the Internet on fire. Tumblr and Twitter crashed thanks to you. Reporters came just this morning asking for Yakov, and I locked the rink to keep them out.'

 Yuuri glared at Victor pointedly, ' Great. I'm still pissed at him.'

  ' What,' Yurio raised an eyebrow. ' He never asked for your opinion? That's rough. Ho ho ho! The Katsudon is annoyed with you!' 

 ' And wow, I almost forgot the existence of this jacket,' Yuuri said, and Victor snickered. 

 ' Yes, it fits,' Yurio gently patted at the white words 'RUSSIA' emblazoned on his chest. ' I actually like this more than that Olympics jacket. Shame I can't get a similar one with a larger size.' 

 ' Yura, do you know this Japanese Yuuri?' Yakov, who understood none of the previous conversation, pointed shakily at Yuuri.

 Before Yurio could answer, Victor grinned, ' OF COURSE. HE IS OUR _SON_!'

 Yakov's arm literally fell limply onto his leg with a thud, and he was literally too overwhelmed to even say anything. 

 ' SCREW YOU! I AM NOT YOUR SON!' Yurio made a rude hand gesture at Victor. 

 ' Guys,' Mila was laughing nervously. ' I think you guys broke Yakov. I should take him to the sick room.'

 The poor Russian coach was almost foaming in the mouth. 

 Mila lifted the chair plus Yakov with inhuman strength and sauntered off to the direction of the sick room. 

  ' So, you are here early,' Yurio said, watching Georgi leave the ice in tears from his passionate choreographic sequences. ' And this season's assignments are going to be mostly these same. Will you be using the same routines?'

 ' Probably, and I have to see if I can get the Yuri On Ice music back,' Yuuri shrugged.

 Victor suggested, ' And I can use my Marseille routines for this year since I remember most of it and the songs are pretty easy to come by. I can think of new ones for my next next season.' 

 ' So how are we going to explain to Yakov how exactly we have our new programs ready?' Yuuri asked, worrying about the coach's health since he was already in a great deal of shock. The last thing they needed would be his early retirement.

 ' We don't,' Victor smiled in a cheshire cat sort of way, and Yuuri groaned internally. ' Let's get back to my apartment.' 

  ***

 Yurio tagged along to Victor's apartment, and Victor was basically giddy in excitement to see his furry pal again. His neighbour, a very kind retired lawyer would be taking care of Makkachin when he was away. 

 Victor picked him up first, thanking the lady profusely, and hugging Makkachin, ' MAKKA!'

 The poodle yipped enthusiastically, licking Victor's face.

 ' This is Yuuri! He'll be living with us later,' Victor introduced Yuuri to Makkachin.

 Makkachin sniffed at Yuuri for one second, before deciding that he liked this human too, and peppered Yuuri with doggy kisses while wagging his tail.

 Yurio... well, not so much, since he reeked of cats. All he got was a very serious stare from the poodle. 

 Victor helped Yuuri to stuff his belongings in the wardrobe. The rest of his stuff would follow, after he made a brief stop at Hasetsu to get his other stuff, and Yurio just lazed around on the couch, flicking through the TV channel. Half of the sport news were about Yakov coaching Yuuri.

 ' The media will be talking about this for weeks,' Yurio grumbled, switching to a different channel. ' Look at what you've done! People will get suspicious you know! And when they know we time-travelled, scientists will be here to catch us, and have us experimented on!' 

 Later in the afternoon, Yuuri went out to the market to buy the ingredients for katsudon, and prepared the two Russians' favourite dish for dinner.

 ' So good!' Yurio chowed down his portion. ' THIS IS HEAVEN! God, I miss the Katsudon's katsudon. The katsudon in Russia's restaurants is not good compared to this.' 

 Victor whined, ' Why does Yurio have more pork cutlets and eggs?' 

 ' Because I am not being annoying,' Yurio said, chewing on his extra cutlets with a superior expression on his face. ' And your husband is still salty at you for getting him so much media attention. You know how much he hates attention, right?'

 ' What? How else am I supposed to do it then?'

 ' You could have done everything in a more  _subtle_ way! You don't need to scream in the middle of the Worlds banquet! Everyone was there.'

 ' Yuuuuuuuuri! I am hurt!' Victor whined again, and Yuuri simply looked up from his to food to give him a distinctly irritated glance. 

 ' I feeeel abandoned!' He said, much louder this time. 

 Yurio stood up and picked up his training bag, ' Eurgh. I'm getting out of here. You two take care of yourselves. And Mila told me Yakov said no training for two weeks.'

 ' Cool, I will get back to Japan the day after tomorrow,' Yuuri said, sipping on his mug of tea. ' I will stay for a week.'

 ' WHAT?! DON'T LEAVE ME!' Victor said, throwing himself on Yuuri, and the Japanese shrieked in protest at his 'attack'. ' I HAVE BEEN SEPARATED FROM YOU FOR TOO LONG I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU.'

 ' Ew,' Yurio wrinkled his nose. ' You survived for 27 years without Katsudon. You can live for a week without him.'

 ' NOOOO! THE THOUGHT OF NOT BEING WITH MY YUURI TERRIFIES ME,' Victor wailed.

 ' UGH. I'm getting out of here,' Yurio wrenched open the front door. ' I don't want to look at you anymore.'

 ***

  Yuuri refused to sleep in Victor's room, because he was still mildly salty about the man's impulsiveness.

 He left two days later for Hasetsu, despite Victor's heartfelt protests, back to his family's onsen. His parents were most excited by his success at the Worlds, and congratulated him on his silver medal. His sister smirked when Yuuri asked if he could stay in Russia for the next season. His mother missed him, but allowed him to go only on the condition that he would visit often. They didn't mention about Victor, thank god. Yuuri was wondering how he was going to explain to them about his 'new' husband if they asked.

 Minako-sensei on the other hand, bawled about how proud she was of him. Yuuko screamed about how jealous she was, while the three triplets bugged him until he promised to get them autographs from all the famous figure skaters, especially Victor.

 Speaking of Victor, he phoned Yuuri every night, whining about how much he missed him, and his calls were to be followed by angry messages from Yurio, who complained about Victor's behaviour.

 ' He thinks you are breaking up with him,' Yurio said. ' He says you are acting cold towards him.'

 ' Fine, fine,' Yuuri sighed. ' I will treat him normally when I come back. I'm just pissed, that's all.'

 ' Yeah, I figured that out,' Yurio harrumphed. ' Reporters came this morning again. Georgi shooed them for you.' 

 On his third night at Hasetsu, he Skyped Phichit, who had supposedly returned to Thailand to gear up for his next season, because he had forgotten (yeah) the email address of Ketty. 

 Before he could say anything, Phichit shrieked, ' YUUUUUUUURI WHAT WAS THAT? WHY ARE YOU TRAINING WITH YAKOV FELTSMAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU GOT YOURSELF SUCH A GOOD DEAL? YOU WILL BE TRAINING WITH VICTOR NIKIFOROV OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!!! AND HE SEEMS TO BE PRETTY EXCITED ABOUT IT. DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER? HECK! ARE YOU TWO DATING?'

 ' NO!' Yuuri lied quickly. ' Calm down, Phichit. We just met and that's all. '

 ' MET?! THEN HOW DID YAKOV FELTSMAN AGREE TO COACH YOU?!'

 ' I... Don't know?' Yuuri lied some more. ' Victor just told me he's interested and stuff?'

 ' OH MY GOD VICTOR TOLD YOU? YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS NOW? YOU TWO MAY NOT BE DATING BUT I AM SHIPPING YOU TWO LIKE FEDEX!' Phichit was hyperventilating in his room, bouncing up and down on his chair. 

 ' Yeah. And I am just wondering if you still have Ketty's contacts. Remember the song I asked her to compose? I want to change it,' Yuuri said.

 Phichit calmed down, ' Ketty? Oh yeah, I can find her email for you. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD KEEP MY UPDATED!!! I WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING ABOUT ST.PETERSBURG, and don't let the bullies get to you!'

 ' Bullies?' Yuuri echoed. ' What bullies?'

 ' Yuri Plisetky,' Phichit made an impatient noise. ' You told me he yelled at you in the bathroom. He's under Yakov too, right?'

 ' Ohhh yeah,' Yuuri bit his lip. ' I won't.'

 ' Cool. KEEP ME UPDATED!' Phichit screamed. He sent him Ketty's email a couple minutes later. 

 Yuuri wrote an extremely long and polite mail to Ketty, asking if she could possibly redo the music she previously did for him.

 She answered quickly, congratulating him warmly for redeeming himself in the Worlds, and said she would be happy to redo the music. Yuuri sent her some of his ideas, where to put the violins, how the melody should go, and she promised to have it done by a week. 

 Phew. One thing done. 

 ***

 Yuuri returned to St.Petersburg a week later as promised, with more of his belongings packed into two large bags. He didn't bring a lot of stuff, and he definitely didn't bring his Victor posters. The collection really was humungous, now that he saw it on his walls again. 

 When he landed, he spotted Victor at the waiting area, and he quickly ran over to meet him.

 ' Yuuuuuuuuri!' Victor wailed, and hugged him fiercely. ' I missed you so much!'

 ' Mm, me too,' Yuuri said.

 ' I thought you were angry with me,' Victor murmured. ' Look, I'm very sorry for the _drama_ I have caused.'

 ' Forget about it, I was just miffed. Thank god the Japanese reporters don't seem to know that I have returned, so I had a refreshing holiday,' Yuuri smiled at Victor. ' Let's go back.'

 Victor gave him a thousand-watt smile that could light up the darkest rooms. 

 


	13. Yakov feels blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #yakovfeelsblessed

 The season break was over, training started, and Yakov was almost apprehensive of what was going to happen.

 He arrived at the training rink, and deliberately ignored Victor and Yuuri, who were skating laps around the rink together as a warm-up. He went for Yurio first, hoping that... Well, he would be less angry and stuff. And Yurio should be easier to deal with, right? 

 Riiiiiight? 

 ' Right, Yura, we need to choreograph your new programs, do you have any-'

 ' Done and done,' Yurio said, bored. ' I have my SP and FS choreographed, so don't bother.'

 Cue the choking. Cue the shock. Cue the muffled screams.

 ' WHAT?!' Yakov exploded. ' WHEN? HOW? WHO?'

 ' Decide on one,' Yurio sniggered. ' Well, Victor choreographed my SP and a mysterious person choreographed my FS. I have been practicing both of them while you are away, so I'm basically done. Oh. And I also trained four Quads while you are away.'

 ' WHAT?!!!!!!" Yakov let out a girlish scream. '  _You practiced QUADS when I was away?!_ THAT IS DANGEROUS AND STUPID!'

 Yurio ignored him, ' I will be sticking 3 Quads into my SP, and 4 into my FS. Chop chop. I need to do that Quad Loop in a competition before stupid JJ does and steals all of my glory.'

 ' 3 QUADS?! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO ATTEMPT QUADS NOW BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE ALLOWED TO PUT  _THREE_ QUADS INTO YOUR SP! YOUR BODY WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT, AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE SKILL TO DO IT! NOT EVEN VITYA DOES 3 QUADS AT YOUR AGE' Yakov fumed. ' WHAT SONG ARE YOU USING FOR THE SP ANYWAYS?!'

 ' On Love: Agape for my SP,' Yurio said loftily. ' Oh, just telling you Katsudon will be skating to On Love: Eros. Agape and Eros have similar melodies but opposing themes.'

 That song must have sounded familiar to Yakov.

 ' AGAPE?!' Yakov shouted. ' YOU ARE SKATING AGAPE?! IT DOESN'T EVEN SUIT YOUR STYLE!'

 ' This is why my FS has to be angrier and... What's the word? More _macho_?' Yurio said. ' Let's get the music, and I will show you my SP. Oi! Katsudon, Old Man! DON'T BE LOVEY DOVEY AND GET OFF THE ICE! I NEED TO SHOW YAKOV MY PROGRAM.'

 All the way across the rink, Victor clapped, ' Good! I want to see how you're doing.'

 Yurio prepped the music, and Yakov interrogated Victor. 

 ' WHEN DID YOU CHOREOGRAPH HIS SP?!' 

 ' Hah? A long time ago?' Victor tilted his head and watched Yakov with an amused expression. ' I promised to choreograph Yura a program worthy of a gold medal after he won his gold in the JGP without using Quads. So I did.'

 ' YOU CHOREOGRAPHED HIS PROGRAM WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?!' Yakov thundered. ' ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR YURA'S QUADS TOO? AND YOU ALSO CHOREOGRAPHED JAPANESE YUURI'S PROGRAMS? WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME FOR THAT?'

 ' Good question,' Victor said flippantly. ' Well, seems like Yura is done. I'll play the music when you are ready?'

 Yurio stood in the centre, and nodded as a cue.

 Strains of Latin filled the rink, and Yurio skated gracefully along to the music, like a snow angel. Yuuri noted that he took the program to a new level with his elevated skills (he hadn't been skating this program for years, and one could really see his progress), and he would have broken Victor's world record in this current time to bits without a problem.

 Most jumps were the same, and he raised his arm above to garner more points. Though he managed to stuff in a perfect Quad Loop with one arm raised in the second-half, shocking Yakov to bits, and ended his breathtaking program with his ending pose.

 Pause. Silence.

 ' How was that huh?' Yurio smirked. He didn't even break a sweat.

 ' That was a Quad Loop!' Mila showed up next to them, her jaw dropping. ' Not many skaters can do that. Not even Victor.'

 ' Excuse me,' Victor seemed offended. ' I nailed this jump in the exhibition at Sochi.'

 ' Yeah, but only Seung-gil Lee of Korea has managed this jump in _competitions_ ,' Mila said dreamily. ' Under  _stress,_ Victor. I bet your Loop was a fluke.'

 Victor puffed up angrily, ' You wound me deeply, Mila. I WILL add a Quad Loop in my program! Just wait! I will have five Quads in my FS!'

 ' Yeah yeah,' Mila said. ' And I will be the first female figure skater to land a Quad in competitions.'

  _You will be,_ Yuuri thought with a smile on his face.

 Recap again. Mila at their time managed to land a Quad Salchow in the Winter Olympics at Pyeongchang because of her stamina, making her the first female figure skater to land a ratified Quad in competitions. She was supposed to be training up her second Quad, the Toe Loop. 

 ' GET OFF THE ICE,' Yakov yelled. ' I don't want to look at you anymore today.'

 ' Fine, whatever you say,' Yurio said, gaining speed and did a perfect Quad Lutz before leaving the ice. Yakov was ready to faint at the sight of Yurio's alarmingly increasing repertoire of Quads. 

 ' Wow,' Mila said, shocked. ' What has gone into Yurio? Mastering Four Quads in a short period of time? That's impressive.'

 ' Next, Japanese Yuuri,' Yakov said.

 ' Hah?' Yuuri pointed at himself in puzzlement. ' Me?'

 ' Yes, you,' Yakov said, adjusting his hat. 

 ' I thought I am going to coach Yuuri,' Victor said. ' You are his coach by name, but you don't necessarily  _have to_ coach him. I can-'

 ' Then I will tell you, Vitya, that you will butcher this boy and fail epically as a coach with zero training like this,' Yakov glowered at him. ' You may have failed to notice, but coaches require as much training as you do. And I will look into Japanese Yuuri and see if he's worth my time. Well, what do you have for your SP? Vitya has choreographed your program?'

 Fortunately, he wasn't yelling up at his face, so Yuuri said, ' Yes. I could show you too, Coach.'

 Yakov seemed taken back by his politeness and respect (FINALLY A STUDENT THAT ACTUALLY PAYS HIM RESPECT), and he said hesitantly, ' Go ahead, then.' 

 Victor pressed 'play'.

 Yuuri figured out he might be a little rusty, and but thank god he tried the program out to relieve his stress in secret back at Detroit. He flashed the audience a sultry look plus an extra lip lick as planned.

 Yakov almost fainted. Victor whistled. Yurio said, ' Ugh.' And Mila squealed. 

  He wasn't going to go all out and put four Quads in his program like Yurio, because he would have to save his energy if he really wanted to do six Quads in his FS. But he did the Quad Flip at the end as planned, landing neatly. He didn't even feel tired, which was a good thing. He used to pant a lot and sweat at the end of this program.

 ' Much eros! This is the best katsudon!' Victor pumped his fists in the air, nearly hitting Yurio in the face.

 ' Okay,' Yakov raised a hand to knead at his temples. ' I am not even going to ask how you managed to nail Vitya's signature Flip and progress so far from Sochi. In fact, it seems like you and Yura have suddenly become better skaters in a short period of time. So let's cut to the comments. Solid program, good jumps, and I would say your free leg is just a tad bit crooked in the end. Have you noticed?'

 ' Oh yeah,' Yuuri said, blushing. He had realised his mistake, but didn't have enough time to correct it. 

 ' Otherwise, a well-executed program, judging that you are not yet in top competition shape,' Yakov said grudgingly. ' Vitya has done this song justice, and skate like this in the GPF, I daresay you can break records. You've got a lot of potential in you.'

 ' Thank you, Coach!' Yuuri beamed appreciatively. He was expecting something harsh from the coach.

 Yakov's face said it all. It was as if all his hopes and dreams and prayers from the very beginning of his coaching career were finally answered. 

  _Oh my god. This boy actually listens. He actually is thankful for a coach. I should just train him in the very ungrateful Victor's place already._

 ' Vitya! I will be training this boy,' Yakov told Victor. ' Focus on your training.'

 ' WHAT?!' Victor protested. ' But I am his coach-'

 ' I _will_ be his coach,' Yakov insisted. 

 ' But you said he isn't Russian! You don't train anyone that's not Russian!' Victor said desperately, alarmed that Yakov was actually interested in taking his Yuuri.

 ' I don't care if he's not Russian anymore!' Yakov boomed. ' I've been waiting for a student like this for nearly 40 years! I will take this boy.'

 ' Yuuri, let's ditch Yakov and get ice-cream,' Victor turned to Yuuri. 

 Yakov instinctively grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder to separate him from Victor, ' AND DON'T YOU DARE TAINT THIS PURE INNOCENT SKATER WITH YOUR DISRESPECTFULNESS! Go skate on your own, while I talk to Japanese Yuuri.'

  _Sorry Victor,_ Yuuri looked over his shoulder apologetically.  _But Yakov is a more experienced coach than you. And he actually knows how to get around skaters' anxiety problems. Besides, I owe him one. The other Yakov was the one to help me train my Quad Axel._

 ' I can't believe this!' Victor placed a hand over his breaking heart, and sank dramatically . ' Yakov has stolen my beloved, and I am going to die.'

 _'_  Oh my god, seriously?! You are jealous of the _Yakov?_ ' Yurio spat, his hand itching to toss a water bottle at his head. ' I'm pretty sure Yakov is still in love with Lilia.'

 ' Oh?' Mila said gleefully. ' Victor, do you have a crush on Yuuri? So is this why you made Yakov coach him? Awww! Pole-dancing boy has captured our Victor's heart! Wait till the fan clubs hear about this.'

 ' Fan clubs?' Yurio demanded.

 Mila said impatiently, ' The Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club and the Victor Nikiforov Fan Club. Have you seen them on the forums? They have been discussing about Victor and Yuuri's relationship for days. They are an organised and dedicated bunch, I tell you.'

 ' Yeah they are,' He frowned, remembering that the Victuuri fan club had a very complicated hierarchy. Presidents and Vice-presidents to organise fan meetings and cheering arrangements, Secretaries and Treasurers for basic meetings, Analysers and Trackers to chase down Victuuri and analyse their every movement, and an entire Arts and Crafts department for merchandise. 

 Yuri's Angels had a simpler hierarchy. They only had Angels. And they were already terrifying enough. The Angels could always track down where he was going, and when he demanded how, they always told them they traced his scent. 

  ' Should I just tell them they're in love?' Mila said gleefully. 

 ' No don't you dare!' Yurio shrieked. But with Victor being the sappy dork he was, he was bound to announce their relationship in the most dramatic way as possible while blowing a hole into the social media. 

  The formation of the Victuuri fan club was inevitable if the people were already eagerly speculating their relationship. 

_Oh, bother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out Yakov needs a respectful student because he is trying to figure out why his students have suddenly made so much progress without him knowing about it, so yeah, boom!


	14. Podium Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have snuck in a Star Wars reference. ;)

 Victor clung to Yuuri all the way home, and Yurio thought it was a wonder how the fan clubs didn't spot this very disgusting sight wandering through the streets of St.Petersburg. Maybe they weren't looking in the right place? He had no idea.

 Yakov let them off early to nurse his throbbing headache, because Yuuri had showed him his Quads.

 ' Great!' Yurio exclaimed. ' Now Yakov will be wondering why all three of us are acting weird and overachieving. First, I nailed three Quads in a single SP in front of him. Secondly, Katsudon, who is supposed to be the worst technical jumper in his point of view after the Sochi GPF, showed him his five Quads. And then, you, Old Man, you put five Quads in one single FS.'

 ' He doesn't know what he is dealing with,' Victor said cheerfully. ' Yura, you are a one-time gold medalist, one-time silver medalist, one-time bronze medalist for GPF, two-time silver medalist and one-time gold medalist for Russian Nationals, one-time Europeans champion, one-time Olympics gold medalist and record holder for four Quads in an SP! My Yuuri is three-time gold medalist and one-time silver medalist for GPF, four-time Japanese Nationals champion, record holder for FS score and the only skater to manage all six Quads! We'll be hogging the podium like crazy and win gold medals in every single competition. Skate family for the win!'

 This probably sounded arrogant as hell, but Yurio couldn't help but agree that competition and world records at this moment would be a real joke.

 Back at their time, all hell started to break lose when Yuuri added the Quad Axel to his roster of Quads, Yurio mastered the Quad Lutz and Victor too mastered the Quad Loop at the same time. They started to shatter world records, throwing gold medals and inhuman personal best scores at each other like it was nothing to the point that they started winning every single competitions coming their way. When all three of them were in the same competition,  they would be alternating positions on the podium and the others started calling them the Podium Family. Sarcastically, of course. 

 There used to be this famous saying when Victor was the reigning word champion for four consecutive years --- _A silver at Victor Nikiforov's time is as good as a gold._

 Then the tides had turned and people were saying: _Even a sixth place was as good as a gold in the Podium Family era._

Other skaters had to step up their game and learn Quads in hopes to compete against them and still, the Podium Family was invincible. The sixth ranker in the latest GPF could have easily gotten a gold with his total score six years ago.

 Oh, you would think the three of them were the only successful ones in the Russian Skate Family. Georgi nearly gave Yakov a heart attack when he switched out from men's singles to ice dancing (don't ask why) with his girlfriend, and both of them breezed through competitions like a power couple. He said that ice dancing was easier compared to competing with three _monster skaters._

 Mila lived up to her reputation, she too shattered every single record in the females division, doing Quads and breaking personal best scores in every single one of her competitions. 

 Victor joked that someone should teach Makkachin how to skate, and their Skate Family would truly be complete. 

 And Yakov gained the most fame because he trained the best skaters in the world of skating. But he was probably the coach with the least hair because all of them were simply ridiculous and childish off the ice, embarrassing him endlessly as he tried to sweep up the disastrous 'mess' they would make in formal banquets. 

 ' He's lucky only the three of us came back,' Yurio snorted. ' If Mila comes back doing Quads, I think he will try to jump off the building or start planning his retirement banquet. The media is bound to notice any moment and it will get suspicious.'

 ' No, it would be  _cool_ if Mila came back,' Victor beamed. ' We'll be the  _Golden Skate Family_ again and win all the gold medals there are in this world! We can hang gold medals on the Christmas tree instead of stars and baubles!'

 ' We don't even celebrate Christmas in Russia,' Yurio glowered. ' And no way I am hanging my precious medals on a tree.' 

 ' Look, I like this Mila, but I miss our Mila too,' Yuuri blushed. Mila was like a second sister to him and was the one to bring the entire Skate Family together. She organised birthday parties, cheering arrangements and cared about them, even if she liked to lift everyone up midair.

 ' I'm looking forward to the competitions already!' Victor squealed, hugging Yuuri closer to him. ' Let's sleep together tonight!'

 His loud declaration earned him scandalised looks from a passing lady. 

 ' EW!' Yurio screamed, kicking Victor in the back. ' I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS. YOU DISGUST ME.' 

***

 Yakov was resting in his apartment, with an ice pack on his head.

 Japanese Yuuri was everything he had wished for. A polite, respectful, obedient student that was willing to listen to his instructions. And the five Quads? He had no idea how this boy managed to train five Quads in just several months, after flubbing all his jumps at Sochi. 

 The Russian Skating Federation might be angry at him for training a Japanese boy, but he didn't care. This boy might actually beat Victor or Yura if he really put in effort and trained hard. He wasn't even able to fathom why Victor was smitten over this boy of a sudden, and at least he kept Victor in check in place of him. 

 He no longer wanted fame or publicity when he was dubbed the most successful figure skating coach in the entire world. He just wanted his last few years of coaching before retirement to be extra peaceful.

 Well, he had been coaching dutifully for nearly 40 years, sacrificing his youth, marriage AND hair for the Russian skating world. It wouldn't be a problem to be a tad bit self-serving after enduring years of torture while training Victor and Yura, right? 

 Yes. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to get a good student. He deserved to be self-serving. 

 Thank god Mila and Georgi were normal. Three crazy, overachieving students were more than enough for a lifetime. 

 ***

 Victor and Yuuri were lying on the coach after dinner, enjoying the comfortable silence of the evening. Victor was dozing off while holding tightly onto Yuuri's hand, and Yuuri surfed on random websites on his laptop. He enjoyed hand holding sessions with Victor, but he was finding it a bit hard to type with one hand.

 He raised his free hand, taking in the absence of the golden ring adorning his ring finger. He missed the ring. It represented their love, and eventually, Victor had the words  _Stammi_ engraved on his ring and  _Vicino_ on Yuuri's for their wedding. 

 Yuuri wondered if he should buy similar golden rings from the same shop (fortunately it was a jewellery chain, so he would be able to find it in St.Petersburg without having to travel to Barcelona) and have the same words engraved. 

 There was a ping notifying Yuuri of a new mail, and he closed the tab to check it out. It was from Ketty, and attached to her mail, was the MP3 file of her work.

  _Dear Yuuri,_

_Here is the music you have asked for! I had so much fun working with this, and I wish you all the best in your coming competitions. :D_

 

_Best Regards,_

_Ketty Abelashvili_

_PS_

_You should name the music too! :)_

  ' Victor! It's here!' He said, turning the computer screen and waking Victor up.

 ' Let's listen!' Victor woke up fast enough and clambered up to him like an excited puppy. 

 Yuuri poked the 'play' button almost tentatively. He was afraid it would sound different, but when the first bars of the soft piano music streamed throughout the room, he knew it was the very same song he knew and loved. The violins, drums and melody were perfect, and it sounded exactly the same. He could almost imagine himself twirling on the ice to the music.

 ' It's beautiful,' Victor said tearfully. ' I miss watching you skate to it. Let's bring it to the rink tomorrow and let everyone listen to this masterpiece.'

 Yuuri agreed wholeheartedly, relieved that Yuri On Ice was with him again. He sent a long email of how thankful he was to Ketty and promised to do her composition justice in the competitions. 

 ' Yuuuuuuuuri,' Victor snuggled up to Yuuri's side, wrapping his arms around him. ' I love you.'

 ' I know,' Yuuri said, holding Victor close. 

 ***

 Training began with Yakov screaming at Georgi about his new programs because he was too busy moaning over how much he missed Anya and you know, all the standard lamenting about his lost love.

 Yuuri distracted the grumpy coach, who was about to hit Georgi with a set of spare skates, for a moment to show him the step sequences of his FS along with his new music. Yakov was exceptionally pleased, and allowed him to use this music. 

 The strangest thing was that Mila was nowhere to be seen to witness Yuuri's program.

 ' Where the heck is the annoying Witch?' Yurio demanded, looking around as if the female skater would suddenly materialise behind him. 

 ' She's not here. Her training bag is not in the locker room,' Victor frowned. ' She's usually arrives to training early, so I think she's probably off-sick today.'

 ' Seriously?' Yurio said suspiciously. ' The witch is rarely sick and she looks just fine yesterday. Should someone just message her and ask to check?'

 ' I don't think we should,' Yuuri pursed his lips. ' If she's sick, she's most likely resting. We shouldn't disturb her. She'll be back soon, I think.' 

  Yurio grumbled quietly in Russian, and skated off to the other side of the rink to practice his FS while Yakov loudly threatened to silence Georgi with his skates if he wouldn't stop talking about about Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks winks winks winks* 
> 
> Guess what's going to happen next? 
> 
> ;)))))


	15. The circle is now complete. Well, 4/5 of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh thanks so much for 200+ comments and all the support! XDDDDDDD

 Mila didn't show up for practice in the second day too, even Georgi, who was still in pain, momentarily paused from his woeful wailings to question about his rinkmate's whereabouts.

Yakov fumed, ' WHERE IS MILA?! I NEED TO WORK WITH HER SP!!!' 

 ' Not here today,' Yuuri said, using the sides of the rink for a ballet barre and stretched with the perfect grace of a prima ballerina. 

 Yakov pretended not to notice when Victor swooned at how beautiful Yuuri was, and smiled, ' You know how to do ballet?'

 ' Yes!' Victor supplied helpfully, sighing again when Yuuri did a beautiful tendu. ' He actually does ballet before he figure skates. His teacher is Minako Okukawa, a pretty famous Japanese ballerina. I owe her one for bringing him into skating and into my life.'

 ' I wasn't asking you, Vitya,' Yakov eyed him irritatedly. ' Is your name _Yuuri_ right now?'

 It was meant to be a sarcastic remark, but Victor quipped shamelessly (Yuuri groaned in the background), ' Nope. But I wouldn't mind being called _Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov._ No scratch that, call me Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov from now on.' 

 Yakov scowled at Victor's very loud and open declaration, directing his attention to Yuuri, ' _The_ Minako Okukawa? She studied under Lilia for a year or two. Lilia wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful she is. She's probably the best Japanese ballerina out there.' 

 ' You mean Lilia Baranovskaya?' Yurio pointed out gleefully. ' Your ex-wife?' Extra emphasis on _ex-wife_ to piss Yakov off. 

 A vein pulsed in Yakov's temple, and he ignored Yurio, ' You probably know who she is, seeing that your teacher is Minako Okukawa, but yes, she is the former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet. You know what, this explains why you are so good at doing your choreographic sequences. Maybe I should make Yura take ballet lessons too to enhance his step sequences.'

 Yurio's face turned a very interesting shade of eggplant purple, ' THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY STEP SEQUENCES! AND I CAN DO BALLET TOO!' He immediately did a split on the floor to demonstrate his skills.

 He continued to take ballet under Lilia with Yuuri after the Barcelona GPF, but he was never able to take it seriously, unlike Yuuri, who treated it as his second favourite sport. This was probably why Lilia was so fond of Yuuri on his first day and Yurio was never able to reach Yuuri's level.

 Yakov was considering it for real, ' Hmm... If I could just convince Lilia to get here to train our Yura. She will never listen to my calls... But... Maybe the student of one of her favourites students could serve as a good bait?'

 Yurio looked on in horror at the prospect of living with Lilia again. He might have started to grow fond of the woman, but she was a huge monster neat freak and would never tolerate messiness of any sort. And she hated people who were late. This was probably one of the reasons why she divorced Yakov in the first place. 

 He diverted Yakov's attention by screaming, ' Hey! We should _totally_ phone Mila and ask where the hell she is.'

 ' She's ill,' Victor pointed out.

 ' Don't you think it's fishy?' Yurio glared, eyes flashing menacingly. ' She didn't even show up in our group chat. Should we just pop over at her house to visit if she is really sick? That's what people do all the time, right? Visiting sick friends?'

 ' I agree. But we should buy presents when you visit someone's house. That's what my mom does all the time,' Yuuri nodded, being the foremost adviser in Japanese traditions and manners. 

 Victor sighed, ' We will do that after the training then. You do remember how to reach her apartment, right?'

 ***

  Yuuri had to physically drag Victor away from a popcorn cart ('Let's buy popcorn! Mila likes caramel popcorn. Noooooo Yuuuuuri!') and Yurio from a book stand featuring Baba Yaga folk tales ( ' What? It's just a joke! Ow! Katsudon! Don't grab on my shoulder like this!' ). He should have known better than to make them choose the presents.

 It should have been made obvious that the two Russians had zero sense of knowing what to buy in the correct occasion when they bought a oddly frosted birthday cake and a thank you card respectively for Georgi's engagement party. 

 No kidding. They didn't even bother to look at the labels and stuff on the products. He momentarily wondered what would happen to those two if he didn't live with them. But again, he once caught Victor putting a styrofoam box into the microwave and freaked out. 

 In the end, Yuuri had two boxes of herbal teas (good for colds and sore throat) and some fruits (vitamins, minerals, bla bla bla) bagged at the counter of the supermarket, while the two Russians pouted childishly from behind him.

 Mila lived at an apartment building near a nice and quiet park. They went up the elevator, and Yurio rang the doorbell impatiently.

 No one answered. 

 ' She isn't at home?' Yurio looked at them, hand frozen in midair over the bell. 

 ' Ring it again,' Victor motioned with his fingers, and Yurio did so, with a rather baffled expression.

 The door swung open almost hesitantly after a long second, and Mila stood at the threshold in all her T-shirt and sweatpants ensemble plus dishevelled hair glory. She looked a bit distressed, but she certainly didn't look ill. And she was staring at them as if they were the ghosts of Christmas past. 

 ' Mila! We've come to visit you!' Victor said cheerfully. ' Are you feeling okay? Yakov is worried about you for skipping two training days in a row.'

 ' I...I'm fine!' Mila said, keeping a hand on her door. ' But goodness gracious, Victor, what are you doing in Russia?'

 ' Ehh, because... I'm a Russian like you, and I live here?' Victor raised an eyebrow at the question. 

 Yurio glared, ' We are here to visit you, of course! Then why the hell did you skip trainings? Are you slacking off?'

 ' No I'm not,' She ran a hand through her messy auburn coloured hair, obviously flustered. ' It's just... I'm a bit disoriented. I'll be fine after I figure things out, and I will come back tomorrow. By the way, why are we speaking in English?' She spotted Yuuri (he was short) peeking at her cautiously from behind Victor's shoulder, '  _Yuuri?_ What is he doing here now?'

' Visiting you, duh? Because we are nice human beings,' Yurio said snappishly. ' We got you stuff. Be grateful.'

 She stared at them in disbelief, ' Yuuri isn't supposed to be here until... Until...' Her lips formed the words, but she said the last part under her breath, stomping her foot.  

 Yurio narrowed his eyes, ' Until what, Mila? Until what?'

 ' Nothing, nothing!' Mila said, laughing nervously. ' Well. When did you find Yuuri, Victor?'

 Mila might as well be speaking in Dutch, because the three of them stared at each other, confusion ringing amongst them. None of this made sense. Mila wasn't making any sense. And Mila was staring back at them, as if the three of them had suddenly sprouted horns and wings. 

 Unless... Unless...

 ' Until _what_?' Victor asked firmly, confirming their mutual suspicion and Yurio stared at the older Russian with uncertainty.

 The intensity in his eyes was a bit terrifying, judging that Mila actually flinched. 

 After what seemed to be a staring battle between the two Russians, Mila relented, ' ...  _Barcelona.'_ She quickly added, ' No _,_ it doesn't have to mean anything! Crazy musings on my part. So what brings the Japanese Katsuki Yuuri here? Did you two hook up after the banquet without us knowing?'

 Their breaths hitched simultaneously.

 ' It has happened again,' Victor said, staring at Mila with a widening smile. ' Welcome back, Mila.'

 ' Pardon?' Mila frowned, looking uncomfortable. ' Oh great, you are taking me for a lunatic right now, I'm really fine-'

 ' No! Really!' Yuuri said, grinning. ' You're back in time with us.'

 Victor hugged the bewildered skater tightly, ' WELCOME BACK! I MISS YOU SO MUCH, QUAD-MILA! OF COURSE WE KNOW WHAT BARCELONA MEANS! YOU CAME BACK, YOU REALLY CAME BACK! LET'S ANNOY YAKOV AS A FAMILY AGAIN!', using her title in the other time.

 It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Mila, because she spluttered, ' V-Victor?'

 ' Yep,' Yurio said grouchily. ' She did come back. What else now? Georgi's coming back? Yakov's coming back? Is everyone travelling back in time?'

 Overwhelmed by the revelation, Mila said, voice trembling and letting Victor release her, ' Come in, and we'll talk.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, has YOI got anyone of you into the fandom of figure skating? I used to watch figure skating videos all the time, but I don't get any of the rules and stuff, and YOI has made me truly fall in love with this sport. XDDD
> 
> And my friends and family are all weirded out by my sudden obsession with figure skating, because they spotted figure skating videos on my YouTube recommendations. XDDD


	16. Our Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff in this chapter to balance out fainting Yakov because he will be fainting a lot.

 Mila's apartment was extremely tidy, and everything from the decor to cushions were colour coordinated, as expected of a girl. From past experiences, Mila was also a neat freak, but not nearly as bad as Lilia. 

 She spent a long time moping around in the kitchen, until she was ready to get the cups of strong, sweet tea she so liked outside for her guests. She wiped her hands on the hem of her T-shirt, and said, ' So. What happened to us?' She then told them about how she woke up to find that she was in the wrong time, freaking out around the house and finally resorting to staying in bed for the entire day to think about what to do. And no, she was too freaked out to check out her phone for news. 

 ' I freaked out when I saw Victor because he is supposed to be at Hasetsu training Yuuri at this time! And Yuuri is only supposed to be in St.Petersburg after Barcelona!' She exclaimed. ' I checked the date. It's about the same time. So, spill.' 

 The three of them took turns to tell her about their own versions of the time travel, ranging from Victor's more emotional account to Yuuri's collected calmness while coping at Detroit to Yurio's somewhat anger-driven determination to face JJ on the ice again. 

 ' Awwww!' She placed a hand over her 'shipper' heart after Yuuri finished. ' This is so adorable! Were you two pining over each other that hard? And wow. What have you done to poor old Yakov? I can imagine his reaction, but well, he has always had a soft spot for Yuuri, so I can assume he's fine with the arrangements. So we are coming back in different time intervals. Is this supposed to be normal? Who else is going to come back next? Georgi? Yakov? Or other skaters? I hope it's not JJ.'

 ' At this point, only the Russian Skating Family is coming back, so I assume Georgi will be next?' Victor pondered out loud. ' I don't know. I can imagine he will be devastated. He was happily engaged and now he will have to woo his beloved Anastasia all over again. And you do know how embarrassingly awkward he can be when he is smitten.'

 Mila nodded grimly, ' I knew Georgi has just broken up with Anya around this time. No problem. I'll have him fixed and he will be going after Anastasia sooner. No worries! The Wise Aunt of the Skate Family is back to save the day.'

 Yuuri snorted, remembering their nicknames in the Skate Family. Mila was the one who brought all of them together in the first place, and she was sure to support her family members in all kinds of ways. She was the _glue_ of the Skate Family. She gave Victor updates on the Victuuri fan club, provided Yuuri with advices on healthy dieting, fished Georgi out from his heartbreak like a pro and tried to bring Yurio and Otabek together. 

 Heck, she even gave them the said nicknames two days after the Family was formed. 

 Victor was the Overly-Smitten Dad. 

 Yuuri was the Mom-friend. 

 Georgi was the Emotional Uncle. 

 She herself was the Wise Aunt.

 Yakov was the Grumpy Old Grandfather.

 Lilia (they dubbed her in secret) was the Grumpy Old Grandmother. 

 And Yurio was the Angsty Son. He liked this nickname as much as he liked JJ.

 ' Ooh ooh ooh! Has Victor declared your relationship yet? Do the reporters know? Can I take a selfie of everyone and post it on my Instagram?' She said, living up to her reputation of 'Victuuri enthusiast', as dubbed by Phichit.

 ' I will be declaring my undying love for Yuuri in either of our first events in the GPF,' Victor held up Yuuri's hand and Yurio feigned gagging noises.

 ' Awwwwwwwwww!' she screamed. ' Oh my gosh. Everything is going to be  _perfect.'_

 ' We can get a second opportunity to everything and troll people!' Victor grew excited. ' The people's reactions when my Yuuri nailed his first Quad Axel was  _pure golden._ We can do this as a family. The Podium Family. Me, the Father, Yuuri, the mother, Mila, the Aunt and Yurio, our beloved but angsty son.'

 ' WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING YOUR ANGSTY SON! AND SHUT UP I AM NOT YOUR FREAKING SON!!!' Yurio screamed, balling his fists. 

 ' Ooh ooh! What about the time when I spontaneously added a Quad Salchow to my program and actually nailed it, huh? I will pay a billion dollars just to see Yakov's face at the Kiss and Cry again. It's a thing to remember,' Mila reminisced dreamily. 

 None of them could forget that moment. Oh, what a day it was. That Quad elevated Mila's program, and she shattered the World Record into pieces while getting gold. The first female figure skater to accomplish a Quad! And a Quad Salchow, even! All through the interviews, Yakov was quiet, until he decided to shout at Mila for overexerting her body and attempting Quads because bla bla bla no female had ever done it before and bla bla bla you got to have stamina to do it and bla bla bla it might have been a fluke and bla bla bla how did she even manage it. 

 She answered that she kind of got the hang of how to do it by watching her fellow skaters doing Quads all day long, and decided to give it a try.

 Yakov refused to train her in doing Quads.

 So she asked Victor in secret to teach her the Quad Toe Loop. He obliged. And Yakov simply gave up.

 A month later, Mila was able to do Quad Toe Loop and Quad Salchow like any male skater just to show that Yakov she could do it. 

  ' Wait till you show Yakov your Quad Toe Loop tomorrow,' Yurio smirked, eyes glinting maliciously. ' Wait. You can do Quads at this moment right? I mean, all three of us weren't able to do difficult jumps immediately after landing in our bodies. I mean, Katsudon wasn't in top competition shape, Victor had retired for 2 years already and I was stuck in a midget body.'

 ' I guess I should be fine,' Mila said, testing out her muscles but bending her leg. ' I can land the Toe Loop but probably not the Salchow. You know what, it won't hurt to give it a try.'

 ' Awesome!' Victor beamed. 

 Yuuri smiled, delighted to have Mila back, ' Excellent! I can make bento for lunch tomorrow, to celebrate. I know how you like Japanese bento.'

 ' Unfair! Yuuuuuuuuri!' Victor moaned, snaking his arms around Yuuri's waist. ' You don't make bento for me anymore! You used to make bento for all of us! Yuuuuuri! I miss your bento!'  

 ' Ugh. Katsudon cooks for you everyday already, you geezer,' Yurio snarled. ' But I'd fancy bento too, to be honest.'

  ' Fine!' Yuuri said, throwing up his arms into the air. ' I will make bento for all of you starting from tomorrow if I can buy the right boxes for it.'

  ' I love you!' Victor snuggled up to Yuuri, and Mila fainted from all the 'shipper' feels again.

 Yuuri wandered idly what would happen to poor Yakov tomorrow. 

 ***

 True to his word, Victor woke up at 7 to find that Yuuri had already woken up and wasn't in bed with him. Usually they would snuggle, enjoying each other's warmth and company until Yakov called them to scream at them for being late. 

 He stumbled out of the room, feeling morning-hug deprived, and Yuuri was already dressed in training wear, putting perfectly bundled-up bento boxes into a stack to be placed into his larger-sized training bag. 

 ' No, Victor! It's meant to be a surprise,' Yuuri said, smacking away Victor's hand when he tried to peek into the boxes. 

 He pouted, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri to make up for the usual morning hugs. 

 ' I'm already excited for the training today,' He murmured into Yuuri's neck. 

 ' Honestly,' Yuuri sighed. ' I pity Yakov for having to put up with us. This is why I am making an extra bento for him.'

 Victor snickered, ' Seriously, he needs this. I have a feeling his life is going to be a little different after I declare my love for you on international television again.'

 ' Victor, do it in a more subtle manner, will you?' Yuuri said. ' After all, Yakov is old. He won't be able to take that much in a single day. I have a feeling he is still pretending not to notice our relationship.' It was true. The old coach was in denial that his star pupil would be suddenly infatuated in a Japanese skater that he probably didn't know until Sochi. 

 Victor hadn't even kissed Yuuri in front of Yakov yet. This would make everything crystal clear. Hmm...

 ' Vitya, you are making that face again,' Yuuri said, breaking him out of his little reverie.

 ' What face?' He beamed at his beloved.

 ' The I-have-something-dramatic-planned-but-I-am-not-going-to-tell-you-until-the-last-minute-because-I-am-so-extra look,' Yuuri pointed at his face with an accusing look.

 ' Maybe,' Victor smiled thinly.

 ***

 ' Mila,' Yakov said, pleasantly surprised to see Mila arrive at the skating rink with her skate bag slung over her shoulder. ' Back at last? I'll be practicing with you first thing, because you missed a lot of stuff. I was going to talk to you about your jump components of your FS.'

 ' Ah yes,' Mila said, her smile widening and shot her friends a smirk. ' I want to talk to you about my ideas.'

 ' Oh? Fire away.'

 ' I'd like to add an extra Quad Toe Triple Toe after that Double Axel, plus a Quad Salchow before my last jump,' She smiled sweetly.

 ' Pardon?' Yakov's hat fell off promptly. ' QUADS?!'

 ' Yep. I will be attempting Quads in my FS,' Mila said a little too cheerfully, already skating out onto the ice, but skating along the side so she could hear Yakov. ' Since everyone's doing it, I will be doing Quads as well so I don't feel left out.'

 ' QUADS?! MILA YOU DON'T HAVE THE SKILL TO LAND A QUAD!!!' Yakov almost laughed at how absurd the thought was, but well, he was screaming. ' IN FACT NOT MANY FEMALE FIGURE SKATERS CAN LAND A RATIFIED QUAD IN THE HISTORY OF FIGURE SKATING, AND I AM NOT EVEN TALKING ABOUT MASTERING IT. AND YOU ARE PUTTING TWO INTO YOUR ROSTER? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE A QUAD, YOUNG LADY-'

 At the same time, Mila gained up the speed for a jump by encircling the rink, and did a beautiful Quad Toe Loop right in front of Yakov's very own eyes. 

 ' BRAVO! BRAVO!' Victor screamed, applauding his fellow skater generously, and Mila did a mock curtsey on the ice. 

 ' Vitya,' Yakov said in a dead sort of whisper. ' Do you have something to do with this too?'

 ' Hah?' Victor blinked innocently. ' Me? Why?'

 ' YOU MUST HAVE TAUGHT HER THE QUADS? IF NOT YOU WHO?!!!!!' Yakov roared directly in Victor's face, and Victor hastily stepped back to avoid the attack. ' THIS IS DANGEROUS OKAY?! SHE COULD HAVE HURT HERSELF OH MY GOD WHAT?!'

 On the cue, Mila attempted a Quad Salchow, her signature move. The landing was slightly wobbly, but it was imperceptible. 

 Yakov collapsed on the spot, and Yuuri slid in a chair under him just in time. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Yakov! XDDD
> 
> Whelp whelp. My friends are researching on figure skating for their Physics project (alas, I'm not in the same class) and I heard them talking about momentum bla bla bla Triple Axel bla bla bla and I literally popped in and be like 'OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? :DDDDDDDDD '.  
> Pity I can't listen to their presentation. :/// They said they have YOI references too. Oh well.


	17. What have you done?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a crack chapter really, because Mila is trying to get Georgi out of his heartbreak zone. 
> 
> And Victor may or may not have broken the Internet again.

 Yuuri had no idea how Yakov managed to survive all these years with the four Russian skaters, because Mila told him afterwards that it was pretty common for him to collapse on a chair. It was just that he fainted a lot less after Yuuri, bless him, arrived in St.Petersburg to save his soul, so he wasn't able to witness this happening. 

 Yakov recovered after 5 minutes, sat up with a dazed look on his face and to Yuuri's ultimate surprise, started to hum Allegro Appassionato. He was beginning to worry that he had lost his mind after seeing Mila do Quads like any normal male figure skater, when Yakov wheezed, ' We will be able to get all the gold medals without a problem if Mila decides to train hard.'

 Victor agreed wholeheartedly, ' We'll get her to do the Quad Lutz next.' 

 The bento boxes were much appreciated. And Yakov literally cried because he was too touched by this angel of a student. The bento box consisted of tamagoyaki, mini onigiri and fried prawns, carefully arranged like a picture.

 While Yakov bawled over the bento box ('Bless this boy! Those four never made me lunch!'), Mila tried to comfort a devastated Georgi, who was crying over an Instagram picture. Apparently, Anya had posted a photo of her kissing her new boyfriend at the beach.

 ' Georgi, dear, you deserve better,' She said, snatching away Georgi's phone. ' So quit moaning over Anya! She doesn't deserve a  _passionate_ and  _romantic_ man like you. You should move on.'

 ' But I love Anya so much!' Georgi sobbed, tossing tissue paper. ' I miss her!'

 ' Oh gosh. Find someone else,' Mila said. ' You don't have to bawl about Anya for the rest of your life!'

 ' There's no one else I like!' Georgi let out a high-pitched wail that so resembled a banshee, and Victor jumped in fright.

 ' Of course there is! There are plenty of... Um, _skaters in the sea_!' 

 ' They won't work, they will all drown in the sea!' 

 Mila seemed unimpressed, ' Anya will drown in the sea too. Look, go and talk to other girls. What about the ice dancer Anastasia? She's pretty hot too.'

 But Georgi wouldn't listen, and continue to cry on the ice. 

' I am giving up,' Mila groaned, returning to Victor. 

  ' You should,' Victor said, swooning over his own bento box and taking more pictures with his phone. ' He won't talk about anything except Anya. Awwww! The onigiri is too good! I love Yuuri! I must post this on Instagram.'

 ' Victor, is this a good idea-'

 ' I posted a picture on Instagram!' Victor beamed, displaying his phone screen to Mila with a proud grin.

 

 **v_nikiforov:** My Yuuri's homemade bento! Love you so much! *♡* #blessed #suchcuteness #suchlove #lifeandlove

**31k likes**

  **View all 15k comments**

  **vnikiforov_fc:**  Oh. My. God. @ **katsukiyuuri_fc**

 **katsukiyuuri_fc:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG !!!!!!!!! I BELIEVE IT'S TIME@ **vnikiforov_fc**

 **skatinggglisa:** Wait. Wait. Wait. What?!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

' Oh my god, Yuuri and Yakov are so going to kill you,' Mila's jaw dropped.

' What's so wrong with me declaring my undying love for my Yuuri?' 

 ' It's not wrong. But the way you are doing it is wrong.'

 

***

The Internet was set on fire for the second time in two months by the very same culprit.

 Victor's post circulated around all social media platforms, sports magazines, gossip magazines and online forums. Some were grossed out (they were quickly kicked out and permanently banned from the forums), while most others were swooning at this ship. Some complained that Yuuri wasn't good enough for Victor, and fans started posting stuff like 'is a _silver medal_ at the Worlds not good enough for you?'

 The presidents of the Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri fan club came to the conclusion that those two were REALLY dating, and the Victuuri fan club was officially born. In just an hour, it had already gained 87k followers. Yep. It was crazy. But it happened. 

 The hashtag #Victuuri trended on tumblr and Twitter, and those two sites crashed again. 

 Fans spammed Victor's Twitter and Instagram accounts and begged for an official statement. 

 Yuuri was horrified when Yurio sent him the photo with some keysmash and extra angry emojis, and he was nearly dying in embarrassment when Phichit spammed him with messages.

 

 **hamsterboy:** SEEEEEE I WAS RIGHT I WAS SO RIGHT

  **hamsterboy:** EEEEEP YOU ARE DATING YOUR LIFELONG IDOL THIS IS SO CUTE I CAN'T SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

  **katsudonyuuri:** Please. Phichit. Stop it. I'm dying over here.

  **hamsterboy:** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WHAT IS IT LIKE? HAVE YOU TWO KISSED YET? OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU TWO ARE SO SWEET AND SHIPPABLE! I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP I TELL YOU. CELESTINO IS PISSED AND I DON'T CARE.

  **katsudonyuuri:** I beg you. Phichit. Stop. 

  **hamsterboy:** you are in love my bro I SHIP THIS!!!

  **katsudonyuuri:** Fine. I admit Victor and I are dating but please don't explode. 

  **hamsterboy:** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *SCREAMS* 

 

  Ten minutes later, the top trending post on Instagram went something like this and Yuuri screamed. 

 

 **victuuri_fc:** Good news! Phichit Chulanot, Thailand's best figure skater, bronze medalist of 4CCs and silver medalist of the NHK Trophy, has become our fan club's mascot and official captain of the SS.Victuuri! Three cheers for @ **phichit+chu** #victuuri #phichitchulanot #ships

  **29** **k likes**

**View all 13k comments**

  **victuuri.jenny:** I legit changed my username just now because this ship is too PRECIOUS!!! And YAS!!! PHICHIT CHULANOT SHIPS THIS TOO!!! I CAN DIE IN PEACE. 

 **phichit+chu:**  I am honoured! :DDD I promise to fullfil my duty as the club's mascot!

  **lutzloop:** HEARTEYES!!!

 

 A little bit later, Chris sent him a message.

  **handsomechris:** Woah there, man! Congratulations for getting yourself a hottie like Victor! ;)))) 

 

 As if to make matters worse,  Victor responded to his fans with a post like this and blew up the Internet: 

 

  **v_nikiforov:** My new favourite account is @ **victuuri_fc** Go follow them! :DDDDD #victuuri

**48k likes**

**View all 23k comments**

**vityaaa:** OMG HE USES THIS SHIP NAME

  **skaterotakuforeva:** <3333333333 @ **katsukiyuuri_isbae**

 **victuuri_fc:** OH MY GOSH!!! THANKS FOR THE SHOUTOUT VITYA!!!

 

 ***

 And this wasn't the end of it. The Russian Skate Family each posted a photo on their respective accounts, and even Georgi posted something in his very heartbroken state.

 Yurio posted a photo that he had taken of Victor chasing Yuuri on the rink after said accident. 

 

 **yuri_plisetsky:** Those two are disgusting, I swear. Someone get them off the rink before I punch them. Ugh. #disgustingashell #thosetwoareidiots #whatdidIdotodeservethis

  **29k likes**

**View all 15k comments**

**Yuri_angels:** kyaaaaaa! You can be their son Yuratchka!!!!!! ^///^

  **gillian09:** Omg does Yuri Plisetsky ship them too?

  **victuuriislifegoalsssss:** @ **victuuri_fc** Did you see this???

 

 Mila posted a photo that she had secretly taken when Victor was hugging Yuuri from behind before practice.

 

  **mila_b:** Ooh! #victuuri

  **30k likes**

**View all 18k comments**

  **victuuri_fc:** GUYS EVEN THE RUSSIAN SKATERS SHIP THEM OKAY??????? XDDDDDD GOOD FOR YOU ALL!

  **IloveMila:** This is so cute! 

   **Sk8terboi:** I ship them. So hard. 

 

  Georgi's also took a picture of Victor chasing Yuuri. 

  

 **georgi_p:** @ **Anya** We could have been like this my beloved 

  **24k likes**

**View all 17k comments**

**wander-rer:** As much as I pity Georgi, those two are really cute.

  **victuuri_fc:** Don't be sad Georgi D: We're sure you can find your true love like how Victor found Yuuri. 

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Seriously?! 

 

 Yuuri sighed, as his notification count sky-rocketed again. It was even worse than the Stammi Vicino video. 

 As much as he hated Victor for being dramatic, he had to admit it was cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD


	18. One Step Closer

 Yurio kicked open the door, strands of blonde hair sticking to his forehead and his jacket completely unzipped, screamed at Victor, ' SHOULD I JUST KILL YOU ALREADY?! REPORTERS ARE TRYING TO CRAWL INTO THE RINK AGAIN! I SHUT THEM OUT BEFORE THEY CAN GET IN SO THANK ME!' He threw his blade guards at him.

 It was the fifth time in the same week already, and reporters were still trying to get Victor or Yuuri to speak about their relationship and well, give an official statement that they were indeed dating.

 It had been a week since the Instagram train wreck, and the matter was slowly dropped because Victor remained tight-lipped again to tease his fans. But then it was brought to everyone's attention again when a well-known journalist who was famed for his persuasiveness, wrote a five-page long article on how he thought their relationship was plainly platonic, he was trying to appease his fans and #Victuuri might as well be a stupid scam. 

 It was a persuasive article alright, Mila read out snippets of it to them on her phone. The Victuuri fan club was in disarray, calling it the 'Cursed Article'. They were somewhat swayed by the article, and panicked.

 

 **victuuri_fc:** GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE CURSED ARTICLE?!!!!!! :OOOOO

  **39k likes**

**View all 21k comments**

**shippshipp:**  I've seen it! D: What does that mean??????? It may seem like Victor and Yuuri's relationship is platonic after all. @ **v_nikiforov** save us from this pain!!!!

  **thomas.draws:** Hate to admit it, but the article really is convincing. 

 **victuurioniceee:**  NOOOOOOO BOTH OF THEM ARE SO SWEET!!! SOMEONE TELL ME THEY REALLY ARE DATING WE NEED PROOF 

 

 ' Hmm,' Victor said, ducking to avoid Yurio's well-aimed blade guard. ' They all seem pretty swayed. Should I just post a video of both of us kissing and just give an official statement for good? Come here, Yuuuri!'

 ' No way!' Yuuri skated past him. ' I don't want to give my parents or friends in Japan a heart attack. Can we just do it slowly?'

 ' We are married,' Victor insisted. ' Why can't we just tell them already? I really want everyone to know of our love, Yuuri!'

 Mila said, ' Oh, bother. Just kiss him at the Cup of China already.'

 ' We don't even know the assignments yet,' Yurio scowled.

 Yakov appeared into the scene, waving his phone in one hand, ' Speaking of assignments, Yura, they are out.'

 Everyone left the ice in a flurry to crowd around their coach. 

 ' Hang out I need to look.'

 ' Ouch! Katsudon! You're elbowing me in the face!'

 ' Sorry, Yurio! But I just want to see-'

 ' STOP CROWDING OVER ME!' Yakov growled. ' Stand in a circle. Loosen up!'

 They stood obediently around him in a looser circle. 

 Yakov cleared his throat, ' I will be reading out your assignments plus potential rivals to watch out for. So listen up. Vitya, you are assigned to Skate America, first event. Probably the only fellow competitor worth mentioning is Otabek Altin, so you'll medal quite easily. Second up, NHK Trophy. I would tell you to watch out for that Seung-gil Lee, but seeing that you have mastered the Quad Loop too, I daresay you can medal.'

 ' Okay!' Victor grinned, doing a heart shape with his hands.

 ' Yura. You are assigned to Skate Canada. JJ's there. He'll be tough to beat. And Rostelecom Cup. JJ's there too. Ah, and Japanese Yuuri. You are assigned to Cup of China and Rostelecom Cup, with Yura. Georgi, you are assigned to Trophee de France and Cup of China as well. Mila, you will be assigned to the NHK Trophy and Rostelecom Cup. With your Quads, I'm sure you can medal.'

 Yuuri nodded. The assignments were the same as before, only that they had to make space for Victor.

 ' I am going to roast JJ at the Skate Canada!' Yurio clenched his fist. ' I shall never forget his insult!!! I will wear that gold medal and kick him in the face!'

 ' Yuuuuuuuri! Can I kiss you after your FS at the Cup of China?' Victor pleaded, hugging Yuuri. ' Pwease?'

 Yakov nearly dropped his phone. Till now, the coach was still in denial that those two were in a relationship.

 ' Ew! That's gross,' Yurio wrinkled his nose. ' But ugh, that's expected. Just go on.'

  ' Victor!!!' Yuuri blushed, as Victor gave him an affectionate peck on the face. Yakov's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Georgi wailed again like a wolf.

 Yakov said, ' I pretend not to see that. And here are the fun things. You need to decide on your costume. Do you want to design your own costumes?'

 ' Victor, can I borrow the Agape one?' Yurio asked.

 ' Of course!' Victor beamed. ' It's yours now. I'll find it for you and have it delivered to your house.'

 ' WHAT?!' Yakov roared. ' WHAT AGAPE ONE?!'

 Victor said, ' The white and grey one, half-transparent, feathers, remember? Yuuri! You can wear the Eros one and have the FS one designed again if you want!'

 ' WHAT?! WHAT NOW?!' Yakov rounded on Victor.

 ' The one I wore when I was sixteen. You know, black, half-skirt, rhinestones,' Victor said cheerfully. ' It should fit Yuuri. And it's soooooo  _Eros_ and sexy. I'd love to see you in it again, Yuuri!'

 ' Victor,' Yuuri warned. 

 ' UGH,' Yurio grimaced. ' You're disgusting.' 

 ' And I'll wear something dramatic, something... Flashy... You know what, I'll tell you what I want later,' Victor whirled around. ' Meanwhile, I'll draw up Yuuri's FS skate costume, so you can get it tailor-made. Yurio, you need to make your FS costume too, right? Red and black stuff, right?'

 ' THOSE ARE FLAMES!!!' Yurio hissed. ' Yes, I want that one.'

 Yakov had no idea what the three were talking about, so he just shook his head and turned to Mila, ' You?'

 ' I'll just do with anything pretty and girlish,' Mila said. 

 Georgi wailed, ' I want to wear lots of EYESHADOW to symbolise my heartbreak and the utter betrayal of Anya. It reveals the deepest darkest secret of love and the darkest corners of my life. I want everyone to know of my PAIN.'

 ' Uh-huh,' Yakov said in an expression that probably said,  _yeah I am in pain right now._ ' When the costumes are done, it's almost time for the new season. I am confident that all of you can medal, but you will need to work hard. That means you too, Japanese Yuuri. Now... The Russian Skate Federation has invited the four of you to present on your new season on official television two days later. Think hard about your theme, and Vitya, don't you dare goof around and don't answer any questions about your love life if anyone dares to ask. They already hate you enough.'

 ' Sure thing!' Victor smiled, but Yakov still glared daggers at him.

' Oh, one thing, Coach Yakov. The JSF has contacted me, and they want me to appear on the official JSF interview next week. Can I go back to Hasetsu for around four days?' Yuuri asked politely. 

 ' Of course,' Yakov said. ' I'm surprised you even need to ask. Since I am your  _coach,_ thanks to Vitya, do I need to go?'

 ' Oh, you don't have to. They say I can go alone,' Yuuri answered. 

 ' I WANNA GO WITH YUURI!' Victor announced with a gleam in his eyes.

 ' NO,' Yakov snapped. ' You stay where you are!'

 ' BUT I WANT TO GO TO HASETSU! I HAVEN'T BEEN TO HASETSU FOR A LONG TIME!' Victor whined.

 ' You have never been to Hasetsu! What's wrong with you?' Yakov demanded, and Yurio cackled. 

 ' NOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO GO WITH YUURI IT'S JUST FOR FOUR DAYS PLEASE I PROMISE I WILL BEHAVE OKAY I PROMISE PLEASEEEEEEE!' Victor threw an Oscar-worthy tantrum.

 After five minutes of constant pestering on Victor's part, Yakov's resolve started to buckle, and he shrieked into Victor's face, ' FINE! BUT YOU HAVE TO PRACTICE LIKE HELL IS CHASING YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK!'

 ' I will make sure he practices,' Yuuri added, also wanting Victor to go with him. ' There's an ice rink in Hasetsu.'

 ' Okay, then. If Vitya behaves well in the interview, I will let him go,' Yakov calmed down, relieved that his favourite student (yep, Yuuri had become his favourite student) would be there to keep Victor in check. ' Get back onto the ice, Yura. I want to look at your SP. No, I don't care if you think it is flawless. You need to practice.'

 ***

 The Russian interview was dull and uneventful. Victor kept to his promise, and only responded to questions about his theme and visions for his new season. When asked about his relationship with Katsuki Yuuri, he simply gave the camera his trademark Victor Nikiforov wink, much to Yakov's relief. 

 The main focus was on Yurio, who was asked on how he felt about his senior debut. He scowled into the camera, and said he would crush his opponents and shatter world records. The presenter laughed at his cheek, not taking him seriously. But Victor smirked knowingly. As said, the world record would be a joke here. He wouldn't be surprised if Yurio shattered world records in his first event.

 Georgi bawled into the camera, much the presenter's shock. They quickly cut to the advertisements.

 Victor got his part of the deal, and he would be going to Hasetsu with Yuuri. He packed excitedly, and popped over to the airport with Yuuri on the day, hand in hand.

 Of course, that wasn't missed by the fans in the airport.

   **victuuri_fc:** OMG LOOK AT THIS PHOTO FROM @ **katiekitkat** THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS AT THE AIRPORT!!!! WHERE CAN THEY BE GOING??? HA TAKE THAT, CURSED ARTICLE! THEY ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP, I AM 101% SURE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #victuuriforever #victuuri I AM STILL WAITING FOR VITYA TO GIVE THAT OFFICIAL STATEMENT!!!!!!!!!!

  **41k likes**

**View all 25k comments**

**vityakatsuki:** YESSSSS TELL THIS TO THE CURSED ARTICLE! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!

  **katsukifannnnn:** Yuuri will be returning to Japan for the JSF interview. :DDD 

  **skatess:** REALLY? :DDD @ **katsukifannnnn** Why is Vitya going too? ;))) *wink* 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Victuuri in Japan. And that Love interview all over again ;))))
> 
> WOW I am excited for the 4CCs!!!!!!! I won't be watching it live (Sadly) but I will definitely watch the recaps. XDDD


	19. Hasetsu and Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 900+ kudos!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD I really really really appreciate all of your comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> Have some Victor in Hasetsu!!! ^♡^
> 
> And I tried to do the YouTube format. :PPP Looks a bit weird haha

 The flight was relaxing, in Yuuri's opinion. Victor had somehow bought First Class tickets  _again_ without asking him, so he got to enjoy the extra foot space and excellent service after reprimanding Victor lightly on this. And Victor crashed at his seat again, snuggling close to him and breathing down his neck as if Yuuri was Makkachin until the shy flight attendant asked them to wake up for the landing. 

 Yuuri phoned his sister after they landed, and she promised to get them at the Hasetsu station.

 Victor gawked at everything like a young child, enjoying the fact that he was able to recognise the Japanese characters on the directory and stores.

 They got to Hasetsu station soon enough, and Yuuri was already tired. The onsen sounded like paradise, and he would die for a katsudon bowl.

  Sure enough, Mari was waiting at the ticket counter, her half-bleache hair tied up in her trademark purple headband. 

 ' Oi, bro,' She said, and scrutinised Victor with an awed expression, ' So. Yuuri. You got yourself a trophy boyfriend.'

 ' Eeeeeeeep! Mari!!!' Yuuri blushed, but Victor said happily, ' Yahhh! Nice to meet you! I'm Victor Nikiforov!' 

 ' I know,' Mari said, pulling out a pack of newly bought cigarettes. ' Your face is plastered all over my brother's walls since he was twelve. I know you even if I don't do figure skating.' She leaned in close with a smirk, ' Heck, I helped Yuuri buy some of your posters with my pocket money.'

 ' Wow! Which ones?' Victor was enjoying this too much.

 ' Ahhhhh don't!' Yuuri flapped his arms about like a panicked chicken. ' Let's go! And drop the matter!'

 ' Sureeeee, bro,' Mari grinned lazily. 

 *** 

  ' Yuuri! Welcome home! And oh my!' Hiroko raced out to the entrance too quickly. ' You must be Vicchan! I've heard a lot about you from Yuuri. Call me Hiroko, please!'

 ' Yes! Thank you,' Victor smiled charmingly, encouraged by the familiar nickname. 

 ' We got a room ready for you Vicchan,' Hiroko showed them to a room next to Yuuri's. ' Just call us whenever you need us, okay? And you two should go to the onsen to wind down after the trip. Flights can be nastily exhausting. Dinner will be ready in an hour, so do whatever you want!'

 ' Thanks mom,' Yuuri said, as the shorter woman bounced away excitedly. 

 ' So, what about a slumber party, huh?' Victor winked. Yuuri swatted at him playfully, and opened his bedroom door only to realise the HE HADN'T TAKEN DOWN HIS POSTERS!!!!!!!!!! 

 ' Crap!' He tried to close the door, but it was too late. Victor saw the posters.

 ' Oh. My.' He dropped the bags onto the floor with a thud. 

wwThis is so cute!!! In the other time, Victor eventually found the collection in a paper box under Yuuri's bed during a summer visit. He teased Yuuri endlessly about it while feeling flattered, but no, he had never seen the actual collection ON THE WALL. 

 And it was terrifying. At least twenty of Victor's faces were staring down at the real Victor, while Yuuri melted down in embarrassment.

 ' What a collection,' Victor chuckled. ' You can open a museum with it. Aww, Yuuri! Do you go to bed every night with my face looking at you??? Ahhhhhh!!! This is adorable! I always forget how much of a fan you are.'

 ' Liar, you remember,' Yuuri's face burned in embarrassment and he threw his bag at Victor. ' I'm going to take them down.'

 ' Leave it there!!!' Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm.

 ' No way!' Yuuri said, gingerly peeling down the first poster (young Victor with Makkachin). ' Besides, I already have the real Victor with me, so...'

 Victor bear-hugged Yuuri from backwards that the younger man almost lost his balance, ' AWWWW!!! I love you so much!'

 ' BE CAREFUL VICTOR!!! THAT ONE IS A LIMITED EDITION AND IT COST ME A FORTUNE!' 

 ***

 After a nice warm soak at the family onsen, it was time for dinner.

 Hiroko placed the steaming hot katsudon bowls in front of them, and the aroma of the food too tantalising. Victor and Yuuri tried to go to Japanese restaurants in St.Petersburg for katsudon, but none of them could match up to Mama Katsuki's famous katsudon bowls. Yuuri's katsudon bowls were alright, but he could never beat his mother in this. 

 They would become a trademark in the future, and people would literally flock to Yu-topia just to have taste of the dish. 

 Victor picked up his chopsticks too quickly, and immediately swallowed a large mouthful of pork, eggs and rice. ' VKUSNOOOOOOOOO!!!' 

 Yuuri followed suit, and savoured in the extraordinary taste of his mother's cooking.

 ' I'm glad you like it!' Hiroko laughed affectionately at Victor's face. ' It's Yuuri's favourite dish after all.'

 Victor nodded vigorously, his mouth full of food.

 Hiroko walked away to serve the other customers, and Victor finally swallowed, ' I wish we can bring some for Yurio. He'll be so jealous. What are you going to do tomorrow?' They held hands as they ate (they always did this and Yurio found it gross).

 ' I plan to go to the Ice Castle first thing in the morning,' Yuuri said. ' You need practice, Vitya. In fact, both of us need to practice. And I want to see Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets.'

 ' Sure, whatever you want,' Victor gave his hand a light squeeze.

 ***

  ' WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME _VICTOR NIKIFOROV_ WOULD BE HERE!!!!??!!! Ah, shoot, the skates!' Yuuko literally dropped the entire stack of skates she was carrying when Yuuri walked into Hasetsu Ice Castle with Victor grinning behind him. 

 ' It was a last minute arrangement, actually,' Yuuri said. ' Can we skate here?'

 She abandoned the fallen skates, went around the counter to goggle at Victor, screaming and releasing the inner 'fangirl' mode that she had long forgotten about (don't nosebleed...), ' OH MY GOSHHHH I NEVER WOULD IMAGINE THAT I CAN SEE VICTOR NIKIFOROV UP CLOSE!!! AND AHHHHH YUURI YOU ARE HIS RINKMATE THIS IS SO LUCKY I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU RIGHT NOW! OF COURSE YOU CAN SKATE HERE OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!! WOW!'

 They switched into their skates in at the locker room, and enjoyed the familiarity of their previous home rink. It was nostalgic, and Yuuri remembered Onsen on Ice all too well. It was where everything began.

 Yuuko leaned at the side dreamily.

 ' So... What do you want to practice, Yuuri?' Victor said, doing a little twirl. ' Your SP? FS? Or we can do some pair skating.'

 ' PAIR SKATING?!' Yuuko shrieked.

  _Hmm,_ Yuuri thought.  _There is something I want to do. Something that I should have done a long time ago, but never got the chance to._

 Yuuri smiled, ' Actually, I have something to show you. Mind getting off the ice?'

 Victor tilted his head in confusion, but he did. He stood next to Yuuko with his arms closed and Yuuko squealed again.

 Yuuri skated out to the centre, and dropped his head. 

 ' This is...' Yuuko clapped a hand over her mouth.

 Victor's mind screamed in adoration for his husband, er, husband-to-be.

 Even without the music, Yuuri skated out  _Stammi Vicino_ perfectly, making music with how his body moved. He changed the Quads into Triples, mostly because he wasn't sure if he could nail them without doing warm-ups and he would hate to butcher this program in the middle of it. 

 Victor was tearing up, memories of how he saw the triplet's video and decisively bought the first ticket to Japan flooding into his mind like a rainstorm. The emotions in his routine was so raw, and one could really Yuuri's love behind it.

 When Victor skated the program, he portrayed it as someone who was begging his loved one to stay with him, all the angst for kicks and giggles (he probably got it from Georgi). But when Yuuri skated it, he was giving Victor an answer and reassuring him that he would stay with him. 

 He finished off with the combination spin, and Yuuko screamed like mad, pounding both of her fists on the side, ' THIS IS SO COOL!!!!!!!! VICTOR DID YOU SEE THAT??? THIS IS SO ADORABLE I CAN'T!'

 ' Excellent, Yuuri!' Victor threw up his arms. 

 Suddenly, three heads popped out next to Victor.

 ' YUURI! YOU CAME BACK!' Axel shouted. 

 ' AMAZING!' Lutz bellowed. 

 ' YUURI- OH MY GOSH VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Loop screeched. 

 The triplets started to crowd over Victor, shrieking and whipping out magazines, towels, books, posters for him to sign. Victor laughed, remembering the three skating nerds, and signed all of their merchandise. 

 ' I'm sorry, my girls are crazy skating fans!' Yuuko said, embarrassed by her daughters' behaviours. 

 ' It's okay,' Victor said, now signing the front page of a magazine. 

 Yuuri clipped on his skate guards, and joined Victor.

 ' Yuuri! That was so cool!!! It was perfect!' Axel gushed.

 ' Thank you,' Yuuri said warmly, ruffling the girl's hair. 

 The three triplets screamed some more, took selfies with Victor (Yuuko warned them not to post the photos online) and Yuuri left with Victor an hour later.

 They visited Hasetsu Castle for good time's sake, and Victor even convinced Yuuri to take a selfie with him.

 ' Come on, Yuuuuri!!! I need to post something online!'

 ' Don't write anything too scandalous on your caption!'

 ' Got it!'

 

  **v_nikiforov:** Hasetsu Castle! #ninja 

  **45k likes**

**View all 21k comments**

**nagisaxoxo:** WHAT?!!!!!! :OOOOOOOOOO they'll be announcing their relationship anytime soon!!!! 

  **victuuri_fc:** omgggggggggggggg *dies*

  **borntoshipvictuuri:** THEY'RE IN JAPAN TOGETHER?!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYY?!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD 

 

 ***

  In the evening, they enjoyed each other's company (holding hands again), and a small ping caught Yuuri's attention. 

 Hmm? A text message from Takeshi?

 He opened the message.

  **takeshi.nishigori:** Sorry Yuuri... My kids used Yuuko's YouTube account and posted a video of you doing Victor's routine on YouTube without asking and it has gone viral!!!! >_< So sorry!!!!! She's yelling at them now. 

 ' Hah?' Victor peered at Yuuri's phone. ' What now?'

 ' Takeshi told me the triplets have somehow posted a video of me doing Stammi Vicino on YouTube, _again_ ,' Yuuri sighed, exasperated by the deja vu. 

 ' Well, this time,  _you_ are the one blowing up the Internet,' Victor said with mild satisfaction. ' Great! I can get to see the video!!!

Yuuri typed back:

  **katsudonyuuri:** Ehhhh.... It's fine lol. Don't fret about it.

  **takeshi.nishigori:** >_< 

 

  **[Katsuki Yuuri] Skated Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]**

**17, 234, 902 views**

**256k likes | 19k dislikes**

**View all 38k comments**

 

 **Skateaah:** I can't I can't I can't this is so beautiful

 

 **Meowzzkatie:** THIS IS PERFECT OH MY GAWDDDDDD 

 

 **quadfan:** HOW CAN ANYONE DISLIKE THIS WHY HOWWWWWWWWW! D: THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL

    **Chococake:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME 19K DISLIKES?! HOW?! 

  

  **lutzklutz:** THIS IS BEAUTIFUL PAUSE AT _1:18_ YOU CAN SEE VICTOR'S FACE!!!!!!!!! HE'S SO IN LOVE I TELL YOU

    **sails18:** YEAH  IKR  _2:14_ LOOK AT VICTOR!!!!! ^///^

    **donutspin:** Kya!!!!!! XDDDDD 

 

  **vicvicvic:** Ew, he's totally ripping off Victor's program. Wait till Victor sees this. If I were Victor, I will be so angry

     **victuuri0417:** Please. Look at 1:18 before commenting 

 

 **danajedi:** I CRIED WHILE WATCHING THIS ANYONE ELSE?

     **theoskater:** I DID

     **tia.victuuri:** +1 

    **katsukifangirls:** ME

 

 **victuuriships:** I BROKE THE REPLAY BUTTON AND DO I SPY VITYA??? :DDDDDDDD     

     **quadfan:** You are right it is Vitya! :D They're probably in Hasetsu together right now for the JSF interview. 

 

 **weloveyuuri:** OMG I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO HIS NEW SEASON 

     **katsukisan:** I KNOWWWW I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE RETIRING AFTER SOCHI BUT NO HE CAME BACK STRONG AT THE WORLDS!!! GANBATTE KATSUKI-SAN!!!!!!!!!

     **I SHIP THIS:** HE HAS IMPROVED SO MUCH OMG WE ARE ROOTING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! Watched some of the 4CCs Men SP and it was amazing!!!! (going to finish the other performances later...) 
> 
> Who are you rooting for??? :DDDDDDDDD 
> 
> Next chapter... The Interview......... XDDDDD


	20. Interviews and Lilia

 Victor grabbed the best seat in front of the television, dressed comfortably in the onsen robes and waited for Yuuri's interview along with the rest of the Katsuki family, the Nishigori family and guests of Yu-topia. 

 Yuuri had worn the very same cursed tie (arghhhhh it resurrected again!!! Victor had secretly burnt it in the other life) to the interview, and Victor could do nothing to stop him, because 1. Yuuri looked murderous 2. That was his only tie. 

 This time, he was actually well-prepared, because he understood Japanese. That last time, he was just staring at the screen blankly as Yuuri shouted out gibberish and looked around like an idiot with Makkachin in his arms when Yuuko, Minako and the others started to mutter. They actually seemed pretty miffed. It was only when he watched the video with english subtitles (eh, around a month later?) when he realised what Yuuri meant. 

 The show began with newscaster Morooka presenting the skaters on the stage. Most of them were female figure skaters. Victor only realised that Yuuri's hair was so much longer compared to the past, and he looked so cute in this semi-long ruffled hairstyle. 

 ' Can we have Skater Katsuki present his theme for this year?' Morooka indicated to Yuuri with a hand.

 Yuuri flipped over his white cardboard, and placed it onto the metal stand. The word 'Love' was scrawled on with a marker. 

 They had discussed about themes briefly. Victor used 'Life' for his theme, and any Victuuri shipper in his or her right mind would notice the candid relation, since Victor emphasised in his interview that the words 'Life' and 'Love' were the most important things in his life, and this year, he would be focusing on the word 'Life'. Of course, it was planned between them to have matching themes. Not a very subtle reference, and at this point, Yakov would be exploding if he was watching this live.

 ' My theme in this year's Grand Prix series is "Love". After the Grand Prix Finals Sochi, I was in a complete slump. I felt like I was fighting alone,' Yuuri spoke with confidence. ' Things changed when I am training with my coach Yakov Feltsman in St.Petersburg, I am exposed to all kinds of love. Love from my rink mates, especially Victor, and support from Coach Yakov. They are willing to accept me with open arms even if I am new, and supported me unconditionally. For that, I am grateful. I finally feel that someone is walking along with me on my journey. Now that I am experiencing all kinds of love from my supportive rinkmates, I would like to take this opportunity to dedicate my theme to them, and to show them that I will be able to become stronger, thanks to them.'

 It was a lot less emotional than the other one... And he did twist some bits to make it sound convincing... But Victor was deeply moved, heck, he even got an honourable mention! Yakov would be exploding into bits again! 

 The reporters caught onto that particular 'honourable mention', and bombarded him with more questions, no, not on his new season, but on his love life, as expected.

 ' Skater Katsuki, do you have anything to say about your relationship with fellow rinkmate Victor Nikiforov? It has been circulating around the Internet that the two of you are dating.'

 ' Victor Nikiforov's theme is Life this year, and we all know that the most important things in his life as stated by him for many times is Life and Love. Is there any direct relation between both of your themes? Or is it a mere coincidence?'

 ' We've heard that Victor Nikiforov has accompanied you back to your hometown Hasetsu. Is there a reason for this?'

 ' No comment,' Yuuri said with a timid smile. And they were never able to pry anything out of him, so a rather sulky looking Morooka moved onto the female figure skaters instead. 

  Besides Victor, Minako muttered, ' Hah? Fighting alone? What are we then?'

 Yuuko said forlornly, ' I can't believe this... We have been with him since Sochi!'

 Victor laughed. Yuuri had introduced him to Minako again just the day before, and the ballet teacher was ecstatic to see him, but she teased Yuuri about spending so much time with his beloved idol. 

 Takeshi stared at Victor, ' Do you understand what Yuuri said?'

 ' Maybe...?' Victor shrugged, slightly uncomfortable from all the stares he was receiving. ' Um, I picked up some Japanese from Yuuri.' 

 Lutz snickered, ' Obviously he only cares about his idol.' 

 Victor decided the somewhat pissed off stares were too much, so he skipped the rest of the interview and fled to Yuuri's room. He lounged on the bed, and waited for him to come back.

 Two hours later, Victor was already dozing off soundly, and the lights were switched on.

 ' Yuuuuuuri!' He clambered off to embrace him. ' I missed you so much.'

 ' You were watching the interview?' Yuuri asked, taking off his suit jacket. 

 ' Yep!' Victor nuzzled at his neck. ' I understood every single word, Yuuri! I'm so proud of you, and that honourable mention! I love you!'

  ' I actually had no idea what I said the entire time,' Yuuri said sheepishly. ' I was just bluffing. And I can't say that I chose the theme because I love you. Ah... I also forgot to mention about my family again. My bad.'

 ' Why can't you?' Victor whined.

 Yuuri said pointedly, ' Because I can't. Yakov will have my head.'

 Victor pouted.

 ' You had better enjoy the free time we have,' Yuuri said, detaching Victor from him. ' Yakov will make sure we train hard when we get back.'

 ' Seriously, we are going to win anyways,' Victor said.

  ' I'll pretend I didn't hear that,' Yuuri frowned. 

 ' Say, will the Victuuri fan club watch your interview?' Victor teased. 

 ' No way. It's in Japanese.'

 ' English subtitles, duh.'

 

  **victuuri_fc:** OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS  **Katsuki Yuuri Interview on Season's Theme [ENG SUB NOW READY]** HE MENTIONED VITYA!!!!!!! <333333 I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW CURSED ARTICLE CAN YOU SEE THIS 

**46k likes**

**View all 27k comments**

**victuuriisofficial:** I LEGIT REPLAYED THE PART HE MENTIONS VITYA FOR 30 TIMES AND I AIN'T STOPPING DEAL WITH IT 

  **heartlove:** Awwwwwwwwwww! ^///^

  **thea1234:** BLESS YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENG SUBS I WAS WONDERING WHERE TO FIND IT AHHHHHHHH I OWE YOU MY LIFE 

***

 They started to pack up their things for the flight on the next day.

 In the morning, the Katsuki family was there to see them off at the entrance of Yu-topia. 

 ' Take care of my son, will you?' Toshiya clasped Victor's hand. 

 ' I will,' Victor nodded respectfully.

 ' And visit whenever you have time,' Hiroko gave her son a peck on his cheek.

 ' Good luck, bro,' Mari winked. ' We'll be there for you, always.'

 And they set off for St.Petersburg, refreshed and ready for the new season or more trolling, if Victor put it that way. Seriously, Yuuri had a feeling that Victor was more excited about trolling reporters, other skaters and his fans more than the actual events.

  ***

 ' Presents!!!' Victor shouted, holding up a large bag as he marched into the skating rink.

 The others were already doing warm-up laps on the ice, and at the word 'presents', they ditched Yakov to flock to the side, gabbing excitedly. 

 Yuuri handed out the souvenirs. 

 ' Cool!!! That tiger shirt!' Yurio pulled out his present. ' I've missed it so much.'

 Mila squealed in delight at the large bag of different Japanese sweets and snacks, including the pudding flavoured chocolates that she was so obsessed with. 

 Georgi bawled when he saw the extra-large box of eyeshadow that Victor insisted to buy. 

 ' We saw your interview, Yuuri! We were so touched!' Mila gushed. ' Yurio provided some of the translations, of course. I can't understand all of it...'

 ' You totally sounded lovesick,' Yurio commented. ' And what's with that mention of Victor? It's gross.' 

 ' No it isn't!' Victor protested. ' It's cute and sweet!' 

 Yakov held his pack of authentic Japanese green tea appreciatively, but he quickly turned to Victor with a scowl, ' Vitya, get onto the ice, now. Your event is coming up soon and I don't want you to fall on your Quad Loop. No, I don't care if you have it down nicely or if you are going to break your world records. You still need to practice. Have you been practicing?' He shot him an accusing look. 

 ' Of course! We practice everyday!'

 Victor spun on the ice and did a Quad Loop.

 ' That landing could be a lot less sloppy,' Yakov scowled and rubbed at his temples. ' I can't believe I am actually getting picky on a Quad Loop. I've never imagined that you would _even_ bother to learn it, Vitya.' 

 ' You offend me!' Victor shouted. 

 ' And stop goofing around. We have a guest coming over soon,'  Yakov glanced at his watch anxiously. 

 ' Who?' Yurio asked impatiently.

 He was answered by the telltale sound of high heeled boots click-clacking down the corridors. 

  Yuuri's eyes widened, ' Is that...'

 A tall, elegant woman in a yellow coat plus impressive high heeled boots walked into the scene. 

 She spoke in a thick Russian accent, ' Yakov. Where is the boy I'm expected to see?'

 ' Madam Baranovskaya!' Mila gasped. 

 Yakov obediently grabbed Yurio by the back of his jacket, ' This one. Yuri Plisetsky.'

 ' Gerrof me, Yakov!' Yurio said, looking up at Lilia Baranovskaya with mild apprehension. 

 Without warning, Lilia grabbed Yurio's face, ' No cavities.' And she stretched him, ' Hmm, not as bad as I thought. I thought he is going to be physically abysmal. Have you ever done ballet, boy?'

 Yurio simply gaped. 

 Lilia turned to her ex-husband, ' And where is the boy you told me about? Minako Okukawa's student?'

 Yuuri took a step back, terrified that Lilia would check his mouth for cavities as well, ' Um, me...?'

 ' Hmm,' Lilia scrutinised him with her sharp green eyes. ' He has the body of a ballet danseur. Shame. He could have been a great dancer. I've seen your routines before, and Minako has taught you well. I am very pleased. Speaking of which, how is your teacher doing right now?'

 ' Um, she's fine. She has opened a ballet classroom in Hasetsu,' Yuuri answered, relieved that his teeth didn't need checking.

 Yakov cleared his throat, ' Lilia will be overseeing Yura's step sequence practice.'

 ' WHAT WHY?!' Yurio shouted.

 ' Because I have to deal with all the others and I won't be able to have a lot of time to deal with you. So Lilia has kindly agreed to oversee your practice when I am busy. Besides, you get to improve on your step sequences,' Yakov glowered. 

 '  _He must have used you as a bait, Yuuri,'_ Mila snickered quietly in Yuuri's ear.

 On the other side, Lilia commanded Yurio, ' Get on the ice, boy! I want to see both of your programs!'

  _Sure, this season was going to be a whole lot different, but somethings would never change,_  Yuuri smiled at the sight of Yurio freaking out under Lilia's gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha. Another character gets introduced and we're moving on to Skate America! Victor's event!!! Guess how it is going to turn out??? *winks* ;))) 
> 
> Men's FS is tomorrow!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD What a tight competition!!! I'm still learning about the figure skating world, like the judging system and other stuff... :PPP
> 
> I actually don't know who to support haha! Nathan can jump really well (I mean, 5 Quads, seriously?!) but Yuzuru's step sequences are really really beautiful (ahhh and the music I really want to cry). :PPPPP 
> 
> Oh well. I'm going to support everyone and see how it turns out because everyone is great. ^♡^


	21. Victor enjoys this far too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Skate America!!! 
> 
> *still emotionally unstable from the 4CCs, so please don't mind the mistakes asdfghjkl* 
> 
> I apologise in advance if the scores here are not that accurate, because I am still learning about the scoring system. Hopefully it won't be that inaccurate lololololol XDDD

 Training went on, with Lilia overseeing Yurio's training and Yakov making them work their butts off. 

 Skate America was approaching too soon, and Victor had to work hard. Though Yakov and him had a mutual agreement that they would lower the difficulty of his jumps in this event so he could peak at the Finals. It was bit of a joke, really, because managing 2 clean Quads in SP and 3 Quads in FS was already difficult as hell to other figure skaters, but not to the four time-travellers who knew better. At his peak in Pyeongchang, Victor could land 2 Quads in SP and 5 Quads of 5 different types in FS.

 But Yakov had no idea this was their evil master plan. The Trolling Plan. 

 It would be hard to hold back without breaking records in the process, and the time-travellers already knew that Victor could easily surpass his present world-record SP score of 118.23 and FS score of 220.98 (he set these in his past three seasons or something and wasn't able to break them afterwards) with several points to spare with his already 'watered-down' program. This was how powerful Victor had grown.

Victor had secretly planned to start the season with a watered-down program and maybe break a record, so Yurio would be able to shatter both of his records if he blasted into Skate Canada with a slightly harder program. And at the Cup of China, Yuuri could afford to try  _just a little harder_ and break Yurio's records. And so on. 

 They would be working their way up to the Finals, so the difference would not be so jarring to the outsiders and they could have some fun trolling the others. 

 In the female's division, Mila wouldn't be adding Quads yet, but she planned to add one in her second event.

  Disaster struck the ice rink when Yakov said Yuuri wasn't allowed to go with them, and no amount of wailing or temper tantrums could change the coach's mind. 

 And Victor sulkily packed his suitcase on the night before their flight, upset and heartbroken that his loved one wouldn't be able to see him skate live. 

 ' Hey,' Yuuri said, as Victor tossed his suitcase onto the floor in frustration. ' Don't get too lonely, okay? Enjoy the competition, and uh, you are allowed to troll reporters for a bit if you really feel depressed but don't overdo it, okay?'

 ' But I want you to be with me, Yuuri!' Victor moaned. ' I can't do this alone.'

 ' You can do it, Vitya,' Yuuri leaned on the doorway. ' You survived Russian Nationals without me all the time! How hard can it be?'

 ' You're so mean, Yuuri!' Victor whined. 

 Yuuri sighed at Victor's clingy behaviour, and brought out a box from behind his back, ' I knew this would happen. This arrived in the morning today.'

 Victor took the box curiously and opened it. Tears formed in his blue eyes when he saw the contents of the box and his fingers trembled.

 A pair of familiar looking gold rings sat in a velvet cushion.

 ' I miss the rings as much as you do,' Yuuri said fondly, taking out one of the rings. ' So I ordered them online and had them delivered to our home. They're almost like the ones I bought, right? And I even had them engraved. Wear this ring while you skate, will you? I'm sorry I can't physically be with you, I will definitely stay close to you.'

 Sure enough, when held up to the light, the word  _Stammi_ was delicately engraved in elegant script on the side, and you had to really look in order to see the words. 

 Yuuri slid the ring onto Victor's finger. Victor shakily took the ring with _Vicino_ engraved on it, and slid it onto Yuuri's finger as well. He hugged Yuuri close to him, deeply comforted by the fact that their wedding rings were finally back and Yuuri would be with him no matter what.

 Eventually, they did have to separate, and Victor was almost reluctant to go behind the gates even after kissing Yuuri for ten times, until Yakov violently yanked at his backpack.

 Yuuri disappeared when he walked round the corner, and when the plane finally took off, Victor kissed the golden ring on his finger.

  _Stay close to me, Yuuri._

 ***

  ' Vitya, get off the phone please,' Yakov crossed his arms, obviously pissed. ' Continue to slack off like this, the gold medal will slip from your fingers.'

 ' You know that want happen, Yakov,' Victor looked up. 

 Yakov growled. 

 Victor was leaning lazily on the side of the rink, when he was supposed to be practicing. The Men's SP would begin soon, and he would be the last to skate, but he couldn't stop texting Yuuri.

  **vicnikiforov:** Yakov wants me to go and practice. D: Save me, Yuuri! 

  **katsudonyuuri:** Be a good boy and practice Vitya  -_- 

 Victor pouted, and removed his skate guards to do laps around the ice. 

 The other competitors were there too, and he only recognised a few of them. Otabek Altin, Guang-hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia. And an entire bunch of others that he had no idea who they were. They looked new. And anxious. Of course they would be anxious. Victor freaking Nikiforov was in the same bracket as them. Anyone would be anxious, because the presence of Victor Nikiforov meant 'he would be getting the gold medal'. And the others could fight for the remaining slots. 

 He went through his program, testing out the step sequences until Yakov thought it was okay, and he got off the ice, accepting the red Olympics jacket gratefully, only to be ambushed by some reporters.

 ' Victor, we heard the Quad Loop is the first jump in your roster! How confident are you that you will be able to land it in competition?'

 ' What do you think about your fellow competitors?'

 ' Any thoughts on your SP routine? What are your expectations for today?'

 Yakov shooed away the reporters, so Victor could go to the locker room and change into his blue and silver costume in peace. His phone buzzed, and his heart melted at the message.

  **katsudonyuuri:** We're rooting for you, Victor!!! Ganbatte!!! ♡♡♡ Remember, I will stay close to you.

 He also included a selfie, consisting of a grumpy looking Yurio, Mila doing 'thumbs-up', a grinning Yuuri and a rather emotional Georgi who looked like he had just cried. 

 Leo was first, and he got a solid 92.91 for his program. Not bad, really. He was pretty nervous too.

 He was followed by Guang-hong, skating to _La Parfum des Fleurs_ , and the boy got 75.11 for his program.

 The rest of the group went by, and Otabek skated before Victor. He got 99.21. 

 Victor was called up to the rink, and he stretched briefly, filtering out the screams from his fans. 

 He kissed his ring once, before skating a few laps and waving at his fans. He stood at the centre, and hoped Yuuri was watching him.

 The music started, and he melted into it.

 '  _Victor Nikiforov's program is choreographed by himself. He has two Quads of two different types planned. Here comes the first Quad, the Quad Loop. Only Seung-Gil Lee has managed to nail this Quad in any major competitions, and Nikiforov has attempted this Quad in his exhibition skate at Sochi last year. Let's see if he will nail this... Yes!!! Astonishing! An excellently executed Quad Loop, ladies and gentlemen. Another ratified Quad under Nikiforov's belt.'_

The audience screamed and clapped. 

 It was easy, and Victor smirked. Let the reporters scream about this one. He placed his other jumps in the second half to get as much points as possible. 

 '  _Here comes the second half of the program. Second_ _Quad, the Quad Lutz and Triple Toe combination. Nails it too. Beautiful, with one arm raised.'_

  _Stay close to me, Yuuri. I'm dedicating this program to you._

 ' _Beautiful_ _c_ _ombination spin. And... He has a Triple Axel from a spread eagle planned. Nice height. Wow, what a passionate step sequence! Nikiforov has certainly outdone himself this time. This is a new Nikiforov, in fact! We've never seen anything quite like this before. Combination spin... Wow! I wonder what score he will get! T-this is astonishing! Unbelievable, in fact!!! And here we thought Victor Nikiforov will never be able to outdo himself, and here we are, at Skate America! He might even be able to surpass his personal best.'_

 He ended his program with the ending pose, and the rink was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Absolute silence. 

Then, some people started screaming and the rest followed suit, dazedly clapping. Blue roses and poodle plushies started raining down, and he did a bow before leaving to the Kiss and Cry. 

 Yakov's expression was unreadable as they waited. And literally everyone was waiting for the results with baited breath, because... 

He turned at his ring, a habit that he and Yuuri shared. 

  '  _W-we have the scores for Victor Nikiforov... 116.97!!! UNBELIEVABLE! HE IS SO CLOSE TO HIS PERSONAL BEST AND THE WORLD RECORD!!!'_

A dynamite might have exploded in the rink, because everyone screamed like crazy and the applause was deafening, and the reporters, coaches and the other skaters were simply dumbfound. 

 Victor simply sat back and smiled charmingly at the cameras while squishing his poodle tissue box. He was enjoying this far toooooooo much. Like far too much. He would troll the reporters later, if he could.

 Shortly after clearing out of the rink, he was mobbed by an entire crowd of chattering reporters of different countries, and ten different microphones were shoved at his face. Amongst them, reporter Morooka was squashed uncomfortably against a Spanish reporter, but he too was holding out a microphone frantically. 

 ' VICTOR YOU ALMOST SURPASSED YOUR PERSONAL BEST IN THE FIRST EVENT OF THE GP SERIES!!! HOW DO YOU FEEL?'

 ' ANY COMMENTS ABOUT YOUR SCORES?'

 ' HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT GETTING 116.97?' 

   _Hmm... Should I troll them?_

_Yes I should! I deserve some fun._

He made a really sad face at the camera, ' Meh, I guess... It's alright.' 

 The reporters were stunned at his lack of enthusiasm towards his scores. Holy heck, he almost broke his previous record! Victor acted as if it was just a very normal thing to do.

 And he sounded as if he had just scored an all-time low in his entire skating career. 

 Morooka literally stumbled and disappeared behind the Spanish reporter due to his shock at Victor's indifference.

 ' P-pardon?' An American reporter said weakly.

 Victor did this genuine, painful smile, ' Weeeeeeeeeeeell, I guess... 116.97 is alright. But yeah, I don't think I did my best. I will do better in my FS, I promise. Thank you very much, I should go. My coach is waiting for me.'

 And he left the reporters hanging onto a 'ledge', billions of questions unanswered. 

 He wasn't trying to be cocky, even if he really felt confident, but he was fun to troll them. 

 He grabbed his phone immediately to phone Yuuri, and he picked up on the second set of rings.

 ' CONGRATULATIONS VITYA!!!' Yuuri shrieked happily into the receiver, and Victor had to hold it several inches away from his face. ' You did it!'

 ' Pah! 116.97? It's pathetic. It's nowhere near your _other personal best._ You could have so much done better,' Yurio interrupted grouchily. ' I am so going to break your record at Skate Canada, just you wait.' 

 ' It was so beautiful!' Mila added. ' I cried! And I don't care!'

 ' No waaay,' Victor sniggered. 

 ' She did,' Yuuri supported. ' And Vitya... Must you troll the reporters that hard? 116.97 is a decent score. The both of you made it sound like you just scored 16.97 or something.'

 ' It is pathetic,' Yurio snarked. 

 ' Well, go back to your hotel and take a rest. You'll need energy for the FS tomorrow,' Yuuri said at last, not bothering to argue with Yurio.

 ' Love you!' Victor sang. 

 

 **vnikiforov_fc:** CONGRATS VITYA FOR STARTING HIS SEASON WITH AN EXCELLENT PROGRAM!!! WE CRIED!!!!!!! #skateamerica #perfection But seriously tho, did anyone see the interview at the end? He doesn't seem very enthusiastic about his score ://// What is wrong?

  **27k likes**

**View all 12k comments**

**victuurivitya:** Ikr my family and I were so confused. Can someone ask him? 

  **victuuriisofficial:** MAYBE HE IS SAD BECAUSE YUURI ISN'T WITH HIM 

  **skatingnerd:** @ **victuuriisofficial** makes sense! 

***

 Apparently, Victor's very strange interview had left half of the figure skating world hanging and his trolling effect was achieved.

 ' Vitya!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AT THE INTERVIEW YESTERDAY?!' Yakov roared at breakfast.

 ' What,' Victor said, buttering his toast. ' I was disappointed, okay?'

 ' SERIOUSLY?!' Yakov said, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Normally, Victor would act uninterested at his scores, and Yakov would be the one to fret. But this time, the score was so perfect and unbelievable that Yakov was actually pleased with it. ' THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EXPECTING?'

 ' Dunno,' Victor said, now adding lots of jam onto it. ' Like... A 125.11?' That was the best score he ever got. With all 3 Quads (Lutz, Flip and Loop) in his program skated to perfection and inserted at the second half. 

 ' 125.11?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yakov clutched at his chest, almost toppling over. ' VITYA-'

 ' Gotta go, Yakov! I'll be sure to shatter a world record for you. See you!' Victor put the toast into his lips, grabbed his skate bag and walked out of the cafe.

 ***

  The other skaters put up a good fight. Leo got 183.24 for his FS and Otabek got 170.55. Leo jumped to the first place with Otabek behind him. 

  It was around Victor's turn again, and literally everyone was looking forward to his performance. They were curious whether Victor Nikiforov would be giving them a surprise again. 

 '  _Victor Nikiforov has 3 Quads planned. For the first time in his entire career, he will be placing his signature Quad at the end of the program. Nikiforov has never done this before. First Quad, the Quad Lutz and Triple Toe combination. Beautiful.'_

Yes! The Quad was a success!

 '  _Next, we have a jump combination. Triple Flip, Single Loop and Triple Salchow.'_

The rest of the program was a blur, and he was saving energy for the big Quad Flip at the end. He had done this for several times already, and his stamina was improving considerably. 

 '  _Here comes the much anticipated Quad Flip. How will it go? YES! HE LANDS THAT QUAD FLIP CLEANLY WHEN HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MOST EXHAUSTED! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, VICTOR NIKIFOROV HAS LANDED A QUAD FLIP AT THE END OF HIS PROGRAM! BRAVO! HE HAS NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE! NO ONE HAS!'_

He hopped off the ice, ignoring the thunderous applause and standing ovations, to join Yakov at the Kiss and Cry.

 ' We have t-the scores for Victor Nikiforov,' Even the announcer seemed flustered. ' 221.63! HE HAS BROKEN A WORLD RECORD!!!!!!!!! VICTOR NIKIFOROV HAS BROKEN HIS FS RECORD IN THE FIRST EVENT OF THE GP SERIES BESIDES CLAIMING GOLD!!!!!!' One could hear the 'what the heck' in the announcer's voice.

 Victor was again, enjoying this too much because he stood up and waved at his fans while Yakov passed out beside him.

 When he received his gold medal from the ISU representative in the ceremony, he could almost feel Otabek and Leo's eyes boring into him, and both of them looked absolutely horrified.

 Surely, everyone had expected the untouchable Living Legend of the figure skating world to be  _super duper_ good at skating. But right now, Victor Nikiforov was so much more than a Living Legend and God of Figure Skating didn't seem to cover it anymore, because it was _insane_. Breaking a world record in the first event of the season without even trying? No one had done that before. Records were mostly broken in larger events, like the Finals, Europeans, the 4CCs or the Worlds. 

 Most of the competitors in the GPF series were half-convinced/hoping that this season would either be Nikiforov's downfall or his last season and they could finally have the opportunity to go for the gold, because well, he was 27 and that should be  _past_ his prime age, riiiiiiight?

 But no, he came, much stronger than before with a brand new Quad on his roster. They wouldn't be surprised if he mastered the Axel next.  

 The figure skating fandom blew up once more, thanks to Victor, because they were already fearful of how the rest of the season would go down. Victor Nikiforov was  _invincible._ If he got one world record without event trying hard (didn't look like it, even though his programs were hellishly difficult), they couldn't imagine how it would go down if he REALLY tried.

 No one could top that performance, right? It was almost safe to say that Victor Nikiforov would be getting gold for all competitions. 

 He kissed his gold medal for Yuuri, and kissed his golden ring next. AND that, wasn't missed by Victuuri fans or reporters.

 He was ambushed by reporters, as expected, and they were literally screaming at him about his records, begging him to answer.

 ' VICTOR PLEASE GIVE A COMMENT ABOUT IT!'

 ' HOW DID YOU BREAK IT? IS THERE A SECRET?'

 ' HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE REST OF THE SEASON?'

 ' WILL YOU FUTURE PERFORMANCES TOP THIS? WILL YOU BE BREAKING ANY MORE RECORDS?'

 ' VICTOR WHAT'S WITH THE GOLD RING?'

 Silence.

 Someone actually asked about the golden ring. Wow.

 Yakov hitched a breath, terrified at what Victor would say.

  Victor grinned lazily, holding up his hand that the gold ring glinted under the light, ' This, is a promise ring.'

 The noises that came out of the reporters were completely not human-like, and several female reporters fainted on the spot, knocking into each other like dominoes.

 ' PROMISE RING?!'

 ' DOES THIS HAVE ANY MEANING?'  

 ' IS THERE A LUCKY PERSON?!'

 ' STOPPPPPPPP!!!!' Yakov bellowed loudly, yanking a microphone from a startled French reporter. ' THAT IS NOT A PROMISE RING PEOPLE. IT IS A... A FRIENDSHIP RING!!! A FRIENDSHIP RING!'

 More silence.

 One could hear the deflation and smell the disappointment.

 ' So... Is that a friendship ring after all?' A Chinese reporter asked.

 ' I don't know,' Victor said, playing along. ' Maybe? Thanks so much, I'll be leaving. See you at the next event! I hope _somebody's_ going to break my record!'

 He could almost hear Yurio's voice saying ' HELL YEAH I WILL'. 

 And as they walked out, Yakov threatened to wring his neck.

 

  **victuuri_fc:** WOW CONGRATZ VITYA WE ARE ALL SPEECHLESS. HE'S REALLY THE LIVING LEGEND OF FIGURE SKATING PEOPLE! IT'S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. AND THE RING DID ANYONE SEE THE RING?????? VITYA SAID IT WAS A PROMISE RING UNTIL COACH FELTSMAN CORRECTED THAT IT WAS A FRIENDSHIP RING! AND THEN VITYA TOO SAID IT WAS A FRIENDSHIP RING! WHAT THE HECK? I STRONGLY BELIEVE IT IS A PROMISE RING!!! WHO HAS THE OTHER HALF OF THE PAIR???????????? WE MIGHT GET OUR ANSWER AT THE CUP OF CHINA #friendshipringornay #victuuri

  **45k likes**

**View all 37k comments**

**iwanttobelieve:** Promise ring!!!!!!! I'LL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE #promisering AND OF COURSE YUURI HAS THE OTHER RING!!!!!!!!!!!

  **asdfghjklll:** Ew wtf people he said it is a friendship ring so stop it. Why would Victor Nikiforov even date Katsuki Yuuri?   

 **victuuuuuuri:** GTFO @ **asdfghjklll** OF COURSE IT IS A PROMISE RING DAMMIT! VITYA ONLY CORRECTED IT BECAUSE COACH YAKOV WAS GLARING XDDDDD VICTUURI FOREVER! FIGHT ME!  #promisering 

 

 The hashtags #friendshipringornay and #promisering went viral. And the situation was almost as bad as the blue-black or white-gold dress trend.

 ***

 ' Yuuuuuuuuuuuri!!!' Victor threw open the door to his apartment, to find that Yurio was sitting on the dining table, munching at a large bowl of katsudon. ' Yurio? What are you doing here?' Makkachin promptly bounded to his owner, wagging his tail delightedly. 

 ' Eating, duh?' Yurio wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. ' What else? There's katsudon, so I came over here.' 

 Yuuri's head popped out from the kitchen, and he was wearing a sky blue apron over his T-shirt and jeans. He ran over to Victor with his arms open for an embrace.

 Victor threw his luggage aside and hugged Yuuri fiercely, breathing in his scent. Oh, he missed him too much. And he would kiss him right away if it weren't for Yurio. 

 ' Don't you two dare do anything disgusting!' Yurio snarled. ' I am eating. And must you set the internet on fire whenever you open your mouth? My Instagram is completely bombarded with the stupid promise ring or friendship ring thing. Even my Angels asked me about it.'

 ' Yeah,' Yuuri frowned. ' My Instagram feed was clogged up.'

 ' What?' Victor threw up his arms as a sign of frustration. ' I already held back! It could have been worse if I said it is a wedding ring or an engagement ring. And Yakov had to say it is a friendship ring.'

 Yurio made a 'tsk' sound and went back to his food.

 Victor rummaged his backpack and took out the golden medal he had got from Skate America, ' And here's my gold medal! You'll have to kiss it for me, Yuuri.'

 ' I need to take out your food, Vitya. It's going to burn.' 

 ' Kiss it first, then!' Victor brandished the medal eagerly. 

  ' Fine,' Yuuri sighed, and pressed a kiss to the gold medal, while Yurio purposely cleared his throat in the background to show his displeasure towards the entire medal kissing thing. Yuuri went back into the kitchen to cook, and Victor sat down next to Yurio, ' How's practice going? Is Lilia being crazy strict?' 

 Yurio banged his spoon on the table, ' She's pretty happy with my step sequences. And just you wait! I am going to break down your records and kick JJ in his smug face!'

 ' I wouldn't have it any other way,' Victor said cheerily, as Yuuri came out with two katsudon bowls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MEN'S FS. WHAT A RIDE. Congratulations Nathan Chen for winning! His Quads are so strong! :DDD
> 
> And Yuzuru has done really really well too, that 4Lo... Wow, the music... Beautiful performance!!! 
> 
> Shoma Uno also did well!!! That 4T and 4F *sobs* 
> 
> Wow I am looking forward to the Worlds already. And we can get to see Evgenia Medvedeva again... 
> 
> I may or may not be able to update that frequently this week, because I have two important tests coming up (I totally suck at Physics believe me). So this chapter is longer to make up for it if I can't update these couple days. 
> 
> Next chapter... Skate Canada. King JJ strikes back again.


	22. Yurio enjoys this too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo 
> 
> So I crammed my revision at school and squashed time to type this out lmao...... XDDDDDDD Can't guarantee if I can update tomorrow though.... 
> 
> Kubo-sensei said that YOI is set in a world with no homophobia (bless her for this), but I think that there will still be plenty of haters and non-shippers (tons in this world I think) besides Victuuri fans. Soooooo in order to make the story more realistic, tada! I have decided to add an antagonist to this story.......
> 
> Ze CURSED ARTICLE SERIES.... (or the Cursed Writer, who is somehow like Rita Skeeter)
> 
> You can treat it as a light joke or an additional feature lololol because it's meant to make the story more funny as well as more realistic. Hater's gonna hate. Trolls are gonna troll. Don't get offended haha 
> 
> Trololololol ignore me ahahahahaha! XDDDD

 The day before Yurio set off for Skate Canada, the Cursed Article II was born. 

 It was savage, they noted, the writer wrote about the rings this time and said they were indeed just 'friendship rings'. While Mila, an ardent Victuuri shipper to the bone and a wedding attendee, and Victor were extremely offended by it, Yuuri and Yurio had a good laugh over it. 

 Quote, '  _there is no way Victor Nikiforov would be buying a promise ring for an amateurish skater.'_

 ' THAT'S IT! YUURI! I AM GOING TO TWEET AND SAY THAT IT IS A GODDAM WEDDING RING!!! AND I AM GOING TO SUE HIM FOR SAYING YOU ARE AMATEURISH!' Victor grabbed his phone angrily, while Yuuri and Yurio were rolling around in laughter at the comments under the harsh piece of article. Many Victuuri wrote angry comments under it, while some of them agreed with the writer. 

 ' Don't you dare!' Yuuri reprimanded, wiggling his fingers. ' If you Tweet that, I will throw the ring out of the window.'

 ' NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Victor let out a realistic Darth Vader imitation, scrambled over to the other end of the locker room to grab at Yuuri's hand. 

 ' But there are a lot of people agreeing with the guy,' Yurio scrolled through his phone with a 'tsk'. ' Are you going to do anything about it? I thought you are going to get anxious.'

 ' Hater's are going to hate,' Yuuri shrugged, tugging at Victor's hand. ' Ouch Victor, let go! I'm not going to throw the ring out of the window, okay? I am used to backlash. I received a lot of flames when Victor first came to coach me, so this is nothing.'

 ' You are so strong, Yuuri! How can you ever undergo such terror?' Victor wailed, hugging Yuuri from behind and Yurio gagged behind his phone. ' The Victuuri shippers will always back you up. And don't worry, I will kick down this Cursed Writer at the Cup of China.'

 ' Given that Yakov allows you to go to the Cup of China,' Yurio added.

 Victor gave him a dirty look.

  Yurio made a face. ' I'm going out to run through my SP and FS again before leaving. You two can go, and I will switch off the lights and stuff when I leave.'

 ' Oh yeah! Good luck!' Victor beamed. ' We'll be following the event on live stream. Break some records for me, will ya? Save some space for Yuuri though.'

 ' OF COURSE I WILL! YOUR SCORES ARE PATHETIC!' Yurio spat at him. ' AND I WILL PERSONALLY CRUSH JJ, OKAY!'

  ' Go ahead,' Yuuri said with a relaxed smile. ' We know you can do it.'

  ' OF COURSE I CAN DO IT YOU GEEZER.'

 ***

 Yurio arrived in Canada, feeling immensely annoyed and pissed off by all the Canadian JJ girls who were spewing about JJ's abs and butt out of all things (he was eating, for heaven's sake). Normally, it would give him pressure, because he was definitely overshadowed by JJ here. And JJ was the treasure of Canada,  as much as Victor was Russia's living legend or Yuuri was Japan's most promising skater. 

 He believed there were Yuri's Angels in Canada, but the population of JJ girls was the most dominating and terrifying.  

 He tried to blot out all the sound of flirting by playing heavy metal music through his earphones, but the majestic chorus of his favourite song was quickly doused out by a high pitched giggle from the JJ girls.

 Ugh. Noise pollution to its best.

 He had forgotten there was something even more annoying than Victor and Yuuri.

 Right here, the people were actually dead set on JJ getting that gold medal. The reporters were interviewing him and spewing stuff like that, and it made Yurio's blood boil. 

 ' Yuri!' That JJ actually had the nerve to place his arm around his shoulder when he was trying to get into the rink. ' Are you nervous about your debut? Dawwww don't worry! I can show you a thing or two about skating.'  

 ' Get off me you douche!' Yurio bellowed. ' Do you want to taste a punch in your face?' He was itching to try out the karate moves Katsudon's middle school friend (don't even ask how Yuuri managed to befriend a black-belt karateka) had showed him.

 ' Wow! Such fiery temper,' JJ stared at Yurio as if he was just a scrawny little kitten meowing at his feet. ' I can show you Quads if you want. Just call for me by screaming JJ STYLE.'

 ' GO SCREW YOURSELF!' Yurio said, and added a few more Russian curses. Many reporters heard the comment, and started to taking photos of the conflict between Yurio and JJ.

 Yakov dragged Yurio off to the other direction where interviews were being held, in case a fight occurred right before the competition that would lead to his disqualification. 

 He recognised reporter Morooka, and the man held out a microphone eagerly to him, ' Skater Plisetsky, how do you feel about your new season?'

 ' I am confident with my programs,' He scowled.

 ' What do you feel about Skater Leroy? He seems to be a strong competitor. Anything you can learn from him?'

 ' I will crush him!'

 The reporters were amused by Yurio's bold declaration.  Some even laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

 If a scrawny looking 15 year old could beat 20 year old King JJ who would be the most powerful after Nikiforov and Giacometti, they might as well say that Victor Nikiforov couldn't skate. 

 Morooka chuckled, ' Such confidence! And... You are training with Victor Nikiforov and... Japan's Katsuki Yuuri! What do you have to say about these two senior skaters?'

 ' I will crush the Old Man,' Yurio said, well aware that Victor might see this interview somewhere online. 

 More laughter. Everyone knew the Russian Punk had a fiery and bold temper off the ice. And he gave The Victor Nikiforov a direct challenge! How cute. 

 Yurio puffed up. How dare they treat him like a joke!!! He was a gold GPF medalist in his first year at the senior division for heaven's sake! 

 ' Best of luck, Skater Plisetsky,' Morooka hid a smile. 

 Yurio growled as a response, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. 

***  

  ' Can you hurry?! The event's gonna begin!!!'

  ' Shush! I am fixing it, okay?!' 

 The television wasn't working properly and the three of them were panicking in the locker room. Victor was trying to fix it, and the wailing noises coming from Georgi wasn't helping. He had caught Anya kissing her boyfriend in the morning, and had been lamenting about it ever since.

 ' Got it!' 

 The television screen flashed, and the shiny logo of ISU popped up just in time.

 ' Phew,' Victor said, wiping his forehead. ' The master technician has done it again! Ooh, they have finished the interviews, I think. Heard Yura picked a fight with JJ right off the bat?'

 The camera panned over the corridors, where skaters were doing stretches and warm-ups. 

 They spotted JJ first, because he was being... Very loud. He screamed ' IT'S JJ STYLE' at everyone who would listen to him, and bragged about his program. 

 Yurio looked like he wanted to boil someone's head, fisting the hem of his Russian Team jacket aggressively. And he looked particularly murderous when JJ placed an arm around him, talking about how he was going to get the gold medal of this event. It was only Lilia's presence that stopped him from roundhouse kicking JJ in the face.

 ' Yura looks pretty angry,' Mila laughed.

 Even the Russian TV commentators noticed this, '  _It seems like our very own Skater Plisetsky is angered by Skater Leroy's taunts. Both of them were caught up in an argument at the entrance of the rink just now.'_

' No, he's not angry, he wants to kill someone,' Victor chuckled, when Yurio swore loudly in front of the camera and flung away JJ.

 '  _Skater Yuri Plisetsky, gold medalist of last year's JGP,_ _will be having his senior debut here. He is training under Yakov Feltsman, the coach of our very own Living Legend Victor Nikiforov. Wow, I'm really excited,'_ A second female commentator said. '  _Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet, is also here to oversee his training. Do you think he will be surpassing his personal best this time?'_

They zoomed in again on JJ, who was doing JJ style again, and the commentator said, ' _All eyes are on Jean-Jacques Leroy_ _. He got Bronze in last year's GPF, and he said he specifically designed his programs to counter Victor Nikiforov. But we all know it's going to be a tough fight after Nikiforov has started his season with a splash. No one, I mean, no one can top that performance. All the competitors are just bowled over by Nikiforov's performance. But after Nikiforov, Leroy has the most momentum and has a chance of fighting for the gold.'_

_' Do you think he will get the gold?'_

_' Look, Irina. I support Russia of course!'_ The commentator laughed. '  _But we must admit Leroy's programs are super strong. No one can beat it easily. So... I'll have to say Jean-Jacques Leroy has a high chance of getting gold. Emil Nekola is also pretty strong. Maybe our own skater can get a...'_

_' Bronze?'_ She suggested. 

Victor bursted into raucous laughter. 

_'_ Can they stop zooming into JJ's face?' Yuuri murmured. 

_' Nonetheless, we look forward to young Yuri Plisetsky's performance,'_  The woman finished. '  _He was prohibited from attempting Quads in the Junior division, but he will be allowed to attempt it. Quad Toe and Quad Sal. Some skaters still struggle with Quads. How will it go? Oh, look skaters are drawing lots.'_

Emil Nekola stepped forth and drew first. He seemed cool with it, and flashed the cameras a toothy grin. JJ drew fourth. Yurio drew last. 

 They watched as Emil performed his SP, and he got 85.79. 

 It was time for JJ to skate. 

 '  _Jean Jacques Leroy will be skating to an original piece... The Theme of King JJ. I believe it's a collaboration with a world-famous band?'_

_' I love this band.'_

 ' Oh crap... I hated that song so much,' Victor groaned, hugging Yuuri to him. ' And it got stuck in my brain afterwards.' 

 ' Yura also hates this song,' Mila said. Sure enough, when the camera zoomed over to the stands, Yurio was looking at JJ with thinly disguised disgust and loathing. 

   _Now I rule the world_

_And the starry sky spreading above_

 Just two lines into the song, Victor already stuffed his ears with his fingers and Yuuri was slightly cringing from JJ's rather confident step sequence. 

 And the commentators actually took notice of Yurio's agony, briefly zooming over him, ' _Skater Plisetsky looks unwell. Is he okay_?' 

 The remaining of the Skate Family laughed weakly, and they were reminded of JJ and Isabella's wedding, where the Theme of King JJ played in regular intervals of the wedding reception. Yurio had to get himself drunk to put himself out of misery.

 '  _Quad Toe, Triple Toe. Nails it perfectly.'_

JJ was smirking so much at the cameras and the audience. JJ acted more politely towards Victor and Yuuri after Barcelona, but he was still as annoying as ever and the rest of the skaters hated him so much.

 ' _Triple Axel. Hmm, a bit wobbly on the landing.'_

 He jumped into the combination spin without a problem. And the music was worse when the others started to sing along. 

 ' _Wow, what a powerful song. Can you hear the lyrics? Finally, he has a Quad Lutz planned. Note, Victor Nikiforov has never done this jump in the second half of the program.'_

 He nailed the jump, alright and finished off with the obnoxious 'IT'S JJ STYLE' that Yurio so hated.

 At the Kiss and Cry, he received his scores, a 109.56. He blew kisses to his fans and screamed 'IT'S JJ STYLE' again.

  ' _Wow, excellent score right off the bat!_   _Skater Leroy is leading for now,'_ The commentator said. '  _Hmm, we expect him to be in first at the end of the SP with a program this strong.'_

_' I heard he raised the difficulty of his programs in the last minute to defeat Nikiforov.'_

' Oho!' Mila snickered. ' They will be in for a little surprise.'

 The rest of the skaters went by, and Yurio was in last.

 He unzipped his jacket to reveal Victor's sparkly old outfit (they dubbed it the Agape outfit). He really looked like the famous Russian Fairy with all the white colours and feathers on the ice. Well, until he started speaking. This boy could swear like a sailor, no kidding. 

 Yakov and Lilia were caught on screen for just a second, speaking to Yurio, before the boy shot off in the other direction impatiently.

 The Yuri's Angels screamed and swooned. 

 ' Oh my god, they are all wearing cat ears and holding cat plushies,' Yuuri laughed. ' Do they have a pair for Yurio? DAVAI, YURIO!'

 '  _Finally, Yuri Plisetsky, aged 15, takes the ice. He will be skating to On Love: Agape.'_

The music began, and Yurio began to skate. Yuuri noted that his movements were so much more fluid and elegant compared to Barcelona or the Worlds, and he really worked hard to take this program to a higher level. Even higher than the world record.

 '  _First, he has a Triple Axel planned. How will it go? Yes! Nails it, with one arm raised. That will give him more points for sure. I can't believe he is just 15 years old!'_

 '  _He launches into the flying sit spin with such beauty and grace,'_ The woman said in awe. '  _We are approaching the second half of the program. His first Quad in his senior debut. Let's see how it will go... Quad Sal Triple Toe combination. U-unbelievable! He nails it like a pro!'_

_' I can't believe he is only doing it in major competitions for the first time!!! He lands it with so much ease and flexibility. How can this be? Many older skaters have problems with the Salchow, and Yuri Plisetsky has done a Salchow! It's mind-blowing!'_

The three time-travellers were simply rolling around in laughter, and Yurio was really trolling them good. One could see the hint of a smirk on his face when he landed his Quad.

 ' _We are approaching the l-last Quad. Quad Toe Loop. WHAT?! HE DID IT WITH BOTH ARMS RAISED!!! THAT WILL DEFINITELY GIVE HIM POINTS FOR THE DIFFICULTY. What a r-remarkable performance, I must say. Absolutely perfect.'_

_' It is even better than Nikiforov's performance, I must say. Look at how he glides on the ice with grace. He's like an angel. An ice angel!'_

Yuuri laughed some more at Victor's annoyed expression.

  '  _YURI PLISETSKY HAS NAILED ALL OF HIS JUMPS! And here is the step sequences. Astonishing! Simply astonishing. Combination spin... Final pose...'_

When Yurio was done, the rink was quiet. 

 Then, cat plushies, cat ears and bouquets of flowers started raining down, Yuri Angels were crying and hugging at each other, while all the judges looked baffled. They caught a glimpse of JJ on the TV, and boy, he looked livid.

 Yurio skated to the side after bowing to his fans, and Yakov offered him his jacket with an approving nod. Lilia seemed pleased. 

  He sat at the Kiss and Cry, waiting for his scores. 

 '  _Y-Yuri Plisetsky's scores... 118.76!!!!!! WORLD RECORD!!! YURI PLISETSKY, AGED 15, HAS BROKEN THE LONG-HELD WORLD RECORD SET BY VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!! OH MY GOSH, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE AND MIND-BLOWING!'_

Yakov passed out again. 

 Yurio stood up, waved to the reporters and audience with a superior sort of look on his face and left with a satisfied smirk.

 ***

 Yurio Skyped them later, and he looked like he just had a shower.

 ' YURIOOOOOOOOOO WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU!!!'  Victor shrieked.

 ' MIND BLOWING!' Yuuri clapped. 

 ' OH MY GOD YOU TROLLED THEM GOOD!' Mila squealed. ' THE COMMENTATORS WERE DEAD SET THAT JJ IS GOING TO WIN THE SP, WHEN YOU BARGE IN WITH THIS NEW RECORD!!! AND JJ LOOKED HORRIFIED.'

 ' Really?' Yurio said, towelling his hair smugly. ' I gotta watch that. I skipped the interviews by going through that back door. Yakov has passed out again, by the way, so he doesn't care.'

 ' They'll be talking about this for days,' Victor grinned. ' About how a 15 year old broke my record. Of course, Yuuri will be breaking that record the next time he does Eros.'

 ' Pfffttt,' Yurio said. ' Do whatever you want. I'll be going to bed now. I need my energy to troll JJ.'

 

  **Yuri_angels:** CONGRATZZZZ YURATCHKA @ **yuri_plisetsky** FOR BREAKING THAT WORLD RECORD!!! THAT PERFORMANCE WAS MIND BLOWING. AMAZING! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FS. #skatecanada #beautiful 

  **29k likes**

**View all 14k comments**

**vnikiforov_fc:** Amazing performance by Yuri!!! <3

  **katsukiyuuri_fc:** WE'RE SO PROUD. AMAZING. HE IS STARTING OUT STRONG. 

  **Yuri_angels:** @ **victuuri_fc** (We know you are the same guys, so we are just tagging this account haha) Dawwww, thanks! ;))) We're proud too. 

 

 ***

 All eyes were on Yurio when he stepped out to warm-up in the morning. And all of them were thinking about the same thing. Russia had produced two figure skating monsters right now. 

 The FS went by. In order to prevent Yurio from getting gold, JJ went all out with his performance, and was particularly pleased when he got 200.24. 

  '  _An astonishing performance and score from Jean Jacques Leroy. Will he be claiming back gold with an outstanding performance like this?'_

Most of the others thought so, even JJ himself. Surely Yuri Plisetsky's FS wouldn't be that good? 

 But sorry, honey,  _нет_.

 Yurio skated a nice FS, and it was almost similar to the one he did in Barcelona, only that he nailed his jumps beautifully (though he did purposely loosen up a bit on one of his combinations) and the step sequences were more refined. The commentators were simply lost for words by his masterful performance.

 He didn't break the world record in the end, but he was definitely close. He snatched the gold with a score of 216.24.

 The rink plus competitors were in delirium and despair, because their doom was official confirmed. 

 Russia/Yakov Feltsman really had produced not one but TWO figure skating monsters. Yuri Plisetky was good. Maybe not as good as Victor Nikiforov yet, but still good.

 They didn't even know if Yuri Plisetsky would eventually surpass Victor Nikiforov, because from the looks of it, with more training and experience, he could easily be the next Living Legend of the figure skating world by the time he was 20.

 Aaaaaaaaand they were actually hoping that Nikiforov would retire so they could fight for the gold medal at last. Victor Nikiforov was an everlasting obstacle to the gold. 

 Sorry, honey,  _нет_  again.

 A new threat named Yuri Plisetsky had emerged from the shadows and immediately shattered one world record.

 They would have to wait for Yuri Plisetsky to retire if they wanted a chance with the gold medal. Like, 15 years later. 

 So technically, there were two horrible ice monsters with inhuman records to beat this season. 

 Maybe they could fight for the bronze if Victor Nikiforov was going to get gold and Yuri Plisetsky was going to get silver.

 Bronze was good enough. 

 They could get the bronze, right??? Right?

 Right. 

 ***

  Yurio went back to St.Petersburg with his gold/transparent medal. 

 He tossed the medal at Yuuri, ' I deliberately slipped up a little on my FS to give you room for the Evil Masterplan by the Old Man. I can't believe I actually did it. I'm passing the baton. Go and show them what you are made of. Show that Cursed Writer that you are not amateurish.' It was rare for Yurio to be like this. 

 ' Carry on our world record legacy!' Victor squealed, throwing his arms around Yuuri's neck. 

 Yuuri was shaken, but he managed a timid smile, ' I hope so.'

 Victor managed a thousand-watt heart-shaped smile, ' AND YAKOV SAID I CAN GO TO SUPPORT YOU AT THE CUP OF CHINA!'

 ' Wow! How did you manage to convince him?' Yurio demanded. ' Did you pass some drugs in his vodka or what?'

 ' Of course not... He said I deserve a break before the next event and since he will be looking after Georgi in case he throws himself out of a window when Anya does something lovey dovey with her boyfriend, I will be looking after Yuuri as a temporary coach.' 

 ' And the media doesn't know?' 

 ' This is great-' 

 There was a scream down the hall.

 ' What was that?' Mila threw away her phone in fear.

 ' It sounds like Georgi,' Victor commented. ' He screams a lot. I bet Anya has kissed her boyfriend in front of him again.'

 Yuuri murmured, ' Must she torment him like this?'

 Georgi ran into the room, eyeshadow half-smudged around his eyes like a panda, and he screamed out loud when he saw Yurio, ' AHHHHHH!!!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU YURI!' 

 ' What the hell is wrong with _you_ , weirdo?' Yurio snapped. 

 To Yuuri's surprise, Georgi seized him by the shoulders, and screamed, ' YUURI YOU ARE THE ONE I TRUST THE MOST OUT OF HERE. AND I PRETEND NOT TO NOTICE HOW YURI HAS TURNED INTO A MIDGET. TELL ME. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!'

 ' Hah?' The Japanese said, puzzled. ' What do you mean?' He never had the impression that Georgi paid attention to him with all the wailings and crying he was doing. Georgi only befriended him after he was dating Anastasia, and he sometimes asked Yuuri for love advice. 

 ' I TRIED TO SPEAK TO MY WIFE AND SHE SLAPPED ME AND CALLED ME A CREEP!!!' Georgi wailed dramatically clutching at his cheek. ' WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! IS SHE DUMPING ME? WHY DO ALL GIRLS DUMP ME?'

 Victor narrowed his eyebrows, ' You don't even have a wife- oh.'

 Yakov bursted into the room as well, his hat had fallen off in the process, ' GEORGI!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HARASSING OTHER SKATERS? COACH IVANOVNA IS FURIOUS!'

 ' SHE IS MY WIFE!!!' Georgi screamed.

 ' WHAAAAAT?!' Yakov clutched at his chest.

 At this point, realisation dawned on Yuuri, Mila and Yurio. 

 Ah, crap. 

 Georgi had returned as well... Just 3-4 days away from the Cup of China. 

 How was he going to skate the theme 'Heartbreak'? 

 Wait... Speaking of which...

 ' MY WIFE! MY ICE DANCING PARTNER!' Georgi screamed again, higher-pitched this time. 

 ' HEAVEN'S SAKE YOU DON'T DO ICE DANCE!!!' 

 ' I DO! I WON GOLD MEDALS, YOU SEE! I AM AN OLYMPIC ICE DANCE CHAMPION!!!'

 Yakov collapsed again.

 Oh, bother.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nurufufufu! 
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible if time allows :///
> 
> Aaaand... There's been a lot of rumours about YOI S2 lately... many people are saying that it is going to air in October this year? :OOO And some people are saying that there will be a new character that will help with Yuuri's skating but also cause Victuuri to drift apart???
> 
> IS THAT TRUE?!!!!!!!! *dies in a ditch*


	23. Yes we were born to ship Victuuri Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp whelp whelp one test down one more to go. Thanks so much for waiting! 
> 
> I crammed at school so I can write a bit before going back to studying ahahaha! I am obviously procrastinating right now. 
> 
> So. Chapter summary. Yuuri gets sexy and people are fainting all over the place.

 Yakov was moved to a different area by the medics, and the rest of the Skate Family left to deal with Georgi, who was currently in broken pieces on the floor. 

 They hadn't expected Georgi to come back as well. 

 ' Georgi, pull yourself together,' Yuuri said worriedly. ' You still need to go to the Cup of China. You can't withdraw like this.'

 ' I will,' Georgi sniffled, using up an entire pack of tissues in just two seconds. ' AND I WILL PERFECT THE THEME HEARTBREAK BECAUSE MY HEART IS SO BROKEN. CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART BREAK? TIRED OF FEELING NEVER ENOUGH? I CLOSE MY EYES AND TELL MYSELF THAT MY DREAMS ARE COMPLETELY DOOMED.'

 Yuuri wanted to laugh, because Georgi had changed the lyrics of the pop song, ' History Maker' that he had commissioned for his FS. It was meaningful song with an upbeat rhythm, and Victor wrote the line ' Yes we were born to make history', which was then made into the title of the piece. They had no idea the Victuuri fan club would change the line into ' Yes we were born to _ship Victuuri_ ' and this phrase went viral in just an hour after the YouTube cover was uploaded. 

 ' Gee, great!' Yurio spat irritatedly. ' He's now parodying Katsudon's other FS song.' 

 Mila sighed, ' If you can get over Anya, you can always woo your wife again. How hard can it be?'

 Georgi's wife in the other time, Anastasia, was a world-class ice dancer. She competed with her partner, until he broke his leg and was unable to skate competitively anymore. That was when Georgi stepped in to be her partner. It was a long and weird courtship because Anastasia was always creeped about by how sensitive he was, but eventually Georgi did it and won her over. 

 ' NOOOOO she will think I am a molester and a weirdo!' 

 ' You did ask her out in a weird manner in the first place,' Victor reminded him wryly. ' The... Rainbow candy balloons and the kinda stalker-ish shrine were completely unnecessary.'

 ' I-it wasn't a stalker shrine!'

 Mila deadpanned, ' You got 100 photos of Anastasia and every single magazine cut-out pasted on that shrine. It's no better than Yuuri's Victor shrine. And I would freak if someone proposed to me with a shrine like this.'

 Yuuri face-palmed when Mila mentioned his 'Victor shrine'.

 ' Well, do you remember your routine, then?' Victor changed the topic immediately, not wanting to discuss about Georgi's stalker-ish shrine. 

 ' Of course I do!!! I never forgot about my heartbreak! Put on the music! I need the rink to myself,' Georgi wiped at his eyes, so that the eyeshadow was even more smudged. He looked more like a racoon right now. 

 ' ... Er, go ahead? I've already finished with my routines?' Yuuri said slowly. 

 They watched in awe as Georgi remembered every single bit of his Carabosse routine, and the emotions he was conveying were just so raw. The heartbreak, confusion and betrayal. 

 ' Eep. He's still the dramatic Georgi,' Mila remarked, as Georgi began to cry about his lost love, his tears flying everywhere dramatically like raindrops. 

  ' He's going to get high presentation marks with a step sequence like this,' Yurio said grudgingly. ' Can you beat this, Katsudon?'

 ' Nonsense!' Victor interrupted. ' My beloved Yuuri can beat anyone.'

 ' Ew, you two lovebirds!' Yurio grumbled, gripping on the side rail as Georgi launched himself into a high Triple Axel with tears streaming down his eyes. ' Try not to make a too big scene in China. And don't get drunk and start stripping in that Chinese restaurant. You totally scarred Leo and Guang-hong for life. They were, what, 17 and 18 at the time? The spotlight will be over you two once they know you will be going. Many of the people are still siding with the Cursed Writer. You should be a little more subtle.'

 ' Done and done,' Victor flashed his phone screen at them.

 

 **v_nikiforov:** Looking forward to go to China as Yuuri's stand-in coach! *♡* @ **_katsukiyuuri**   #victuuri #cupofchina

  **47k likes**

  **View all 31k comments**

 **vicvicvictuuri:** WHAT WAIT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID I MISS WHAT HOW DID HE BECOME YUURI'S STAND IN COACH???? CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON °_° @ **victuuri_fc** GUYS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST VICTUURI INTERPRETERS OUT THERE PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW PLEASE I BEG YOU WITH MY SOUL 

  **triplequads:** @ **vicvicvictuuri** It's just a wild guess, but maybe Coach Yakov Feltsman has to deal with Georgi Popovic, and since Vitya is free at that time so he is accompanying them. Never heard of someone co-coaching their competitor, but hey, there are no rules about this. We might get a Victuuri confirmation guys ;) Watch out for it.

  **donutspin:** WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! A VICTUURI CONFIRMATION?! WE CAN ONLY HOPE! @  **triplequads** ≧∇≦ *incoherent screaming in the distance* PLEASE VICTOR PLEASE! 

 

In Yuuri's pocket, his phone was already vibrating from the increasing notifications like mad. 

 ' VICTORRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!'

 ' I CAN'T HELP IT  _МОЯ ЛЮБОВЬ_ , I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!!!'

 ***

 So much for Victor's Instagram post, Yuuri thought gloomily, as he walked out of the Chinese custom wearing a pair of sunglasses and dark blue scarf to hide his entire face. Phichit had informed him with glee that some Victuuri fan club members had flown to China just to catch them at the airport, so they had to go separate ways in case they got mobbed before they could get to the hotel. 

 Yakov made them do it, even though he still didn't exactly believe in Victuuri and all the fluff Mila was talking to him about. 

 Quote: '  _Mila,_   _I know Vitya well. He will not fall in love with someone all of a sudden, no matter how good Katsuki actually is. They might be best friends, that's all.'_

 And since the coach was rather adamant about it, Yuuri made sure Victor wouldn't kiss him during practice, for the sake of Yakov's health. The coach had been passing out a lot lately and he was worried about it. 

 This also meant he had put a ban on redoing The Kiss (yes it is in capitals too, blame the Victuuri fan club) at the Cup of China. Sorry Victor.

 Yuuri knew how much agony Victor was in. Back in the other time, they would kiss and giggle on the ice all the time, while Yakov would turn a blind eye towards them and Yurio would scream bloody murder about how obnoxiously disgusting their PDA was. Sure, they would get time to kiss or snuggle at home, but Victor missed the times he stole kisses from Yuuri whenever he did a nice jump. And The Kiss was such a memorable event in their lives. He almost felt bad for banning it, but Yakov really needed help. 

 When he passed the large crowd of chattering tourists and got near the taxi area with his luggage, he spotted Victor, Yakov and Georgi running towards him. How Victor didn't have a large crowd of fans chasing after him with Yakov by his side, he didn't know. Yakov was basically a giant light-up sign screaming ' VICTOR IS HERE'. Or maybe Georgi's darkish aura kept everyone at bay. 

 ' Yuuuuuri! I missed you!' He squealed, glomping him. 

 Yakov growled, ' You two have literally been separate for just ten minutes!'

 ' Ten minutes is far too long for me,' Victor clung onto Yuuri and Georgi bursted into tears.

 ' Oh my god,' Yakov groaned. ' Get on the taxi, you three!'

***

 They almost forgot about the interviews before the competition. 

 Since Georgi was off bawling in the bathroom again, Victor must be at Yuuri's side as stand-in, which caused a lot of commotion in the area.

  _Why the heck is The Victor Nikiforov co-coaching this loser?_ Other competitors probably thought. 

 Some of the reporters asked about conventional stuff such as his visions for his new season, while most of them were more interested in Victor's presence. 

 A particularly harsh reporter asked Victor, ' Well, Victor, what do you see in this skater? He bombed the GPF at Sochi last year.' It had a more suggestive undertone to it obviously, challenging his interest in Yuuri.

 _Awkward_ , Yuuri thought, remembering that last time, the reporters kept asking Victor why he decided to coach this dime-a-dozen skater. His self-doubt was a lot less serious, but he couldn't help but still squirm under all the pressure and evil looks he was getting. 

 At this, Victor's sunny superstar smile turned chilly, ' He got silver at the World. Can't you see it?'

 ' Yes, yes,' The woman said. ' We all saw it. But his performance at Sochi and 4CCs-'

 ' OH THAT'S IT!' Victor stood up, scowling coldly in a very un-Victor like way (' _Badmouth Yuuri? Die!!!')_. ' I don't want to talk to you anymore. In fact, let's get out and have Chinese hot pot, Yuuri.' He grabbed Yuuri before he could say anything and began to haul him towards the exit.

 ' Heh? We're in the middle of an interview,' Yuuri protested.

 ' I don't want to talk to them,' Victor said grumpily. ' They're talking crap about you. I don't care if you don't mind. I mind. If someone is going to badmouth my precious and talented Yuuri, I will never forgive them.'

 ' Uh,' Yuuri said, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. ' That's... Very... Sweet of you.' 

 ' So. Hot pot? Just the two of us?'

 They ate a rather quiet Chinese restaurant, free from any fans and no one found them. 

 Yuuri stayed quiet while he ate, which was not a good sign. 

 ' I'm sure you will do fine,' Victor caressed Yuuri's hand across the table. ' There's no need to be anxious.' He was worried. It was a joke, yes, of how the Six Quad Yuuri would still get anxious before any international competitions when the gold medal was already going down his bag. He treated every single one of his gold medals as if they were his first. 

 The last time at the Cup of China, Yuuri had an anxiety meltdown right in front of him, and Victor felt so helpless because he sucked at comforting people.

 Maybe it was Yuuri personality or something. Victor was sure that any other skater would get completely swallowed by self-ego if they were Yuuri (*cough* JJ *cough*). 

 Yuuri laughed, ' I am not anxious, Vitya. It's just that...'

 ' What?' Victor panicked. 

 ' Yura will have my head if I fail to break his world records with a decently high score.' 

 Victor snorted. Of course. The Trolling Plan. They had to make it work. 

 Victor said, holding his hand such that their two rings stuck close to each other, ' Just do your best. I'm sure you can do it. I will look at you, and only you tomorrow.' 

  _Stammi Vicino._

He was looking forward to the trolling already.

 

***

**[Katsuki Yuuri] Warm up at Cup of China**

**567, 190 views**

**132k likes | 24k dislikes**

 

 **View all** **59k comments**

**Amy Katsuki:** WHERE CAN I WATCH THIS LIVE OMG THAT 3A IS SO PERF I CAN'T I HOPE HE WILL PUT A 4F IN HIS PROGRAM

   **Quad Axel:** ME TOOOOOO!!!!!!

     **Histttt:** Let me tell you, that 4F he did at the Worlds was a fluke

   

 **Fangirlsskates:** Yeaaaahhhhhhhhhhhyay! 

 

  **LEmon Tea:** Does anyone know what his routines are? 

    **Katsudonnn:** No idea. Yuuri has stayed super tight-lipped about his programs D: No one even knows what his costumes are like. ヽ(´ー｀)┌

     **Thomas Green:** Let me guess. He'll be skating to classical again? BORING. And he looks nerdy. 

       **Victuuri.shipper:** Classical music is not boring. >:[ 

 

  **Phichiphichi:** DO I SPY PHICHIT AT 2:11 ? :DDDDD Good luck to everyone! 

 

  **Giacolady:** I think the standings after SP will be like this:

 1. Chris

 2. Leo 

 3. Phichit

 4. Georgi 

 Guang Hong and Yuuri can fight for 5th place. 

 **Katsukatsu:** NO WAY. YUURI'S GONNA BE FIRST DEAL WITH IT >:( 

      **chris's wife:** CHRIS IS GONNA BE FIRST DEAL WITH IT

        **LMAOlmao:** Have to agree. Chris's leaked training videos show that that his SP is really promising.  

 

***    

 

Yuuri arrived at the rink the next day with his earbuds in, filtering out any of the 'wow can't wait for Katsuki Yuuri to screw up big time again' and 'Chris Giacometti is so going to win this'. 

 He did his warm-ups in silence, trying out some smaller jumps.

 It was almost like how everyone was dead set on JJ getting the gold at Skate Canada. 

 He did bump into Ciao Ciao, which resulted in a rather awkward smiling match. 

 And Chris was looking at both him and Victor with such a smug and suggestive look. 

  Phichit was in group 1, and he briefly screamed at Yuuri about a Victuuri confirmation before skipping out the rink in his red and gold costume.

 He got 86.75. Which was... The same as the score he got before.

 Yuuri clapped and cheered wholeheartedly for his best friend.

 Guang-hong took the ice next, and Yuuri could tell he was really nervous. Nonetheless, he did fine. 

 Yakov showed up just before Yuuri was about to skate, taking over Victor as Yuuri's real 'coach'. He gave him some last-minute pep talk, before ushering him outside. 

 Yuuri was aware that most cameras were trained on him as he unzipped his Japan Team jacket to reveal the Eros costume underneath. Black, rhinestones and all. Plus the gelled back hair (his longer hair was making the gelling a little bit hard).

 Girls fainted. People screamed. Skaters did a double take. 

 ' You're so sexy, Yuuri!!! Man, I really want to kiss you,' Victor swooned and Yakov wanted to bang his head on the side of the rink.

 '  _Last skater in Group 1 is Katsuki Yuuri of Japan.'_

He gave his skate guards to Victor and skated out to the ice. The audience was stunned by his sudden change in style. They knew he preferred costumes with softer colour shades and more frilly designs.

 But gone was the innocent skater. This Katsuki Yuuri was... Smoking hot. 

 '  _He will be skating to On Love: Eros. It's comes from the same series as Yuri Plisetsky of Russia's SP piece, On Love: Agape, but explores a different theme.'_

The music began, and Yuuri licked his lips, flashing everyone a look so flirtatious and sexy that it rivalled Chris's. An _entire first row_ of the audience fainted on the spot. Like literally. 

 '  _W-wow. What a start. A smirk to the audience.'_

_' It's Eros, alright. He's changed drastically from his previous season. Many people are wondering which person he is dedicating the season's theme to. Many people think it's Victor Nikiforov. Think it's true?'_

_'  Mm-hm. Maybe... Living in St.Petersburg has changed his mindset?  Such an amazingly passionate step sequence! Wow, look at the side! Victor Nikiforov is clinging to Coach Yakov Feltsman and he looks like he is about to faint! Is he alright?'_

True. Victor was screaming and shaking Yakov, completely infatuated. 

_'  Katsuki has planned all of his jumps in the second half of the program. He has Triple Axel planned... From a spread eagle too. It's one of his stronger jumps. How will it go? WOW! Beautiful.'_

_' It's perfect. No doubt about it. Next up, the Quad combination. Quad Sal, Triple Toe. I think Katsuki rarely tries this Quad in competitions. Hmm... Let's see. Yes! Perfect. One arm raised. I bet he learnt this from fellow rink mate Yuri Plisetsky of Russia, who does Tano variations with his jumps. That'll give him more points for sure.'_

_' How can he improve so much in just a short period of time? Especially after flubbing all his jumps at Sochi.'_

_' Yeah. Katsuki has always been a not-that-good jumper, to be honest. But he's excellent this year! That step sequence, man, it gives you all the excitement and passion.'_

_'  Here comes the much-anticipated Quad Flip. He has done this jump at the Worlds with a relatively high GOE. How will it go? Ahh? YES!!! QUAD FLIP! ABSOLUTELY ASTONISHING! AND AT THE END OF THE PROGRAM, HE DOESN'T EVEN SEEM TIRED!'_

The audience screamed and clapped at the beautifully executed Quad Flip. That would get a crazy-high GOE again, for sure. 

 And most of them were asking each other: HOW DID KATSUKI YUURI GET SO GOOD?! AND SO SEXY TOO?! WAS KATSUKI YUURI EVEN CAPABLE OF BEING SEXY IN THE FIRST PLACE?

 He went into the final position as the music stopped.

 Silence, as usual. To be followed by surprised screams from enthusiastic fans, the plushy rainstorm and some of those who fainted in the beginning were starting to get back up to their seats feebly. 

 Yuuri circled the rink to pick up a few of the plushies before going to meet up with Yakov and Victor at the entrance.

 ' Yuuri!!!!!!!!' Victor shrieked happily. ' That was a delicious katsudon bowl! Vksuno!' 

 ' Excellent job,' Yakov nodded with approval, which was rare.

 They sat the Kiss and Cry, as they waited for the scores.

 '  _OH MY. HERE ARE THE SCORES FOR KATSUKI YUURI OF JAPAN. 118.92! KATSUKI YUURI HAS SHATTERED THE SP WORLD RECORD THAT HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN BY YURI PLISETSKY RECENTLY. OH MY. THEY'LL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS FOR AGES. WHAT A SURPRISE.'_

The entire rink exploded, and all the other coaches and skaters standing near the rink had trouble picking up their jaws. The situation was so shocking that it was almost funny. Victor wished he could make a photo collage of all the skaters and their coaches' faces. 

_' THIS IS THE REBIRTH OF KATSUKI YUURI! GIVE IT UP FOR JAPAN'S KATSUKI YUURI!'_

  Victor hugged Yuuri, cackling madly as reporters watched on with bewildered looks. Yuuri waved at the cameras sheepishly, his face going rather pink when the televisions overhead started to replay his beginning sequence and the Quad Flip.  

 Celestino and Phichit stared at him, unable to make a comment about the drastic personality change of Yuuri on the ice. 

  The rest of the performances were completely dull in comparison. Georgi bawled while he skated, and the entire thing would be so comical if it weren't for Anya scowling at the audience area. 

 Chris put up a good fight, with a score of 103.11. It was sexy and stuff, but still, it was nowhere as good or sexy as Yuuri's Eros program. 

 As he got out of the changing room at the end, he was immediately pushed up to the wall by screaming reporters, fighting to get to him.

 ' PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS WORLD RECORD.'

 ' HOW DID YOU GET SO GOOD? WE ARE ALL SO SHOCKED.'

 ' IS THAT YAKOV'S MAGIC ON YOU? THAT STEP SEQUENCE. WOW, I MEAN WOW.' 

 ' Um, no comment,' He said shyly (trademark phrase), and pushed the reporters aside to get to Victor and Yakov. 

   ***

 The Internet was set on fire again. 

 Katsuki Yuuri, known to possess a dorky and nerdy personality, was actually sexy and hot on the ice. Smoking hot, even. 

 So many GIFs were circulated on Tumblr, especially the shocking lip-lick at the beginning of the program that caused an entire row of people to fall unconscious. Fangirls screamed all over the area. 

 Fans all over the world screamed about Katsuki Yuuri's new image, about how sexy he was in Victor's old outfit.

 Other people were simply shocked 

 The Katsuki Yuuri fan club had never been more alive, actively booing off haters that said Yuuri wasn't going to win the SP. Yuuri gained many new fans thanks to his *cough* Eros *cough* program, and the Instagram fan account itself gained at least 20k followers. 

 The other question was how did he manage to get so good. And here they thought Yuri Plisetsky was as good as Victor Nikiforov. What about Katsuki Yuuri right now?! 

 

 **katsukiyuuri_fc: >//////////< **KYAAA WHAT A SURPRISE. CONGRATULATIONS FOR THE NEW WORLD RECORD YUURI #cupofchina #sp #katsukiyuuri #newyuuri

  **47k likes**

**View all 29k comments**

**candyheart:** WHO ELSE GOT A NOSEBLEED IN THE MIDDLE OF IT #SEXY #EROS #WHYSOHOT #newyuuri

  **vnikiforov_fc:** ADMIN! MEET UP AT SKYPE FOR A VICTUURI MEETING! (PS: THAT WAS WOW. WOW. WOW. WOW. VITYA WAS SO EXCITED AND HE HUGGED HIM AT THE KISS AND CRY WE ARE STILL HERE PICKING UP THE BROKEN PIECES)

  **stammivicinooo:** Don't get me wrong, I have always been a Yuuri fan. BUT HOW DID HE GET SO GOOD/SEXY I MEAN WHAT THE WHAT THAT 4F AND HE LEGIT GOT A GOE 3.00 FOR THAT 3A. 

 

*******

 ' Take that!' Victor said, with much satisfaction after reading the people's comments ( ' TOTALLY SEXY'/ ' I WANT HIM'/ ' SO HOT'/#newyuuri). ' My Yuuri is the sexiest of them all.'

 ' Can you not?' Yuuri sighed, going red in the face for the umpteenth time in a single hour. He was dipping his dumpling into the plate of soya sauce. They had fled out of the hotel with much difficulty, because gossip magazines were scouting outside to take pictures of the person behind #newyuuri

 ' You sure you don't want me to kiss you after the FS tomorrow? The Victuuri fan club wants an official confirmation,' Victor flicked through his phone and whined.

 ' Vitya. Remember about Yakov,' Yuuri deadpanned. 

 Victor pouted, and set the matter aside. But Yuuri couldn't help but feel that Victor had something else planned.

 Something... Dramatic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Victor Very Extra Nikiforov has something planned. 
> 
> Sorry about banning The Kiss ahahaha 
> 
> I want a Season 2 confirmation as much as the victuuri_fc needs a confirmation......


	24. Yes we were born to ship Victuuri pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM DONE YEEHAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I CAN WRITE AHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Okay. *calm down*

 People assumed the Russian Punk was going to be furious that his newest world record was shattered so soon by the dark horse called Katsuki Yuuri. Which happened to be his newest rink mate.

 They expected acidic Tweets from Yuri Plisetsky's Twitter or even him swearing in Russian on his Instagram page. Or anything equally aggressive, because the Russian Punk was well-known to have a fiery hot temper. Especially when he nearly punched King JJ in the face for looking down on him at Skate Canada. 

 The real situation however... Was a lot crazier and most unpredictable. 

 Yurio and Mila laughed raucously, threw popcorn and screamed while watching the live stream, and they were most amused not by the flirty smirk Yuuri was sending towards their direction and not Victor (who was gripping the rails and fainting), but the comments that popped up from underneath. 

 Here is the entire comments log: 

  **live4theapplause:** OMG IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS THAT JUST HIM 

  **mercibeaucoup:** *fans myself* HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPP HE'S SO SEXY WHAT THE HECK THAT OUTFIT IT'S VITYA'S OLD OUTFIT IS IT NOT 

  **isabella.sings:** IT IS VITYA'S OUTFIT ermigoshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SQUEEEEEEE! Oh, he's about to start. Look at Vitya!

  **victorxyuuri:** Excited! Starting soon...

  **spasibo.john:** OMG

  **ravenpuff:** OMFG 

  **isabella.sings:** WTF

  **skating.geek:**!!!!!!!!!! 

  **suckerforicecream:** HOLYYYYYYY COW!!!!!!!!! THAT SEXY LIP LICK

  **live4theapplause:** DAT LIP LICK THO WOWWWWWWWWWWW SUCH EROS

  **arigato-chan:** O////O 

  **victorxyuuri:** THE MUSIC WHAT IS THAT MUSIC AGAIN

  **suckerforicecream:** On Love: Eros. I think that's similar to the Agape of Yuri Plisetsky. Such difference tho WOW

  **victorxyuuri:** WOWWWWWW I AM SO GONNA DOWNLOAD THIS 

  **arigato-chan:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT 

  **ravenpuff:** IT'S REALLY HOT IN HERE *explodes* 

  **victorxyuuri:** THAT'S THE PUREST FORM OF EROS OH MY GAWD IS HE THINKING OF VICTOR?!  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

  **officiallydivergent:** THAT LENNY FACE OMG 

  **iamyourfather:** HAVE MY BABIES

  **victorxyuuri:** YUURI BELONGS TO VITYA AND ONLY VITYA >:( 

  **quadbattle:** THAT 3A IS SO GOOD 

  **mercibeaucoup:** HE'S SO HOT WHAT THE HELL HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE HIM BEFORE WHAT THE HECK

  **laurenipsum:** HE'S SO HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

  **senpainoticeme:** HOT ON THE ICE WHAAAAT

  **quadbattle:** The 4S-3T is perfect WOW I thought he was going to have problem with it!!!

  **iamyourfather:** *DIES*

  **live4theapplause:** WHO EVEN CHOREOGRAPHED DAT STEP SEQUENCE! SUCH EROS AND PASSION CAN YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENT 

  **quadbattle:** 4F HOLY HE NAILS THE 4F AGAIN HE HAS DONE IT AGAIN PEOPLE THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL CAN YOU SEE THAT HE DOES IT AT THE END TOO WHAT THE HECK

  **victorxyuuri:** YUUUUURI!!!!!! <3

  **skating.geek:** Lmao all of you are just screaming about how hot and sexy Yuuri is and this quadbattle guy is just like admiring his jumps.＾▽＾

  **quadbattle:** What

  **quadbattle:** His jumps are beautiful. Can't deny this. That 4F deserves a GOE of 3.00. 

  **officiallydivergent:** LMAOOOOO

  **arigato-chan:** Wow i really need to cool down my mom thought I was crazy because I was legit screaming the entire time

  **puppylover:** Coach Feltsman seems pleased.

  **laurenipsum:** of course he'd be pleased. I am pleased. 

  **triplelutz:** HURRYYY UP AND DISH OUT THE SCORES.... I AM DYING OVER HEREEEEEEE PLEASEEEEE

  **senpainoticeme:** HOLY 

  **quadbattle:** YASSSSSSSS!!!!!!

  **katsukiyuuuuuuuuuri:** WORLD RECORD?!!!!!! *faints*

 That was about it. Because the rest was just incoherent gibberish like 'asdfghjklasdfjdkfkdsafljfasdkfsadlf' and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgajdhfkljhqewkljbrfkldsbf'. 

 Yurio screen-capped half of it just for documentation and future blackmailing material (hey it would be good to piss Victor off once in a while), screaming and giggling about how Victor would get jealous if he saw all of these people developing crushes on Yuuri.

 ' Yuuri has a lot of fans right now,' Mila said, wiping off her tears of laughter with some tissue paper she snagged from the snack counter. ' He trolled them good! He really did, oh my gosh. I am crying.' 

 ' The FS had better be as good,' Yurio growled. ' Or else I will strangle him.'

 ' Dawwww?' Mila hugged Yurio. ' Aren't you the least upset that your world record was taken away?'

 ' Ugh, get your hands off me, Witch!' Yurio gagged, smacking her away. ' The Old Man is going to break them sooner or later. And I will take them back at Rostelecom Cup.'

 ***

 Everyone was almost apprehensive of how the FS would go.

 Anyone that knew Yuuri for long enough would know that he would get so anxious if he placed first in the SP. That happened several times at the JGP, where he placed first in the SP but his FS performance plummeted drastically.

 Other hopefuls simply wished that this would happen so they could have a chance in claiming the gold. Or it was just wishful thinking on their part.

 Yuuri arrived at the warm-up in the morning, positively glowing and greeting everyone brightly before changing into his skates. 

 ' Hmm, he's rarely this calm,' Celestino told Phichit with an amused look. ' He usually freaks out before the FS.'

  Meanwhile, Victor was assigned to look after Yuuri because Yakov had to haul Georgi out of the bathroom (he was bawling). 

 ' Yuuri?' Victor said, hovering over him anxiously. ' You're feeling okay? Do you need some water? Do you need to go to a quiet place? Or do you need some earbuds? Hang on, let's get my skate bag-'

 ' I am fine,' Yuuri sighed. ' I rarely have anxiety attacks nowadays, Vitya.'

 ' Yeah! But I'm still worried about you,' Victor hugged him. There was a loud gasp. Oh, no.

 Phichit's eyes widened to the size of saucers, ' OH MY GOD. I CAUGHT A VICTUURI HUG! BEST. DAY. EVER. WE JUST NEED THE VICTUURI CONFIRMATION RIGHT NOW. PLEEEEEEEASE?'

 Yuuri dragged Victor away before he could do anything crazy. 

 The 6-minute warmup began, and Yuuri just skated lazily around. He did the Triple Axel and the Quad Salchow just for a good measure, earning him enthusiastic applause from the audience. He smiled a little when he remembered the Cup of China in his other life, when Victor tried to prevent him from doing jumps in case he had a serious panic-attack on the ice. 

 Chris called to him, ' Oi, Yuuri. You thinking about Victor?'

 Yuuri blushed, and skated away.

 The official informed them that the 6-minute warmup was over, and only Guang-hong remained on the ice. The boy was so anxious, and Yuuri really wished he would do okay.

 In the end, he got a not so satisfactory score like how he did before, and he swore to work harder for the 4CCs while hugging his bear close to him. And Yuuri only realised that he never got the chance to watch them skate, because he was too busy shaking in fear outside the television room. It felt entirely new.

 Chris... Made them all really uncomfortable with his somewhat disturbing FS, and he placed first with a score of 200.13. Yuuri remembered he didn't get such a high score last time, but maybe his own performance spurred him to elevate his program.

 Phichit did an excellent program and landed Quads perfectly. 

 Unfortunately, Leo got really stressed out and didn't do as well as expected. He got dropped to the sixth place. Yuuri bit his lip, wishing that Leo could do better at the US Nationals.

 Yakov had somehow convinced Georgi to get out of the bathroom, and so he showed up, both of his eyes red and puffy. He poured his feelings into his movements, and sobbed while he skated. The program was a lot cleaner, and he got a score of 180.26. Not bad. 

 It was time for Yuuri to take the ice, and he could basically feel the anticipation. And the virtual daggers from some others, maybe.

 Victor held his hand tightly, that their rings clinked together. And the message was clear.

  _I will stay close to you._

 Yuuri smiled softly, and skated towards the centre, bathing in the applause from the audience. He looked stunning in his dark blue and jewelled costume. 

 ' _Last skater on the ice is Japan's Katsuki Yuuri, who is in first place after the Short Program._   _Hmm. This look is completely different from his SP yesterday, I'll have to say. Ah, he will be skating to an original composition named Yuri On Ice. And he has four Quads of three different types planned.'_

_' Beautiful music. Beautiful step sequence. He's just gliding on the ice with such grace and elegance. Ah, here's the first Quad. A Quad combination. Quad Toe, Double Toe. Nails it.'_

_' Quad Salchow. Yes! Perfect. You know what, this music is really good.'_

_' I agree. Triple Flip coming next. Yep. Lands it like nothing.'_

_' We are approaching the second half of the program. His favourite, Triple Axel. Nice height! A Quad Toe planned next. Yes!!! Beautiful.'_

_' He lands so beautifully. And the jumps almost seem effortless. Jump combination coming up. Triple Axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow. Triple Lutz, Triple Toe. He doesn't even seem exhausted!!! His stamina is impressive, I must say.'_

_' Step sequence. What a passionate step sequence! The emotions are just so raw, and combined with the music... It's just beautiful. Really beautiful. I am speechless.'_

_' Last jump is the Quad Flip again. Let's see... Success! HE NAILED THE QUAD FLIP AGAIN AT THE END OF THE PROGRAM. KATSUKI YUURI NAILED ALL OF HIS JUMPS. He never fails to surprise us.'_

He ended his program by gently gesturing to the direction of Victor with his hand. 

  The people must have enjoyed his program to the fullest, because they clapped and screamed for him. He bowed to everyone, and skated towards Victor as fast as he could.

 ' THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, YUURI!' Victor screamed. ' So beautiful! I missed this program and the music so much. Seeing you out there... It just brings back so many memories. Oh, the nostalgia.'

 They sat at the Kiss and Cry like how they did for so many times.

 ' SCORES FOR KATSUKI YUURI. 221.87!!! HE HAS BROKEN THE FS RECORD SET BY VICTOR NIKIFOROV! THIS IS HISTORY MAKING, I TELL YOU. KATSUKI YUURI HAS BROKEN TWO WORLD RECORDS IN JUST TWO DAYS. WOW, THIS IS AMAZING AND ABSOLUTELY UNEXPECTED! KATSUKI YUURI TAKES HOME GOLD!'

 Yuuri couldn't remember the rest. He was completely surrounded by overly-excited and shocked reporters, ushered to the medal ceremony, and the gold medal was placed around his neck. Chris got second and Phichit took bronze. And the both of them were just staring at him with such horror as if they didn't know him.

 The birth of a new figure skating monster. And the truth was that: Yakov Feltsman had produced THREE but not two figure skating monsters. At this rate, the three of them were just shattering each other's world records with sledgehammers like it was child's play. Or knife shoes, as Yuri Plisetsky believed.

 That was the birth of the invincible Podium Family and the official death of other skaters. 

 With the three of them prancing around with impossible Quads and world records, all they could possibly fight for would be that fourth place.

 Bother.

 ***

 Yuuri couldn't avoid the interviews, so he sat down in front of an entire room of reporters with Victor, answering questions from each of the reporters.

 ' That was a beautiful piece of music, Skater Katsuki,' Morooka complimented. ' Who wrote it? And is there a meaning to it?'

 ' Oh, a friend of mine at university. She's a music student,' Yuuri answered patiently. ' I wish to express my journey as a skater with the music, and the additional instrumentals indicate the addition of love in my life.'

 All hell broke loose after this.

 ' Love? Who?' A reporter with a thick German accent asked, a little too enthusiastically. 

 ' IS THAT VICTOR?'

 ' WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SHIP NAME?' 

 ' CAN YOU CLARIFY YOUR RELATIONSHIP?'

 Basically everyone was screaming a variation of these three questions, and Yuuri had no idea what to say. Victor simply grinned like an idiot next to him, enjoying the attention they were getting.

 ' Well, let's ask Victor instead,' A Spanish reporter said at last.

 Ah. Crap. That was the end. 

 Everyone nodded, and pointed the microphones at Victor eagerly.

 Crap crap crap crap. The growing smile on Victor's face was not a good sign. Not at all.

 ' Our relationship, is it?' Victor smiled widely, and everyone nodded expectantly.

  _STOPPPPPPP,_ Yuuri screamed internally, but it was too late. Victor grabbed his hand suddenly, and raised it high enough for everyone to see the matching golden rings.

 That was all it needed to completely break down the reporters.

 ' Oh, my,' Morooka's eyes widened. 

 ' Yep,' Victor grinned adorably. ' They are a pair!!!'

 All the reporters plus video crew let out a bunch of inhuman noises that could only be described as a mix between a scream and cry. A camera man fainted at the revelation.

 Yakov, who had just reappeared, caught the end of that, and his hat fell off again. 

  So much for giving Yakov a break.

  ' OH MY GOD IS THAT REALLY A PROMISE RING??? CONGRATULATIONS!!!'

 ' HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?'

 ' WHAT DOES YOUR COACH THINK ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP? OR... PLEASE PLEASE CLARIFY YOUR RELATIONSHIP!!!'

 ' SO YOU TWO ARE DATING AND COMPETING AGAINST EACH OTHER? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHAT IS THE BACK STORY?' 

 And Yuuri was half-foaming in the mouth, overwhelmed.

 Victor smiled sweetly, ' I just think the Victuuri fan club is really sweet. да, Yuuri?'

 Yuuri stared back with a look of terror, ' Victor-'

 ' He thinks so,' Victor said cheerfully. ' The rings are-'

 ' Eeeeep!!!' Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair, and grabbed Victor's hand. ' Let's go.'

 ' Yuuri what the-'

 He was dragged away from the mass of reporters by a blushing Yuuri, and people were still screaming and spluttering about the rings. 

 ***

  **victuuri_fc:** OMGGGGGGGGGG VICTOR AND YUURI HAVE MATCHING RINGS!!! HOW COME NONE OF US NOTICED THIS?! IS THAT REALLY A FRIENDSHIP RING? AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE A VICTUURI CONFIRMATION. VICTOR ONLY SAID WE ARE SWEET. WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN? NOOOO VITYA DON'T LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THIS PLEASE #confusedashell #victuuri #friendshipringornay 

  **42k likes**

  **View all 30k comments**

  **feelsalot:** I am dead. I am so dead. 

  **yuuri-san:** Yuuri doesn't look very enthusiastic :( Oh my god. What if Victor has a one-sided crush on Yuuri instead of the other way around? 

  **victuuri_fc:** NOOOOOOOO THAT WOULD BE AWFUL! D: @ **yuuri-san**

***

  Yakov was supposed to be happy. His favourite student (sorry, Vitya) had broken  _two_ world records in two days. But no, his hair was still turning white at a rapid rate. 

 Georgi bawled about his wife while Victor sobbed about his failed master plan and how Yuuri was disowning him throughout the entire flight back to Russia, and even though Yuuri reassured him that he was just worried about Yakov's health, he wouldn't take it for an answer.

 ' Vitya, I'm sorry!!!' Yuuri said, his face burning. ' It's just... I wasn't expecting you to bring up the rings-'

 ' The Cursed Writer thinks I am having a one-sided crush on you!!! Many of my fans think so,' Victor wailed, and Yuuri winced at the mention of the Cursed Article III. ' Yuuri, are you breaking up with me? You don't love me anymore, right?' 

 ' No of course not,' Yuuri spluttered. ' Why?'

 More loud sobs. ' You never allow me to declare my undying love to you! You don't let me kiss you after you skate! I am kiss-deprived and Yuuri-deprived.'

 ' Ahhhhhhh,' Yuuri flinched. ' We shouldn't do anything crazy, Vitya, you have to understand. Yakov-'

 ' Don't Yakov me,' Victor wailed again. ' Noooooooo you are caring more about Yakov than me! I am heartbroken and sad! You are running away with Yakov.'

 ' Oh my god Victor,' Yuuri slumped in his seat. ' You are delusional.'

 Victor continued to complain and sob over his 'failed' plan, while Yuuri sighed about how he was going to fix this. 

 And Yurio would not be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry for popping Vitya's master plan :(((((( And dun dun dun!!! He's sad right now.
> 
> Eep, Yuuri might be a bit hmmmm (what's the right word for it...)... less lovey dovey because he worries about Yakov's health. ´∀` No worries he will fix it... ;))) 
> 
> This chapter is short, I know, and tomorrow's chapter will be LONGER so watch out for it ;))))


	25. Yes we were born to ship Victuuri Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trolling, Mila skates, Victor acts dramatic, Yakov faints and...
> 
> Yuuri surprises Victor this time. 
> 
> You know what, I actually wish they can show Mila or Sala skating in Season 2. We need female figure skaters in action XDDDD

 ' What the hell has happened to the Old Man? He hasn't been like this since the Worlds,' Yurio slammed his foot onto the space next to Yuuri on the bench, trying to look as menacing as possible. ' If he cries while he skates, his face is going to stick onto the ice.' An entire stack of blade guards tumbled to the ground from his forceful kick.

 Yuuri winced, and put down his iPhone. 

 Victor was still clingy as hell when they got back to St.Petersburg, but he would bawl in irregular intervals on the ice, because he was half-convinced Yuuri was going to dump him eventually after the ring fiasco.

 The Cursed Article III was born, and the world was literally screaming about how the Living Legend was actually the one crushing on Yuuri all these times and not the other way round. 

 Quote, quote:  _We are all extremely shocked by the interview following the Men's FS at the Cup of China. While Victor Nikiforov seems to be rather enthusiastic, Katsuki Yuuri was more diminished. We were all brought to believe that Katsuki has a celebrity crush on Nikiforov, but is it possible that Nikiforov is the one crushing on Katsuki? Yes. An unrequited one, too. And this proves that #Victuuri is unreal and a silly joke._

It was reblogged and retweeted for more than 50k times. 

 And also, the fact that Yakov didn't allow Yuuri to follow them to the NHK Trophy added insult to injury.

 He was already shirty about the entire ring thing, too. 

 ' NO VITYA,' Yakov exploded when Victor tried to bargain with him for the seventieth time in the same hour. ' JAPANESE YUURI HAS TO PRACTICE SO HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO COME WITH US. NOW STOP BADGERING ME AND PRACTICE. STOP CRYING.'

 Victor was so convinced Yakov was trying to break them up.

 So they left in the morning with a distinctly confused Mila (who had no idea what had happened between them), and boarded the plane to Japan.

 ' Yurio, it's just... We can't properly declare our relationship to the public all of a sudden without a legitimate reason,' Yuuri tried to reason with Yurio, which was hard, seeing that the younger boy was glaring daggers at him, ready to pounce if he said anything wrong.' 

 ' Nonsense,' Yurio pursed his lips. ' It wasn't like you two had a legitimate reason when Victor kissed you that time. People were equally surprised and shocked, so why can't you just say you are dating him now? Don't tell me you are actually worried about the haters attacking you, you stupid Pig. That's really selfish of you.'

 ' I am not selfish,' Yuuri said hotly. ' I am also worried about Yakov! The last time, he was my coach, and people can just assume we fell in love in the middle of it. But this time, they'll be wondering how on earth we fell in love. So I was thinking, I should take things slowly-'

 ' Oh damn!!!' Yurio spat. ' Since when do you two care about Yakov? You two literally make out in every single competition and embarrass us to death! Oh my god, do something. I thought you would love Victor more and not care about the media and stuff. If you are worried about small things like haters, maybe you don't really love Victor that much.'

 He paused, and took a deep breath. ' I know that was harsh. But you get what I mean. Just... You don't live for other people, goddammit. Do what you want. Kiss the Old Man silly and I'll pretend I can't see anything. The Old Man is insecure and stupid, dude.' 

 Yuuri frowned. Yurio was right.

 He loved Victor more than anything in the world. He was too busy thinking about what people thought about them and totally neglected Victor in the process.

 And he knew how much Victor hated to be neglected. He was neglected all these years by his parents, and he felt like no one cared about him until he came along, restoring his 'Life' and 'Love'. He remembered how happy and relieved Victor was when he first told him 'I Love You' after the GPF.

 Later, upon Yurio's encouragement (read: threats), he completely ignored the haters and all of those who thought that he wasn't good enough for him. He didn't mind to share about his love. Haters weren't as scary if Victor was by his side.

 Then why should he be worried now? 

 It was almost stupid. He had been trying to deny their relationship for so long, and that probably hurt Victor, who was so hopelessly in love with him for the entire time. 

 As for Yakov... Uhhhh... Maybe he would have to deal with it later.

 ' How can I make up for it then?' Yuuri looked at his hands helplessly. ' God, I really messed up. I was too busy thinking about other stuff...'

 ' ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU FLY TO JAPAN OF COURSE! DUHHHH!' Yurio screamed, stomping his foot on the bench again. ' WHAT ELSE?'

  Yuuri blinked, ' Yakov said I couldn't go. Didn't you hear it?'

 ' SO?' Yurio boomed. ' WHO EVEN CARES ABOUT YAKOV. HE WOULDN'T LET ME FLY TO HASETSU TO FIND VICTOR AT THAT TIME BUT I STILL WENT THERE. It's not like you will fail to medal if you go there, you stupid, mindless idiot. I trust your abilities. Hurry up, dude! Find the first flight to Japan and give him a surprise. Don't worry about me. I need to make good use of the quietness and train.'

 Yuuri was already tapping on his phone to look up for information of flights. 

 He would really need to make it up to Victor. 

 And he intended to surprise him.

 ***

 Mila frowned. 

 She had been enlisted by Yakov to act as Victor's personal support group (she was the Aunt of the Skate Family for a reason) during the Men's SP. Victor would need to step up his program to gather more points, but at this rate, he was so going to fail.

 He sobbed about how much he missed Yuuri and how he thought Yuuri was ignoring him (no messages from him), and also because two completely oblivious reporters asked him about his 'one-sided crush' at the entrance of the rink.

 She sent a message to Yurio, in case Victor tried to drown himself in the bathroom.

  **miladoeslifts:** YURIO COME IN QUICK

  **russianpunk:** What the hell aren't you supposed to be helping with Victor. Men's SP is beginning in 10 minutes. 

  **miladoeslifts:** Ask Yuuri to send Vitya a message. Quick. He's breaking down.

  **russianpunk:** Done. What's he doing now >:/// 

  **miladoeslifts:** idk but i know he's upset

 ' Mila!!!' Victor bawled, holding his phone as if it was a lifeline. ' Yuuri sent me a message!'

  **katsudonyuuri:** Gambatte, Vitya! We are rooting for you at the home rink. ♡♡♡ Love you so much! ;) 

  ' He still loves me thank god,' Victor said dramatically. ' My strength has come back with the power of Yuuri's love!' 

 ' Of course he still loves you you silly idiot. He will never stop loving you,' Mila said impatiently. ' Stop thinking about it. Now get out there and show them what you are made of. Troll them.' Victor wasn't that convinced, but he gathered enough energy to walk towards the rink.

 Seung-gil Lee had just finished skating, clad in his splendidly rainbow-coloured costume, but his face was very stony and stoic. He had done a ratified Quad Loop again, and his score was pretty good. 98.13. And his face registered no excitement or whatsoever. 

 Mila flashed Victor a thumbs up.

 ' _Well well well. We have here Victor Nikiforov, Living_ _Legend. He will probably fight hard to keep this title after Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri's masterful performances. Look, Mila Babicheva of Russia is cheering for him. This reminds me. The Ladies' SP will begin after this'_

'  _Hmm. He has changed the jump composition from the Quad Loop to Quad Flip, for more points.'_

It was a bit of a joke really. Victor abandoned the Quad Loop for his preferred Flip after ensuring that he would nail it in a major competition. 

 Anyways, he skated beautifully, thanks to Yuuri's encouragement, and Yakov returned to join him at the Kiss and Cry.

 ' _It's a passionate performance from Victor Nikiforov. It brings tears to my eyes. Hmm... Beats Kastuki Yuuri's performance, I think. Just by a little. The scores are in. Oh. My. God. 119.00.'_

Victor flashed his signature 'heart' sign with a wink to his fans, and amongst swooning at how adorably handsome he was, people were screaming about the new world record. Again.

 '  _THIS IS... I AM SPEECHLESS. YAKOV FELTSMAN'S STUDENTS ARE BREAKING EACH OTHER'S RECORDS LIKE IT IS JUST A LITTLE GAME. HERE'S A RECAP OF THIS CRAZY SEASON. FIRST, YURI PLISETSKY SHATTERS THE SP RECORD. SHORTLY AFTER, VICTOR NIKIFOROV SHATTERS THE FS RECORD. THEN, KATSUKI YUURI COMES INTO BREAK BOTH OF THEIR RECORDS. AND NOW, VICTOR NIKIFOROV HAS RECLAIMED HIS SP RECORD AGAIN! WHAT THE WHAT?! THOSE THREE ARE INHUMAN, HOW CAN THEY DO THAT? A GOE OF 3.00 FOR THAT FLIP AND THE LUTZ, AND A 2.43 FOR HIS AXEL. LIKE SERIOUSLY.'_

The Victor fans area exploded into delirium, hugging each other and crying, even, while the rest of the others were shell-shocked. 

Mila went over to them with a smile, ' Excellent Victor! We're pleased.'

 Yakov clapped with the others, probably thinking,  _wow, what happened to me in the last couple of years of my career, I trained three crazy students. Four, maybe, if you include Georgi._

_' Victor Nikiforov is still the best, without a doubt. He has stepped up his game to answer the challenges of Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri.'_

_' We can't be 100% sure. This can only be determined after the FS tomorrow. Will he break the FS record?'_

_' No way. 221.87 is already a crazy score, with 4 Quads in the program. Seriously, no one can top Katsuki Yuuri's performance.'_

_' Well, Victor Nikiforov is definitely in the lead. Tune in for the Ladies' SP later.'_

Victor grabbed his phone, and a new message was waiting for him.

  **katsudonyuuri:** absolutely beautiful!!! Congratulations for breaking the WR, Vitya. Yurio is pleased. Did you see the reporters? \^o^/ And omg Seung-gil's face.

 Thank God. Yuuri was still in love with him. None of that one-sided crush nonsense. 

 ' Get off your phone Vitya,' Yakov said gruffly. ' You need to change, and Mila will be starting soon.'

 ' Yes, Yakov.'

 He allowed himself to forget about his heartsick for a while and focused on the next part of their Trolling Plan. Mila's part. No Quads yet, though. But she would change her planned Double Axel into a Triple. Not many female figure skaters would attempt a Triple Axel, and she was going to start there. 

 The next level of their Trolling would begin at Rostelecom Cup. Yurio would add more Quads in his FS, so that he would have four. Yuuri would secretly do five to step up his game. Victor would do four for the time being.  Mila would switch out his Triple Loop to a Quad Toe Loop in her SP. 

 Yes, that was how it worked.

 And all of them were enjoying the flames and smoke from the Internet. 

 ***

 Mila, stunning in her midnight blue costume that twinkled like a starry sky, skated out to carry out the evil master plan. She was the first to skate.

 Victor stayed at the side, ready to take photos. 

 '  _Here is Mila Babicheva representing Russia and she's nineteen years old. She got bronze in last year's GPF at Sochi. Promising figure skater. And the only female student of Yakov Feltsman. Whelp, Victor Nikiforov is waving to the cameras. He's here to support fellow rink mate.'_

_' Man, she trains with Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri, three of the best skaters in the world right now, especially after their tossing-around of world records. Lucky girl. How do you think the SP will go?'_

_' Dunno... Indigo Newman of USA, silver medalist of last year's GPF and gold medalist of Skate Canada, has a promising program. Her Triple-Triple combinations are excellent. She'll get gold again here, I assume.'_

_' Mmmm. Maybe. But let's focus on Mila Babicheva right now. Interesting choice of music. And wow, she has changed a lot from last year, right? Intriguing step sequences.'_

_' Well, she's training with Katsuki Yuuri after all. Maybe he has rubbed off onto her?'_

_' Possibly. It's beautiful. We're approaching the first jump. Triple Lutz, Triple Toe. Excellent! That's the best Triple Lutz I've ever seen by far. What a surprise.'_

Mila smirked after landing, and prepared herself for a combination spin. 

 '  _She's so graceful and flexible, I mean. She holds herself with such elegance on the ice. Look at that! We're approaching the second half of the program. Triple Loop... Yes!!! Nailed it.'_

_' She has a Double Axel planned, and she has been landing this constantly. How will it go?'_

_Shockers,_ Mila grinned, and she prepped herself for three and a half rotations, as Victor and Yuuri had taught her many times. She surprised them when she did it at training in the past, because she had watched them do it for so many times, so she thought, _hey, why don't I try it?_ She did, and she succeeded. 

 '  _Wait. Three and a half rotations. THAT WAS A TRIPLE AXEL PEOPLE. MILA BABICHEVA HAS TURNED A DOUBLE AXEL INTO A TRIPLE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR VERY EYES. SHE HAS JOINED THE VERY FEW FEMALE FIGURE SKATERS THAT ATTEMPT A TRIPLE AXEL IN COMPETITION. THAT'S NOT ALL. SHE NAILED IT. SHE NAILED IT PERFECTLY, I TELL YOU.'_

_' MAN. NOT ALL MALE FIGURE SKATERS CAN LAND A CLEAN TRIPLE AXEL BUT SHE DID IT. ON HER FIRST ATTEMPT TOO. WHAT THE WHAT?_ _Damn. Are all Yakov Feltsman's students magicians? How do they pull difficult and inhuman jumps out of thin air just like that?'_

_' No idea. I can only say Yakov Feltsman has wickedly talented students. He's the best coach out there, and probably the best for decades to come. Where is Yakov Feltsman? He was there a second ago, I swear.'_

  Speaking of Yakov, he had passed out on the ground again, due to the unexpected Triple Axel that came out of nowhere. 

_' Wow. He has passed out. Not a surprise, really. I would pass out if my student suddenly does a ratified Triple Axel. Victor Nikiforov stands in as coach to accompany Mila Babicheva to the Kiss and Cry. Man, what are the scores for this excellent program?'_

 Mila waved and blew kisses to her fans.

 '  _The scores. Mila Babicheva got 82.13.'_

_' ...'_

Literally everyone screamed, and the judges were all looking at each other weirdly, like, _wow we actually issued a score like this, guys. Great job_.

 A firecracker might have just exploded overhead, because all the reporters were just clutching at the microphones with baffled expressions that probably said  _wait. Is this even real? Two records broken in a single day by two Russian skaters._

Mila squealed, and Victor threw his arms around her like a proud big brother, hiding a satisfied grin behind her wavy hair. 

_' I... really don't know what to say anymore.'_

_' Me neither. Just... What. On. Earth. Just happened.'_

_' What a year for figure skating. What a year for Yakov Feltsman. He has just got up from the stands, and he has fainted again. Does the man need a medic? Yep, they're coming.'_

Mila stood up, shrugging on her Russia jacket, bowed to everyone deeply, and allowed Victor to escort her to the locker room. 

***

  **v_nikiforov:** So proud of my sister! @ **mila_b** #tripleaxel #nhktrophy #proud #sister

  **48k likes**

**View all 25k comments**

**vnikiforov_fc:** CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH OF YOU!!!!!! I MEAN, WOW! IT'S NOT JUST THE THREE OF YOU. MILA IS INTO THIS TOO?!!! 

  **yes.bro:** She's super hot. And excellent performance, just, wow. She got a GOE of 2.43 for her 3A. This is crazy!!! :OOOOOOOOO And... Is Yakov alright??? 

  **vityaxyuuri:** Seriously!!! The four of them are dominating the figure skating world right now. Won't be surprised if she can suddenly do Quads. That would be INSANE. 

 

( Victor: Oh, @ **vityaxyuuri** , if only you knew)

 

***

 It was tough, but Yuuri did it. He had somehow managed to smuggle into the hotel near the skating rink in the morning of the FS without getting caught by any of the media or fellow skaters or fans, because his plan would fail and that would suck. 

 Especially when the fans were all trampling over each other to get a small glimpse of Victor and Mila (recently dubbed as the new female Living Legend) in their hotel.

 ' WHERE IS VITYAAAAAAAA?!!!!!'

' MAN I WANT A PHOTO WITH MILA BABICHEVA!!!'

 ' I WANT THEM TO SIGN MY BEANIE!' 

 And throttled each other when they blocked their view. Violent much. They were even worse than Yuri's Angels or JJ Girls. 

 (Unbeknownst to Yuuri, a crazy new fan club called Eros Katsuki Yuuri was established and their dedication would rival the Victuuri fan club in the future.) 

 He hid from a band of overly enthusiastic journalist team from France, clutching cameras, notepads and microphones, and literally ran across the lobby in hopes to find the two figure skaters at the breakfast area. 

 He checked-into the hotel, and fortunately, the man at the counter didn't seem to care about figure skating at all, because he didn't recognise his name or face at all when he dished him the room key with a rather done expression. Fangirls were screaming and giggling, holding Victor banners and posters.

 The elevator doors opened to reveal Seung-gil, and Yuuri had to look sideways and hid deeper into his jacket. Fortunately, the Korean skater was too immersed in scowling at the high-pitched noises coming from fans to notice him.

 He settled down for a while, before rushing down to the skating rink with the hood of his jacket up.

  His little secret journey came to an end, when he slipped past the entrance, a young female official stopped him, ' Sorry, Sir, but I don't think you are allowed in here. This is a competitor and coach only area- Oh, my, god.' 

 Crap. 

  Before the girl could ask him for a verification, he slipped away as fast as his legs could carry him, and she never went after him.

***

 ' Have you heard the news? Nakamura-san saw someone that looked like Katsuki Yuuri!!!'

 ' No way! He should be in St.Petersburg right now. Where is he now?'

 ' No idea. He slipped away completely.' 

 ' Ermigosh! Is he here to support Victor? Squee!'

 ' I hope so!!! Someone tell the Victuuri fan club president, now.' 

 ' You're in the fan club?!'

 ' Duh.' 

  ***

  Yuuri tried to attract minimal attention himself, hiding behind larger objects whenever he spotted familiar skaters. He was almost spotted by Michele Crispino, and he hid behind a potted plant. 

  From the blaring TV screens, Yuuri could spot Otabek in mid-jump. Hmm... Otabek came second at the SP... This meant Victor was skating after him. 

 And whoops. He had forgotten to message Victor. He might be in the middle of a breakdown right now. The last time he had forgotten to message Victor before a competition if he failed to accompany him, Victor almost had a nervous breakdown, that Yurio literally had to Skype Yuuri in the middle of it to broadcast his face on a screen. 

 '  _Otabek Altin's scores please. 180.71.'_

He flicked the curtains aside, to find that Victor was already on the ice. Very much, Yuuri-deprived (this is a certified condition, according to Yurio) and sad.

 Mila and Yakov were at the side, gripping the rails until their knuckles were pure white. 

 The music began, and god, it was a mini disaster. 

 He was just like Georgi, and he was almost sobbing on the ice again. His movements were pretty stiff. The audience stirred in confusion and disappointment at the less than satisfactory opening sequence. 

 ' PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, VITYA!' Yakov roared desperately, forgetting that this was a real competition and he wasn't supposed to be screaming at his student anymore, because Victor probably couldn't hear him over the music.  

  Yuuri rushed to Mila's side, ' Oh god. How is he?'

 Mila jumped, ' Oh gosh Yuuri you gave me a fright- Wait. Yuuri?! What in the blazes are you doing here right now?!'

 ' WHAT?!' Yakov spluttered. 

 ' Long story,' Yuuri said hurriedly, somewhat surprised that his presence hadn't reached their ears yet. How was he going to get Victor's attention?

 Fortunately, when Victor turned around from his beginning sequence, he caught sight of Yuuri.

 Yuuri blew him a kiss sheepishly. 

 Mila placed a hand over her heart, ' Oh, my shipper feels!'

 Yakov looked like someone had punched him in the face. 

 His eyes widened, before his rather somber expression was replaced with incredulous joy. 

 People must have noticed him by now, because the people around them started to point and murmur with stunned looks. At least twenty cameras were directed at him, closely recording his reaction.

 Meanwhile, Victuuri shippers at the rink fainted all over the place again because: YUURI BLEW VITYA A KISS OUR LIVES ARE COMPLETE. WE ARE DYING. FROM THE FEEEEEEEELS. SOMEONE SAVE ME. MY SHIPPER HEART. BLESS MY SHIPPER HEART. 

 His performance was a 180 degree turn starting from that moment, and he landed all his jumps perfectly. Well, as perfect as he could get, because at his peak, he could get a 3.00 GOE for almost all of his jumps. Inhuman, yes, but he did it. Because he was freaking Victor Nikiforov, the Living Legend, fuelled by the power of love.

 The Quad Flip at the end of was so beautiful, and they knew he added it at the back as a nod to Yuuri's growth.

 When the roses and gifts rained down like a thunderstorm, he didn't even bother to pick them up, because he turned to Yuuri with a wide smile, ' YUURI!!!!!!!!!' He skated over to meet up with him, but the next part was completely unexpected.

 No one saw it coming.

 Not Yurio, who was watching intently over the live stream.

 Not Yakov, who was at the verge of passing out again.

 Not Mila, who was eagerly videotaping the entire thing with her phone.

 Not the Victuuri shippers, who were crying and hugging at each other like they had just won the lottery or something equally significant.

 And definitely not Victor. 

 Because Yuuri suddenly threw himself onto Victor, kissing him full on the lips and knocking the both of them onto the ice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^///♡///^ 
> 
> I KNOW THAT'S WHAT Y'ALL HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> Next chapter: The Victuuri fan club is on fire.


	26. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the cliffhanger lololololol!!!!! 
> 
> I suck at writing kissing (ahahahahaha) so I won't elaborate too much on it but yah you get the idea :PPPP 
> 
> More YouTube format (just for fun), and please don't mind the hater comments, I just want to display both sides of the story.

 Both of them landed onto the ice, sliding for several centimetres before coming to a stop. 

 ' W-wow. You surprised me,' Victor said, the awe evident in his voice. If the impact hadn't knocked the breath out of him, the kiss most likely did.  

 Yuuri had his face buried in Victor's shoulder, and he mumbled against him, ' Sorry for having you wait for me. I love you so much.' He lifted his head to see that a light blush decorated Victor's cheekbones. 

 ' And I love you too,' Victor said, sitting up to pull at Yuuri's hand. ' Yuuri, you may or may not have just killed everyone in here.' He pressed a kiss on Yuuri's hand.

 The undignified screams in the background served as a proof and there was rapid sounds of camera shutters. Several judges had literally disappeared under the table, no kidding. 

 And one could almost hear the shrieks all the way from Russia and Japan, where the fan club presidents were currently hyperventilating in their room over a live conference video, already talking about the Victuuri hoodies they could sell. 

 ' Probably,' Yuuri admitted, he was blushing too right now. ' So... We should go and get your scores before facing everyone?'

 ' Yeah.'

 It was difficult, because they were in the middle of the ice and Yuuri didn't have his skates on. He almost slipped to death, so Victor lifted him on his shoulders with well-practiced ease as if they were doing an ice dance, and many more people collapsed at how cute that looked. 

 Otabek had a hand clapped over his mouth in a very un-Otabek like way. Mickey was foaming in the mouth, and unfortunately his sister wasn't there to help him, so he was hanging off the side of the rink. Seung-gil was nowhere to be seen. 

 Mila, who was cackling throughout, handed Victor his skate guards and jacket after he finally let Yuuri down, ' I took a video of the  _entire_ thing. Thank me later. And... Yakov needs help.'

 Yakov was lying on the ground, out cold. The reporters were already crowding around them in increasing numbers, all of them gaping at the pair like a half dead fish. 

 ' Ummmmmm,' Yuuri said uncertainly, his face still red.

 ' Shall we?' Victor happily offered Yuuri a hand.

 Yuuri shyly took it, and they walked to the Kiss and Cry, with their hands entwined. It might as well be a walk down the red carpet, as all attention was on them.

 Almost no one could hear the scores overhead (the announcer was half-dead by now from all the pressure), but it was made clear that Victor was so close to breaking Yuuri's world record. So close. And literally no one cared, because dozens of hands started to grab for the newly-declared couple, begging them for an interview. The officials showed up next to them, and started wedge the reporters apart, because Victor had to attend the medal ceremony. The girl Yuuri had bumped into at the entrance was there as well, and she was positively beaming. 

 A fight broke out in the ranks of the reporters and the officials, because everyone wanted to interview them, until Mila showed up with a paper cup of coffee in her hand, and some of the reporters ran off to interview her for the time being while Victor attended the medal ceremony in peace. She was seen laughing heartily behind her hand at a question, while the reporters goggled at her. 

 A very much satisfied Victor stood at the centre, glowing and waving at his fans, as they sobbed and wailed at how cute the pairing was and how happy that they finally got a 'Victuuri confirmation'. The mountain of tissue paper had simply appeared out of nowhere in the Victor 'fan-zone', and it was still growing at an alarming rate.

 Otabek clutched at his silver medal, too horrified about the entire Victuuri thing coming true (ehhhhh Yurio might have mentioned this in their emails but he thought the Russian punk was just pulling his leg) to care that he had qualified for the Finals. Seung-gil, who had finally resurfaced for the ceremony, had an addition to his facial expression roster, and his face actually registered pure shock besides his usual preferred scowls. 

 As soon as Victor stepped out of the ice, dozens of hands started to grab for him, and he was seized off to the corner of the rink for the much anticipated interviews.

 Literally everyone was there. Sports magazine journalists, gossip magazine journalists, Sports TV channels etc etc etc. And Yuuri could spot Morooka, staring at him with much disbelief.

 Yuuri remembered Morooka was there when Yuuri refused Victor's offer of a commemorative photo. He must be wondering how a relationship had blossomed between the both of them after such a cringeworthy first-meeting.

 A bespectacled woman from a Russian sports magazine held up a microphone breathlessly, ' Congratulations on your big win, Victor, and on your... um, relationship! Since Yuuri has flown all the way to support you, the both of you won't mind clarifying your relationship for all of us?' Judging from the fact that she was barely containing her excitement and bouncing on the balls of her feet, she must be a Victuuri fan club member.

 ' Sure thing!' Victor said charmingly. ' Uh, that okay with you, Yuuri?' Yuuri nodded, blushing furiously again.

 ' We are officially dating!' Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm affectionately. To add on to the theatrical effect, he wiggled his fingers such that everyone couldn't miss their rings. 

  _Thank god, Victor, for not saying we are actually married._

Some reporters looked as if Victor was asking them to swallow down an entire bag of lemon juice. 

 ' But...' A reporter found his voice. ' How on earth did you two meet? Mila Babicheva has been refusing to tell us.' On the cue, Mila, who was standing away from them and enjoying her coffee, shot them a little wink.

 ' Oh? We met a looooooong time ago,' Yuuri smiled, beginning to enjoy himself. 

 Morooka blinked, the cogs working inside his head ' B-but... Katsuki-san, I don't think you two knew each other at Sochi...?'

 Victor said 'ah' softly, knowing which event Morooka was referring to.

 ' As you all see... I completely bombed my first GPF and was in a bit of a slump afterwards. Victor found me first, and we connected with each other deeply. Then... Everything started to fall in place,' Yuuri said casually, bluffing a little along the way.

 Several fangirls who were eavesdropping AND filming them the entire time, blushed profusely when Victor smiled warmly at their direction. 

 A journalist didn't seem that pleased, and honestly, they had been expecting some people to be displeased by their relationship. He frowned, ' But Mr. Nikiforov, you are competing against your, um, lover. Surely it will affect your relationship?'

 ' Nawww,' Victor said affectionately. ' It won't. We are pretty cool about competitions, and we don't care who gets the gold. I think only Yura cares.'

 ' Um, so...' Another shy-looking reporter asked. ' The... This question is for Victor. Were you surprised by... The... Um, _hug_ just now... '

 Victor and Yuuri almost choked out in laughter. Of course. The matter of The Kiss or The Hug. 

 They had almost forgotten that their first kiss was always mistaken as a hug much thanks to Victor's arm, and it looked like it would be the same here.

 The fangirls at the side were like _are you freaking kidding me. A HUG?!_

 The reporters started nodding, and Yuuri only realised that it probably wasn't as clear as he thought it would be. His arm had hidden their face, and probably, only some people at a certain point of view could see what _exactly_ was going on. From other perspectives, it might as well be a big hug.

 Great. So everyone was convinced they were dating, but the problem of The Kiss or the Hug was still ever-present. This was something that Yuuri would never understand, not even now. 

 In the past, they allowed everyone to go at war about whether it was a kiss or a hug, but when an obnoxiously pesky reporter that Victor so disliked kept challenging him and testing his patience, he finally exploded at the Worlds and snappishly said, ' GOD DAMMIT IT WAS A KISS, OKAY!!!!!'

 The four-month old problem, which was starting to become a nuisance, was finally put to a stop. 

 And the world rejoiced. Everyone was happy. Er, well, not everyone. Most people.

 Victor flashed Yuuri a toothy smile,  _do we keep that a secret... Or should we just clarify it now?_

 _Ugh. Fine. Do whatever you want,_ Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

Victor leant forward and kissed him again right in front of everyone, shamelessly. When they finally pulled apart (yep), several reporters dropped their microphones on their own foot, too dumbstruck to scream in pain.

 The fangirls screamed, giggled, sobbed and hugged at each other, jumping up and down. Mila whistled. 

 ' This should be cryyyyystal clear,' Victor grinned. ' That's all, I think. We have to watch the women's FS.'

 Yuuri added shyly, ' And please root for our friend, Mila Babicheva.'

 ***

  **Victor Nikiforov**   **FS at NHK Trophy + THE KISS [HD]**

**19, 576, 244 views**

**589k likes | 87k dislikes**

**View all 98k comments**

**Emilia :3333:** *SMASHES REPLAY BUTTON* PROUD TO BE A VICTUURI SHIPPER BECAUSE MAN, THEY ARE ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 PS: Excellent performance by Vitya!!! He was so close to breaking the FS WR, but man, I can't believe I am saying that

 

  **stayclosetome:** HECK YEAH!!!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ASDFGHJKL I AM SCREAMING AT NIGHT AND I DON'T CARE THIS COUPLE IS SO BEAUTIFUL

 

  **Danidani dani:** Katsuki is an  _okay_ skater, I admit, but you guys sure he is good enough for Victor? Victor deserves better. Sorry to say I don't ship Victuuri. 

   **[More replies ...]**

   **gamerKim:** Agrees smh 

      **Official Kara:**  But yeah, the 'so-called shippers' will jump up to flame us so I'm not going to say anything 

        **Cookie_angel:** Glad to know I am not the only one. Vitya deserves better

          **Rosie Victuuri Nikiforova:** HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS >:( ARE THE WORLD RECORDS NOT ENOUGH? and Vitya already said they are dating so go away 

            **Ice-cream-chan:** If you don't like it, don't watch it 

             **Official Kara:** See I told you guys

               **TOUCH THE SKY:** We can do whatever we want. 

 

  **victuuri is my name:** 5:13 is what you are all looking for ;) 

    **minecraft.apple:** YASSSSSSSSSSSS THANKSSSS

       **quadflipped:** I am saving this as my phone wallpaper no one can stop me mwahahahahahaha

 

  **victuuri_fc:** MY HEART MY HEART!!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ AND WATCH THE INTERVIEW VIDEO. IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN. 

     **gummy bears:** YESSSSSSS I SCREAMED LIKE A PIG 

       **YouTube Addict:** Wow, you guys are on YouTube as well? 

 

***

  **yuri_plisetsky:** ABOUT TIME >:( and best of luck, Witch. 

**38k likes**

**View all 21k comments**

**potterheadskates:** EHHHHHHHH?!!!!!! YURI PLISETSKY SHIPS THEM TOO??? 

  **victuuri_fc:** *sobs in a corner*

  **anyone-else:** HE SHIPS THEM TOO WHAAAAAAAAAT :DDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the haters come. 
> 
> This actually happened. 
> 
> Teacher: So what do you guys think about Barcelona?
> 
> Me: A wonderful, beautiful, blessed place where my ship has officially sailed and my crops are watered, my skin gets clear, my children are fed and everything becomes perfect. Oh. And double rainbows fill the sky. You are welcome.


	27. On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not veerryyyyy eventful, just fluff, fluff, fluff, and more aftermath in the perspective of our favourite skaters and Yakov, of course.

 They returned home to St.Petersburg, with two golden medals around Mila and Victor's neck, a dying Yakov in tow and the half of the world in flames behind them.

 None of them had ever imagined the consequences would be this large, but almost everyone, figure skating fan or not, had a brief idea of what had happened at the NHK Trophy.

 The Victuuri fan club rose up in the community of fandoms like a tidal wave, opening official websites and the fan-artists in their ranks volunteered to do fan-art for the headers and hoodie designs for new members in the club. They gained an entire million of fans in just a single day.  

 Phichit spammed Yuuri with messages, shaming endlessly him for breaking the 'friendship-code' into pieces by not telling him about his relationship with Victor, almost grovelling for more details and was basically acting like a dedicated fanboy, or the Victuuri mascot he was supposed to be. Yuuri had a feeling the fan club presidents put him up to it. 

 Yuuko phoned him the night he got back home, breaking down into tears about how proud she was of him, what a cute couple they were on screen, how she would always have his back and the rest was gibberish mixed with excessive sniffing because she was sobbing too much and Takeshi had to take over the phone call.

 At the same time, the media had a field day. They made it onto the front page of many famous sports magazines and newspapers. 

  A much revered journalist wrote about their true love towards each other and commended them for not fearing any opposers.  

 Some of the magazines joked about how one of the hottest eligible bachelors of the world (yep he made it into the top ten) was finally taken by a sexy man, but wished them all their best in their careers and love at the end. 

 Not all of them were exactly pleased with their relationship of course, with some of the more outspoken magazines describing this relationship as the 'upset of the year', ' unprecedented outrage' and 'a ill-fitted match'. The Cursed Writer probably had nothing else to write, so he or she just jumped on the bandwagon and started to criticise the relationship instead.

 However, these were quickly drowned out by the viral Tweets from other figure skaters, who applied to be Victuuri fan club board members. To thank them for their support, Victuuri fan club presidents sent them skaters-only membership cards. 

 

  **phichit+chu:** Proud to be a Victuuri shipper!!! These arrived by mail today... Thanks so much!!!! @ **victuuri_fc** #victuuri 

**33k likes**

**View all 18k comments**

**dancingprincess:** OMG CHIBI PHICHIT!!!! THIS IS SO ADORABLE

  **chocolate-heaven:** CUTEEEEEEE!!!!

  **victuuri_fc:** You're welcome, Phichit! :DDD Guys, if you like the drawing, be sure to check out @ **anime-fanatic** ,he drew this card! 

 

   **mila_b:** Got it!!! Thanks a ton! #victuuri 

   **30k likes**

**View all 19k comments**

**yulia-katsuki:** Mannnnnnnnnn she's lucky!!! She gets to spend time with Victuuri EVERYDAY PEOPLE.

  **victuuri_lifegoals:** @ **yulia-katsuki** I'd give up my firstborn child to be able to skate with the both of them 

   **yuri_plisetsky:** GREAT STOP FLASHING THIS CARD IN MY FACE YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING I AM GOING TO THROW IT AWAY I SWEAR 

 

  **christophe-gc:** Yoohooo!!! Guess who has come to join the party. @ **v_nikiforov**  #victuuri 

  **38k likes**

  **View all 24k comments**

  **v_nikiforov:** Great!!! Thanks, bro!!! (wanna go swimming?) 

  **victor** **mybae:** ERMIGOD VICTOR IS ABOVE ME!!!!

  **chris-is-hot:** WOW!!! THAT CARD!!! I WANT THAT CARD!!! And welcome to the Victuuri fandom! ;) 

 

  **sala-crispino:** I mean, I'd give anything to have a relationship like Victuuri XDDD Love you both so much!!! #victuuri 

  **30** **k likes**

**View all 19k comments**

**emil-pie:** I can be the Victor to your Yuuri ;)))))))) Just say the word 

  **mickey-crispino:** UGH STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER YOU DISGUSTING WORM!!! TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL WEAR YOUR SKIN THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YES I AM LOOKING AT YOU RIGHT NOW @ **emil-pie**

 **sala-crispino:** Don't be mean, Mickey! >:[ @ **mickey-crispino**

 

 **+guanghongji+:** Thanks so much! :333 #victuuri

  **28k likes**

  **View all 19k comments**

  **dreaming.about.you:** Cute!!! 

  **leo.de.la.iglesia:** Jealous!!!! DDD: Mine hasn't arrived yet!!!!! 

   **vIctuuri:** Dawwwww!!!! 

 

  Anyways, the figure skating community was getting too hyped. 

 But Yakov wasn't that thrilled. Yurio was convinced they had officially broken the old man, because he refused to call Victor and Yuuri by name, and whenever they stood right in front of him, he would just pretend they didn't even exist at all. Sometimes, he would sit down, stand up, sit down again, and started humming Stammi Vicino with a really dazed look. 

 When Yuuri greeted him, he just looked through him as if he was made out of glass and turned to Georgi instead. 

 ' Has he gone senile?' Victor suggested, after Yakov failed to reply him for the fortieth time in the same day.

 Yurio eyed him irritatedly, stretching his legs, ' No, duh. He speaks to me just fine, and he's definitely ignoring the both of you. And even if he IS senile, it is entirely your fault.'

 Yep, the boy acted as if he wasn't the one to kick Yuuri off to Japan in the first place, because 'the _cold and magnificent_ Ice Tiger of Russia isn't supposed to be involved in any of the stupid Victuuri business', according to him. And he was starting to get pissed by all the mails he was getting from Otabek, who was still having difficulty in grasping the reality. 

 Riiiiight. 

 But since the worst of the shock was over, Victor went back to being all lovey-dovey, like how they would be in the other time. He kissed Yuuri whenever he had the opportunity to, literally had to hold hands with him at the break room, and jumped on him like a koala bear. Several times when Yakov was present, a vein twitched impressively in his forehead. Though Yurio threatened to run them through with his skates if they started making out in front of him.

 Georgi bawled, adding onto the noise, and Anastasia called him a silly weirdo. He cried some more.

 Yuuri huffed, squinting at the entire Russian Team's antics, thinking that someone should make a TV series called 'Keeping up with the Skate Family' soon. Ya know, like the 'Keeping up with the Kardashians', only it featured bawling and extra figure skaters instead.

 He only knew how famous he had got when Victor pulled him to the supermarket to buy ingredients for katsudon, HAND-IN-HAND. He had warned him for so many times that he couldn't pick out the ingredients from the shelves with only one hand, but yeah, Victor was being super romantic like that.

 At least half of the customers recognised them, and begged for photos. And some scrutinised Yuuri with a... erm, not so friendly look. It turned out Victor was almost like any famous Russian model as well as a figure skater, because he appeared on so many billboards and magazine covers, like Vogue. And yes, again, he was voted as one of the Top 10 Hottest Bachelors in the world. 

 He could just retire and become a world-class model if he wanted to (like JJ in the future) if he wanted to, but he said, ' Meh, not my thing. I want to spend my time with Yuuri.'

 A bunch of teenagers screamed and giggled, babbling in rapid Russian about how excited they were about their future events, and that they were Victuuri fan club members too. They were half-sobbing when Victor offered them a photo opportunity with the both of them, and asked them to tag them in their photos. When Yuuri thanked them in semi-fluent Russian, they screamed and hugged each other, that Yuuri almost thought he had accidentally said something wrong (Not a joke, he once told Victor to 'take a farm' instead of 'take a shower'). 

 They walked away, still sobbing, telling each other about how their lives were complete after Victor kissed Yuuri on the cheek right in front of them.

 ' Must you cause your fans to break down every time you go out?' Yuuri complained, while they were walking home.

 ' Wasn't going to, but I love you too much!' Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, bringing him closer.

 

_BONUS:_

 

  **mila_b:** GUYS guess what I found this morning. A... Victuuri fan club membership card addressed to... a Mr. Yuri Plisetsky??? >:))))))))))) so this means.................. 

  **37k likes**

  **View all 21k comments**

  **Yuri_angels:** OH. MY. GOD. 

  **VICTUURI.victuuri:** HOLY CRAP YURI PLISETSKY IS A MEMBER OF THE FC TOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LIFE IS A LIE! (WELCOME TO THE FANDOM, YURI!!!) 

  **yuri_plisetsky:** AUUGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, the newest YOI art killed me. And the cover for the next volume will be out soon.
> 
>  
> 
> *sobs in a corner*
> 
> Next chapter: Surprise!!!!!! XDDDDD


	28. Knock knock who's there? Yakov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock!

 Yakov's rather dazed behaviour towards them was starting to become a little disturbing when the Rostelecom Cup was drawing to a close. Even though Yuuri could manage without a coach, he wished for Yakov's advices.

 One morning though, everything changed.

 Yuuri and Victor were already warming-up on the ice, doing simpler jumps before running through their programs later. Lilia would be coming in the afternoon to look at them.

 Yurio was texting Otabek while stretching at the side, and Mila was comforting a sobbing Georgi

 An all-too familiar scene. 

 Yuuri had just finished with a Double Axel, and Victor came barrelling into him, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

 ' Ewww!' Yurio wrinkled his nose. ' Must you kiss the Katsudon every time he does a jump? This is disgusting and disturbing.'

 ' So says the person who secretly joined the Victuuri fan club,' Mila inspected her glittery finger nails with a superior look. 

 Yurio's face turned an interesting shade of plum purple. 

 Victor grinned, giving Mila a virtual fist bump, and kissed Yuuri again. 

 Yakov came in, apparently looking groggy (rare thing), and yeah, he still didn't look too good. The side effects of passing out too much, the doctor said, and they shouldn't let him faint that often lest it affected his heart.

 Yuuri jumped away from Victor, in case Yakov fainted again. 

 ' Vitya, Yuuri.'

 Victor let out a startled gasp before he could stop himself. This was the first time Yakov had addressed them by name in AN ENTIRE WEEK, and it was almost shocking to hear their names go past his lips.

 It seemed that Yurio and Mila also looked up from their tasks, surprised that Yakov had finally recovered from his... Delayed shock.

 ' If you are quite done with your usual morning kissing, get off the ice to prepare. Seriously, I swear, I feel absolutely strange this morning,' Yakov snapped. ' Yura will be skating in the Cup of China soon, and I don't care if he has finally learned two new Quads. He needs practice.'

 Yurio perked up in confusion. Georgi stopped crying. 

 Victor reminded him with a frown, ' Ehhhhhhhhh I am 99.9% sure Yura is not skating in the Cup of China. He's in the Rostelecom Cup, remember?' 

 ' NONSENSE! I might be retired, but I still remember everyone's assignments. Now really, get off the ice before I physically drag you off. You will be late for the exhibition!' 

 Victor and Yuuri looked at each other anxiously, both worrying that the shock had actually affected the coach's mentality. 

  ' Ermm, what exhibition?' Yuuri asked.

 ' Oh lord, has Vitya scraped off onto you? The fan club presidents' wedding, for heaven's sake! You two have been preparing for months,' Yakov groaned.

 This wasn't making any sense.

 ' Yakov, should you go and lie down?' Mila suggested. ' You are... Er, none of us understand what you are talking about?'

 ' Yeah!' Yurio nodded vigorously.

 Yakov turned to scowl at Yurio, ' Get on the ice Young Man OH MY WHAT THE WHAT?! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, BOY!'

 ' What? You mean my clothes?' Yurio looked down at his clothes. The usual red warm-up jacket and tiger-patterned shirt. 

 ' NOT YOUR CLOTHES,' Yakov was now wheezing. ' YOUR HEIGHT. YOUR HAIR. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!'

  ' HAH?' Yurio raised his voice. ' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A TEENAGED BOY IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE?'

 ' YOU ARE NOT TEENAGED YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE 20!!!' Yakov screeched, pointing shakily at Yurio.

 ' Wow,' Yurio blinked, his volume going down by a landslide, stepping back. Before he started bending over and laughing his head off.

  Ah. That was anticlimactic and strange. They had no idea the angsty Russian Punk was capable of producing funny noises like this. Even Yakov was momentarily stunned. 

 ' Yurio?' Victor asked, worried that the younger skater too had gone mad under all the pressure of breaking world records. ' You okay there?'

 ' He's not,' Georgi fretted, forgetting about his heartbreak for once. ' HE HAS GONE CRAZY!!!'

   ' NO- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Yurio said between raucous laughter. ' THIS IS GOLD!!!! ABSOLUTELY GOLD!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I TELL YOU BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!'

 ' Did someone put magical laughing mushrooms in his piroshki this morning?' Mila stared.

 ' NO YOU IDIOTS!' Yurio was now breathing deeply as if he had run a mile. ' DON'T YOU SEE?! HE CAME BACK WITH US OH MY GOD!!! I WAS WONDERING BY THEN!!! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN REALISE!!!!!!!! SINCE HE IS SO FED UP WITH YOU TWO DISGUSTING HUMAN BEINGS ALREADY, HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT WHEN YOU TWO KISSED OH MY GOD HAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA THIS IS GOOD!!! I AM DYING.' 

 ' Eh?' Victor said, his hand itching to dial his phone for an ambulance.

 ' YOU ALL REALLY ARE IDIOTS!!! THIS IS YAKOV. 4 YEARS LATER. GEDDIT? I WAS ASSIGNED TO THE CUP OF CHINA BEFORE LANDING HERE. AND THAT ICE EXHIBITION, OH LORD. YOU TWO SAPPY DORKS WERE GOING TO RECREATE STAMMI VICINO FOR THE FAN CLUB!!!' 

 ' Ah,' Mila and Georgi said simultaneously. 

 ' Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, righttttt,' Yuuri jolted. ' This is bad.'

 ' What?' Victor whined. ' What do you know about Yakov that I don't know? Tell me, Yuuuri!'

 ' Jeez! You nitwit!' Yurio shouted. ' How blunt do I need to be?'

 Realisation FINALLY dawned on Victor, and he was like, ' Ohhh.'

 ' WHAT?!' Yakov thundered, angry at being left out like this. 

 ' Yakov, you might want to sit down for this,' Mila was already pulling a chair over to Yakov.

 ***

  The only thing Yakov had to say was, ' Wow. What have I done in my previous life to have to coach all of you for the  _second_ time?'

 Everyone blinked, thinking that the coach that fainted often would answer to their story by passing out again. 

 ' This is all you have to say?' Victor pouted. ' Shouldn't you be happy that we are winning all the gold medals we can get?'

  ' Seriously though,' Yurio grinned broadly. ' You don't notice anything weird? As in... different coloured wallpapers? Different decor? Or the date on your phone?'

 ' Or the sudden increase in hair on your head?' Victor provided helpfully, earning him a nudge in the ribs by Yuuri. 

 ' I was in a hurry!!! And I don't move like how I used to anymore,' Yakov snarled, glowering at him for even daring to bring up the subject of his hair when it was entirely his fault. ' I haven't been up that early since I retired!!! But you two said you had to dump Yura at the ice rink so I have to come back! And I don't even need to ask. I assume you have set the Internet on fire?' His accusing look was so reminiscent of Lilia's that Victor actually shut up.

 ' Are you going to come out of retirement?' Mila asked. ' If you don't want to, we can just announce you're retiring.'

 ' No way!' Yurio protested. ' We will all be coach-less.'  

 Yakov cleared his throat, ' I will coach all of you, if you promise to behave.'

 Everyone sat up straight, pleased that their coach was back with them at last. Oh, the other Yakov was alright, but this one knew how to deal with them.

 ' I have absolutely no idea who will win the gold medal this time,' Yakov said. ' But I will need to see all of your programs once again. Starting with Yura.'

 Yurio said, ' Fine.'

  Everyone skated for Yakov, even Georgi managed to wing through his program without crying for once. They tried the watered-down versions of their programs for warm-up.

 ' Hmph, I haven't seen these programs in a long time,' Yakov said, leaning on the side. ' Good news, you all did well. But you will be boost the difficulty of the routines in the finals, I assume?'

 ' Yep. 5 Quads of 5 different types in my FS,' Yurio said.

 ' You sure you can manage with the tiny body like this?' Yakov raised an eyebrow skeptically.

 ' WHAT?! I DID 4 QUADS, THANK YOU,' Yurio puffed up.

 ' Japanese Yuuri? Will you attempt 6 Quads?'

 ' Err, I'm still thinking,' Yuuri blushed. ' I may or may not attempt the 6 Quads.' 

 ' What, why not?' Victor gasped.

  Yuuri explained, ' I've been landing the Axel more and more frequently now, but I'm still not confident with it.'

 ' You know what,' Yakov gave him a grandfatherly smile. ' I will help you get it down so you can try all 6 Quads. Show 'em.' 

 ' Great! Thank you, Coach!' Yuuri beamed.

 At the side, Victor was swooning, ' What a beautiful smile!!! I can't believe it!'

 ' Ewww,' Yurio made a face. ' YOU ARE MARRIED TO HIM ALREADY. STOP FAWNING OVER YOUR HUSBAND.'

 Yakov told Georgi, ' Frankly, I'm surprised you are reusing these two, er, programs, since-'

 ' Yakov don't-'

 ' You are practically married.'

 Too late.

 At this, Georgi tilted his head and let out a pitiful wail.

 ' His _beloved_ wife doesn't recognise him and called him a creep,' Yurio tutted. ' So the theme "heartbreak" still suits him perfectly.'

 ' Ugh,' Yakov turned to Mila, ' you will do Quads, I assume?'

 ' Yep,' Mila confirmed cheerfully. ' On second thoughts, guys, I will only do Quads at the Finals SP so I can peak.'

 ' You haven't even qualified for the Finals yet,' Victor said to himself, more like a joke than an actual retort. ' But let's see... You need to get at least fourth place at Rostelecom Cup to qualify. for it. Not a problem, I guess. Except for Sala Crispino. Her Triple Lutz and Triple Loop combination is really impressive.'

' Well yeah,' Mila agreed. ' I don't like to be overly cocky.'

 Victor suddenly threw his arms around Yakov, ' Yakovvvvv!!! You are fond of me, right?'

 ' What now?!' Yakov snapped.

 ' Can I go to the Rostelecom Cup pweaseee? I promise I won't do anything crazy.'

 ' Pah!' Yakov scoffed. ' As if!!! The last time you said you won't do anything crazy, you started to make out with Japanese Yuuri on the ice IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! After the 4CCs!' 

 Yuuri wanted to hide under the table. 

 Yurio complained, ' That was the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life. I wish I can permanently dispose of this memory.'

 ' But since three of our skaters will be at Moscow,' Yakov said at last. ' And technically, it is the last event before the Finals... I guess you and Georgi can go with us.'

 ' Yes!!!' Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. ' I can be with Yuuri and watch him get every gold-'

 ' EXCUSE ME,' Yurio bellowed. ' I WILL GET THAT GOLD MEDAL. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.'

 Mila said thoughtfully, ' We don't know who's getting the gold yet, but it's pretty safe to say you two will secure the gold AND the silver. Maybe JJ will take the bronze? Or will he try to beat you two with an elevated program?'

 Wow. They almost forgot about the everlasting annoying presence of King JJ. 

 ' Don't you worry,' Yurio growled. ' I will kick his ass.'

 Yuuri had a feeling that the Rostelecom Cup would be _VERY_ interesting. 

  ***

 _ **katsukiyuuri:** Looking forward to the Rostelecom Cup! #family 

  **41k likes**

**View all 26k comments**

**v_nikiforov:** WOW! FIRST POST IN YEARS!!!! <333 (Where is #victuuri tho?)

  **katsukiyuuri_fc:** ermigod!!! Our beloved Yuuri has returned to Instagram!!!! WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!!!!

  **minami-kenjirou:** GANBATTE YUURI SENPAI!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov is home!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD And the Victuuri fan club presidents eventually get married lolololololol <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Hint for next chapter:
> 
> Yurio + King JJ = EXPLOSION 
> 
> Victor + Victor = EXTRA 
> 
> WHO WILL GET THE GOLD MEDAL? :DDD


	29. Yurio. I am your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has decided to use a Star Wars reference in the chapter title XDDD 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SMOL SON YURIO! XDDDDDDDDDDDD MAY HE CONTINUE TO BE SMOL AND ANGRY.
> 
> Edit: I made a silly mistake lol!!! I corrected it, so it's fine now. Thanks so much for reminding me... It's difficult to keep track of all the details (I am forgetful like this), so if you do spot mistakes, please feel free to tell me... :PPP And yeah, thanks again. :))))

 When the people got wind that the entire Russian Skating Family would be going to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup, they flocked to the airport to get a good photo opportunity and a glimpse of the cute couple that was dominating the Internet for weeks. Yakov pleaded Lilia to accompany them as well, because he wouldn't be able to look at so many skaters all at once, especially when Georgi was threatening to drown himself in the toilet.

 The plane touched down, and Mila offered them sunglasses.

 ' There's no use for sunglasses,' Yurio grumbled. ' They know we are coming. GREAT! WE CAN NEVER GET TO THE HOTEL I TELL YOU.'

 ' This is exactly why we have a back-up plan,' Yakov said gruffly. ' We are going separate ways.'

 ' Ooh, it sounds like the Seven Potters. Do we run from Voldemort now? Yakov sometimes reminds me of Mad-eye Moody,' Victor said excitedly, and added when everyone gave him annoyed looks. ' What? I do read, you know. They tell me I look like Draco Malfoy.'

 ' Victor, enough,' Yuuri said, and Victor pouted.

 ' We have asked Yura's grandfather to wait on his car,' Yakov said. ' Yura, you will leave with your grandfather and take Japanese Yuuri with you.'

 ' Cool,' Yurio said, happy to see his beloved grandfather again.

 ' NO WAY!' Victor shrieked. ' NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME YUURI!'

 ' This is for the best Vitya!' Yakov snarled. ' We can't have the fans block our path. I repeat. Yura and Yuuri will be going with Grandfather Plisetsky. This is final. Vitya, you will be leaving with Lilia and Mila on taxi. Finally, I will go with Georgi on the bus. You get out in different exits, got it? And you people can contact each other for dinner and stuff like that. Let's go.'

 It was like the parting of _Romeo and Juliet_ , or even worse. Lilia and Mila had to drag Victor away from Yuuri to the other side of the hall.

 ' Ugh, he's childish,' Yurio spat. ' I can't believe he's 27- No, 31 years old. Come this way, Katsudon.'

 Yakov's plan seemed to have worked. They somehow got past an entire mob of Yuri's Angels or any of their fans undetected, and slipped outside to the waiting area without a problem.

 Waiting outside a car, was Yurio's grandfather.

 ' Yuratchka!'

 ' GRANDPA!' Yurio literally jumped onto his grandfather. ' Oh my goodness, I forgot about your bad back.' 

  ' I have to see my grandson!' Nikolai Plisetsky ruffled Yurio's hair fondly. ' And ah! This must be the famous Katsuki Yuuri. Yura has told me a lot about you over telephone calls. Get on, please.' He was as kind as Yuuri remembered.

 They left the airport immediately, and Yuuri texted Mila to let her know that they were on the car.

 **katsudonyuuri:** We are on Grandpa Plisetsky's car. 

 **miladoeslifts:** Great. And I think you do need a status report. Victor is currently bawling like Georgi. The taxi driver thinks he is crazy.

 **katsudonyuuri:** Really? I figured out he would be acting dramatic so I texted you instead.

  **miladoeslifts:** Smart. The taxi driver is going to throw us off his car, but I think he recognises Lilia. Praise the power of the bolshoi ballet. 

 ' I have made piroshki for the both of you. There's some more, so you can share with your other friends,' Grandpa gestured briefly to the large bag next to Yuuri at the back. Yuuri took out two paper bags and handed one to Yurio.

 He was expecting the usual pork filling but when Yuuri bit into it, he could taste... Rice... Scrambled egg... And pork cutlet? 

 Yurio seemed to have noticed, because he let out a startled 'mmmm?!'. 

 ' Katsudon piroshki, is that right?' Grandpa smiled at Yuuri through the mirror. ' Yura has been talking about this Japanese dish you have gotten him obsessed with. I gave it a try at a Japanese restaurant and thought, I can put this in a piroshki if it's meat, egg and rice. Is it good?'

 ' IT'S SO GOOD!' Yurio declared loudly, taking a large bite. He almost forgot how much he missed the katsudon piroshki. Yuuri was good at making katsudon, but he could never perfect the piroshki pastry dough, much to Yurio's disappointment. 

 ' Vkusno!' Yuuri agreed gratefully.

  When the coast was clear, Grandpa Plisetsky dropped them off outside the hotel. Fortunately, there were no rabid fans or reporters at the moment.

  **katsudonyuuri:**  we arrived. Where are you?

  **miladoeslifts:** Give us 5 more minutes. We are nearby. I think Yakov and Georgi are around 10 minutes away. Can't wait to drop Victor onto you.

  Yurio, bearing a large bag of piroshki, scowled and sat down on a nearby couch. Yuuri sat next to him and checked his Instagram for any news. Sure enough, his feed was completely spammed by Yuri's Angels, all of them bemoaning about how they had missed Yurio in the airport.

 Their arrival was announced by Victor's calls, and 'oomph!', he jumped onto Yuuri, almost crushing Yurio and his beloved piroshki in the process.

 ' WATCH YOUR FOOT YOU MORON!' Yurio snatched up the paper bag as if he was saving it from a fire. ' I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CRUSH MY GRANDFATHER'S COOKING.'

 ' Get up, Nikiforov,' Lilia said, absolutely horrified. ' You are being disgraceful.'  

 ' I am giving you Victor,' Mila said with a grunt. ' He's being unbearable.'

  ' Shall we go out for dinner?' Victor asked with that adorable heart-shaped smile of his.

 ***

 The Rostelecom Cup might be the toughest competition before the actual Finals. The battle between Yuri Plisetsky (the next Living Legend of Russia), Katsuki Yuuri (who was on fire recently) and Jean-Jacques Leroy (who announced his program was going to beat the both of them).

 Call him arrogant or confident. Victor didn't care. His Yuuri and his beloved 'son' would be claiming the top spots, without a doubt. Yuuri was planning 5 Quads of 5 different types in his program, attempting the Loop this time. Yurio was going to attempt the Loop too. They knew Seung-gil would definitely do it, being the first to land a ratified one, and Emil would be attempting the Loop.

 Mila called it the 'Loop Festival'.  

 Victor was dressed in what Yurio called his 'coach-uniform', consisting of his favourite trench coat and suit, causing many girls to swoon at how attractive he was in this outfit. But he wasn't wearing his gloves so he could dazzle the others with his beloved ring. 

 ' Ugh,' Yurio responded to the girls falling all over the place. 

 They drew lots, and this time, it was a lot different. They had expected Yuuri to go first, then Yurio and JJ. This time, JJ was going first, then Yurio, and Yuuri. It wasn't much of a problem, and none of them cared. 

 Seung-gil was stretching at the corner, but when he caught sight of Victor, he looked at him with such skepticism and fear as if he was a dangerous and crazy animal on the loose. 

 Meanwhile, JJ was extremely displeased. His newsworthiness was completely taken away by the famous Victuuri couple, and the reporters were fighting to get to them while they were supposed to be warming-up.

 ' Victor! Mind to say a few words?'

 ' Katsuki-san, can we have a quick interview?'

 ' Sorry, Yuuri is doing warm-up. Can we talk later?' Victor said good-naturedly, secretly passing over Yuuri's earbuds. 

  All of them looked disappointed, but they quickly found their new target. Yurio. Bad choice, bad choice. He looked like he could roundhouse kick anyone in the face, especially after JJ was bragging to the reporters about how he had trained up a new Quad in  _a week_ just to counter the two Yuris. 

 A reporter in a crisp, clean suit asked him, ' Skater Plisetsky, can we have a word?'

 ' Hah?!' He pulled out his earphones, and glared at him menacingly. ' What now?!'

 The reporter swallowed, ' You are back to compete after your stunning win at the Skate Canada. Jean-Jacques Leroy is coming back strong with a new mysterious Quad. What do you think about it?

 ' Pah,' Yurio said. ' As if he will be doing a Quad Axel out of the blue. I don't think much of him, thank you very much.'

 ' Erm... We see that you are competing against Katsuki Yuuri, who has broken two world records in his last competition. And Victor Nikiforov-'

 ' Jeez, you want to talk about both of them so spit it out,' Yurio grew angry. ' Stop beating around the bush.'

 ' We understand this... Couple is... Um, kind of unexpected,' The reporter said with a wide, fake smile. ' What do you think about them?'

 ' Eh?' Yurio wrinkled his nose. ' They are...'

 ' Not of the same league? Ill-matched?'

  _You have poked the bear. Congratulations!_

' HELL NO,' Yurio blared, causing many startled officials to stare at them. ' THEY MIGHT BE GROSS AND EMBARASSING, BUT THEY ARE DEFINITELY MADE FOR EACH OTHER. IF YOU ARE COMING HERE TO INSULT THEM, DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ANYMORE. HOW DARE YOU.' He whipped his earphones into his ears again, and walked away like a punk.

 His troubles were far from over when the despicable JJ started to catch up with him, ' Yuriiii, yoo-hoo!'

 ' Go away, Leroy,' He spat in disgust. ' Go talk to your ugly fans or something.'

 ' Awww, are you trying to be a punk?' JJ seemed more amused than insulted. ' Nice performance at Canada, by the way. I never got to congratulate you. But sorry, I'm going to take the gold medal this time.'

 ' YOU WILL TRY, _BAKA_ ,' Yurio glowered at him, made a rude hand gesture at him, and stalked away like a boss, leaving JJ to ponder over what exactly a 'baka' was.

 ***

 Yuuri wasn't affected by anxiety this time, so Yakov allowed him to sit with the other competitors and watch the show with the others. 

 When he flicked open the curtains with Yurio besides him, both of them were greeted by one of the most horrifying sight he had ever seen.

 A gigantic banner fluttered at the top of a section, bearing the words YURI'S ANGELS X VICTUURI FC.

 Yurio and Yuuri had absolutely no idea a collaboration between Victuuri shippers and Yuri's Angels was even possible, and that they wouldn't tear each other apart (since technically, they were supposed to be rivals). It might be a rivalry mixed with friendship and familial love, and that probably scraped off onto the two separate fan clubs.

 The entire party occupied seven rows, and all of them wore cat headbands over their heads and purple hoodies with the words Victuuri in blue, fancy script on their chest. The group almost overshadowed JJ's fans and their numbers were not so impressive in comparison. 

 ' What in the world?!' Yurio was the first to speak.

 ' HAH,' Yuuri almost recoiled.

 They must have spotted the two Yuris, because they screamed and started chanting their names. They were unable to distinguish whose name they were referring too, but oh well.

 ' Yuuri! Yuri!' Sala Crispino ran over to them. Mickey was behind her, looking extremely disgruntled by his sister's enthusiasm towards boys. Emil was also trailing behind him, immensely pleased with himself.

 ' Oh, hey, Sala,' Yuuri said, careful not to tick Mickey off. He had witnessed Mickey in protective-brother mode before, and it wasn't exactly a good memory. No matter how Sala tried to convince him that Yuuri or Victor, who were so in love with each other, were not going to flirt with her, Mickey still regarded the two as 'highly dangerous'. 

 ' Oh gosh, I am really looking forward to see both of you skate! I was so impressed by your programs!' She gushed.

 Mickey coughed, ' Sala!' 

 ' Relax, Mickey. No one's going to hit on me. Definitely not Yuuri or Yurio.'

 ' Let's go get a drink when we are done with the SP!' Emil said, completely ignoring Mickey. Mickey let out an indignant huff, grabbed his sister by her hand and led her away from Emil.

 JJ scrambled outside, realising that all of his competitors had gone out to watch the competition, just in time to witness Victor hugging Yuuri tightly before he could shout ' IT'S JJ STYLE' at his fans.

 Seung-gil had just taken the ice, and it took all the willpower in Yuuri's body to not laugh at how funny the costume looked on him. He nailed the Quad Loop right off the bat as expected, and his step sequences were well, passionate, but his face was expressionless the entire time. He seemed to be trying harder and harder, and in the end, he got a personal best score of 95.11. 

 ' Cheer for me, will you?' Emil winked at Sala (swooning over Seung-gil) and Micky. 

 ' Like I would!' Micky scoffed.

 Everyone cheered when Emil too landed the Quad Loop, even though Seung-gil didn't seem happy that everyone was doing the Quad Loop. He got off the ice with a score of 85.26, and screamed for Mickey. 

 Sala almost bursted into tears when Mickey landed her signature Triple Lutz and Triple Loop combination, and it was still an extremely heartwarming scene when Yuuri thought about it. But it didn't help that JJ kept screaming ' IT'S JJ STYLE' at his side.

 The second group was starting, and Yuuri silently thanked Yakov for having the foresight to put earplugs in their suitcases, because the King of Theme JJ was blasting through the loudspeakers. JJ acted like his usual egotistical self, spun around the ice in a very exaggerated way and basically acting like a pop star. 

 ' Tsk, I wonder what Quad he has,' Yurio scowled. ' Heard he actually switched out his Quad Toe Triple Toe for the Quad Lutz Triple Toe for more points.' 

 A Quad Loop. At the end of his program.  

 ' Not much of a surprise, then,' Yurio sniffed disdainfully. ' Not a good landing. I could do better. It's almost my turn. I'm gonna wipe the smirk of his face.'

 Yakov wanted to tell him off for criticising the others, but well, who could stop him? Yurio was probably one of the best technical Quad jumpers out there.

  _' Welcoming Skater Yuri Plisetsky of Russia on the ice. He has driven the audience crazy by skating to a perfect program, earning him a World Record. Will he make history again in Moscow? Let's see.'_

At the same time, JJ received a score of 110.97, and he was waving to his fans pompously.

 '  _Jean-Jacques Leroy has delivered a masterful performance. What will we expect of Yuri Plisetsky?'_

_' Yes, Triple Axel with his preferred Tano variation.'_

The entire YURI'S ANGELS X VICTUURI FC clump made a loud din, sending shock waves everywhere. It didn't seem to affect Yurio, because his posture was as perfect as ever. Lilia was pleased. 

_' Quad Sal Triple Toe. Beautiful.'_

_' He has a Quad Toe planned. Wait. Quad Loop??? Ladies and gentlemen, Yuri Plisetsky has swapped out his Quad Toe for a Loop. This is extraordinary, and here we have another skater mastering the Quad Loop in the same event. Bravo, bravo.'_

_' Simply astonishing. I have no words.'_

 He wasn't going to do it with both arms raised yet. At his peak, he could do a perfect Quad Loop with both arms raised, but he was going to take it slowly, because... Why not? 

 He received his scores, smirking when he got 119.02, shattering Victor's world record.

 '  _Wow. Yet another world record. The Russian Team is on a roll! What has happened to them?'_

_' Yuri Plisetsky has broken Victor Nikiforov's world record, and... Neither Skater Nikiforov nor Katsuki seem to be unhappy...?'_

Victor and Yuuri ran over to hug their 'son', while he screamed loudly in protest at their 'attack'. But he emerged from the hug with a rather stiff smile for the cameras. 

_' ... Wow. Overcome with happiness, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri ran over to the Kiss and Cry to hug Yuri Plisetsky.'_

_' Nikiforov, Katsuki and Plisetsky are pretty close. And this is completely unexpected, because all three of them are neck to neck, trying to shatter each other's world records. Well, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich have joined the hug. Skater Popovich is finally not crying. He has been crying a lot lately, I think.'_

_' They're an amusing bunch. Should someone ask Skater Katsuki to get onto the ice? It's his turn.'_

A nearby official coughed at the inseparable 'hugging' family. 

Embarrassed, Yuuri disentangled from the Skate Family, waved at his fans, and ran to the entrance of the rink.

 '  _Finally, the last skater on the ice. Will he rise up to the challenge of Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky?'_

The fans screamed like a choir of banshees when Victor kissed Yuuri's ring softly. 

_' Difficult, I think. Not many people can beat 119.02. I think it's the FS that really counts. Look, Victor Nikiforov is kissing Katsuki Yuuri's ring for good luck. Their fans are an enthusiastic bunch, aren't they?'_

_' They sure are. Let's see then. On Love: Eros. Man, that smirk gets me every time I swear.'_

Yuuri skated a clean Eros program, giving him 118.97, a new personal best, but not enough to beat Yurio for the first place. He seemed pretty satisfied with his score, and waved at his fans again. They responded with yet another series of loud shrieks that sounded like a mix between 'VICTUURI WINS' or 'WE LOVE YOU YUURI'. Miniature Japanese flags had appeared out of nowhere. 

 ' Let's get out of here before the reporters come,' Yurio grumbled. ' Oh blast it, too late.'

 They were completely surrounded by reporters, congratulating Yurio on his shocking new world record and asking how Yuuri felt about falling in second place to a 15 year old.

 Yurio surprisingly remained polite, praising Yuuri for his hard work. Yuuri returned it, telling the reporters about Yurio's efforts, and he added lightly, ' But that doesn't mean I won't try to go for the gold in tomorrow's FS.'

 Victor wasn't left out, because a circle of reporters had crowded around him, asking whether he would be supporting his boyfriend, or his rink mate. It was more of a rhetorical question really, because he was basically stuck between supporting his home country or his beloved.

 ' Well, can I say I root for both?' He said (what a sneak) casually. ' I'd say they can get the top spots, no offence to James Jacky.' No one bothered to correct him, because he often forgot JJ's name. He had come up with no less than fifty variations of JJ's name in interviews, ranging from Joe Jackson, Jimmy Jones, Jasper Jeremy to Justin Jeffrey. None of it came close.

 ' Who do you think will qualify for the Grand Prix?'

 ' Yuuri and Yura of course. Erm, maybe Jesse Julian?' 

 ' Who's going to get the gold medal?' A woman urged him.

 ' Daww, I hope it will be Yuuri!' Victor smiled adorably. ' But it's possible Yuratchka will beat out his dad for the gold.'

 ' Dad?' Several reporters repeated in puzzlement.

  _OH NO YOU DON'T,_ Yurio, who was in the process of ignoring JJ, turned over to give Victor his Glare Level 10 Supreme. 

 ' Yeah, didn't I tell you?' Victor laughed. ' Yuri Plisetsky, our son! He's the Victuuri son, ladies and gentleman. We're so proud of him for beating Jason Jerry, and we can't wish for a better son. Please give our talented son a round of applause!' 

 No one clapped, obviously, because everyone was trying to process this piece of terrifying news. It didn't make any sense. Yuri Plisetsky. The son of Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov?! 

 Yuuri face-palmed, ready to dig a hole in the wall and hide in it forever.

 Yurio, torn between cursing at Victor and smashing the cameras to prevent any of this to get out of the rink, screamed at the top of his lungs, ' SCREW YOU OLD MAN! I AM NOT YOUR SON! THIS IS SO ANNOYING! THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!'

 ' Typical of teenagers to disown their parents,' Victor made a sad face for the reporters. ' Really, Yuratchka, is this how you talk to your father?'

 Click click click, the reporters were scribbling down the new information into their notepads, about how the Living Legend of Russia had supposedly 'adopted' Yuri Plisetsky. 

 ' I AM NOT HIS GODDAMN SON!!! STOP WRITING!!!' Yurio exploded like a supernova, almost hitting JJ in the face. 

 ' Whelch, watch it, you nearly hit Joseph Jonas,' Victor said nonchalantly. ' Your father and I taught you better. Anyways... Please continue to cheer for Yuuri and our son!!!'

 Yurio screamed in rage. 

 ***

  **Yuri_angels:** Congratulations to our cute Yuratchka for placing first!!! <3 It was also a wonderful opportunity to collaborate with @ **victuuri_fc** in this event. Good luck to Yuuri as well!!! Hope we can go to Barcelona together :3333 

   OMG VICTUURI CALLS YURA THEIR SON. HOW CUTE IS THIS??????????? >////< 

  **30k likes**

**View all 18k comments**

**protectyuratchka:** SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!!! THEY ARE TOTES LIKE HIS PARENTS!!! XDDDDD I SCREAMED AT THE SCREEN

  **victuuri-amy:** That was so cute!!! 

  **victuuri_fc:** It was a fantastic night!!! Thank you so much. And yes. Victor and Yuuri are Yuratchka's parents. End of story. *♡* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I believe Victor doesn't pay a lot of attention to JJ. Or maybe he does it on purpose. XD 
> 
> Next chapter: FS and surprise!!!


	30. Where are you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're reaching Chapter 30!!! I have no idea how many chapters in total I will make ahaha, so let's just get on with it for now. :PPP

 Yurio made a point to show how angry he was.

 He snapped every single plastic spoon there was at the hotel buffet and stole all of the sausages and candies even though he wasn't going to eat them. Children were crying but he didn't care because he felt like being evil and sadistic.

 That was how angry he really was, especially when he woke up to his phone blowing up with notifications from all kinds of gossip articles and private messages from his fans. 

 It was almost as bad as the time when *Victor got really drunk and announced to everyone that he was his son in the other time. Otabek wasn't able to look at him straight for days without grinning, because he had fled from the banquet hall and threatened to jump on the first flight to Kazakhstan.

 This time, he really wanted to hop on a plane to Kazakhstan if it weren't for the fact that he had a competition to finish.

 But the very person he had been plotting revenge on wasn't there. In fact, Victor Nikiforov had been missing since 7 o'clock. It was unlikely of him to run off in the middle of an important event like this, especially when Mila was going to skate her SP. Yuuri felt just a little miffed when he was absent at the end of the competition. And it reminded him of the time when he had to fly back to Japan for Makkachin. 

 ' Relax, Victor isn't dumping you here,' Mila, coming first at the end of the SP, tried to soothe him. Sala had put up a good fight by nailing the Triple Lutz Triple Loop, but Mila was still by far the best out there.

 ' No, I am not worried about this,' Yuuri said, pulling at his team jacket. ' But it's very unlike him to being gone in the middle of an event. Does anyone know where he is? Yurio?'

 ' Probably not,' Mila turned to look at Yurio, who was still throwing out the candies he had snitched in the morning. ' If he had seen Victor, he would have screamed and attempted to kill him. And we would have known.' She added the last part as a stage whisper, ' _I don't see him_.' 

 ' Er, okay,' Yuuri said, taken back.

 Georgi wailed, ' Now you know how I feel!!! Being sad and alone, like a ship lost in the sea.' Mila kicked him in his shins and Yuuri stifled a laugh. She sashayed into the changing room to get changed out of her sparkly costume. 

 Yakov grumbled to himself, ' That Vitya... Honestly...' 

 ' Nikiforov is missing,' Lilia stated with a sour look on her face. 

 Yurio scowled, ' If I see him I will punch him in the face for humiliating me like this.'

 ' But you are their son,' Georgi said between sobs. 

 ' Let's not talk about it for now,' Mila said, remerging with her skate bag slung over her shoulder. ' Lunch sounds good?'

 They ate at a local Russian food joint, joking with each other about everything (especially when Georgi brought up Victor's JJ compilation) and the Yuri's Angels stalked them twice because they had somehow 'traced Yuratchka's scent'. 

 ' This is creepy as hell. They follow us all the time,' Mila commented, while Yurio was unwillingly dragged out of the booth for a photo. ' How do they do it? The Yuri's Angels should become detectives.' 

 As Yuuri chewed on his portion of pelmeni, his mind wandered to Victor. He was starting to miss him. 

  _Where is he?_

***

 Yakov decided the fans were too much, especially when they were predicting that there would be a large influx of Yuri's Angels or Victuuri fans around the area, so they had to ask Grandpa Plisetsky to show up to help them leave the area in peace.

 He was a bit late, and when his turquoise coloured car turned round the corner to stop in front of them, he was huffing, ' Sorry for being late.'

 ' It's okay,' Yurio said, eyeing Yuuri. 

 ' Yeah,' Yuuri agreed, staring back with a raised eyebrow. Yuri looked away quickly.

  _Weird._

Grandpa Plisetsky drove them directly to the official rink, patted Yurio on his head and told him that he would be coming back later to watch his FS. Yurio was beyond ecstatic. 

 And Victor still wasn't found.

 Reporters were starting to make a note about the famous Victor Nikiforov's absence. The very same man who was ogling and hovering over Katsuki Yuuri for the past few weeks.  

 The Yuri's Angels x Victuuri groaned in disappointment when Yuuri entered the practice without Victor by his side, and Yuuri echoed a familiar sentiment, because he almost felt kind of naked with Victor. Not that Victor was always able to stay with him, because Japanese Nationals and Russian Nationals almost always overlapped with each other.To make sure the two would stick together forever, the Victuuri fan club had commissioned a cute Victor plushy and had it delivered it to Yuuri and Victor's apartment. Whenever Victor wasn't around, Yuuri would bring the Victor plushy as a substitute. Victor was jealous of the plushy. 

 Now, he had no Victor plushy and no Victor. Excellent. He almost tripped over the ice when he was thinking about it. 

 ' Focus, Yuuri!' Yakov shouted. 

 Yurio skated up to him, frowning, ' Oi, Katsudon, you still have to skate without Victor. We might be friends, but I won't go easy on you. And even if you lose, don't you dare lose to me by A LOT OF POINTS. And I will personally strangle you if JJ gets the silver.'

 ' Yeah yeah,' Yuuri nodded, preparing to go into competition-mode. He shouldn't let his thoughts ruin him, or else he would be flubbing all of his jumps. And that would be embarrassing.

 JJ hovered around them, unusually quiet and his pride was somewhat damaged by the previous round, because he was SO thinking he would get the gold medal this time. Victor Nikiforov was getting old, bla bla bla bla. Who knew he would come back stronger than before, with two new skating monsters who could pull Quads out of thin air flanking his side. 

 Yurio smirked at him. 

 Yuuri almost pitied him.  

 Yakov summoned the both of them to the side, giving them his favourite pep talk and sent them off to run through their programs without any jumps. 

 The audience 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' mesmerised by Yuuri's graceful, ballerina-like movements. Until the officials called them back to get ready for the actual competitions. 

 As expected, Victor was still nowhere to be found.

 ***

  **victuuri_fc:** LIVE AT ROSTELECOM CUP, THE RINK IS EMPTY, AND IT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. BUT VICTOR IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! :(((( WHERE IS HE? 

  **42k likes**

**View all 27k comments**

**hamsteryeahhhh:** I. Can't. Spot. Victor. On. Live. TV. Currently freaking out at home. 

  **victurimeansvictory:** @ **hamsteryeahhhh** It's because he isn't even at the rink D: 

  **quad-looped:** No way. Where is he?????????? @_@ 

 

 As if to make things more disastrous, Sala and Mickey were caught up in a nasty argument in the corridors before his skate, and they were giving each other a cold shoulder throughout Emil's performance. And Mickey still looked at Yuuri and Yurio suspiciously, as if they were perverts. 

 Yurio, Yuuri and Mila sat, uncomfortably wedged between the arguing twins, unable to help or say anything. To blot out the noise, Yuuri did the anti-anxiety breathing exercises that Lilia taught him. It was a habit, even though he wasn't necessarily anxious anymore. It was good to be relaxed before a competition. 

 ' Sala,' Mila asked nervously. ' Aren't you going to see your brother off at the side?'

  Sala simply bit her lip.

  Despite being down, Mickey skated beautifully, and Georgi bawled next to them, wailing about lost love. Sala mirrored him, because she stood up abruptly after his program to rush to the Kiss and Cry.

 Mickey received his score (he surpassed his personal best), and Sala hugged him as an apology. Yuuri watched with amusement as Sala pushed him away with a goofy grin, and literally dashed off to watch Seung-gil as Mickey watched on with a bewildered expression. The twins never failed to crack him up. Sometimes they might be arguing with each other about the smallest thing, but they were inseparable most of the time.

 Seung-gil's performance... Well, was disastrous, if Yuuri was being frank. He most likely buckled under all the pressure, and fell on many of his jumps. He could see the angry tears falling down the Korean skaters face as he left the Kiss and Cry. 

 King JJ took the ice, regaining his confidence after the warm-up (mostly because he believed that Yuuri would screw up without Victor). One could almost sniff the arrogance while he skated. Yuuri had to admit it was an excellently executed program, and JJ earned a 210.19.

 Of course, Yurio could always find things to criticise. ' That Quad Loop was an absolute joke,' He snarked.

 Yuuri slipped off to the ice before he could hear the rest of Yurio's ruthless bashing on how horrid JJ's routine was. Yakov took his jacket and Lilia safe-guarded his competitor's pass. 

 ' Vitya is not here, but I'm sure you can still do well,' Yakov said earnestly, giving him one of his rare grandfatherly smiles that he had saved just for him. Well, occasionally for Victor, if he wasn't being an idiot.

 Yuuri almost wanted to respond 'yeah, my husband is basically missing. He might be dying in a ditch, who knows', but he bit back because it didn't seem quite appropriate. It was almost impossible for Victor to dump him, but deep down in his consciousness, he was worrying a bit.

 ' Well, aren't you going to kiss your ring?' Yakov reminded him of their little 'tradition'. 

 Yuuri kissed his own ring.

  _Stammi Vicino._

That of course killed all the Victuuri fans on the spot.

 '  _Second last skater on the ice is Katsuki Yuuri of Japan. He has received an excellent score for his SP, and we are excited to see how his FS would go.'_

_' Note, Victor Nikiforov isn't here to watch him. Strange, right? Those two are inseparable since the Cup of China.'_

_' He will be skating to an original piece entitled Yuri On Ice. He has four Quads of three different types planned.'_

' GANBATTE!!!' Yurio and Mila called loudly, and the other skaters blinked at their sudden use of Japanese. 

 Yurio growled, ' I am so going to murder him if he dies of a panic attack without Victor.'

 ' Blame Victor,' Mila said. ' I told him it wasn't a good idea.' She received a text from her phone. ' Ah. About time. Let's go, Yura.'

 ' Damn right,' Yurio said, and they left the spectators stand. ' Get up, crybaby.' 

 '  _Quad Toe, Double Toe. Great job. The music. Should someone just ask him to put it on iTunes Store? I would love to buy it.'_

_' Agreed. Quad Salchow, let's see how it goes. Beautiful. Ah, a Tano variation. Next up, we have his best... The Triple Axel. He has been receiving a GOE of 3.00 for this jump consistently. Yes! Success. I daresay that's another 3.00.'_

_' A Quad Toe Loop planned. Wait. A Quad Loop?!'_

A scream rose up from the stands. Katsuki Yuuri had joined the Quad Loop Festival as well, and it was glorious. Guess JJ wasn't expecting this.

 '  _So he has Four Quads of four different types then. Impressive, really impressive. He had one Quad in his last season. This season, he came back with four Quads.'_

_' Jump combination. Triple Axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow. Beautifully executed. Triple Lutz Triple Toe- WHAT?!'_

Yuuri smiled, landing effortlessly on the outside edge of his skate. And his fans were ready to start a riot. 

_' That was four rotations. Four, I repeat. IT'S A QUAD LUTZ, TRIPLE TOE!!! HE HAS A FIVE QUADS IN HIS PROGRAM, OH MY.'_

_' Damn. Phenomenal. Absolutely phenomenal. He has a total of five Quads of five different types in his program. No one has done that before! Not even Victor Nikiforov. This is insane! Katsuki Yuuri never fails to surprise us.'_

_' Ah, the Quad Flip. Yep, nails it.'_

_' ...'_

_' Yes. He has put five Quads in his program and nailed all of them. The heck.'_

_' Definitely world-record worthy.'_

_' I agree.'_

_' Heavens, look at the side!'_

He finished with a flawless combination spin, finally turning to where Victor was supposed to be, and-

 Victor was there. Grinning like the big idiot he was. And... Holding a cake? Yurio, Mila and Georgi by his side?

 He skated around the rink, thanking his fans (who were going nuts by the way), before racing off the side to greet his friends, plus Victor.

 ' EARLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUURI!' Victor shouted, almost shoving the cake at Yuuri. ' IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL PERFORMANCE I LOVE YOU!!!' 

 Yuuri blinked. Wow. He had almost forgotten his birthday was coming up soon. Blame the competitions. 

 ' I told you he has forgotten about his freaking birthday,' Yurio scowled. ' Is that really a good idea?' 

 ' Erm,' Yuuri said, flushing. ' The truth is I almost forgot. _Where have you been_?' 

 ' I wanted to surprise you with a secret birthday gift, Yuuri! But I can't without blowing up our kitchen,' Victor explained. ' So I asked Grandpa Plisetsky to help me with the cake at his home while you are at the warm-up. That's where I have been this whole day. Soooo surprise!'

 The cake actually looked really nice. It was chocolate, decorated with strawberries. And Yuuri could tell that Victor really really really poured his heart into the cake, even though he might have accidentally burnt down Grandpa Plisetsky's kitchen in the process. He wasn't sure to laugh or cry, because God, he loved his adorable husband too much.

 His eyes were brimming with happy tears, ' So... You guys were in it too?'  

 ' Yep!' Mila grinned, hugging Yurio tight.

 Yurio scowled, but he knew the teenager meant well.

 Yakov came over, ' Yura, it's your turn. Vitya, give me the cake. We'll cut it after the medal ceremony, alright?'

 Victor handed Yakov his very precious cake as if it was a newborn baby. ' Do you like it?' He asked anxiously. ' I suck at icing things, you know, and I asked Grandpa Plisetsky to let me handle it myself because I have to make it-' Yuuri cut off his babbling by kissing him. 

 Great job. THE ENTIRE CLUMP OF YURI'S ANGELS X VICTUURI FC DROPPED, THEIR OTP METER EXPLODING LIKE FIREWORKS.

 An ISU official almost felt bad for breaking them apart, ' Sorry, Mr. Katsuki. You need to receive your scores.'

 ' Ah yes,' Yuuri said, embarrassed. ' We'll be right over.' He kissed Victor on his cheek, causing the Russian to be on cloud nine, ' Thank you, Vitya. 愛してるよ.'

 They sat at the Kiss and Cry, hand in hand, and the fans were beginning to regain their consciousness before the medics could get to them, because seriously, seven rows of people just fainted. 

 '  _We have the scores for Katsuki Yuuri. 222.00. He has broken his own world record!!!'_

Everyone laughed nervously. JJ looked like he could kill. Katsuki Yuuri had evolved into a five Quad beast. HOW COULD ANYONE TOP THIS?!

' Wow, a perfect number,' Victor gave him a one-arm hug. ' I love you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!'

 ' Naw, it's fine,' Yuuri said, hugging him back warmly. ' Ehh, Yura is starting.'  

 Yurio flashed them a glare on the ice, and began.

 '  _Yuri Plisetsky of Russia, aged 15.'_

_' Man, if I were him, I would be seriously stressed. 222.00, who can beat that?'_

Well, Yurio answered them. 

 Almost. 

 He got a score of 221.94, by planning 4 Quads of 4 different types in his program. And Yuuri narrowly beat him for the gold medal.

 ' Pah,' He said, seemingly pissed off when he was presented a silver medal. ' I will take my program to the next level at Barcelona.'

 JJ held his bronze forlornly, even though he had automatically qualified for the Finals.

 ' I WANNA KISS YUURI'S GOLD MEDAL,' Victor jumped onto Yuuri, who yelped. 

 ' Ewwwww,' Yurio grimaced. ' I never kiss my gold medals.'

 ' Let's have cake,' Georgi suggested. 

 ***

**yuri_plisetsky:** Happy early birthday Katsudon. You may get gold this time, but I will crush you at Barcelona. #skatefamily 

**34k likes**

**View all 24k comments**

**jedirocks:** Ooh, the cake looks nice! Happy early birthday, Yuuri-kun!

  **Yuri_angels:** ADORABLE! Congratulations Yuratchka on your silver!!! <3 We will always support you.

  **-victuuri-:** They kissed again on TV. My crops are watered. And I can die in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The referenced event occurs in one of my other fics lololol you can check it out if you want or just leave it there XDDD 
> 
> I love how the majority of the fandom agrees that Victor sucks at cooking and can never wash the dishes XDDDD 
> 
> Next chapter: Skaters get a break


	31. Minako and Mari come to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise up your hand if you wish to see Yurio's exhibition routine.
> 
> (ME)

 Yuuri's birthday came and went, and they didn't exactly have time to celebrate, because Yakov made them work their butts off. Thank god Victor celebrated his birthday with him in Moscow. He wasn't sure whether his heart would take it if he missed his birthday AGAIN.

 Everyone was a little bit stressed, even though they were sure that they could completely own the podium. 

 Just two weeks before the Grand Prix, they were skating around the rink aimlessly, when Yakov finally said, ' Okay, skaters, let's talk about something exciting, because you are all skating like a zombie.'

 ' Ooh! I like exciting stuff,' Victor lit up, delighted that they had an excuse to take a break.

 ' So,' Yakov clasped his hands together. ' The exhibition gala.'

 ' The exhibition gala,' Yurio repeated. ' Yes?'

 ' Dunno. Do you want to change your routines? I was thinking it would be boring and predictable if you skate to the same exhibition song throughout the entire season,' Yakov shrugged. ' Especially you, Yura.'

 Yurio thundered, ' What?! What's wrong with _Welcome to Madness_?' 

 ' It's heavy metal.'

 ' WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HEAVY METAL THEN?' Yurio demanded.

 ' Lilia doesn't like it,' Yakov harrumphed. ' She thinks... It's _disgraceful_.'

 Yurio cursed silently. The other skaters watched on as if Yakov and Yuri were having an intense tennis match. 

 Of course Lilia hated this type of music, and she wanted to faint when Yurio showed up at the rink in artfully ripped jeans, tiger-patterned T-shirt and leather jacket. She liked things to be classy, elegant and delicate. But wearing ballet costumes to his exhibition would be the last thing on Yurio's bucket list. He would rather jump off a building. 

 ' Well,' He responded loudly.  ' WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?'

  Yakov ignored him, ' Yuuri, Vitya, will you be changing your routines?'

 ' Maybe? We haven't talked about it yet,' Yuuri said, eyeing Victor. He had been skating to snippets from 'Pop Danthology' for his past two exhibitions, and he was doing just fine. But he thought his fans weren't that enthusiastic about it, not that they disliked it.

 Mila suggested, ' What about the Stammi Vicino duetto? I thought you two have been practicing it? It's doable, is it not?'

 ' Uh, as in, about a year ago?' Yuuri squinted at her. ' I'm not sure if Victor can lift me up this time.' 

  Victor clapped, '  _Brilliant idea!_ We can just practice it again! It will be perfect, Yuuri! It marks the time when we truly started dating each other.'

 ' Ugh,' Yurio grimaced. ' Just so you can get a chance to be horrendously sappy. My teeth will be rotting, thanks to you.'

 ' But they are so cute and sweet!!!' Mila gasped. ' I will give anything to see them on the ice together again... Oh man, the outfits! We need to have the outfits done!!! We need to have Yuuri's Stammi Vicino outfit made!'

 ' We haven't even decided on our programs yet,' Yurio said drily. 

 ' Yuuri and Victor have decided,' Mila pointed out. ' I think I can skate to Coldplay.' 

 ' GREAT!!!' Yurio shouted sarcastically. ' WHAT AM I GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW IF I CAN'T SKATE TO HEAVY METAL, ACCORDING TO YAKOV.' Yakov flinched.

 Yuuri frowned, not wanting Yurio to feel left out, because Mila and Victor were literally bubbling with excitement about their exhibition routines. An idea sprang up in Yuuri's head.

 ' I have an idea,' Yuuri said. ' Since Victor and I are already breaking half of the rules in the rulebook by sharing our exhibition together, it won't hurt to just break some more rules.'

 ' I am listening,' Yurio scowled, crossing his arms over his chest impressively.

 ' Do you remember the promotional music video we three did for Ketty's company during the Winter Olympics?'

 ' Yah!!!' Victor said enthusiastically before Yurio could answer. ' It was fun!!! We broke a lot of MV records and we almost won a Grammy for the best music video!'

 ' We could do it again,' Yuuri smiled. ' The three of us.'

 ' Hang on a sec,' Yurio stopped him abruptly. ' You are not doing the Stammi Vicino?'

 ' No, we are doing the Stammi Vicino duetto.'

 ' But...' 

 Mila said slowly, ' So you plan to do both...? At the same time?'

 ' Why not? Each skater is supposed to get several minutes to themselves, and if all three of us are doing it together, I suppose we can prolong the total time of our performance. We can do the Stammi Vicino duet to, THEN the other routine. We could keep it a secret. No one will know.' 

 Yurio thought about it for a moment, ' ... I guess... It could work... But HELL NO I AM NOT DOING THE DUET WITH YOU TWO SAPPY DORKS.'

 ' Of course you aren't going to,' Victor said, annoyed. ' It's our _thing_. You can join in later.' 

 ' Fine,' Yurio snapped. ' But how are you going to get the music? It won't be out until 2017.'

 ' We could commission it,' Yuuri coaxed. ' Ketty is already working in the company, it won't be hard. I can just give her the melody, lyrics and stuff, and she can piece it together like a pro. Just that I will have to be oddly specific. She won't mind.'

 ' Oh?' Victor pouted. ' You have been keeping contact with this... Ketty?'

 ' Well yeah, we were friends in university,' Yuuri answered. ' She said she is perfectly happy to help with my figure skating pieces. You are not jealous, are you?'

 ' Seriously,' Yurio made a face. 

 Yakov, who had been staying silent for quite a while, said gruffly, ' Well, if you have an idea of what costume you need, tell me. I can have them ordered for you.'

 ' We do,' Victor said and grinned. ' IT WILL BE FUN!!!' 

 ***

 Yuuri had just finished sending a mail to Ketty about what he wanted for the mysterious piece, when he received a text message from his sister.

  **katsuki-mari:** Yo, little brother, it's about time for the Finals, right? Everyone is pretty excited about it. Remember Minami Kenjirou? He has called us and said he will come over to Hasetsu to host a cheering party. He's oddly enthusiastic, but yeah, he's a HUGE fan of you. Mom and dad wanted to come over to cheer for you, but they need to look after Yutopia. Instead, they asked Minako-senpai and me to go to Barcelona to cheer for you. But before that, we would like to come over to St.Petersburg just to see how's everything, including your rink mates and stuff (in case you are getting bullied), then we can all go to Barcelona together. Is that fine with you and your *cough* _boyfriend_? ;)))) 

 He almost jumped in surprise. Mari and Minako coming over to Russia? This was new. He wasn't expecting this. But well... He missed them. Plus, they had been freaking out about him going to Russia with his  _idol_ , and they were bound to come over and see him. The part about bullying was... Um. 

 ' Victorrrrrr, c'mere,' He said.

 ' What what what what?' Victor dashed into the room with Makkachin in his arms, panicking. ' Has something happened?'

  ' This,' Yuuri showed him his phone.

 Victor whooped, ' This will be fun!!!! I would love to see your sister and Minako-sensei. We can show them around and eat at the best restaurants!!! I never got to return their favour when they looked after me in Hasetsu.'

 ' They keep thinking that I am bullied,' Yuuri complained. ' They phoned me twice a day when I went to Detroit, because they were so convinced there were going to be bullies. It's fine, right?' 

 ' Of course!!!'

  **katsudonyuuri:** Yep, it's fine with both of us. :D Just text me when you are coming. We can help you find the best hotel in the region and show you around the area. Looking forward to seeing the two of you!!! :333 PS: Say hi to Minami for me 

  **katsuki-mari:** Okay okay I will send you the details later 

 ***

 Victor fidgeted with the collar of his shirt with one hand, and he was holding Yuuri's hand with the other. They were waiting at the airport terminal for Katsuki Mari and Minako. 

 He would never admit it in front of Yuuri, but he had always been scared of Mari and Minako.

 Mari was the one to give him the shovel-talk on the Katsuki family's behalf before their wedding, and she was just leering at him with a pretty scary expression, smoking a cigarette impressively, and threatened to have Victor maimed if he dared to hurt her beloved little brother in any way while puffing white smoke in Victor's face. He used to think of Katsuki Mari as laid-back and cool, but after the 'shovel-talk while calmly smoking' scenario, he wasn't so sure about this anymore.

 And he owed Minako his life. The ballet teacher was the one to introduce Yuuri to figure skating after all and that in turn brought Yuuri to him. She told him everything about Yuuri's anxiety problems over bottles of shochu, and she could be as strict as Lilia if she wanted to be.

 He figured out they would be extremely over-protective, and would not hesitate to murder him if he hurt Yuuri in any way, not that he had ever done that before. And he was anxious he would disappoint them if they disliked St.Petersburg or the others (cough, Yurio, cough).

 ' Mari-nee-chan! Minako-sensei!' Yuuri jumped up and down excitedly, waving his hand. ' Over here! Yeahh!'

 The two women had just emerged from behind the gates. Minako in her trademark trench coat ensemble, and Mari with her partially bleached hair tied back.

 ' Yuuuuri! I missed you so much!' Minako bounded over to her student with the grace of a ballerina, which was hard, judging from the fact that she was lugging a suitcase behind her while trying to do an arabesque.

 Mari smiled warmly at her brother, and nodded politely at Victor, ' Yo.'  

 Meanwhile, Minako was fussing over Yuuri like a mother hen, ' Have you been eating and sleeping well? Is everything okay over here? Are your rink mates and coach nice? Any language barriers? And your  _boyfriend_  hasbeen treating you just fine, right?' Her eyes gleamed when she looked at Victor, ready to pounce on him if Yuuri said otherwise. 

 Yuuri sighed, ' Victor is fine, Minako-sensei. You don't need to look at him like that.' 

 ' You sure?' Minako didn't sound convinced. ' I seriously don't trust a handsome young boy like him to take care of you, whether he is your lifelong idol or not. Can he cook and stuff?'

 ' Erm,' Yuuri said.

 Mari, who was in a good mood, rescued Victor, ' Jeez, enough about that! Well, Yuuri, aren't you going to show us around this place?'

 ' Of course,' Yuuri smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it and guess what they are doing for the exhibition skate ;) 
> 
> Next chapter: Mari reacts to Yurio.


	32. Touring around St.Petersburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is smitten. XD

 Throughout the taxi ride, Minako was being thoroughly intimidating while Mari just listened to music through her earphones and texting her parents. 

 She spoke to Yuuri in rapid Japanese (assuming Victor wouldn't understand most of it), '  _Seriously though, Yuuri. Has your idol been treating you well? I really care about you, and you deserve the best. Your parents are worried about you.'_

Oh, Victor understood every little bit of it. He tried hard to keep a neutral expression. And he felt just a bit offended.

_' Relax, Minako-sensei,'_ Yuuri replied, not looking at Victor because he knew he understood what he said. '  _I am 23 years old and I know what I am doing. Victor also knows what he is doing.'_

_' Really? Let me ask you again. Can he cook and do household chores?'_ She added the last part with a scary look. '  _Or have you been doing all these for him?'_

'  _Errrrrrrr..._ _Ano_...' Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably. '  _He washes stuff alright... But I usually do the cooking in case accidents happen.'_

 '  _He doesn't cook?!'_ Minako gasped in horror, as if this was the most terrifying thing in the world. 

 Victor, who had been trying to avoid the conversation, finally interrupted in Japanese, '  _I CAN COOK!!! But it's just... I get too distracted all the time so Yuuri just takes over.'_

_' Hah?!'_ Minako paled, not knowing which was more surprising: Victor could speak Japanese or he could actually cook.

 '  _It's true,'_ Yuuri supplied exasperatedly. '  _Last time he was too busy, er, looking at other things while cooking noodles, and he almost burnt down the kitchen.'_

_' Too busy looking at you!'_ Victor answered cheerfully, remembering of the time when he was too busy looking at his beloved Yuuri to notice that the contents on the stove was burning. 

'  _Um, look, I appreciate the Japanese practice, but let's just switch back to English for the sake of Victor,'_ Yuuri rolled his eyes. '  _His grammar sucks, no offence.'_

 Minako frowned, and when she did that, she resembled Lilia so much, ' Not so sure about what you are like, Nikiforov. But I give you credit for... Being so...' She struggled to find the right word. ' Smitten with Yuuri.' 

 ' Thank you,' Victor said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

  ' Errrr we are almost at the hotel!!!' Yuuri said, breaking the ice. ' Let's get your room and we can show you our apartment.'

 ***

 The ladies liked their apartment, which was a good thing, and Mari adored Makkachin.

 ' Oh goodness!' she giggled as Makkachin, who had decided he liked this woman, licked her face excitedly. ' He's just like Vicchan, Yuuri! Fluffy and sweet. Tickles!!!'

 Victor silently thanked his furry pal for making a good impression for him. Makkachin to the rescue. He knew Mari always had a soft spot for dogs and used to give Makkachin treats when she thought no one was looking. 

 Minako inspected the bedrooms, muttering to herself and pointing at the colour-coordinated decor. It seemed like it had passed her screening test (thank god), because she nodded at Victor approvingly.  

 When Yuuri led them out to the ice rink, Victor thought he was about to faint. It would be game over if Yurio started to swear at them, and he had a bad feeling Minako and Mari would have the impression that Yurio was a big bully, then drag Yuuri back to Japan.

 As expected, the Russian Fairy was still practicing, and he was just finishing his FS routine with a combination spin. 

 ' Who is that?' Mari squinted.

 ' Seriously?' Minako gripped the rails. ' He's Yuri Plisetsky, a rising figure skater. He's pretty handsome for his age and he already has a big international fan base. You watch the live stream of the skating events. How do you not know?'

 ' How would I know?' Mari shrugged. ' I only watch Yuuri.'

 ' He  _stood_ next to Yuuri on the podium in Moscow,' Minako said, aghast that Mari would not know who Yuri Plisetsky was. ' They say he's a punk. I don't like the sound of it.'

 ' A punk?' Mari asked worriedly.

 Yuuri rolled his eyes again, ' Oi, Yurio, c'mere.'

' Hah? Oh,' Yurio said, skating over to meet with them. 

 And Mari noticed Yuri Plisetsky for the first time. The reaction was immediate.

 ' OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed at the top of her lungs, and Yurio jumped backwards. ' NO WAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!'

 ' WHAT?!' Minako raised her voice as well.

 ' HE LOOKS JUST LIKE TAKAO!!!!!!' Mari fan-girled, almost collapsing not the spot. ' HE'S A DEAD RINGER FOR THE BLONDE TAKAO, MY ANGEL!!! CAN YOU SING AND DANCE AS WELL?'

 ' Whaaaaaat,' Yurio said, not pleased about getting mixed up with Takao again. The Japanese Yuri's Angels had also made a point of how much he resembled the famous blonde singer and he didn't like it.

 ' MINAKO-SENPAI, YOU SAID HE HAS A FAN CLUB.'

 ' Uh, yes,' Yuuri said, stunned by his sister's behaviour. ' The Yuri's Angels.'

 ' HOW DO I JOIN?' Mari said, completely star-struck. 

 ' Great,' Minako sighed. ' She's smitten with your rink mate, who shares your name. How do you guys differentiate between each other? Yuri and Yuuri, this is plain confusing.'

 ' Ah,' Victor said. ' This is why we don't call Yuri by his real name. We call him Yurio. Our coach calls him Yura. And his grandfather calls him Yuratchka.' 

 ' Excellent, Takao and Yurio, this is perfect,' Mari said, already whipping out her phone to follow Yurio's Instagram account. ' It all ends with an o.'

 Well, this was exactly why the other Mari named him Yurio in the first place, and Victor bursted out laughing. Yurio looked like he was about to murder someone, and he scraped his foot on the ice to vent off his annoyance. Though he was secretly pleased that he had a new fan.

 ' Yuuuuri!' Mila popped into the rink, ' I heard noises... Oh! This must be your sister and ballet teacher!' She switched to her accented Japanese for self-introduction to show her respect to the two ladies, '  _Hello, I am Yuuri's rink mate. Mila Babicheva. Nice to meet you! We have another rink mate named Georgi Popovich, but it's best not to let him see you, because he is in a... ah, delicate condition right now.'_

 Minako and Mari's jaws dropped.

_' Oi, Yurio, aren't you going to introduce yourself?'_  Victor prompted the angry Russian kid.

_' Fine. Hello. My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I am Katsudon's rink mate,'_ Yurio said in his heavily accented Japanese.

 Mari was completely moon-eyed, ' Oh my goshhhhhhhh!!!!!! You all speak Japanese! This is shocking! Your accent makes you so cute, Yurio!' Yurio made an angry noise like a cat. 

 ' Yep!' Mila switched back to English. ' We learnt Japanese to make sure Yuuri feels just at home! I'm not exactly fluent, but I know most of the basic stuff. Oh, Victor is half-fluent, I think.'

 Minako said, gratified, ' Aah, this is good to know. But does Yuuri know Russian? I mean how does he communicate with others outside of the ice rink? Language problems and all the stuff?'

 ' My Yuuri is almost fluent in Russian!' Victor bragged. ' Show them, Yuuri.'

 Yuuri said a few phrases in perfect Russian.

 ' Whaaat,' Mari said, and shook her head. ' Well, it's not really surprising. I should have known. He has always been following Russian sports magazines, and I think he has learnt how to read Cryllic at a young age. Learning Russian shouldn't be so hard.' 

 ' REALLYYYY? WERE YOU THAT MUCH OF A FAN???' Victor turned to Yuuri, his eyes shining.

 ' Of course!!!' Mari smiled. ' I bought the magazines for him. Oh, Yuuri, when are you giving me my pocket money back?'

 Yuuri blushed, ' Stop it, Mari!!!'

 ' Just kidding,' Mari chuckled.

  ' Aren't you going to skate?' Minako pointed out. ' I haven't seen you skate in real life since you were 18.'

 ' Ah yes!' Yuuri said, unzipping his skate bag. ' Right away.'

 He skated his full FS for his sister and Minako.

 ' You're good!!!' Minako clapped. ' You've become so much better and more confident. Wow. Did Yakov Feltsman give you a makeover? Or did your love change you?' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the last part, and Yuuri decided not to answer.

 ' Minako,' A voice said behind them. The thick Russian accent could only belong to one person. Lilia Baranovskaya. Yakov was catching up with her, panting. 

 ' Lilia-sensei!' Minako squealed, running to meet up with her former ballet teacher that she so admired and respected. ' I haven't seen you in so many years, how are you?'

 Lilia smiled at her (rare thing, peeps, Lilia almost never smiled), ' I'm doing fine! Your performance of the Swan Lake before you retired was absolutely remarkable. I loved it so much.'

 ' Heh? You were there? I didn't see you,' Minako gasped and also thrilled by Lilia's compliment. Her final performance as a principal ballerina was obviously a thing to remember.  

 ' I was,' Lilia nodded. ' I wasn't able to stay behind to talk to you, because I was... er, pulled away by the chairman of the Bolshoi Ballet. Ah, and this boy is your student? Yes? You've taught him well.'

 The two ballerinas proceeded to talk rapidly in Ballet (Victor said it was a legitimate language), and Yakov just stood behind them, feeling rather awkward. He had always been scared of his ex-wife. 

 ' I have never seen Lilia that excited,' Yurio commented in surprise. 

 ' Minako-sensei is her favourite student, alright,' Yuuri said. 

 ***

  **_katsukiyuuri:** Reunited with my sister and sensei! @ **katsuki-mari** @ **minako.okukawa**

**36k likes**

**View all 20k comments**

**victuurionICE:** lmao is that Victor photobombing in the background? And WOW!!! YUURI HAS A SISTER? SHE'S COOL!!! 

  **rainbow-skates:** omggggg is that Yuuri's sister? She's looks so cool!!!!!!!!!! 

  **dancingshoes:** WHAAAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!!!!!! THE MINAKO OKUKAWA WAS KATSUKI YUURI'S TEACHER?!!!!!!!!! I'M SO JEALOUS WHAT THE HELL (this explains why Yuuri's step sequences are so good!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDD
> 
> It's going to be a busy week, and I may not be able to update daily. But I'll try. 
> 
> Next chapter: Barcelona here we go!!!


	33. Sunglasses on your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to note: 
> 
> 1\. I know there can only be 6 finalists... And we have Yuuri, Victor, Yurio, Chris, Otabek and JJ already... so... Sorry Phichit! :((((((((((((( But I want more Yuuri + Phichit interaction, so I'll have Phichit come over to support his bestie in Barcelona ;) 
> 
> 2\. The relationship between Yurio and Otabek in this fic can be regarded as both platonic or romantic, it just depends on you guys. :P I know some of you ship Otayuri and some of you think of them as friends only. For me, I am fine with this pairing, it's just that I think there are not enough scenes with those two to determine whether they have a romantic relationship. Soooooooo you can decide for yourself. :PPP Thanks!

  Barcelona - Yurio had been waiting for this for so long. Even if the flight was really tiring, he felt really happy about it. He could finally  _not_ hold back and do all those difficult jumps that he liked. 

 Yakov was at the check-in counter of the hotel lobby, getting their room cards for them, and Yurio lounged on a couch. 

 The best thing of all, the two annoying dorks had gone off for a date immediately after they landed, so he could do with some peace and quiet at the hotel-

 ' AHHH YURATCHKA!!!'

 ' YURATCHKA SIGN MY DRESS!!!'

 ' YURATCHKAAA!!!'

 Scratch that. The lobby was crammed with girls wearing cat-ears. 

 The Yuri's Angels had found him again. How they did that in such a short time was purely anyone's guess. 

 Normally, he was fine with fans finding him. But he felt soooo tired, that he snapped, ' Oh lord, shut up! You-'

 ' Yuri Plisetsky!' Madame Lilia's voice was as sharp as ever. ' Do not use disgraceful language in the public! Go and take photos with your fans.'

 Yurio groaned frustratedly, and was immediately pulled into the whirlwind of excited, chattering fans. His fans didn't mind him being angry or mean, because they said it made him cute, not even when he made rude faces at the camera. 

 ' The Yuri's Angels sure is famous,' A flighty voice said, and Yurio immediately froze.

 Crap. 

 As if to make his evening even worse, the King JJ had arrived with his annoying fiancee, Isabella. 

 ' Heh,' Isabella was sprawled on JJ's chest. ' But the JJ Girls are better at following rules, and we are cuter.'

 Heck, his fans might be creepy and stalkerish at times, but Yurio wouldn't tolerate anyone bad-mouthing his Angels. 

 ' SHUT UP YOU UGLY HAG,' Yurio raged, ripping off the cat ears on his head. ' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GO AROUND AND DISS MY FANS?'

 Isabella pretended to be scared and snuggled closer to JJ, ' Oh, _how scary_! Help me, JJ.' Yurio gagged.

 ' He's just jealous that my fiancee is so beautiful,' JJ held Isabella's hand, holding her protectively. 

 Yurio fumed, and he said the only thing that came to his mind, ' ANY GUY WHO WEARS SUNGLASSES ON HIS HEAD IS SCUM!' Behind him, the Yuri's Angels were already at war with some of the JJ Girls, calling each other really unflattering names.

 JJ must have been intimidated by Yurio's downright scary look (glare level 10 supreme again), and he raised his hands, ' Don't be so uppity!' He looked behind Yurio, and decided to change the topic, ' Otabek! Where are you going?'

 Yurio jolted, not realising Otabek was behind him. 

 The Kazakhstan was about to step outside of the hotel, and he stiffened at JJ's voice. He turned back slowly, removing his sunglasses, ' Out to eat.'

 JJ was quick to make friends, ' Out to eat alone? You're still an odd one, huh? Wanna join us for dinner?'

 Otabek answered coldly, ' Thanks, but I'll pass.' JJ was stunned by Otabek's dislike towards socialising. Otabek's eyes swept across the room and landed on Yurio. The strangest thing happened. He actually smiled. 

 ' Yuri! We finally see each other,' He said to Yurio in a rather friendly voice. JJ and Isabella blinked. The Yuri's Angels and JJ Girls stopped fighting to gape. 

 ' Aha, yes!' Yurio shot JJ a smug look. ' Let's go out for dinner, what do you say? My treat.'

 ' You're on,' Otabek gave him a fist bump, and they walked out of the hotel, leaving everyone to scream in shock.

 ' Yuratchka and Otabek are bros?!!!!!'

 ' THEY KNOW EACH OTHER?!!!!'

 ' HURRY UP WE NEED TO TAKE PHOTOS!!! AH, GOT IT!!!'

 ***

  **Yuri_angels:** LOOK AT WHAT WE FOUND AT BARCELONA!!!! :OOO

**38k likes**

**View all 23k comments**

**otaotaotabek:** OH. MY. GOD. ASDFGHJKL

  **yuraa-chan:** WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!! SINCE WHEN ARE YURI AND OTABEK FRIENDS??????????

  **yuratchkaisprecious:** O.o 

 ' Looks like Yura is reunited with Otabek,' Victor said, holding up his phone.

 ' Hm?' Yuuri was nibbling at the end of a bell pepper. ' Mm, it's not much of a surprise. Yuuri has been emailing him through the entire season, has he not? It's good to relax, especially before a major competition. And...  Speaking of fans, Vitya, look at the plant.'

 Victor turned towards a giant potted plant, where two squealing and internally exploding teenagers in Victuuri hoodies were currently hiding behind. ' Commemorative photos?'

 ***

 Half of the world were wondering why the Russian Punk would be acting friendly towards Kazakhstan's Hero. They were spotted to be laughing together during morning practice.

 Chris sidled up to Victor, ' Hah? Since when does your Russian Punk laugh?'

 ' Dunno.'

 ' Well,' Chris turned his attention towards Yuuri, who was calmly sipping water from his water bottle, ignoring JJ's taunts. ' Yuuri, I am disappointed in you. Why didn't you tell me that you are dating Victor? I was about to act matchmaker.' Yuuri promptly spat out his mouthful of water. 

 He pounded Yuuri on his back, ' Woah, calm down there, buddy! Man, I didn't expect you to be shocked that easily. Well, I won't push you. Practice ends in half an hour, and...' He winked coquettishly, ' I can assume the both of you will be dating?' 

 Victor swatted at his friend playfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :((( But I have a test coming up (so going to dieee)


	34. Madness at the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot whoot!!!

 After practice, Yuuri and Victor shopped around. They were careful not to lose the bag of nuts again (it was an inside joke amongst them for many years) and bought a lot of stuff for their friends. 

 Yuuri was just looking around at a candy shop when he received a ton of messages from Phichit. 

  **hamsterboy:** YUURI YUURI YUUUUUURI!!!

  **hamsterboy:** YOU FREE THIS EVENING

  **hamsterboy:** CHRIS ASKED US FOR DINNER. EVERYONE WILL BE THERE. YURI, OTABEK, YOUR SIS AND BALLET TEACHER. OH AND I ASKED MILA TOO SHE'S NICE. REALLY NICE AND HOT. 

  **hamsterboy:** Excpet JJ, of course. We all dislike him no offence 

  **hamsterboy: *** Except

  **hamsterboy:** I AM TOO EXCITED YOU WILL GO RIGHTTTTTTTT?????????

  **hamsterboy:** BRING VICTOR WITH YOUR OR ELSE 

  **hamsterboy:** BRING VICTORRRRR I WANT TO SEE MY FAVE SHIP I NEED TO SEE MY FAVE SHIP OR ELSE I WILL DIEEEE

  **katsudonyuuri:** Calm, Phichit. We'll go. 

  **hamsterboy:** YESSSSSS THANK YOU BRO LOVE YOU BRO

  **hamsterboy:** lets meet up at the hotel lobby so we can go together

  **hamsterboy:** don't let JJ know. He's annoying 

  **katsudonyuuri:** okok

  Victor came out with a bag of candy, ' What?'

 ' It looks like we have a dinner to attend,' Yuuri informed him with a sigh. ' Phichit is overly excited. Same place, I think.'

 ' Great!!!' Victor grinned. ' The seafood paella there is divine. And we can bond with everyone, including our very angry son.'

 ' Whatever you say, Vitya.'

 ***

 Minako and Mari were sobbing again, which wasn't very new, too overwhelmed to be surrounded by world-famous skaters. Yuuri knew Minako was particularly infatuated with Chris, and she was blushing so much. 

 Phichit kept taking photos and selfies of them for the Victuuri fan club. 

 They ordered drinks, and Yuuri continued to steer clear away from any alcoholic beverages in case he started to break dance in the middle of the restaurant. Now that would be really embarrassing, even though he knew Victor would love it.

 ' I am actually excited about the banquet this year,' Chris winked at Yuuri, and he immediately froze, knowing where the conversation would head towards.

 ' What?' Phichit asked. ' I heard GPF banquets are kinda boring. I thought you hated it.'

 ' No, the Sochi Banquet was the best banquet in my entire life,' Victor reminisced dreamily. 

 ' Agreed,' Mila downed her drink. 

 ' REALLY?' Phichit's eyes became stars. ' WHAT HAPPENED? YUURI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENED?'

 Yuuri warned, ' _Victor_.' 

 Chris grinned, ' I will do the honours, Yuuri. Well, for your information my dear friend, Yuuri got drunk on champagne and started dancing. We all saw it.' Yuuri banged his head onto the table, not wanting to relive the most embarrassing moment of his life again. 

 Yurio smirked, enjoying the 'torture', ' I got dragged into a dance-battle. It was humiliating.' Otabek choked on his drink. 

 ' YURIO!!!' 

 ' I did mine with a pole dance,' Chris said. ' _Half-naked_.' Phichit's expression was priceless. 

 ' I still have the photos,' Victor held up his phone eagerly. 

 ' STAWP!!!!!!! DON'T LOOK,' Yuuri screamed. He couldn't believe the VERY SAME THING WAS HAPPENING AGAIN, and boy, he was so embarrassed. Victor was most disappointed that he remembered nothing about the banquet, and he created a group chat with Chris, Yurio and Mila. They sent out all the photos they took of the evening, all 500 of them, and sent them all to Yuuri. Needless to say, Yuuri almost had a heart attack on the spot after seeing the rather questionable photo of him, er, _hugging_ Victor. 

 ' Me too,' Chris showed Phichit the photos. 

 ' I have an entire album of photos,' Mila said gleefully. ' Especially the pole dance. For future references.' 

 ' Whaaaat,' Phichit grabbed Chris's phone, scrolling through the photos quickly. ' This is dirty, Yuuri!!!' 

 ' I want to see too!!!' Minako and Mari peered over Phichit's shoulder. 

 ' STOPPPPPPP!!!' 

  Chris said dreamily, ' It was a beautiful night, the night Victor met his true love. With Yuuri humping at his leg and begging him to become his coach.'

 ' I WASN'T HUMPING!!!' Yuuri flushed, ready to dig a hole and die in there. ' I WAS HUGGING HIM!!!'

 Phichit looked up suspiciously, ' Hmm, doesn't look like it, bro. I know what's a hug like.'

 ' I WAS DRUNK ON SIXTEEN FLUTES OF CHAMPAGNE,' Yuuri wheezed.

 ' Oh!!!' Phichit beamed. ' So you admit you humped Victor!!!'

 Yurio gagged, ' GROSS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WITNESSED THE WHOLE THING. IT WAS A DISASTER.'

 Mila snorted, ' Don't you dare deny it, Yura, you actually enjoyed the break dance.'

 ' SHUT UP WITCH!' Yurio banged his glass on the table and Otabek coughed. 

 Otabek pointed out, ' You asked Victor to become your coach?'

 ' Hah?' Victor stared back. 

 Chris shouted, ' Oho! This is why Victor made Yakov coach Yuuri!!! I almost forgot about it, goodness gracious. The answer was so obvious!!!'

 ' Really?' Phichit said. ' This is an answer? The fanfiction authors are all wrong.'

 ' What?!' Yuuri and Yurio spluttered at the same time. ' Fanfiction?! Really?!!!'

 ' Yeah,' Phichit nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. ' F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n.'

 ' I know how to spell fanfiction,' Yurio growled.  

 Fanfiction authors were part of the Victuuri fan club, and they always wrote Victuuri fanfiction. Well, they weren't exactly that active until after the Barcelona GPF, so it was bit of a surprise there would be fanfiction already at this point. Though Victor did cause quite a stir in the community.

 ' 5000 or so works in the Katsuki Yuuri / Victor Nikiforov category,' Phichit read aloud from his phone. ' There's a lot. Soulmate AUs, angst, fluff, and I think the speculation fics take up the most.'

 ' The what?!' Yuuri said loudly. None of this was making sense.

 ' Speculation of how you two got together!!!' Phichit said breathlessly. ' There's a ton. One guessed that you two knew each other from a young age, and you guys are rivals and bla bla bla bla. The other reckoned you two got together the night before the SP. Pretty steamy. Uhhh, my favourite is probably the one where Victor comforted you over Skype after Sochi, it's real fluffy and ASDFGHJKL. Hah. We are all wrong.' 

 ' Dawwwww!' Mila squealed. 

 ' Really?' Victor seemed interested. 

 ' Yeah, I can send you the recommendations list,' Phichit typed on his phone. 

 ' EW,' Yurio complained. ' WHO EVEN READS FANFICTION ABOUT YOURSELF? THIS IS HORRIBLE.' 

 Yuuri had his throbbing forehead resting on the table, unable to believe that the night had become something like this. He had thought that Phichit screaming about how his best friend was going to get married was possibly the worst thing to happen. He was so wrong.

 ' Naw, I can take a look!' Victor received the list. ' Awwww! This one is a proposal fic!!! Yuuri! We should get married!'

 The effect was immediate. Minako and Mari shrieked. Chris's eyes widened. Otabek clapped stoically. Yurio groaned. And Phichit fell backwards along with his chair, clutching at his chest. 

 ' Victorrrrr!!!' Yuuri moaned, his forehead still on the table.

 ' What?' Victor flashed them his golden ring. ' It's an engagement ring, Yuuri. You know that.'

 Phichit screamed into the floor. An anxious waiter walked past (the other customers must have thought the skaters were going mad), and asked if he was okay. Quick as a flash, Phichit jumped up, ' EVERYONE!!! MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!'

 The other customers clapped and cheered, though most of them were pretty confused. 

 Yuuri was too tired to stop him.

 ' It's an engagement ring for now,' Victor smiled. ' We'll get married once you get the gold, right?'

 ' Gold medal?' Otabek scoffed.

 ' Gold medal?' Chris mused. 

 Mila simply snorted and sighed at how adorable her ship was. 

 Yurio scowled, more annoyed than angry,' The Katsudon already has two gold medals. Don't be greedy, Old Man.'

  ' WRONG!' A new voice said. ' I AM GOING TO GET THE GOLD AND GET MARRIED!!!' 

 One could almost hear the groans of disgust coming from the skaters' heads, as JJ stood at their table with his arms around Isabella. He still had a pair of sunglasses on his head.

 ' Give up already,' Yurio said haughtily. ' I beat you in two of the competitions. You're pathetic.'

 ' I'm done actually,' Mila pushed away her plate.

 ' I'll... Get the bill,' Chris stood up.

 Victor nudged Yuuri gently, ' Let's go, моя любовь'

 ' I have the cheque, let's go,' Chris shrugged on his coat. 

 ' Wait, guys-'

 They were already fleeing into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha sorry JJ!!!!!! XDDDD
> 
> Next chapter: Men's SP yaaay


	35. Please just give them a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HAND IS ABOUT TO FALL OFF AFTER MY ESSAY TEST!!! XD but I am still typing so, yaayyyyyyy
> 
> I understand the ISU states that only a Double or Triple Axel are allowed in the SP at this point. So the skaters won't be doing anything at this point (yet), and that's because no one has done the Quad Axel yet. I headcanon the ISU allowing a Quad Axel in the SP later after Yuuri ratifies it in the other timeline since some more skaters are attempting it. :PPP I am hoping to see a ratified Quad Axel in real life soon ahahaha. Some think it's physically impossible, but if I haven't mistaken, Yuzuru Hanyu had actually attempted one. He almost succeeded, I think, so it might be possible...

  _' Yurio... Are you sure this is a good idea? We've been torturing JJ enough.'_

_' What? Of course it is a good idea, dummy! We can get to troll people. T-r-o-l-l. I have been working hard for the last three months, and I deserve something to laugh at. And I want to troll JJ and the other people more. What do you say, huh? Brilliant plan, right?'_

_' But... I wanted to-'_

_' Gosh!!! We are not ditching the entire day! We can still show up like, before the actual thing. We don't need that much practice. You can practice all you want during the FS. I'll beat you in the SP anyways.'_

_' ...'_

***

 Yuuri was most unwilling to follow Yurio's plan. Before they went separate ways for bed, Yurio suggested to ditch morning practice the next day. Just for fun. Victor agreed almost immediately.

 Now, the most humble and sweet Yuuri would never agree when Victor and Yurio would babble about how he wouldn't need that much practice when he could do all the Quads.

 He might be able to ratify all the Quads and get the highest base points, but he still couldn't get the maximum GOE for his Axel and Lutz (much to his frustration), and Victor still held the impossibly crazy record for getting a GOE of 3.00 for all his jump elements. Yurio was almost there. He would need to practice more in order to match up with them. 

 And he rarely won against Yurio and Victor in the SP. No one actually knew why. But he would always redeem himself in the FS. 

 Well... Resting for a bit wouldn't hurt, and Victor and Yurio were wheedling at him so much, he finally agreed.

 When the sunlight was streaming through the windows, and Yuuri woke up with Victor's arms spooning him, he decided  _hmm ditching can't be all that bad._

  ' Morning, Sleepy Beauty,' Victor said, and Yuuri realised that he had been awake for a long time. AND watching him.

 He looked into his cerulean blue eyes blearily and Victor smiled and gave him a peck on his lips.

 ' Have you been awake for long?' Yuuri yawned, rolling around to face him. ' You should have just woken me up!' 

 Victor said, ' Nawwww, I love watching you sleep. You're so cute! And I love holding you.'

 Yuuri was aware that he was having a severe case of bed hair, and snorted, ' You're such a sap sometimes. What time is it?' 

 Victor grabbed his phone from the beside table and blinked at the screen, ' 9 o'clock? We really slept in. I woke up just 10 minutes ago or something. And wow! 20 messages from Yakov and a lot of messages from the skater group chat.' 

 Yuuri groaned, knowing that they would be blowing up the internet again for ditching practice. Leave it to Victor and Yurio for the trolling. The both of them were experts.

 He leaned over to get his phone and sure enough, the international skaters group chat was blowing up. He had no idea how he was added into the group in the first place. It was probably JJ's idea to taunt them. 

  **hamsterboy:** YUURI 

  **hamsterboy:** YURI

  **hamsterboy:** VICTOR

  **hamsterboy:** WHERE ARE YOU?!!!

  **handsomechris:** IKR I am about to ask. 

  **hamsterboy:** OFFICIAL PRACTICE HAS STARTED LIKE 20 MINUTES AGO WHERE ARE YOU?! 

  **guanghongji:** Oh, I was about to ask too. I couldn't spot the three of them in the live coverage. All I can see is... Erm, JJ, Otabek and Chris?

  **leo-roars:** +1 

  **sala-crispino:** +1 

  **emil_nekola:** +1 

  **mickey-crispino:** +1

  **mickey-crispino:** SCREW YOU NEKOLA FOR SEPARATING ME AND MY TWIN 

  **miladoeslifts:** Hahahahaha

  **hamsterboy:** MILAAAAA WHERE ARE THEY?!

  **miladoeslifts:** How am I supposed to know

  **JJstyle:** AHHAHAHAHAHA I BET THEY ARE TOO TERRIFIED OF THE MIGHTY JJ TO PRACTICE WITH THE KING!!!

  **hamsterboy:** GO AWAY 

  **JJstyle:** Rude. You aren't supposed to talk to your King this way. 

  **otabekaltin:**...

  **guanghongji:** Aren't you supposed to be practicing @ **otabekaltin**

 **otabekaltin:** Water break.

  **handsomechris:** Yep.

  **leo-roars:** Okaaaay. 

  **hamsterboy:** BUT WHERE ARE THEY?!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR THEM EVEN COACH YAKOV DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DITCHING THE SP?!!!! 25 MINUTES PEOPLE!!! THEY HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR 25 MINUTES!!!

   **russianpunk:** Good morning everyone! Just woke up. Excellent weather.

  **emil-nekola:** Whaaat.

  **hamsterboy:** WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST WOKE UP?! THERE'S PRACTICE at 8:40!!!!! IT'S 9:06 RIGHT NOW 

  **russianpunk:** I know. So?

  **hamsterboy:** SOOOO?!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS MORNING PRACTICE!!!!! THE SP IS IN THE AFTERNOON!!!!!!!!!!

  **russianpunk:**...

  **guanghongji:** I agree with Phichit. 

  **leo-roars:** +1

  **russianpunk:** Yawns. Bla bla bla bla. La la la la.

  **hamsterboy:** FINE. YOU DON'T CARE. BUT WHERE IS MY BFF AND HIS IDOL BOYFRIEND?!

  **JJstyle:** THEY ARE HIDING FROM THE GLORIOUS KING ;)

  **hamsterboy:** GO AWAY

  **russianpunk:** GO AWAY

  **miladoeslifts:** lmao the jinx

  **vicnikiforov:** S'up, guys!!! It's absolutely to wake up next to a  _beautiful_ person.

  **russianpunk:** EW TMI KEEP IT TO YOURSELF WTF

  **vicnikiforov:** What? You're just dirty-minded. ;) 

   **hamsterboy:** UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES I WILL SCREAM AWWWWWW BUT NOW I AM NOT BECAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT ALL THREE OF YOU!!! MISSING MORNING TRAINING!!! YAKOV IS EXPLODING NEXT TO ME 

  **vicnikiforov:** Not my problem.

  **russianpunk:** Relax. We will show up in the afternoon.

  **katsudonyuuri:** Um. Hello.

  **hamsterboy:** YUURI YOU ARE ALIVE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! KATSUKI YUURI DITCHING MORNING PRACTICE!!!??!!!???

  **russianpunk:** Ugh. I'm going down for breakfast. See you later suckers 

 

 ' We should meet Yurio up for breakfast,' Yuuri said. 

 ' Mmm, yes.'

 ***

 Everyone was still ballistic about how the three best figure skaters had _supposedly_ ditched morning practice. They disappointed their fans because they showed up to find out that JJ, Otabek and Chris were having the rink to themselves. And well, Yakov Feltsman could be spotted fuming at the side with Phichit Chulanont of Thailand was freaking out. Mila Babicheva seemed more amused than nervous. 

 The three said skaters ate lunch slowly and amicably, and waltzed up to the skating rink. Dozens of reporters were already waiting outside, and well, they had been waiting for two hours already to catch a glimpse of the trio. They surrounded them like a pack of hungry wolves when they came their way.

 ' THE THREE OF YOU HAVE MISSED MORNING PRACTICE!!! IS THERE A REASON FOR THAT?'

 ' WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN THE ENTIRE MORNING?!!!'

 ' SKATER LEROY THINKS YOU THREE ARE HIDING FROM HIM. IS THAT TRUE?'

  It sounded more like an interrogation than an interview. And their faces seemed frantic.

  Victor laughed charmingly (several girls swooned immediately like magic), ' We were tired, so we slept in. We are returning for warm-up now, so... Don't you all worry! We aren't afraid of anyone.' He added a wink for good measure, and since Victor's signature winks were too 'effective', fans and reporters alike dropped like dominoes. 

 ' Ugh,' Yurio grimaced, trying not to step over the unconscious reporters. ' Let's get in before the _King JJ_ thinks we are withdrawing from the competition.' 

 They showed up at the skating rink in all their glory, wearing respective national team jackets for the theatrical effect. Their fans, who were starting to doze off in boredom, screamed. The cat ears and purple hoodies appeared in a flash. Chris seemed relieved. Otabek flashed Yurio a subtle thumbs-up. And JJ looked disgruntled.

 Yakov and Lilia materialised next to them. While Lilia lectured Yurio sharply about punctuality, responsibility and discipline, Yakov yelled at Victor for pulling his favourite student into this mess as well. Of course, Victor wasn't apologetic at all, and grinned at his coach, causing Yakov's blood pressure to rise several notches.

 ' Heeeeeeey!!!' Mila marched over to them, looking really pleased. ' The three of you ditching? Should have called me in! I would have joined you.'

 ' The women's SP is after the men's SP,' Yurio pointed out, ignoring Lilia.

 ' I know I know,' Mila winked, jamming her hands into her pockets. 

 ' GET ON THE ICE AND WARM-UP!!!' Yakov thundered. ' YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO RUN THROUGH YOUR PROGRAMS BUT I EXPECT YOU TO PRACTICE SOME JUMPS.' 

 ' Fineeeee,' Victor said.

 Yurio skated over to them lazily, having escaped from Lilia's lecture, ' Yo, I want to do something fun.'

 Yuuri planted his toe pick into the ice, ' As in?'

 ' Synchronised figure skating,' Yurio announced with a gleeful smirk.

 ' Yurio, we should be practicing-'

 ' We are practicing jumps!!! In a fun way. Remember our signature move?'

 Quad battles were an important part of the exhibition galas. Well, the entire Russian Skating Family had a signature move. They called it the Skate Fam Synchronised Quad (don't ask, Georgi came up with this er, name), where they would all do a Quad at the same time. It was funny, and they enjoyed the others' reactions, since no one else could do it.

 ' Fine,' Yuuri sighed, while saying to the heavens _please just give me a break oh lord._ ' Pick the Quad.' He was aware of everyone's confusion as to why the three skaters were standing as a group instead of practicing separately. Yakov was starting to scream again. 

 ' The Lutz,' Victor responded immediately. 

 ' You're on,' Yurio said, pounding his chest.

 Yuuri simply groaned. The two were enjoying the trolling too much.  

  The audience muttered, as they started circling the rink, gaining the speed for the jump. They had done this for so many times, and they kind of knew each other's timing and movements without having to look at each other. And they jumped into the air, perfecting the Quad Lutz at the same time.

 Everyone screamed and clapped. Chris had nothing to say. 

 They just fooled around for a bit, running through some of their choreographic sequences, before going to change. At the corridors, the reporters started to close in. Victor exchanged brief words with Stephane Lambiel, before going out for the actual competition. 

 The skating sequence would be like this: Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Victor, Otabek and JJ.

 Yuuri removed his skate guards, gave Victor a hug before stepping out onto the ice for his SP.

 '  _Well well well, we are here at last! Barcelona Grand Prix Finals. First one on the ice is Katsuki Yuuri of Japan. He has really come so far.'_

_' Yes. After his performance at Sochi, we would never imagine that he would evolve so much. This is amazing, really. Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri have faced off in the Rostelecom Cup, but Victor Nikiforov has never directly faced off the two. What will happen? Let's see.'_

Yuuri went all out. He executed his jumps and combination spins brilliantly, and he even took the risk to do a Tano variation of the Quad Flip at the end. It was hard, and he landed alright. It wasn't entirely perfect if one had to be extremely picky, but it was clean. Definitely clean. 

 The announcers were lost for words by his masterful interpretation of the program and Eros, and the unconscious fans in the front row could attest to that. 

 '  _Phenomenal. I don't think he favours the Tano variation that much, but he is trying. And it worked.'_

Yuuri clutched at the onigiri plushy, with Victor and Yakov by his side.

 '  _Aha. A world record breaking score... Of 119.21.'_

_' This is how crazy the situation is. They are shattering the world records like child's play to the point that we aren't shocked by it anymore. I can't believe this has happened in my career.'_

Victor kissed Yuuri soundly, and Yurio let out a loud groan of disgust in the distance.

 Chris's... Program was disturbing. Still very disturbing. If Yuuri remembered correctly, his last jump was supposed to be under-rotated, but all of his jumps were perfect. Perhaps he was pushed by all the stress to skate a clean program. He got a score of 108.41. He blew the audience kisses, and Yuuri was almost sure he could hear Minako-sensei's screams.

 Yurio was the very embodiment of elegance on the ice, again. Just moments before entering the rink, he was still swearing at Victor for how disgusting he was, and the next moment, he became an ice fairy. How he managed this, Yuuri would never know. 

 His emotions were so raw, and Yuuri almost teared up at how much Yurio loved his grandfather.

 Yurio still reigned superior at doing Tano variations (two arms this time much to the announcers' shock). He broke the record set by Yuuri just minutes ago, with a score of 119.47. 

 '  _Ahem. Yuri Plisetsky has broken Katuski Yuuri's world record. This is insane. Man, I would be stressed if I were other skaters. No kidding. Here we have... Victor Nikiforov of Russia.'_

Of course, Victor also went all out, his jumps were textbook perfect and without a doubt, he could get a GOE of 3.00 for all his elements. The Living Legend was the Living Legend. 

 '  _Here I thought Yuri Plisetsky's performance is the best in the night... It seems like Victor Nikiforov has outdone himself in this one. Wonderful job.'_

_' Do you reckon another world-record will be broken?'_

_' Yes.'_

_' You are right, sir! 119.68. Hats off to Victor Nikiforov.'_

Yuuri hugged Victor tight, seemingly unfazed that he was down to the third place at the moment. He was happy for Victor and this only mattered to him. Victuuri fans hugged and cried as well, shaming the others who thought that the competition would cause a strain in their relationship (' Yuuri using Victor to get the gold? Pah!!!'). Phichit turned on his live stream, sharing videos to his faithful followers and earning more followers by the hour. 

 Otabek took the ice, and his program was beautiful. Honestly. He got a score of 115.89, which was really good. Yurio gave him a thumbs-up, and Otabek returned a smile for his friend. The Yuri's Angels screamed and sobbed.

 '  _Last, we have Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada. Hmm... I bet he will be pressured by the high scores set by Katsuki, Nikiforov and Plisetsky. What do you say?'_

_' I agree.'_

 JJ... Was not quite successful. In the other time, he was so pressured by the others' performances, and without a doubt, he would be facing a lot of stress. Ten times, in fact. He almost missed the cue for the next jump, popped some and even though he tried hard to claw back at the second half of the program, the damage was done. His score was an all-time low, 80.24. It was even worse than Yuuri had remembered.

 He was just so downcast. Even his fiancee wasn't able to cheer him up because that was how depressed he was. 

 Yurio, being the sadistic one, seemed pleased. And Yuuri muttered, ' Yurio, he might be a jerk... But I know what it feels like to be anxious.' Yurio didn't care, and Yuuri didn't try to press on.

 Victor reigned first, for now, with Yurio and Yuuri close behind him. 

 They did interviews with the reporters, and Yuuri told them, ' I will try hard on my FS to redeem myself.' Some of them weren't that believing, because... well... Victor and Yurio were so strong. 

 When asked about JJ, Victor answered politely, ' Hmm... I understand Jonathan Jackson is anxious. I really do. I know what it feels like to be anxious. I hope Jason Janus will be able to do better in his FS. Ganbatte, Jeremy Jones!!!' He probably sounded genuine, but the variations of JJ's names didn't help with the situation.

 Poor JJ.

 ' Victor...' Yuuri sighed. ' Can you say JJ's name properly? It's Jean-Jacques Leroy. And you remember it, I know.'

 Victor blinked at him blankly, ' What?'

 ' JJ's name. Don't act stupid. You remember his name,' Yuuri said tiredly. He had been wanting to complain about this for a long time.

 ' I remember. Isn't it Jacobs Jeff?' 

 ' You know what, forget about it.'

 ***

  **phichit+chu:** Amazinggg!!! Congratz to @ **yuri_plistesky** @ **v_nikiforov** and my BFF @_ **katsukiyuuri**  

  Moving on to the Ladies' SP!!! Good luck @ **mila_b** @ **sala-crispino**

**40k likes**

  **View all 28k comments**

  **victuuri-bros:** I really wonder what they are going to do in the FS next. They just keep on surprising us with new world records. And meanwhile, I will get ready for the Ladies SP. I must say that American skater is pretty strong. It'll be a tough one. 

  **janette.nikiforova.katsuki:** First up, congratulations!!! Your routines are beautiful. Ehhh, I'm not a big fan of JJ Leroy, but yeah, I hope he pulls himself together in the FS. He really had a major nervous breakdown just now.

  **merci-beaucoup:** Damn. I'm really torn. I REALLY WANT ALL THREE OF THEM TO WIN!!! :(((( I CAN'T CHOOSE.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quad battles are fun ahahaha!!! Oh man, I am really looking forward to the Worlds. 
> 
> Sorry JJ!!! :PPPPPPPP 
> 
> Next chapter: Women's SP aka the unexpected string of Quads


	36. Quad Festival - Mila Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 1600+ kudos!!!!!! ´ ♡｀ Love you all!!!!

 Yuuri washed his face in the bathroom and changed out of his costume into his normal tracksuit. He felt a lot better and refreshed. 

 Many reporters were questioning him why he would be interested in the Ladies events, because normally, he would be missing after his own events. He told them he had a friend to support. They were confused at first, because no Japanese female figure skater made it to the Finals this year. Then he had to clarify that he was supporting fellow rink mate Mila Babicheva, and well, Sala Crispino. But he tried to make it subtle, in case Mickey assumed he was trying to hit on his beloved sister and kill him.

 He spotted Mila, who had just changed into her twinkling costume, and was warming up, by er, lifting Yurio into the air. The boy screamed bloody murder and an entire stream of curses, causing everyone to stare at them apprehensively.

 ' Umm,' Yuuri glanced up at a writhing Yurio. 

 ' WHATCHA LOOKING AT KATSUDON GET ME DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!!!' Yurio screamed, thrashing around. It was simply impressive how Mila kept Yurio in the air with him moving like this. Her strength always amazed Yuuri. 

 Yakov came to the rescue and shouted, ' ARE YOU TWO SWITCHING TO PAIR SKATING? GET YURA DOWN!'

 Mila grinned, and set Yurio down. He dashed away once his feet made contact with the ground.

 ' How's everything?' Yuuri asked.

 ' Same,' Mila cracked her knuckles. ' The other skaters are saying salty stuff about me as usual, bla bla bla. Ya know, the Triple Axel and all that stuff. They don't like it when you outshine them.'

 ' This is not very nice of them,' Yuuri commented, even though he was well aware that Yurio and Victor were always being mean towards JJ. Well, JJ could be annoying and sometimes pretty obnoxious (he used to dislike him before the Barcelona Finals), but Yuuri always kept their relationship civilised, and would make polite small talks when necessary. Yurio wasn't that forgiving. And Victor... well, Yuuri always thought he was purposely being rude for parodying JJ's name.

 ' I'm fine. I won't bash them for being salty, but I would like to give them a little surprise,' Mila winked, and brushed away the auburn bangs from her forehead. ' Anyways, I should get going. See you later?' She hopped away in her skates. 

 Phichit ran up to meet them with bags of food. They were going to eat before moving on to the Ladies' SP. And just by chance, Yuuri bumped into JJ at the corridors.

 He was alone, which was a first, because he was usually flanked by his fiancee and parents slash coaches. He just seemed so depressed, that Yuuri felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like to be breaking down under pressure. 

 ' JJ, you okay?' He asked.

 JJ looked up from his sulking, apparently surprised that Katsuki Yuuri of all people would be talking to him, ' Uh, yeah?'

 ' I just want to say you did well today,' Yuuri said. ' You shouldn't feel bad.'

 JJ snorted, ' So says the person who got a third place.'

 Yuuri sighed, ' I understand how you feel. It's okay to be anxious and pressured under all the expectations from others sometimes, I understand you. I know what it feels like. I want to let you know you're not alone. If you want someone to talk to about this, you can always find me.' 

 The Canadian skater seemed to be considering it for a moment, before giving Yuuri a weak, but grateful smile, ' Thank you.'

 ' Good luck,' Yuuri added.

 ' You too,' JJ straightened, and walked away.

  Just when JJ turned around the corner, Victor materialised behind Yuuri, ' Yuuuuri! Were you talking to JJ just now?'

 ' Uh, yes,' Yuuri said. ' Look, Victor, he's anxious. You and I know how it feels like to have an anxiety attack. I used to suffer from it all the time and the feeling just ate me alive.'

 Victor nodded, obviously not wanting to remember about the more depressing times when Yuuri used to cry about how he felt useless after receiving hate comments, (HOW DARE SOMEONE HATE ON HIS PERFECT HUSBAND).

 ' Good. So please, can you- no, you two just leave JJ alone and stop bashing him? You can troll people, okay, it's fun, but don't bash anyone. I just feel bad seeing him like this,' Yuuri was serious.

 Victor blinked at him in comprehensively, ' When am I bashing JJ? 

 Yuuri wanted to bash _himself_ on the wall. He wasn't sure whether Victor was being serious or not, but his husband was just blinking at him innocently. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting at all. He had expected a witty remark or a charming wink.

 ' The interview!!! You were mocking him.' 

 ' I was  _genuinely_ worried for him!' Victor placed a hand on his heart, looking very much like a kicked puppy. ' Why would you accuse me of doing such a thing, Yuuri? I feel so hurt! Didn't you listen to my interview? I wished him all his best.'

 Yuuri deadpanned, ' But the names, Victor, the names. It doesn't make you sound too genuine.'

 ' What names?' Victor stared.

 ' The _names_!!!' Yuuri couldn't believe this. ' JJ's names!!!'

 ' What's with JJ's names?' Victor was like a bewildered child, first shown how the world worked.

 ' You keep doing this thing... With JJ's names!!! Joe Jackie or what is it! When are you going to say his name correctly?' Yuuri threw his arms into the air in exasperation. ' I don't care if you mean it, but your parodying of his names don't make me feel like you are being nice.' 

 Victor said, ' Uh. What's his name again?'

 ' SERIOUSLY?!' Yuuri was almost blowing up. ' JEAN-JACQUES LEROY!!!' He rarely lost his temper, but Victor was really making him mad. Why couldn't he just be a little more mature and do things properly?

 ' Jean...' Victor repeated, like it was a strange language on his tongue. ' Jean...'

 ' JACQUES.'

 ' J-Jacques.'

 ' Jean-Jacques Leroy.'

 ' J-J...'

 ' Jean!!!'

 ' Jean-Jacques. Ooh, I like how his name flows. Has it always been like this?'

 ' YES,' Yuuri breathed. ' FINALLY.' He paused, before staring at Victor in horror, ' Wait. Wait a minute. You aren't actually serious are you? You actually CAN'T remember JJ's name?'

 ' Hah? Isn't it Jean-John?'  

 Yuuri rubbed his temples, ' Great. You aren't kidding. You  _actually_ keep forgetting JJ's name to the point that you don't even realise it. Are you getting a memory loss this soon? This guy has shared the podium with you for two times. How the heck do you remember all the anniversaries and not remember a name?' Yep. Victor was adamant that they were going to celebrate every single anniversary. Well, the day he first met Yuuri, the day he showed up at the onsen, the day they first kissed, the day they first held hands and the day they first hugged. 

 ' Oh, I got it! Jack-Jacques, is it?'

 ' Oh, boy.' 

 ***

  The women's SP began, and the reporters plus audience were hoping they could get a break. Usually, the ladies' events were more of a calm show of elegance and grace. Not that it wasn't exciting, but it was not as crazy as the men's events, especially when Victor, Yurio and Yuuri were tossing world records around like a hacky sack game.

 The Victuuri fan club and Yuri's Angels were present to support her. They knew that Mila acted like an aunt for their respective idols, and were fond of her too. 

 Yuuri wasn't able to recognise all the skaters since he wasn't following the females events that closely. He could only recognise Mila and Sala. 

 Victor pointed at a golden-haired skater, ' This is the winner of last year. Forgot her name. She specialises in Triple Triple combinations and the Double Axel or something, and I think she's pretty salty at Mila for doing the Triple Axel. Can't remember the others.' They didn't mention the JJ naming accident, because it was plain embarrassing. And Yurio wouldn't be happy about it.

 Mila was skating last, and she seemed okay with the arrangement.

 Mickey hovered protectively around his sister, seemingly threatened that the three of them had decided to stay behind for the event.

  '  _After the very thrilling Men's Short Program, we are finally here at the Ladies' Short Program. Oh, remember that we will be having the Short Dance of Ice Dance after this, so be sure to tune in.'_

_' Skaters are getting ready. First up is Sala Crispino representing Italy. She is in fourth place in last year's GPF, and we are looking forward to her performance this year. Her brother, Michele Crispino is accompanying her.'_

Sala did well. Her Triple Lutz Triple Loop combination was breathtakingly flawless. Yuuri thought about putting it in his program someday. He had tried and landed it in practice for a few times, but he never really took it seriously. Maybe Sala could give him some pointers, when Mickey wasn't looking their way.

 '  _74.15. Good score.'_

Mickey hugged his sister fiercely at the Kiss and Cry, and Yuuri clapped enthusiastically with the others.

 The rest of the skaters went by, and Sala was in second after the fifth skater finished.

 Mila skated out onto the ice, doing several laps to wave to her fans before stopping in the centre.

 '  _Mila Babicheva of Russia. Hmm. I think all eyes are on her after she broke the SP world record at the NHK Trophy with a brilliantly executed Triple Axel. She has supposedly changed her jump composition at the Rostelecom Cup. Sooo...'_

_' Fellow skaters Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri are here to cheer her on. Again, lucky girl. She seems to be in good terms with many famous skaters. Well, let's begin.'_

The three of them flashed her thumbs-up in sync. She returned the gesture with a light-hearted smirk. Yakov gripped at the rails tightly, knowing that Mila was going to attempt her signature moves regardless of how dangerous it was going to be. Victor tried to convince him that it was going to be fine. Mila wasn't going to do a back flip all of a sudden, even though she was whimsy and unpredictable.

 '  _She has put the Triple Loop for her first jump. Beautiful.'_

_' As graceful as a fairy. Nice. Look at the three of them go.'_

' Давай!!!!' They were screaming. 

 '  _Beautiful step sequence. We are approaching the second half of the program. Um, Triple Axel next. Let's see... Yes! A textbook Triple Axel. She's making history with that one.'_

_' Final jump, she has a Triple Lutz, Triple Toe planned- Wait.'_

Mila gained enough speed, and did a perfect Quad Salchow on the spot. The stadium exploded into delirium after she landed on her skate, and she finished off with her combination spin. 

 '  _...'_

_' Did you see that?'_

_' I did.'_

_' ...'_

_' It wasn't a Triple Lutz, Triple Toe.'_

_' HECK NO IT WAS A QUAD SAL TRIPLE TOE. WHAT. MILA BABICHEVA HAS BECOME THE FIRST FEMALE FIGURE SKATER TO LAND A RATIFIED QUAD IN COMPETITION. IN HER FIRST ATTEMPT. AND IT LOOKS ALMOST AS PERFECT AS PLISETSKY'S QUAD SALCHOW.'_

_' Agreed. The thing is Nikiforov, Plisetsky and Katsuki aren't surprised at all.'_

The three of them were probably the only ones acting normal this time. They smiled broadly, and waited patiently at the entrance to give Mila a hug.  

 '  _Do they look like they have been expecting this???'_

Mila bowed to all four directions, accepting her jacket and sat at the Kiss and Cry to wait for her scores.

 It was record breaking, of course. With a Quad like this in her roster, her score shot up to 88.20. 

 She stood up, blew kisses to her fans generously (they were dying too, because their voices were going hoarse from screaming).

 Yakov clapped her on her back, ' That went better than expected.'

 ' Better?' Yurio scoffed. ' It was beautiful!!!'

 ' Gee, thank you,' Mila said, and she looked at the reporters that were starting to close in on her. ' Ah, they're coming. Now will you excuse me, I have an interview to wing through.'

 ***

**Mila Babicheva SP at Barcelona GPF HD [LOOK OUT FOR THE QUAD]**

**17, 213, 997 views**

**451k likes | 54k dislikes**

 

**View all 82k comments**

**Jennifer Sky:** SOBS SOBS SOBS SOBS THE 4S + 3T IS PERFECT AND I WASN'T EXPECTING IT I SCREAMED SO MUCH SHE DESERVES THE GOLD MEDAL LOOK AT VICTOR, YUURI AND YURI GO!!!! THE SKATE FAM IS ADORABLE AND SWEET. 

    **Victuuri equals my life:** AGREED. 

 

  **DaughterofKhione:** I am so proud I witnessed this live. I can't believe I am able to see the first Quad landed by a female figure skater with my very own eyes.

    **My Life is a Lie:** JEALOUS!!!! :(((

      **Green Tea Latte:** MAN I WISH I COULD GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs*

 

  **Owl-heart:** What the hell the Quad Sal was terrible.

    **Skating Pro:** Excuse me. It was landed beautifully. Still not convinced? Look at the skating protocol, she got a 2.43 for it. Fair and square. We all saw it.

      **Vitya-Yuuri:** Come back when you can do the Quad Sal.

 

  **danseur-katie:** MY HEART DID A QUAD FLIP IN MY CHEST WHEN SHE LANDED........... XDDD Did Yuri teach her the Quad Sal? 

 

  **Quad Squad:** GIMME THE MEN AND LADIES' FS NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

    **Duel of the Quads:** argh we have to wait until TOMORROW.

      **Quad Squad:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (love your username btw) 

 

  **mila-is-perfect:** SO PROUD OF YOU MILA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

    **mila-babicheva-videos:** SOBS SOBS SOBS SOBS WE ARE CRYING 

      **mila's fanclub:** MILA BABICHEVA FANS UNITE!!!!!!!!!

        **support-Mila:** AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!!!! <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise Victor's great memory. 
> 
> Yep, not going to lie, I used to dislike JJ a lot before Ep 11. I am not really really really that fond of him still, but I actually do pity him and glad that he can overcome his anxiety. 
> 
> Next chapter: Shenanigans before the FS because our Skate Fam is extra + Some of the FS


	37. Jackets and Comebacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. The first part is ridiculous. XD I can't believe I wrote it lololololol

 ' Yuuri!!!' Victor said dramatically during dinner. ' This is the night you broke my heart into pieces!!! Do you remember?'

 ' What now?' Yuuri moaned tiredly, his spoonful of stew dripping back into his bowl.

 ' WHAT,' Mila demanded. ' What breaking your heart? You never told us?'

 The Russian Skate Family was enjoying a dinner in a secluded corner of a quiet restaurant, hoping that no one would be able to find them. Truckload of reporters were flocking to the stadium and their hotel to interview Mila and also to 'interrogate' the other three skaters about it. Yakov and Lilia tried to hold them off, so they had enough time to flee from the scene and change out of their tracksuits.

 Victor said wistfully, swishing his glass of wine around, ' Yuuri's words were so sharp.'

 ' WHAAAAAT!!! I DEMAND TO KNOW EVERYTHING!!!' Mila nearly flipped over the entire table, and Yurio scowled, ' Watch it!' 

 ' Oh god, don't make it sound that I insulted you!' Yuuri said, rolling his eyes. ' I just said I was going to  _retire._ That's all. Nothing else happened.'

 Victor told Mila, ignoring Yuuri, ' And I CRIED!!! FOR REAL!!!'

 Mila went into 'freak out'-mode, ' Oh nooooo!!! Yuuri you made Victor cry? VICTOR ALMOST NEVER CRIED!!! HIS TEARS ARE NATIONAL TREASURE YUURI!!! BUILDINGS COLLAPSE AND ICE STARTS TO MELT WHEN HE CRIES.'

 ' NO,' Yuuri closed his eyes. ' I just told him I was thinking of retiring after this season and thanked him for being my coach, AND THEN he started crying!!! I was as surprised as anyone.'

 ' Oh,' Yurio swallowed his mouthful of food. ' This is why you two look so distant in the morning. I was wondering.'

 ' Really?!' Victor gasped. ' I didn't notice.'

 ' OH THAT'S WHY,' Mila pounded her fist on the table, and the waiter nearby nearly dropped an entire pile of menus. ' EVEN STEPHANE NOTICED.'

 ' What's with Stephane?' Victor asked curiously.

 Mila fretted, ' He said, "It seems like neither Yuuri Katsuki nor Victor Nikiforov have the energy we have come to expect." I was wondering what it meant! NOW I KNOW. GOSH YUURI. YOU HURT HIM BAD.' 

 Yurio, who wasn't quite interested in the topic at first, added, ' Oh. And that's also why the Old Man  _was so sad_ when he told us he would be coming back!!! Wow. I wasn't expecting this. You've never told us.'

 ' I know,' Victor pretended to be hurt. ' He cracked my heart in billions of pieces.'

  ' Oh my goodness,' Yuuri banged his head on the table, not wanting to look at the three freaking out Russians. ' I am not retiring any time soon! And I didn't retire in the end, so please stawpppp. I beg you.'

 ***

 This time, Yakov made sure the three of them weren't going to ditch. He phone-called them for ten times until they answered him that they were coming down.

 They went out, got mobbed by an entire wave of reporters, and Phichit saved them by crashing into the reporters like a wrecking ball. The ranks scattered and they fled in the other direction. 

 In the locker room, they laced up their skates in silence, until Victor poked at Yuuri, ' Yuuuuri!!! Can you give me your jacket?'

 ' Hah?' Yuuri looked down at his jacket, confused. The standard black and blue Japanese Team jacket he wore at all times. He looked at Victor, who was wearing his red and white Russian Team jacket from Winter Olympics 2014. ' You have a jacket already.' 

 ' Just give me the jacket,' Victor whined.

 Yuuri unzipped his jacket, still confused, ' What do you want with-'

 Everything happened so quickly. Victor somehow seized Yuuri's jacket, unzipped his own jacket, threw it at Yuuri and ran off in his  _skates._ He did this in 2 seconds. 

 ' HEY!!! VICTOR NIKIFOROV COME BACK THIS INSTANT!!!' The red and white jacket smacked Yuuri in his face and fell down onto the floor. Yurio roared in laughter.

 ' ARGH,' Yuuri said, picking up the jacket from the floor. ' HE TOOK MY JACKET AGAIN.'

  ' Are you two going back to the disgusting jacket exchanging thing again?' Yurio smirked. ' I thought you two liked it.'

 The Skate Family knew how much the two liked wearing each other's clothes during practice and at home. Sometimes Yuuri wore Victor's shirts and Victor sometimes took Yuuri's hoodies. Simple as that. But one day, Yuuri had a cold and he was basically too drowsy to care so he just reached into the wardrobe and grabbed Victor's Russian team jacket by mistake. It was safe to say Victor freaked out and had a major heart attack over how cute his husband looked in his jacket after giving him his medicine.

 Since then, Yuuri sometimes wore his jacket for Victor in the apartment because he knew he liked it. Though Victor had been trying to make Yuuri wear his jacket in the public and Yuuri would never do that as he was like, ' No, Vitya, I am technically a Japanese skater. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to wear your jacket in front of everyone.' Hemming and hawing just like that. 

 Right up to the Russian Nationals. That year, the Russian Nationals and Japanese Nationals were FINALLY not happening in the same week, so Yuuri was able to go and support Victor.

 He was basically having a wardrobe crisis, because Victor forbade him to wear his suit ('I am so going to burn that tie Yuuri') and that was probably his most formal outfit (he was never expected to go to a skating event and not skate in it, so his wardrobe mostly consisted of sportswear and hoodies from his university days). The slightly _more formal_ outfit he had would be his national team jacket, and he was about to wear it.

 But then Victor gleefully pointed out that it was a Russian event and it would be a bit inappropriate for Yuuri to wear the Japanese jacket to the competition, even if he was just acting as a spectator. Yakov, Yurio and Mila agreed all at once. So he had to resort to wearing Victor's jacket (turned out he had a back-up jacket quite similar to Yurio's), completely red-faced and trying to hide behind Yakov. The Victuuri shippers fainted all over the place, double rainbows filled the sky and everything was perfect. The judges were too used to the couple's affectionate tendencies to care. 

 ' Excuse me,' Yuuri frowned. ' You were the one who said that I wasn't allowed to wear my own jacket to the Nationals.'

 ' Not my fault,' Yurio shrugged. ' That Old Man has run off with your jacket, so you have no choice. Or you can wrestle him for it.'

 Of course, Yuuri could choose to only wear his thin training shirt to the ice, but he didn't want to catch a cold. So he grumbled, and shrugged on Victor's chest, prepared for the fans and public to explode in his face. Or maybe Victor had already caused an explosion out there.

 Sure enough, Victor was already on the ice, looking immensely pleased with himself. He had donned Yuuri's Japanese team jacket. Otabek stared at Victor, Chris wolf-whistled and JJ was nowhere to be seen.

 Yuuri braced himself, and walked out. 

 ' KYAAAAA!!! YUURI SENPAI IS WEARING VICTOR'S JACKET!!!' 

  ' THEY ARE WEARING EACH OTHER'S JACKETS!!!'

 ' THIS IS FAN ART WORTHY GUYS WE NEED TO MAKE MORE FANART.' 

 ' IT SUITS YUURI-SENPAI!!!'

 The Victuuri fan club exploded upon 'impact', clutching at their faces and squealing. 

 At the side, Phichit snapped photos like crazy, madly tapping on his screen. 

 ' Let me record down you two _lovebirds_!!!' He cackled evilly, taking more photos of Yuuri's flustered face. ' So I can make a collage for your wedding day! I plan to make it a thousand pages!'

 The fans screamed again at the mention of 'wedding', posting more tweets on Twitter that the #possibleVictuuriwedding would go viral in the next ten minutes.

 ' Dawwwwww!!! You're so cute!' Victor squealed, and the fans backed him up by screaming some more. 

 Yuuri fumed, horribly embarrassed, just ripped off his skate guards and hopped onto the ice with less grace than he could muster, ' VICTOR GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET.'

 ' AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!' Phichit shrieked, addressing the Victuuri fans near him. ' MY FELLOW BRETHREN!!! WE ARE SO BLESSED TO BE WITNESSING SOMETHING AS BEAUTIFUL AS THIS!!! A LOVER'S SPAT!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ADORABLE!!!!!! WE ARE SO BLESSED. IF ONLY WE CAN SEE THEIR DOMESTIC LIFE AS WELL, I CAN DIE IN PEACE.'

 Yuuri wanted to question how cute a lover's spat was. He tried to filter out the screams from the side (normally it would work) but concentrating on his inner thoughts, but it wasn't working because Victor was just grinning at him from a distance, out of reach. And he was being annoyingly cute. 

 The next ten minutes became a speed skating match instead of practice, because Yuuri was just chasing Victor around the rink, trying to get his jacket without noticing Phichit was filming the ENTIRE THING. Later, he just gave up and took to wearing Victor's jacket. He shouldn't be wasting any of his time or strength if he really wanted to stuff six Quads into his FS. 

 Victor flashed the fans a blinding smile, wrapping the black jacket closer to himself and they swooned. 

 Yurio showed up, ready to run someone through with his skates. Somehow, his blue team jacket had changed into a red one. It looked too large on him.

 ' Is that...' Victor hid a grin. 

 Sure enough, Mila appeared at the side of the rink, Yurio's blue jacket too small on her. She waved at them merrily. 

 How she had managed to acquire Yurio's jacket, Yuuri had no idea. Maybe some negotiations that included lifting were involved.

 ' GARGH,' Yurio fumed. 

 The madness was only over when Yakov arrived, nearly fainting when he saw the little show on the ice.  

 ' VITYA GIVE YUURI BACK HIS JACKET. MILA, GIVE YURA BACK HIS JACKET,' He fumed. ' YOU ARE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELVES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. PRACTICE PROPERLY, NOW, UNLESS YOU WANT TO FALL ON YOUR BUTTS WHILE SKATING.'

 ' That's not going to happen,' Victor pouted, but at Yakov's really impressive glare, he reluctantly returned the jacket to Yuuri. 

 ( Too late, fan artists on the Internet were already jumping onto the challenge, churning out thousands of fan art on the hour.) 

 ***

 Yuuri was almost worried about JJ. The Canadian skater was nowhere to be seen. Did he self-destruct due to anxiety? He wished he could have talked to him longer.

 But fortunately, he showed up for the official practice, looking refreshed. Maybe he had skipped in case he got anxious all over again. Yuuri offered him an encouraging smile before the competition started.

 JJ squared his shoulders, and after he talked to his parents and fiancee, he skated out to wave at his fans. The JJ fans had never been more united, chanting his name over and over again. Yes, they were worried for him, but they cared about him.

 He almost missed the cue (again) and his first jump was wobbly, but he was striving hard to get the maximum points in order to make up for his SP. The Quad Loop at the end was phenomenal, and many fans bursted into tears. His signature 'IT'S JJ STYLE' was a lot less loud, but at least he sounded more confident. Yuuri clapped, relieved that JJ was able to overcome his anxiety. It was not an easy feat. He should know.

 He got a score of 215.89, and was pleased with himself. He nodded politely in Yuuri's direction, as a silent _thank you_.

 ' Ah, I was expecting him to screw up,' Victor said, and when Yuuri gave him an evil look, he quickly added, ' Not that I want him to screw up, dear. He was in a mess yesterday, I just wasn't expecting him to recover that quickly.'

 At the side, Yurio and Otabek could somehow communicate in hand-signs. 

 ' Ooooooooh,' Victor said, putting an arm around Yurio's shoulder after he signalled Otabek. ' What are you two talking about?'

 ' None of your business,' Yurio swatted Victor away.

 Otabek got 207.55. 

 Chris did well, and many people were having nose bleeds thanks to his program. He accidentally popped a Quad, but the rest of his program was great. Minako-sensei was already waiting for him with a rose crown, and went 'KYAAAAAA' when Chris accepted her gift with a flirty ' _merci_ '. 

 Lilia almost seemed taken back by her student's rather animated behaviour. 

  He got 200.38. 

 Yuuri breathed in. 

 It was his turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I have always liked the idea of them wearing each other's clothes, so here we have it!!! There are a a lot of fan arts of them wearing each other's jackets, and I always melt into a puddle when I see them because THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!! *SCREAMS IN THE DISTANCE*
> 
> Next chapter: REST OF THE FS :DDDD = MORE TROLLING


	38. Six Quads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Who's gonna win? ;))))

 ' YUURI-SENPAI GANBATTE!!!'

 The fans were now holding up gigantic 'YURI!!!' flags and sushi plushies they were going to lob at the rink later.

 Victor held Yuuri's hand, and kissed it softly, ' Good luck, моя любовь.' He winked and said quietly, ' I hope you can nail _all_ six Quads for me.' 

 Yuuri still wasn't quite sure whether he should change his jump elements from five Quads into six. But it wouldn't hurt to try... Right? Besides Victor seemed pretty hopeful he would be able to do so. 

 '  _I am anticipating Katsuki's FS. He surprises us every time, and I really want to see what he has in store for us.'_

_' No way. That fifth Quad was already crazy. No one has ever done that before.'_

_' Hmm. Maybe. He is in third after the SP, and will he be able to climb up after the FS? Let's see then.'_

_' I am literally shaking in excitement. Here we go.'_

The music started and Yuuri began his dance.

 '  _He should have five Quads of five different types planned. How he managed to add the Lutz, Loop and Flip to his roster in just several months, we don't know.'_

_' He is impressive, alright. Well, first Quad. Quad Toe, Double Toe. Nice, as expected. Two arms raised, wow. More marks for this, I believe.'_

_' Quad Salchow. Yesss.'_

Yuuri made up his mind in the last minute.

 '  _Next, Triple Flip. Wait. Quad Flip?'_

At the side, Victor whooped out in delight, Yakov started to dab his forehead with a handkerchief and fans murmured in confusion. 

 '  _Is he changing the jump compositions? He has moved the Quad Flip at the end of his program to his third jump. Will he be doing the Flip in a combination at the end?'_

_' Holy cow, he's insane. Two Quad Flips in one program? It will be nastily exhausting.'_

'  _His favourite Triple Axel. No. It's a Triple Lutz. Clean, but why? Was it a mistake?'_

The murmuring from the audience grew louder and louder. Not that he popped his Triple Lutz, it was absolutely beautiful, but there was no way Katsuki Yuuri would ever swap out his favourite jump for something else. Some questioned whether he was losing his mind. The others thought he was self-destructing under pressure. Even the viewers on live stream were crying out at this unexpected change because Katsuki Yuuri was famous for his Axel jump. His Triple Axel was even better than Victor's, sometimes. 

 And why on earth did Victor Nikiforov look so happy? Why was he trying to hug Yuri Plisetsky? 

 '  _He is out of his mind.'_

_' We still don't know if he has a back-up plan yet. Next up, Quad Loop. Excellent. I still don't know why he changed the Triple Axel though...'_

Victor gripped on the rails, hoping that Yuuri would hold out through the program. He didn't look exhausted, yet, but there was no saying whether he would be after the next series of jumps. 

 ' _Jump combination. Triple Axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow. Clean.'_

_' Quad Lutz, Triple Toe.'_

 Yuuri finished the last part of his passionate step sequence, and the audience were still trying to figure out what he had in mind. Since he had already done a Flip in the beginning, he could only do the Flip with a combination. And no one had ever done a Quad Flip combination before. At least Victor didn't.

 '  _Final jump, it was supposed to be the Quad Flip. But since he has done it already... Let's see then.'_

Yuuri circled around the rink, gaining enough speed for his signature jump. He had no idea whether he would be able to nail it, but he hoped he would. He jumped into the air and the crowds began to scream in realisation of what he was going to do.

 When his skate touched the ice perfectly after four and a half rotations, the entire audience was ready to riot.

 '  _Oh. My. God.'_

_' WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW. WAS THAT... NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.'_

_' A Quad Axel. We all saw it. You can watch the replays.'_

_' NOOOO WAY. THEY SAID A QUAD AXEL IS IMPOSSIBLE.'_

_' YET HE DID IT.'_

Yuuri was ready to drop, but he still managed the final part of his combination spin, maintained his pose for a few seconds and he collapsed onto the ice in exhaustion. He had done it. He was definitely out of practice, because every bone in his body screamed in protest. He would need some rest and a nice hot bath to relax those aching muscles.

 On the spectators stand, fans screamed, shook each other and slapped themselves in the face even to verify that they were not dreaming about it. Because Katsuki Yuuri had just delivered an insanely difficult and beautiful routine in front of their very own eyes and they still couldn't get over it.

 Finally, he was able to pick himself from the ice, skated laps and bowed to his fans. He could spot Minako-sensei and Mari amongst the sobbing crowd, and the girls were hugging each other, crying into each other's shoulders hysterically. 

 He then skated over to the entrance to find his friends, the gifts almost spilling out of his arms.

 ' YUUUUURI!!!' Victor held out his arms to hug his husband. ' I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.'

 Mila squealed, jumping up and down, ' IT WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT.'

 Phichit bawled uncontrollably, almost dropping his beloved phone. 

 Yurio congratulated him. 

 Yakov pounded him on his back in approval, and Lilia seemed pleased. 

 Sala waved at him all the way from the stands, beaming. Mickey seemed begrudgingly amazed.

 All the way in the reporters' stands, Morooka seemed to barking into his microphone, gesturing around him wildly, like  _DID YOU JUST SEE THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW THAT GUYS._ His hair was sticking up in all directions, and he wasn't stopping. 

 '  _Wow. Someone kick me in my face. I can't believe what I am seeing.'_

_' The Quad Axel was perfect.'_

_' Absolutely.'_

_' It requires so much stamina, and man, no one can stay in the air for so long. Yet he did. And here I thought the back flip from Bonaly is going to be the most insane thing I've ever seen.'_

_' Katsuki Yuuri becomes the first person to land all six types of Quads and doing them in a routine. Man, he's breaking every single record in the world right now. I really want to look at his scores right now.'_

_' We have the scores of Katsuki Yuuri. Dear me. 223.81.'_

Yuuri smiled weakly for the cameras, and Victor sent a 'heart-shape' at the awed reporters. 

_' That's...'_

_' That's probably the highest score there can be. No one can top that. No one. Katsuki Yuuri is now in first place, and it's almost safe to say that he will stay in the first place until the end.'_

_' Agreed. Wow, look at the replays.'_

The official television screen kept replaying the unexpected Quad Axel, with the ice chips skittering into the air dramatically as his skate made contact with the ice. It was so beautiful. 

 '  _Is it just me, or is Katsuki Yuuri not that excited about his scores? He's definitely getting gold. If I were him, I would be jumping around and screaming like a chicken.'_

Only Yurio, the forever salty teenager, had something to complain about.

 ' Dude, what's with the Axel?' He said. ' It's not the best you can do. You should have got above 224 or something.  _It's nowhere near your personal best_.' He said the last part quietly, just in case the reporters heard him. 

 Yakov said gruffly, going into his famous 'lecture mode', ' Yura, get ready. It was better than I expected. Of course, it could have been better. Not to be picky, I could swear your skate shook just a _little_ when you landed.'

 ' I know,' Yuuri nodded respectfully.

 ' Try again next time, it will be better,' Yakov instructed. 

 ' Thank you, Coach,' Yuuri said. ' I will.' 

 And the reporters just gawked. The Japanese skater had just ratified a Quad, the Quad that everyone thought was physically impossible to accomplish and therefore no one had ever attempted it in real life before. It might not be 100% perfect, but it was almost there. How could Yakov Feltsman still have something to lecture on? 

 He went back into his angry mode, turning sharply at Victor (who was in the process of clinging onto Yuuri like a koala), ' Get off Yuuri, now! Yura is skating next.'

  They moved to the rink to watch Yurio's performance.

 '  _We have Yuri Plisetsky on the ice. The pressure is on.'_

_' I highly doubt it. He knows as well as we do it's impossible to score higher than Katsuki.'_

Of course, Yurio knew this. But he still managed five Quads in his program, scaring the audience out of their wits again when he changed one of his jumps into an extra Quad Lutz combination in the last minute for higher marks. 

 The Skate Family jumped on him, showering him in hugs ('GERROF ME EWWW THERE ARE REPORTERS EVERYWHERE') when he got 222.19. 

 Yakov had to drag Victor off to the ice for his own program. He increased the difficulty of his program by managing five different types of Quads, and he put up a good fight. Ultimately, he got 222.58. It was crystal clear who got the gold this time.

 ' YEEAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!'

 ' KYA YUURI-SENPAI!!!!!!'

 ' I AM CRYING SOMEONE HOLD ME.'

 ' THIS IS PERFECT. ERMIGAWD. BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.'

 ' SPENT ALL MY POCKET MONEY ON THIS TRIP AND I AIN'T REGRETTING IT.' 

 ' THEY ARE KISSING. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE.' 

 One could almost hear Minami Kenjirou's delighted screams all the way from Japan. 

 The entirety of the Victuuri fan club wouldn't be able to speak for days, because they were screaming themselves hoarse. All there was left were a random bunch of noises and croaks. 

 Fan club members that were not able to go see the GPF live would be burying themselves in mountains of tissue paper in front of their laptops, screaming and crying at the same time. Neighbours living near them would be worrying about their healths.

 The entire Skate Family sobbed, enveloping Yuuri in a mega hug. He was crying too, and a bawling Victor kissed him all over the face. Yurio grumbled, saying that Yuuri deserved the win, but he would not be letting him off easily at the Worlds.

 Reporters jumped onto the opportunity to snap a thousand photos of the crying family. And no one would be able to pull them apart because they were a sobbing mess. Phichit, half-blinded by tears as well, took videos. 

 When Yuuri stood on the podium with the gold medal around his neck this time, his beloved Victor getting his silver (supposedly his first in many years, according to fans) and Yurio scowling with his bronze. 

 He really felt like he was the happiest man in the world. 

***

  **victuuri_fc:** WE ARE CRYING. WHAT A RIDE. CONGRATULATIONS FOR THE GOLD, YUURI!!! THAT 4A WAS... AMAZINGGGGGGGGG ASDFGHJKL CONGRATS VITYA, WE ARE PROUD OF YOU TOO. AND CONGRATS, YURATCHKA. YOUR FATHERS WILL BE PROUD. NOW EXCUSE US WHILE WE ROLL UP AND CRY IN A DITCH FOR TEN HOURS STRAIGHT AND WE WILL GET READY FOR THE EXHIBITION.

  **50k likes**

  **View all 32k comments**

  **vitya-loves-yuuri:** I LEGIT SCREAMED FOR HALF AN HOUR AFTER THAT HOLY 4A MY MOM THOUGHT I WAS TRYING TO WRECK THE BUILDING. SHE FOUND ME AN HOUR LATER. I WAS CRYING IN THE BATHROOM AND USED UP ALL THE PAPER. NOT SORRY ABOUT IT AT ALL BECAUSE IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.

  **sammy-sam:** I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THE 4A FOR WEEKS. I REALLY MEAN IT. SOMEONE MAKE THE GIFS. 

  **arigato_ami_chan:** WOW I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE I AM JUST A MESS BUT IT'S JUST SO PERFECT AND I AM SO PROUD OF YUURI-SENPAI. I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE SO DOWN AFTER LAST YEAR'S GPF BUT NO HE CAME BACK STRONGER THAN BEFORE. NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL AMAZING. GANBATTE YUURI-SENPAI!!! MY FAMILY AND I ARE ROOTING FOR YOU TILL THE END. (WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE EXHIBITION?) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy!!! Sorry for giving Yurio the bronze lolololololol XP 
> 
> We are down to the final chapters of this fic. There'll probably be around 2-3 chapters left to tie up the loose ends and the epilogue. :PPP
> 
> I really hope you all liked it ahahaha and I am planning what to write next. 
> 
> Next chapter: Women's FS and Pre-exhibiton gala


	39. The Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 700+ comments!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 Yuuri never imagined that walking through a corridor would be that hard. Especially with dozens of reporters trying to crowd around you. He might as well be walking on the ice without his skates. 

 Yurio bared his teeth, ' God, shoo!!! Go and interview someone else, like JJ! I'm sure he will be perfectly happy to answer your stupid questions.' Lilia lectured him on appropriate language towards addressing reporters, but it worked, because the reporters grumbled and started to go towards JJ, who was laughing with his fiancee. And they knew JJ wouldn't mind. He loved and enjoyed publicity since he was a child, and that was the perks of being the son of the two most famous ice dancers.

 They settled at the stands reserved for competitors after the ice dance event, and they even stole (not exactly) one of the magenta banners from the Mila Babicheva fan club that was growing in size at an alarming rate. The other female skaters looked at the three of them apprehensively, for they were completely upstaged. Anyone would be nervous if the three crazy medalists of the men's division were present. 

 Mila hopped out in her brilliant, sparkly costume, waved at all them and began her warm-up. It was obvious how all the other skaters were salty about her, and the last year's medalists were anxious to defend their title. Yuuri didn't blame them for throwing Mila dirty looks. He would have been annoyed if someone started to do quintuple jumps right in front of him. 

 Now, a Quintuple Axel would be physically impossible when the Quad Axel was already pushing him past his limits.

 Sala didn't mind, joked amicably with Mila and even asked her to teach her. 

 Mila tried out the simpler jumps, only attempting the Triples. 

 Yakov barked out some instructions, and she nodded.

 The events began.

 There were more spectators compared to previous events. Yuuri suspected that it was because the three of them were there and maybe because Mila was able to do Quads now.

 And it was so obvious how defensive the others were. The first two skaters attempted the Triple Axel. The first failed, and the second changed into a Double in the last minute. 

 The third skater attempted Quads, which was entirely unexpected. She under-rotated, and her coach seemed to be surprised.

 ' Oo,' Victor winced, when the skater fell onto the ice with a crunch. ' That must have hurt.'

 She got up, but she missed the combination. 

 Sala skated a clean program, and it was clear that she would be able to medal because the previous skaters messed up.

 When it was finally Mila's turn, everyone waited with baited breath. 

 '  _Final skater, Mila Babicheva representing Russia, takes the ice. She is in first place after the SP with her_ _excellent Triple Axel and a Quad Sal Triple Toe combination, shocking all of us.'_

_' We can't wait to see what she has in store for her FS. Like her rink mates, Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky, she never fails to surprise us. Speaking of which, the three medalists are here to support her.'_

_' Let's start. Ooh, I am really excited.'_

_' Triple Loop planned off the bat. Nice.'_

_' Next, Triple Lutz, Triple Toe. Now that's a clean jump. All too easy.'_

_' Triple Flip. Lands beautifully. She's doing an incredible job up to this point.'_

_' Triple Salchow, Triple Toe planned.'_

Mila skipped into the air and everyone applauded her. 

_' AH, Quad Salchow, Triple Toe. SHE HAS DONE IT AGAIN. This is why I am saying the Quad Sal she did in the SP is not a fluke, boys. This girl is amazing!'_

_' Triple Axel. Nice height, nice landing there.'_

_' Jump combination. Double Axel, Single Loop, double Salchow. Nope. Switched the Double Axel for a Triple for more points. How is she not tired by now?'_

_' Good question.'_

_' She has a Triple Lutz planned her last jump.'_

People screamed when she spontaneously changed her final jump into a Quad.

 '  _Ahahaha. No. Quad Toe Loop.'_

_' ...'_

_' Strangely, I don't feel that surprised anymore. I am broken, I think.'_

_' She has two Quads of two different types in the program. Heck yeah. Landed all of her jumps too. Has she been this good in the past?'_

_' ... I think Nikiforov is going crazy.'_

Sure enough, Victor was jumping up and down in his seat, whooping and cheering along with the rest of the fans and basically acting like a child. Yurio looked like he was going to kill someone and Yuuri just buried his face into the flag. 

 ' _This is it, boys. We have the scores of Mila Babicheva. Goodness me. 159.78. That's like... a new world record.'_

 ' _Of course. It is. With two Quads like this, she can break any world record.'_

_' Won't be surprised if she can suddenly do the Quad Flip.'_

_' Me neither...'_

 

The Skate Family was pulling Yakov and Lilia into a gigantic group selfie at the end of the medal ceremony, using Phichit's famous selfie stick. 

 They had somehow retrieved their medals for the occasion, and each member of the family had a medal around their neck, smiling broadly for the camera. Mila did a perfect imitation of Victor and kissed her gold medal. 

   _' This concludes the end of the Grand Prix series. What a year. It's a year of surprises and world records. I never thought I would be able to see a Quad Axel in my career.'_

_' I am really looking forward to the exhibition gala and the Quad battle. It's going to be fun.'_

 ' WE ARE GOING TO PHOTOSHOP GEORGI INTO THE PHOTO. GEORGI, YOU HEAR ME?' Victor called out to no one in particular and flapped his arms, the end of the selfie stick wobbling dangerously. 

 ' Look you might be my BFF's future husband and lifelong idol. But if you break that selfie stick, I am going to kill you,' Phichit fretted, fearing for the 'safety' of his prized selfie stick. 

 ' Relax- YELCH-'

 ' RAWR!!!' 

_' Yeah. Loads of fun.'_

 ***

 **v_nikiforov:** What a year!!! #podiumfamily

Congratulations to my beloved Yuuri for getting the gold medal ´♡` You never fail to surprise me. Love you so much! Please continue to be so adorable and amazing. 

Congrats to our beloved son, Yuri Plisetsky, for his awesome senior debut and continue to support him. May he continue to be angry and smol. XD 

Congrats to our aunt, Mila Babicheva, for her gold medal. May she continue to improve and do more Quads (you can do the Flip someday, I believe in you) :D 

Good luck to my bro, Georgi Popovich. May he finally get his true love and be happy for the rest of his life, because he deserves it. :333 

Last but not least, thanks must be given to my coach, Yakov Feltsman for tolerating us. Love ya so much! (jkjk, I love Yuuri more, we all know it). May he continue to be patient and don't faint so much lol we worry for your health ;))))) 

And thanks to our fans for their support!!! @ **victuuri_fc**   @ **vnikiforov_fc** @ **katsukiyuuri_fc**   @ **Yuri_angels** @ **mila_fc** Thanks so much for the fan meetings and stuff. We appreciate your efforts. 

Please remember to tune in for our exhibition gala and the Quad Battle! It begins in two hours. <3 

  **52k likes**

**View all 34k comments**

**Yuri_angels:** Of course we will continue to support Yuratchka! <3 Thanks so much for the mention. We are looking forward to the exhibition gala! 

  **victuuri_fc:** OUR LIVES ARE COMPLETE VITYA *UGLY SOBBING* WE ARE EXCITED!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO FOR THE GALA :DDDDDD

  **mila_fc:** WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE AN HONORARY MENTION??? *cries* THANKS SO MUCH VICTOR!!! 

*******

 

  The waiting room was pretty crowded. The other skaters had fun experimenting with different types of hairstyles and make-up, giggling at each other's getups.

  Yuuri hadn't changed yet, holding his costume and skate bag behind his back, he simply observed the other skaters' costumes.

 JJ was dressed from head to toe in his own merchandise. The JJ Style jacket, JJ sunglasses and used the JJ hair spray for his hair.

 ' Nice jacket,' Yuuri complimented.

 ' Gee, thanks,' JJ smiled dazzlingly. ' So, Pop Danthology again? Which year are you using this time?' 

 Yuuri almost made a startled noise, and he realised that Yakov probably submitted this program to the ISU. He stopped himself from looking surprised and offered JJ a noncommittal shrug. 

 ' Oh, a surprise?' JJ said, taking the hint immediately. ' I am looking forward to it then. I heard Yuri is skating to heavy metal. Hope he's going to pull of such coolness because I am the coolest of them all.' He winked, and the female skaters screamed, going 'heart-eyes'.

 ' Yuuri!!!' Sala bounded towards him, her dark hair styled in a classy up-do and her skating costume resembled a ball gown. ' You aren't dressed yet? The gala is starting in ten minutes. Well, they're starting with the ice dancers anyways, but... Where are the rest of your Skate Family?'

 ' Uhhhhhhhh,' Yuuri looked behind him, frowning. It was part of their plan. The last part of their trolling plan. ' No idea.'

 ' Really?' Sala frowned. ' Well... Gotta go now. See you, Yuuri!'

 Yuuri waved goodbye, and watched as she hopped over to find her brother.  

  He sighed, hoping everything was going to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyy
> 
> Next chapter: Exhibition Gala 
> 
> Extra note: So, I've been having plans about my next story lololololololol. I am thinking of writing angst.
> 
> *dodges virtual tomatoes*
> 
> Well you see, I want to try writing angst. Because I have never written real angst (well, if you count the bunny-hops), I want to see how it will turn out and experiment on different types of writing.
> 
> *dodges more tomatoes*
> 
> So, what do you think? Ahahahahahaha.


	40. Stammi Vicino- wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges more tomatoes and eggs* 
> 
> Ahaha sorry for the alarm, I meant that I want to try angst for my next story XDDDDD 
> 
> *dodges a pie and cake*
> 
> Rest assure that this fic will remain happy and fluffy till the end. And I am still thinking, soooooo :DDDD Enjoy the exhibition!
> 
> Oh, and the exhibition is not in order, because... yeah.

 '  _Excellent performance brought to us by the pair skating gold medalists, Linda Caroll and Roger Buret.'_

The two pair skaters, dressed in matching blue costumes, bowed to their fans. 

 '  _Now, we are moving onto the next part of our exhibition. Jean-Jacques Leroy will be skating to another song by a famous rock band, JJ STYLE FOREVER.'_

Needless to say, the lyrics of the song was more or less a variation of 'it's JJ style'. Extremely catchy, and they had to give him credit for rapping out the song while skating, because man, that required strength. 

 '  _Thank you, Jean-Jacques Leroy. This song will be stuck in my head, I think. Next... We have senior men's bronze medalist Yuri Plisetsky, skating to Welcome to Madness.'_

The stage lights danced on the ice, and Yuri Plisetsky was nowhere to be seen.

 The audience murmured in confusion. 

 '  _Umm, can someone call for Yuri Plisetsky? It's his turn. Check the dressing room.'_

Several ISU officials dashed off into the direction of the changing room, reappeared a minute later, to inform them that Yuri Plisetsky was nowhere to be found. A red-haired female official ran up to the official announcer, and whispered in his ear. The announcer's eyebrows shot up when he heard what she had to say. 

  _' Unfortunately, due to... er,'_ The announcer said uncomfortably, well aware that the audience was beginning to grow restless.'  _Technical errors... We have to skip over Yuri Plisetsky's program, because he is not found. In that case, we will be moving on to the next program... Silver medalist, Victor Nikiforov- Huh? What now?'_

The official continued to speak to him with an exasperated expression, gesturing wildly around her as if to indicate the horror while the audience complained. 

 '  _Ummmm... Unfortunately, Victor Nikiforov is also missing...? Are they all missing? What are they playing at?'_ The announcer was torn. The officials were running about, trying to contact the missing skaters by phoning them. Even Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya were missing from the scene. 

 The audience howled in disappointment, and honestly, they wouldn't be surprised if they started to jump over the boundaries to riot. Reporters clutched at their cameras, complaining about the juicy gossip they won't be able to write about.

 '  _Uh. Sorry. Next, we have gold medalist Katsuki Yuuri. Oh god. Please let him be here.'_

All the stage lights above went out as planned.

 '  _Is he here?'_

 Everyone became quiet. 

 Suddenly, blue light shone on the ice, and in the centre, stood Katsuki Yuuri, dressed in a blue and silver costume that looked quite similar to Victor Nikiforov's FS outfit. 

 The entirety of the fan club almost sobbed in relief.

 ' DAVAI!' 

 ' KYAAAA YUURI-SENPAI!!!'

 ' THAT COSTUME!!! IS BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE VICTOR'S.'

 ' IT SUITS HIM!!! ERMIGAWD HE LOOKS LIKE A PRINCE. SOMEONE TAKE PHOTOS AND MAKE POSTERS OUT OF THIS I WANNA STICK IT ON MY BEDROOM WALL.' 

 ' _Thank god.'_  The announcer slumped onto the table. 

 ***

 Yuuri was having trouble hiding behind the panicking ISU officials. He had just changed into his costume, with difficulty, and slipped outside. 

 Over the din, the announcer was trying to appease the disappointed audience. He got his cue when the announcer asked for him, and moved soundlessly to the side of the rink.

 An official was leaning on the side, frantically tapping into her phone. And her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she spotted him approach her.

 ' Shh,' Yuuri said.

 She mimicked his gesture hurriedly, nodding, raising her finger to her lips in a 'shhh'. Thank god she understood him. She winked at him to assure him that she would not be screaming out. 

 The lights went out, and he removed his skate guards as quick as he could to get onto the ice for his dramatic entrance. Fortunately, everyone became quiet. Well. Except for the loud breathing. 

  When the blue lights hit him, the audience screamed. Loud. He didn't know humans were capable of making noises like this, but again, his fans were passionate.

 The relief was evident in the announcer's voice, ' _Ah, great. Katsuki Yuuri will be skating to- Is that what I think it is...'_

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

 The Stammi Vicino Duetto played softly in the background, and the audience was going nuts at this point. Yuuri began to skate, letting his love for this song guide him.

 '  _It appears that there is a last minute change of program,'_ The announcer sounded bemused. '  _Uhhh, he is skating to Stammi Vicino, the previous FS program of fellow competitor Victor Nikiforov.'_

The Victuuri fan club shouted out something angrily, ready to lob tomatoes.

 '  _Cough. Boyfriend.'_

Much better. 

 He landed the Lutz and the Flip effortlessly, and just when he was done with the Axel, the blue lights changed to purple, and Victor appeared in his purple and gold glory, and skated towards him.

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

 For ten seconds, the screams coming out of the audience were so loud that the music couldn't be heard. Phichit hyperventilated on the spot, and Otabek had to drop his beloved Ted to catch him, in case he hit the floor. 

 Fortunately, the two had skated to this song for so many times they were able to continue without a hitch.

 '  _There is yet another change of plan. Katsuki Yuuri is joined by Victor Nikiforov. Hey, is that even allowed? Should someone go and ask?'_

The Victuuri fan club shouted out something that sounded like ' no one cares duh' and the announcer literally wilted into his seat.

 Across the globe, Victuuri fans were banging their heads on walls or any surfaces screaming 'YAS YAS YAS YAS YAS' in a high pitched voice to no one in particular when Yuuri lovingly caressed Victor's face or when Victor lifted him into the air and their parents, neighbours or friends questioned their sanity for the last few days. 

_Partiamo insieme_

The confusion grew again, when the purple lights began to dim, and Yuuri left the ice, leaving Victor skate out the last part, solo. The rest of the rink was pitch black, save for the centre, so no one was able to see where Yuuri was heading towards.

  _Ora sono pronto_

Victor kept his old ending pose, huffing into the air and the entire rink went dark.

 The fans wailed, not wanting it to end so soon, when the music abruptly changed into something different. An instrumental that was unfamiliar but rather catchy.

 Lights shone on the centre again, and Yuuri was back. In a different costume ('HOW DID HE CHANGE SO QUICKLY ASDFGHJKL'). His blue and silver costume plus dark shirt was switched into a simple white shirt.

  _Can you hear my heartbeat_

  _Tired of feeling never enough_

_I close my eyes and tell my self that my dreams will come true._

The audience went nuts all over again, because Victor too showed up in a dark shirt. It was a couple skate all over again, and the Victuuri fan club enjoyed this immensely. Some started humming along and demanding to know what song this was. 

  _Dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire_

The noises produced in the stadium at this point would be enough to blow up ten decibel meters. Because Yurio, who was supposed to have evaporated into thin air, had joined them in his simple white shirt and black overalls, looking unusually cool and happy. The couple skate had evolved into something different. 

 At the chorus, the three of them were skating in sync, and the jumps couldn't have been more perfect. 

 When they ended the song with Yuuri in the centre, arms around the two, a bomb might have gone off in the stadium. Everyone gave them standing ovations, clapping until their hands were numb and red. 

 The applause carried on for two _whole_ minutes. 

 ***

 ' I caught everything on my phone,' Mila said. ' I will be sending the videos to the group chat later. It was beautiful!!! And wow, it was like the music video, minus the effects of course.' She was wearing a simple black dress plus skin coloured leggings as if to match them. 

 They were having the Quad Battle in several minutes. It wasn't for a competitive cause. It was just for fun and for pleasure.

  They clapped when Sala did her signature Triple Lutz Triple Loop. Not a Quad, but still impressive. She was finding it easier and easier to land it. 

 JJ was first for the men's singles category, showing off the Quad Loop that he had perfected. 

 Yurio showed off his preferred Quad Salchow. The very first Quad he had attempted and nailed when he was twelve, and that of course caused Yakov to lose a lot of hairs.

 Victor used his signature move, the Flip. His Flip still reigned superior after many years and Yuuri gave him credit for it. He was the first to ratify it after all.

 Yuuri bumped his luck, and tried the Axel again. He almost tipped over when his skate made contact with the ice, but he thought it was good enough. He would have time to train it up before the Japanese Nationals or the 4CCs.

 Mila was included in this battle, but she had an idea. She pushed the three startled skaters with her, and they understood her. The four of them did the Quad Toe Loop in sync and they landed at the same time.

 Sala joked they should try competitive synchronised skating next year. 

 Victor said that they didn't have enough members. Not even if Georgi and his, *cough* wife joined them. Maybe they could convince Yakov to join them.

 The skaters bursted out laughing. 

 ***

 **_katsukiyuuri:** Thanks so much everyone! It has been a fun year ;) Hope you enjoyed our exhibition.

Yeah, thanks must be given to @ **v_nikiforov** @ **yuri_plisetsky** @ **mila_b**  

If you enjoyed the music (it is called History Maker fyi), please support my extremely talented friend @ **musical.ketty** She planned the entire song, and she has a lot more original compositions on her YouTube account. And yes, she composed my FS piece Yuri On Ice. :DDD

 Hope to see you all soon at the Japanese Nationals! 

  **52k likes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  **victuuri_fc:** @ **musical.ketty** AHHHHHHHHH THANKS SO MUCH KETTY!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVED THE SONG SO MUCH WHERE CAN WE BUY HISTORY MAKER AND YURI ON ICE LET'S MAKE THIS OUR OFFICIAL VICTUURI ANTHEM GUYS AND PLAY THIS 24/7 IN OUR HEADQUARTERS 

 **musical.ketty:** Awwww thanks so much, Yuuri! <3 I had a lot of fun writing songs for you. Keep up the good work! I will be watching the Japanese Nationals.

 And... @ **victuuri_fc** 'Yuri On Ice' is already on iTunes, and History Maker will be out pretty soon, so please wait. :))) Thanks so much for the support. 

  **quad-victuuri:** I CRIED AND USED UP ALL THE TISSUES IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!! I ALREADY WATCHED THAT VIDEO FOR 100 TIMES. GONNA WATCH IT FOR 1000 TIMES WISH ME LUCK GUYS AIN'T GONNA STOP 

  **yuurikunisamazing:** AHAHA I CHANGED MY USERNAME BECAUSE YUURI-KUN IS TOO AMAZING!!!!!! ´▽`♪ can't wait to skate against you in the Japanese Nationals!!! 

  **victuuri_fc:** @ **musical.ketty** YAS THANKS WE BOUGHT THE SONG. 

  **datfangirl:** The moment when I realise their golden rings shine brighter than my future. 

  **shipperheart:** Ditto @ **datfangirl**

  **phichit+chu:** The kiss, the confession and the couple skate. Now all there's left is the wedding. I already have my best men

  **christophe_gc:** @ **phichit+chu** Can't agree more

  **kingdomvictuuri:** WHAAAT @ **phichit+chu**

 **v_nikiforov:** Good idea @ **phichit+chu**

  **_katsukiyuuri:**... 

  **sk8terboi:** ermigod Victuuri is above me ^^^^ Have to screen cap this amazing phenomenon 

  **ballerina_clarice:** I bought the tickets to the Japanese Nationals!!!! <3333 Shame the Russian Nationals and Japanese Nationals are happening at the same time. I would have loved to watch the Russian Nationals. But one can only be in one place at the same time, sooooo... *shrugs* And how will the Victuuri be surviving without each other? :(((

  **v_nikiforov:** @ **ballerina_clarice** Good question. Ｔ▽Ｔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. :PPP I may not be very good at describing stuff, but I hope you can picture it out in your minds. 
> 
> EPILOGUE NEXT :DDD


	41. Epilogue: There are deviations, but everything's still the same in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of this chapter, I believe, is coming up with all the names. XDDD
> 
> Oh my god I had a really embarrassing day when I said something I shouldn't have (I didn't actually realise the actual meaning of the word until someone pointed it out) and now I am just dying in shame.... ；ﾟДﾟBut that ain't stopping me from writing..... XDDD 
> 
>    
> Remember to check out the end notes if you liked this fic!!! :PPP Thanksss.

_Japan Figure Skating Championships (Men's Singles)_

1\. Yuuri KATSUKI 

2. Kenjirou MINAMI

3\. Imada CHIBA 

4\. Manami SAITO 

5\. Fujiwara HITAKU

6\. Omiki YUUTO

 

_Russian Figure Skating Championships (Men's Singles)_

1\. Yuri PLISETSKY

2\. Victor NIKIFOROV

3\. Georgi POPOVICH

4\. Alexander DMITRIEVICH 

5\. Igor SOKOLOV

6\. Sergei PAVLOV 

 

_Russian Figure Skating Championships (Ladies' Singles)_

1\. Mila BABICHEVA

2\. Victoriya IVANOVNA

3\. Evgenia LEVITSKAYA

4. Sofia ALEXEEVA

5\. Irina STEPHANOVA 

 

_Europeans Figure Skating Championships (Men's Singles)_

1\. Victor NIKIFOROV  [RU]

2\. Yuri PLISETSKY  [RU]

3\. Chris GIACOMETTI  [CH]

4\. Michele CRISPINO [IT]

5\. Emil NEKOLA [CZ]

6. Jason DUPONT [FR]

 

_Europeans Figure Skating Championships (Ladies' Singles)_

1\. Mila BABICHEVA [RU]

2\. Sala CRISPINO [IT]

3\. Seraphina FISCHER [DE]

4\. Victoriya IVANOVNA [RU]

5. Veronique LOUP [FR]

6\. Rene LOPEZ [ES] 

 

_Europeans Figure Skating Championships [Ice Dance]_

1\. Anya DOBROVOLSKAYA / Pyotr NIKOLSKY [RU]

2\. Anastasia ANTONOVNA / Georgi POPOVICH [RU]

3\. Nikita COTE / Joel LAJOIE [FR]

4\. Maria MADRID / Javier FERNANDINO [ES]

5\. Bianca BELLAVIA / Luca CAPALDO [IT]

6\. Heidi BECK / Brian FRANDSEN [DK]

 

(Cue Yakov's muffled screams.)

 

_Four Continents Figure Skating Championships [Men's Singles]_

1\. Yuuri KATSUKI [JP]

2\. Jean-Jacques LEROY [CA]

3\. Otabek ALTIN [KZ]

4\. Phichit CHULANONT [TH]

5\. Leo DE LA IGLESIA [US]

6\. Guang-hong JI [CN]

 

 The Skate Family built a medal cabinet in the skating rink to store all of their medals, because their homes were running out of space. 

 Because Yuuri had won two gold medals for Victor, they announced they were going to get married immediately after the 4CCs Medal Ceremony, and the world was set on fire again. 

 All was well.

 The wedding was held in Hasetsu, so most skaters flocked to Japan for it and soon Yutopia was stuffed with international skaters. And they tried hard to hold off the reporters because, come on, everyone wanted to attend this wedding.

 Axel, Lutz, Loop were the happiest, and they held out books, posters and T-shirts for their favourite skaters to sign. Yuuko could only follow them, apologising to each skater profusely to bothering them.

 They talked to the two Victuuri fan club presidents briefly, and congratulated them warmly when they told them that they had been dating for three months. 

 The official ceremony was held near Hasetsu Castle, and Makkachin was the ring bearer. Phichit live-streamed the entire ceremony for the rest of the Victuuri fan club, and advised everyone to buy ten boxes of tissue paper before watching the video. Later, he had to change it to twenty, and one of the supermarkets in Russia jokingly reported a tissue paper shortage on their official Twitter account, before wishing the married couple all the best. 

 Phichit delivered a beautiful best man's speech (all THIRTY PAGES) and while Yurio kept his own speech brief, simply complaining about how disgusting they were and congratulating them at the end. It would have sounded incredibly rude to those who didn't know Yurio well, but it was already a compliment coming from him. Mila hugged him. And he freaked. 

 Georgi stood, hand in hand with his beloved Anastasia. He had somehow wooed her and convinced her he wasn't a creep while they were away for the Grand Prix Finals. Yurio still thought he was being obsessive and creepy. 

 Yakov and Lilia nodded approvingly at this couple.

 Mickey didn't freak out as much.  

 Instead of wearing a suit, Victor and Yuuri wore their couple skate costume, and skated to Yuri On Ice for the attendees, and the rest of them bawled at how beautiful they looked on the ice. Chris was disappointed, because he had brought a pole (' NO I AM NOT POLE DANCING!!!' ' DAW, C'MON YUURI!!!!'). Yurio was fitted into the green version of their costumes, and it really brought out the colour of his eyes. 

 Afterwards, the rink was open to all the skaters. Someone had brought a mobile DJ booth and Otabek had the most fun with it. Turned out he was an excellent DJ aside from being a competitive figure skater. Bit of a shock for everyone really, when the stoic faced man started to jam up cool and funky tunes. 

 Yurio scowled, and skated towards Victor and Yuuri, who were laughing together. 

 ' Laugh all you want,' Yurio said, crossing his arms over his chest. ' I'm so gonna beat you at the Worlds.'

 ' Of course you will, _Kotenok_ ,' Victor beamed, throwing his arms around Yurio. ' And Sala is training the Triple Axel, isn't she? Boy, Mila will have a tough competition this time.' 

 ' Gerrof me. NOW. I DON'T CARE IF IT IS YOUR WEDDING DAY OR NOT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY SKATES.' 

 ' Tut tut. You shouldn't act this way towards your father.' 

 Yurio cursed at Victor, and skated away to join Otabek at the DJ booth. 

 Victor held Yuuri's hand, admiring the ring on his finger, ' Our other wedding seems like a long time ago.'

 ' Mmm yes. It was a lovely ceremony too,' Yuuri reminisced. ' Though I am glad we can get to do it again. We still don't know why we ended up in the past, do we? I don't think we will ever know. At least it cannot be explained scientifically.'

 Victor laughed, remembering how they pined after each other endlessly and refused to talk to each other, ' We still owe Yurio one. But wherever I go, I will always find you.' 

 When he kissed him on the top of the nose, Yuuri reminded himself that even though a lot of things were different, his story was still pretty much the same.

 A happy ending, of course.

 ***

  **phichit+chu:** <33333333 I am most honoured to be Yuuri's best man!!! Congratulations on your marriage, and may you two continue to be amazing and romantic, because we all ship you so much. #victuuri 

 PS: @ **katsukiyuuri_fc** and @ **vnikiforov_fc** Please get married soon and invite all of us to your wedding because you two are so sweet. Thank you!!! 

  **49k likes**

**View all 34k comments**

**victuuri!!!onICE:** Congratulations!!!!! ^♡^ And omg, they all look amazing. XDDD Wait. If I haven't mistaken, are the presidents of Katsuki Yuuri fan club and Victor Nikiforov fan club dating?! This is PERFECT 

  **Yuri_angels:** Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you two can be happy forever. <3333 This is sweet!!! @ **victuuri_fc** Invite us to your wedding!!! And wow, can we all appreciate Yuratchka's costume for a second? 

  **victuuri_fc: ^** ///_///^ 

***

 BONUS:

 

 _World Figure Skating Championships_ (Men's Singles) 

1\. Yuuri KATSUKI [JP]

2\. Yuri PLISETSKY [RU]

3\. Victor NIKIFOROV [RU]

4\. Jean-Jacques LEROY [CA]

5\. Otabek ALTIN [KZ]

6\. Phichit CHULANONT [TH]

 

 _World Figure Skating Championships_ (Ladies' Singles)

1\. Mila BABICHEVA [RU]

2\. Sala CRISPINO [IT]

3. Indigo NEWMAN [US]

4\. Hara NAKAMURA [JP]

5\. Victoriya IVANOVNA [RU]

6\.  Seraphina FISCHER [DE]

 

(Legend has it that Victor Nikiforov landed in third at that year's World's because the enamoured skater was too busy gawking at his husband.) 

(Legend also has it that Yuri Plisetsky skated a gold medal worthy program in the beginning, but was distracted at the end by the Victuuri couple, and ended up screaming bloody murder in his last jump. He was beaten by Katsuki Yuuri.)

 

BONUS-BONUS:

_World Figure Skating Championships (Ice Dance)_

1\.  Anastasia ANTONOVNA / Georgi POPOVICH [RU]

2\. Yuet-yee LEE / Hui ZHANG [CN]

3. Anya DOBROVOLSKAYA / Pyotr NIKOLSKY [RU]

4. Nikita COTE / Joel LAJOIE [FR]

5\. Meghan Arnolds / Frank CHAN [CA]

6\. Lindsey JACKSON / Matthew DONNER [US]

( Cue Yakov banging his head on the wall.)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end!!! I had so much fun with this story (especially this chapter because I temporarily forgot about my embarrassing day ahhh) and I really learnt a lot about figure skating through researching for it. :DDDDDDDD
> 
> Thanks so much for the kind comments and support. :33333333
> 
> And I have already made plans for my new stories...
> 
> I did say I will be attempting angst, and I really don't know how it will turn out because I am more used to writing fluff and happy stuff (my username is self-explanatory). But the story idea has been nagging me for quite a while so I can't wait to try it out. 
> 
> Title: You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue 
> 
> Summary: 
> 
> Maybe coaching and competing at the same time wasn't really a good idea. 
> 
> When Victor started to stumble in his first GP qualifier, Yuuri was worried whether it was his fault. 
> 
> *** 
> 
> Depressing? Yah. I'll try to play around with this idea. If you don't like angst (which is totally fine), there is another thing for you. :PPPP (guaranteed to be cute and fluffy and the Victuuri ship will be sailing across the ocean)
> 
> Title: Young and Beautiful 
> 
> Summary: 
> 
> 13 year old Katsuki Yuuri got a little more than he expected when he signed up for the Yakov Feltsman's famous figure skating training camp.
> 
> He most definitely didn't expect Victor Nikiforov to be there. 
> 
> *** 
> 
> Yup. You are correct. I will be writing two fics. And since my attention is divided, I may or may not be able to update both daily. Maybe I will make an updating schedule. :PPP But I will be probably updating Young and Beautiful more frequently, because angst requires a lot more... er.... um creative juices? Is that what it is called? lolololol 
> 
> Well, that's all!!! Tune in for more and see you all later (should be soon) !!!! :)))))))
> 
> Thank you all again for reading.


	42. Special: Phichit Chulanont the Fanfiction Writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what!!! TO CELEBRATE THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS........ (AND THE END OF TESTS *FOR NOW*) 
> 
> HERE'S AN EXTRA (BONUS) CHAPTER!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Because I know some of you really wanted to see Phichit.
> 
> SO EXCITEDDDDDD FOR THE MEN'S SP SCREAMS SCREAMS SCREAMS AHHHHHH AHHHHHHH *runs around*
> 
> AND CONGRATZ EVGENIA FOR BEING IN FIRST PLACE AFTER SP (sadly I will have to miss the Ladies' FS event and I may or may not miss the Men's FS oh no)
> 
> Okay. I gotta calm down. Deep breaths......
> 
> I'm fine now. :PPP So without further ado.... As you might have guessed from the chapter title... We have our favourite Hamster King!!!
> 
> In case you are wondering, this takes place after Chapter 41.

_Year 2019 April (Canon)_

Phichit Chulanont was world-famous. 

 He was the first Thai figure skater to get into any major competitions, do Quad jumps, win stuff and... He was the CAPTAIN of SS.Victuuri, a post he was very very very proud of. Ciao Ciao thought he was dedicating too much time on social media (namely writing to the @victuuri_fc and posting on his Instagram account), but he kept telling him, ' Yeah, yeah, I will be practicing, okay?'

 He was 24 years old already, at his prime. He won silver at the 4CCs last year, bronze at World Championships, fourth place at Olympics and bronze at the GPF, and he was already thinking of retiring... Hmmmmmmm. Ciao Ciao might wring his neck off for considering retirement that early, but yeah, he wanted to spend more time on his beloved Ice Show. The test run was successful, thanks to his guest stars (he somehow convinced Otabek and Yurio to wear hamster hats yippee) and the official Instagram account of his Ice Show already had 20k followers in the first week.

 He lay on his bed after having a short meeting with his event manager about the next event, and tapped on his phone thoughtfully. The Victuuri fan club presidents were going to get married and he was thinking of how best to write a congratulatory message on his Instagram. After pondering for one whole hour, he wrote:

 

 **phichit+chu:** @ **victuuri_fc** CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOHOOOOOOO!!! I WISH YOU A LIFETIME OF LOVE AND JOY, CONTINUE TO BE SO WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry for not being able to attend the wedding... Ciao Ciao is being difficult. CIAO CIAO I AM LOOKING AT YOU CAN YOU SEE ME?!!! I AM GOING TO DITCH TRAINING TOMORROW WHILE YOU ARE AWAY FOR THAT EXHIBITION)

Anyways... Wish you all the best. ♡♡♡

  **47k likes**

**View all 30k comments**

**katsuki-katsudon:** OMGGGGGGG THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED???? CONGRATSSSS THIS IS BEAUTIFUL. *SOBS*

  **victuuri_fc:** ^///^ Thanks so much @ **phichit+chu** Good luck on your ice show too! :DDD

  **skaterblades:** The wedding will be held at a rink, I think. And Victuuri is going to be the guests of honour!!! @ **katsuki-katsudon**

 

Right. The Victuuri had agreed to recreate their couple skate for the couple, and Phichit knew they had been practicing for days. Yurio complained and complained about them being sappy while practicing, but well, no one could blame him. Mila kept uploading photos onto her Instagram, and the Victuuri fan club was going nuts while preparing for the wedding. Vice-presidents and secretaries flew in from all over the world just to attend the wedding.

 Minami, who had become the vice-captain of SS.Victuuri, had promised to live stream the entire wedding for members that weren't able to make it to the wedding. Praise god for Minami. 

 Phichit put away his phone and yawned. He had better go to bed early... He needed to watch the wedding live stream.

 

  _Year 2017 June (Alternate)_

  There was a sound like a gong, and Phichit sat up groggily.

 What the heck?!!! CIAO CIAO?!!!

 Celestino carelessly banged open his door and shouted, ' PHICHIT!!! THE ASSIGNMENTS ARE OUT!!! YOU WILL BE SKATING AGAINST YUURI AT SKATE CANADA, SO YOU HAD BETTER PREPARE. YOU MUST NOT SLACK OFF WHEN HE IS LANDING QUAD AXELS LIKE HE'S LANDING SINGLE JUMPS!!! I KNOW THEY ARE THE MOST REPRESENTATIVE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS OF THE SPORTS WORLD AND CAN BE QUITE DISTRACTING, BUT YOU MUST NOT LOSE YOUR FOCUS!!! YOU NEED TO MASTER THE QUAD SAL TO HAVE A CHANGE AGAINST THEM.'

 ' WHAT?!!!?!' Phichit screamed. ' ASSIGNMENTS?! WHAT ASSIGNMENTS?!!!'

 Oh, so it was a shouting match.

 ' GRAND PRIX ASSIGNMENTS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!'

 ' WHAT?!!! IT'S APRIL!!! THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS HAVE JUST ENDED WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?!' Phichit tossed a pillow at Celestino. ' It's April Fools Day, is it not? I am not falling for this again!!!'

 Celestino paled, ' What are you talking about, Phichit? It's June.'

 ' I know the months Ciao Ciao- WAIT. WHAT?! JUNE?! IT'S JUNE?! YOU AREN'T FIBBING, ARE YOU?'

 Celestino nodded, worried for Phichit's health. Maybe he had pushed him too hard... Phichit had gone insane!!!

 Phichit's head was like a storm. He had no idea what had happened to him. Yuuri had just retired after getting his last gold at the World Championships. So what the heck? Did he somehow miss an announcement of his comeback, because that would suck (no offence to his best friend). Yuri Plisetsky was already tough to beat, when he was landing five Quads like it was no biggie.

 Wait. June. No way.

 ' W-What year is this?!!!!!' His hamsters were climbing over his head again. Victuuri was gnawing at his blankets and Toe Loop was playing in his hair. 

 ' 2017,' Celestino looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

 WHAT.

 2017?!!!!!!!!!

 No way!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Phichit fought down the urge to throw himself out of the window, but he was pretty close, because his leg was already resting on the window sill, and he reached out with much difficulty to grab his phone.

 Somehow, he had defied all the laws of physics (who said time travel wasn't possible HAH?!) and transported to the past like Arthur Stuart from his favourite movie, the King and the Skater. 

 It didn't exactly surprise him, but yet he was terrified. 

 What if he was alone?!

 What if... He was transported to some kind of dystopian society where hamsters were evil lords and had taken over the world?

 What if... This was some kind of... hell?

 And worse... What if... The Victuuri ship didn't exist in this world?!!

 Suddenly, all his fears of a dystopian evil hamster lord society faded and was replaced by this thought. He would die if Victuuri didn't exist!!!!!! This ship was his pride and joy and it COULDN'T HAVE SUNKEN OR NOT EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!

 At this, he screamed and banged his head on the wall, his hamsters scattering in fear, ' NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'

 This was the last straw. Ciao Ciao was watching with growing horror because his student was getting delusional and trying to kill himself. 

 ' Oh goodness, Phichit! What has gotten into you?' He wrenched Phichit from the wall. ' What's with all this? Tell me what is wrong. I am worried about you.'

 ' NOOOOOOO VICTUURI MUST BE REAL!!! VICTUURI MUST EXIST!!!' He grabbed his coach's shoulders and shook him. ' TELL ME!!! DOES VICTUURI EXIST?!!!! OR HAVE I DREAMT IT UP?'

 Celestino stammered, alarmed, ' Victuuri? Of course it exists...? They just got married. You were at the wedding, remember? Oh god. Don't tell me your memory is gone. Are you having stress-induced amnesia?'

 Phichit thought his heart might explode. 

 Okay. Okay. He was stuck in a strange new world by himself, and he probably had to relearn the programs... But... At least Victuuri was with him. And they got married so soon. They were supposed to get married after the Winter Olympics, and this had changed. 

 May the Victuuri be with him. Forever. 

 He felt a lot better.

 But panic seized him again, when he thought about his best friend. If their marriage date changed... This meant... This world was definitely different. How different? 

 Did he come back alone? Maybe Yuuri came back too... He could ask him... Yes... It wouldn't hurt.

  ' I am fine, Ciao Ciao,' He found his voice. ' I had a really bad dream... And I wasn't thinking straight.'

 ' A bad dream?' Celestino said, relieved. ' How bad?'

 He made it up, ' Umm... Hamsters have become evil lords and they are capturing humans!!!'

 Celestino raised an eyebrow, ' Oh... That's quite...'

 ' Scary?' Phichit offered.

 ' Um,' He swallowed. ' Yes. You don't look so good today. You should take the morning off. But you must go down to the rink after lunch, okay? Call me, too.'

 ' Okay!!!' Phichit said brightly.

 Celestino eyed his student suspiciously, and left the room. 

  Immediately, he moved to his desk, and flipped open his laptop. He called Yuuri via Skype, because that was the only thing he could think of.

  And... He would have to act smart. He would poke around to see if Yuuri had come back with him and if he didn't... He would have to make up an excuse. He wouldn't want Yuuri to lock him up in a rubber room.

 And Yuuri didn't pick up.

 OH NO. MAYBE... THEY WEREN'T FRIENDS IN THIS WORLD?!!!

 He was about to put his leg on the window sill again, his hamsters squeaking on his bed in terror, when Yuuri picked up the Skype call.

  The room his best friend was in was extremely dark, and Yuuri looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His hair was as messy as a bird's nest.

 ' Mmmmf, what the heck, Phichit?' He yawned.

 Whoops. He had forgotten that Bangkok was 4 hours ahead of St.Petersburg. It should be 4am at Yuuri's place. Wow. Whoops.

 ' N-nothing.'

 ' Nothing???' Yuuri didn't seem happy. ' You woke me up at 4 in the morning for nothing? Look, Phichit, you are my BFF and all... But you nearly woke Victor up. I had to leap out of bed and get into the living room as quietly as possible. He had a tough practice yesterday.'

 Ohhhh yes.... Victuuri existed. He finally had proof!!! Three cheers for Victuuri!!!

 ' The assignments are out,' Phichit blurted.

 ' Ohhhh right,' Yuuri said, embarrassed and he got nervous. ' My brain isn't working in the morning. Right. You want to talk about the assignments? Where am I assigned to? What about the others?'

 ' We are assigned to Skate Canada together, the rest... I don't know,' Phichit said.

 Yuuri ran a hand through his messy hair, ' Whaaat. Phichit, you don't look so well. Are you okay?'

 ' What? I'm fine!!! Can't you see I am glowing?' Phichit pinched his face.

 ' You are as white as marble, dude. Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,' All traces of sleepiness vanished from Yuuri's face, and Phichit panicked. 

 ' Nothing! Nothing!' He backed up, his mind screaming 'ABORT MISSION!!! ABORT! ABORT!' because he really didn't want Yuuri to think he was a lunatic. Time travel was impossible. He must be dreaming this up.

 Now he thought about it... It might be true. Maybe he was unconscious and dreamt up that entire timeline. Because... Yeahhhhhh.... There was  _no freaking way_ the 'Victor shows up naked at Yuuri's home and asks to be his coach' plot existed in real life because that was just too extra even though this was probably the most beautiful beginning of a love story he had ever seen.

 Maybe he had read too much Victor fanfiction and dreamt this entire thing up. He still needed to figure out how those two met in this timeline though.

 

 He face-palmed himself.  

  ' Phichit... Are you alright?'

 ' I-I'm fine!!!' Phichit forced a smile. ' Naw, I just called you to rant about the assignments, nothing much.'

 ' Oookay.'

 ' Erm... Gotta go. Ciao Ciao will be angry,' He lied, and before Yuuri could respond he cut off the call.

 Great. He had a lot of stuff to do. He needed to research.

 First, he needed to see how popular #Victuuri was. He typed @victuuri_fc onto the search bar. And his eyes popped slightly when he realised that the fan account had 87k followers, and that was so much more than the follower count by the time Barcelona came round! Well, the Barcelona in his 'dream'.

 Excellent! 

 Apparently, he was the mascot of the Victuuri fan club, judging from the many conversations he had with the Presidents of the victuuri fan club. Hmm. Fair enough. He liked this post. 

 He keenly stalked Yuuri's wikipedia page and read all about his private life (researching, not stalking). He could glean from the lengthy paragraphs that everything was a lot different starting from the Japanese Nationals. Somehow, Victor and Yuuri had remained contact with each other after the banquet fiasco (ahem), and Yuuri actually didn't bomb the Japanese Nationals that hard with the power of love. He came fourth. The JSF granted him a place at the World Championships. Yuuri actually got silver in that. But everything went crazy after Victor announced that Yakov was going to train Yuuri at the banquet!!!

 Phichit actually had to read that line twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. This was so Victor, so extra. It made sense. Well, the naked at the onsen thing was far more extra, but this one was quite surprising too. 

 How did the events stray so far away? 

 How did they find each other in the first place? Maybe Yuuri remembered the banquet events? Phichit had no idea. He just knew that Yuuri went along with the plan happily, trained at St.Petersburg. Then, the craziest season began with the #Podiumfamily breaking world records and tossing medals at each other. That wasn't supposed to happen until the Marseille season. Well, again, in his 'dream'.

 The latest season ended with Yuuri nailing all six Quads in his program and getting gold in most of the events. All was well. 

 Phichit was a bit miffed he didn't get a place at the GPF Barcelona, but well, he should spend more time worrying about how Victuuri actually came to be in this timeline. He was still so confused.

 Was the 'I AM YOUR COACH YUURI' (so he dubbed) plot really a dream? Phichit had his doubts. But no way a high-profile story as this would go undetected, and no way the wikipedia pages and articles would lie about it.

 After stalking Yuuri's Instagram account, he was half-convinced that he had created the ' I AM YOUR COACH YUURI' thing in his head. The event must have been too big and caused his mind to go haywire. Maybe he would be back to normal days later. He would forget about everything later.

 But the ardent Victuuri shipper in him screamed ' NOOOOO YOU CAN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE MOST ROMANTIC THING TO EVER HAPPEN YOU CAN'T LET THIS SLIDE BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!'

 Yeah! the 'I AM YOUR COACH YUURI' plot was too beautiful to be forgotten.

 He had to let the entire world know about this beautiful story, even though it wasn't real, but he was sure Victuuri shippers would love it because Victuuri was too shippable. 

 But how? 

 He eyed the fanfiction tab on his laptop.

 Waittttttttt.

 Hmmmmm....

 ***

 Yuuri frowned, worried by Phichit's strange behaviour. He had called him up at 4am, and when he heard his phone ringing, he leapt off his bed quietly (thanks to his many years of athletic training) to avoid waking his husband up. Yurio had talked back to Yakov in the morning, so Yakov had gone crazy in the afternoon. He made Victor jump until he was ready to drop.

 And Phichit was really strange. He was blabbering, and his eyes kept dancing around. 

 But yeah, the assignments were out, and Phichit might be nervous. After all, the Skate Family was strong. They had been eating up every single gold medal possible. Yuuri, Victor and Yurio were sitting safely on the podium for Men's events. Mila dominated the Ladies' division. Georgi and Anastasia broke two world records their first official competition.

 It was still around 4 in the morning, and he was about to stand up and go back to bed, when someone hugged him from behind. He almost jumped out of his skin, but oh, it was just Victor.

 ' What are you doing out here?' Victor bear-hugged him. 

 ' Assignments are out,' Yuuri waved his phone. ' And Phichit called.'

 ' Ohh,' Victor said. ' OH WAIT. THE ISU HAD BETTER ASSIGN US TOGETHER. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU.'

 ' Don't be such a Drama Queen,' Yuuri rolled his eyes. ' Get back to bed. Why are you even out anyways?'

 ' Because you were missing!!! And I panicked,' Victor said, his eyes wide. ' I can't sleep without you.'

 ' Really?' Yuuri sighed. ' You had to hug me like a pillow.'

 Victor shrugged.

 ' Fine. Let's get back to bed. Are you feeling okay?'

 ' What.'

 ' You were ready to faint yesterday after practice.'

 ' This is why I told Yakov we won't be going to morning practice today. We can sleep in,' Victor said cheerfully, leading Yuuri by the hand back to the bedroom. ' Let's just not think about Grand Prix assignments for now.'

 Victor hugged Yuuri close to him, and Yuuri thought hazily,  _hmm... I can relax for half a day._

But merely 3 hours later in the morning, Yuuri's phone rang persistently. They tried to ignore it, but it rang for like, 10 times, until Yuuri decided it must be urgent.

 He wrenched away Victor's arm from his waist and grabbed the phone. His Instagram and Twitter had somehow exploded. Everyone was tweeting him the same link? What on earth?

 And standing above the many notifications, was Mila's message. It was in capitals.

  **miladoeslifts:** I think you need to see this

 **miladoeslifts:** It's urgent.

 ' Ughhh what is that?' Victor groaned.

 ' I have no idea...? Did you somehow post a viral photo again?' Yuuri said pointedly.

 ' No!!!'

 Yuuri leaned against the headboard and clicked open the link. He was treated to the most horrifying and surprising thing ever.

 

 

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Archive warning:**  No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category:** M/M

 **Fandom:** Victuuri

 **Relationship:** Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov

 **Characters:** Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin, Guang-hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich

 **Additional Tags:** Victuuri, Alternate Universe, Coach AU, Fluff, Tooth-rotting fluff, Family, Yuri swears like a sailor ahahaha, Mutual pining, Ships, Grand Prix Finals, Will add tags as I go 

 **Language:** English

 **Stats:** Published: 2017-06-18   Updated: 2017-06-18   Words: 5278    Chapters: 1/?   Comments: 142   Kudos: 827    Bookmarks: 287   Hits: 1058

 

**History Maker**

Lord-Of-The-Hamsters

 

_Summary:_

_After ending up in 6th place at the Sochi Grand Prix Finals, Katsuki Yuuri develops conflicted feelings for his skating career and thinks about retiring. But upon returning to his hometown Hasetsu, he performs the FS routine of his beloved idol Victor Nikiforov. His performance is secretly posted online and goes viral. After Victor watches the video, he travels to Hasetsu and becomes Yuuri's coach..._

_Notes:_

_Hello guys!!! I am Lord-Of-The-Hamsters. Hope you like my fic... And I will updating frequently ;)_

**Comments:**

**victuuri my life:** OMG THIS IS PERFECTTTT!!!!!!

  **Triple Lutz Triple Loop:** WOW what a twist!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Interesting!!!

  **Baconnnn tim:** OH WOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <333333 WHAT AN INTERESTING IDEA!!! HOW WILL VICTOR SHOW UP AT HASETSU THO

  **Rose Queen:** OHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER NOOOOOOOOO :(((((((( (Yuri was so mean ahahaha)

  **Jenny bean:** I AM SHARING THIS TO ALL OF MY FELLOW VICTUURI FRIENDS 

  **Ship Victuuri a lot:** OMGGGGGG EVEN THE VICTUURI FC SHARED THIS SOMEONE SEND THIS TO VICTOR AND YUURI PLEASE

  **Zamboni monster:** YEAH SOMEONE SEND THIS TO VICTUURI I HEARD VICTOR READS FANFICS OF THEMSELVES 

 (More)

 

 **victuuri_fc:** WE HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS FIC IT'S TOO BEAUTIFUL (x) #victuuri #fanficreccs

**41k likes**

**View all 26k comments**

**isabella-katsuki:** omggggg @ **v_nikiforov** @_ **katsukiyuuri**

 **snickersmonkey:**  @ **yuri_plisetsky** was so mean ahahaha XD No offence intended 

 **skaterblades:**  @ **v_nikiforov** @ **_katsukiyuuri** THEY NEED TO READ THIS 

 

 

 ' WHAT THE HECK, WHAT THE HECK?!!!!' Yuuri screeched. ' WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

 Victor sat up, alarmed, ' What is going on?'

 Yuuri shoved his phone under Victor's nose. Victor's eyes widened, and seized it, ' WHAAAAAAT?!!! HOW?!!!!!!!!'

 ' This is too accurate!!!' Yuuri whispered. ' How?'

 ' No way. Only time travellers would know... And it's just the Skate Fam,' Victor said feverishly, scrolling down the comments (increasing at an alarming rate). ' No way Georgi or Yakov are going to write fanfiction about us.' 

 ' I don't think it's Mila or Yurio either,' Yuuri said. 

 ' But WHO?!!!!' Victor yelped. ' I don't have the impression that we told the press we are  _time travellers._ We have let it slide already after adapting here.'

 ' Look at the writer's name...  Lord of the Hamsters,' Yuuri read. ' But...'

 ' Lord of the Hamsters.... There can only be one Lord of the Hamster....' Victor said, trailing off.

 ' Phichit...'

 ' You think so?'

 Yuuri nodded. He quickly dialled Phichit's number.

 ' M-hello?' Phichit answered quickly. ' Yuuri?'

 ' God, Phichit. You came back, didn't you? That was why you called me!'

 ' ... wait. WAIT. WAIT!!!!!!!!!! REALLY?!!! I AM NOT DREAMING???? YOU ARE WITH ME, YUURI, BRO?' Phichit could barely contain his excitement.

 ' Yes. I saw your, um, fanfiction.'

 ' Oh. You knew it is me?'

 ' Yeah.'

 ' What is going on, Yuuri? Why am I here? Why is everything different? Is time travelling possible?'

 ' We don't know yet... But I'll explain everything.'

 ' We? Who else?'

 ' Um, the entire Skate Family,' Yuuri explained. 

 ' VICTOR YOU THERE?!'

 ' Yoohoo, Hamster Boy,' Victor answered.

 ' NHHHGGHHHHH YAS!!!!!! VICTUURI FOREVER!!!!! I AM NOT ALONE OKAY OKAY. YUURI. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED.' 

 ' ... Umm.'

 ***

 Yuuri spent two hours talking to Phichit, filling him on any gaps. Phichit 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' on all details, nearly sobbing when Yuuri told them about their public kiss and vowed to binge watch all the videos.

 Phichit was taking this well, because he had watched too much of the time travelling tropes to be terrified. Though, he would have a 'nice' time relearning his programs before Ciao Ciao suspected, and he promised not tell the public about this.

 His fanfiction grew, of course, and Victor granted him the 'copyright' to tell the world about this side of the story. Yurio, however, wasn't that enthusiastic. He was cornered by the Yuri's Angels, screaming about how cool he was in this 'fanfiction' though the Katsuki Yuuri fan club weren't pleased with the 'GO AND RETIRE' scene.

 And nearly everyone fainted at the famous onsen scene (Phichit winked). 

 Somehow this fanfiction got so much attention because Victor kept tweeting about it (Lord-Of-The-Hamsters had become a mysterious popular persona too), and the reporters kept bugging the skaters about their opinions on this fanfiction. Somebody actually questioned Yuuri about it at the JSF press conference. 

 Yuuri simply smiled politely and said, ' I think the writer is very creative. It's a good read, I think. Though, it's a bit awkward.' 

 At the Russian press conference, a reporter asked Yurio, ' What do you think about the onsen scene?' 

 ' IT IS DISGUSTING AS HELL,' Yurio growled. ' BUT IT IS SO EXTRA AND SO VICTOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!!!!!!!!'

 Of course, Victor kept smiling shamelessly.

 While the Internet was set on fire, Phichit sat behind his laptop with a cup of tea, cackling evilly like Darth Sidious. Ohh.

  _Guys... just you wait till I write the banquet scene mwahahahahahahahahahahhhhh!!!_

(Needless to say, the Internet was blowing up and Yuuri had to hide at home for a week when that chapter came out) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ahahaha!!! XDDD I swear I tried at the AO3 format.... :3333
> 
> ( I MUST GO BACK TO THE LIVE STREAM... GROUP 5 IS SKATING AHHHHHHHHHH SCREAMMMMMMMM)


	43. Special: Minami Kenjirou and Let's End This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII!!! THIS BONUS CHAPTER IDEA HAS BEEN BREWING IN MY HEAD SINCE THE START OF EXAMS AND I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE IT DOWN!!!!!!!!! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH EXAMS TODAY, SO I STARTED WRITING RIGHT AWAY TO WIND DOWN FROM ALL THE EXAM STRESS!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> I know I didn't exactly bring up Minami in this fic, and this cute cinnamon roll deserves an appearance. So here you go, the Minami bonus chapter!!! ENJOY! <3 
> 
> (Phichit's fanfiction career is also mentioned here!!!)

 

_Year 2019, April (Canon)_

 Minami Kenjirou was not embarrassed to say that he cried for an entire week when his idol, Katsuki Yuuri, announced his retirement after his gold medal win at the World Championships Saitama. 

 He didn't quite remember an instance at Saitama when he wasn't crying. He cried throughout Yuuri-senpai's masterful FS (complete with all six Quads), when Yuuri-senpai announced his retirement (the gold medal still shining on his chest), when Victor kissed Yuuri on the cheek (with Yurio grumbling in the background), when Yuuri-senpai skated Yuri On Ice one last time for his exhibition as a throwback to his past and when Yuuri-senpai congratulated him on his fifth place finish at the championships.

 ' It's a happy occasion, Minami-kun,' His coach, Kanako sighed, handing him yet another pack of tissue paper in the banquet. ' At least act like you're excited about your fifth place finish in front of your sponsors.'

 Minami wished he could be happy. A fifth place finish at the World Championships was his best record yet and if he worked harder, he might be able to make it to the podium next year. But he just couldn't bring himself to celebrate.

 His idol was retiring.

 It sucked. 

 For 5 years, Minami prayed and prayed and prayed that he would be able to stand next to Yuuri on the podium in competitions (internal Japanese competitions didn't count), but no, he was never able to make it to the podium. He did make it to the GPF in the previous 2 years, but he never made it further than fourth place. He thought it would be easier when Victor really retired, but Yuri Plisetsky was still an insanely tough one to beat.

 So anyways, long story short, he was never able to stand next to his idol on the podium. Since Yuuri was retiring, he would never ever have the chance to compete against him again.

 He envied Yuuri so, so much. He was able to stand with Victor (his original idol) on the podium for so many times and it just wasn't fair. Minami wanted to stand next to  _his_ idol too, not just in Nationals, but in international competitions! 

 God, it hurt. 

 Eventually, he went back home and skipped the World Team Trophy. He had a feeling that the JSF was pretty pissed about it, because two of their top skaters would not be making it to this competition - Yuuri had made it clear that the World Championships would be the last competition in his career. 

 Minami spent his one-week break huddled in blankets, eating mint chocolate chip ice-creams, watching all of Yuuri's old skating videos and crying ceaselessly. His confused neighbours assumed he was coping with a break-up when he never dated in the first place.

 Wrong. He was coping with a _broken dream_ and a _shattered heart_ which was 1000 times worse than a broken love relationship. 

 He recovered a little when he was invited to the wedding of the Victuuri fan club presidents in St.Petersburg (the married couple would be having their honeymoon there as well), and he even promised to live-stream the entire wedding for those who wouldn't be able to attend. He needed a good break. And he needed to see Stammi Vicino duetto again to soothe his shipper soul.

 And he was starting to run out of mint chocolate chip ice-cream, because his coach had banned him from binge-eating after seeing the many empty ice-cream tubs lying around his apartment. 

 So he flew to St.Petersburg with his high-tech camera equipment (Phichit would be proud of him) and arrived in the middle of the night. He was so tired and jet-lagged by the time he made it to the hotel, and he plopped onto his bed without sorting out his luggage. 

 Oh, the wedding could wait. He needed his beauty sleep.

 

 ***

  _Year 2017 Mid-July_ _(Alternate)_

' Gah!' Minami jolted, and he nearly tumbled off his bed. 

 Funny, he was sure he didn't set an alarm clock before plopping down onto the hotel bed face-first. 

 OH CRAP!!!!!!! HE COULDN'T BE LATE FOR THE WEDDING!!! THE OTHER FAN CLUB MEMBERS WOULD MURDER HIM!!! HIS CAPTAIN LICENSE WOULD BE REVOKED! PHICHIT WOULD PERSONALLY THROW HIM OFF SS.VICTUURI! 

 He jumped out of bed as if stung by a wasp, to find that he was sitting on the very cold floor of his apartment back in Fukuoka.

 What... The hell?

 Someone must have added magical mushrooms into his apple juice during the flight. 

 Of all places in the world, he shouldn't be in Fukuoka. 

 The alarm kept ringing while he had a mini panic attack on the floor.

 Automatically, he reached out to turn it off, and his fingers met with a light blue post-it stuck on the top.

  _To Minami:_ _REMEMBER TO GET DOWN TO THE RINK TODAY!!! KANAKO-SENSEI SAID YOU CAN FINALLY LEARN THE QUAD LOOP! :DDD  THAT'S ONE STEP CLOSER!!!_

What the hell again?! That was his own handwriting, but he didn't recall writing anything like this. 

 He had learnt his Quad Loop. It might not be his most stable jump, but at least he knew how to do it. So why on earth would Kanako tell him to learn the Quad Loop? And what did he mean by 'one step closer'? This was getting so-o-o-o confusing. 

 Maybe it was just a dream.

 He would wake up when he bashed himself against the wall.

 ' Okay, listen up,' Minami told himself. ' When I bash my head against the wall, I'll be back in St.Petersburg again for the Victuuri fan club wedding. This is just a stress-induced dream. Okay. Here goes.' He banged his head on the wall, nearly knocking himself onto the ground. 

 He was still in Fukuoka. With a god awful headache.

 ' OWWW!!!' Minami yelped, and rubbed his head tearfully. 

 Apparently the magical mushrooms had enabled him to travel from place to place in his sleep and hopefully made him _Force-sensitive_ as well.

 Under normal circumstances he would be happy about it, but he was freaking out right now.

  There was nothing else he could do. 

 He slowly packed up his skate bag and maybe his coach could help him.

 

 ***

  ' Ah, Minami-chan, you're early,' Kanako was at the Lutz corner, helping a small kid with her jump. ' Akari-chan is almost done with her jump here, how about you warm-up first? I'll come back to you in a couple minutes.'

 What. 

 This wasn't what Minami had expected. He was expecting his coach to scream something like, ' OH MY GOD MINAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUHT YOU ARE AT ST.PETERSBURG!!! WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING?! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?!'

 What again.

 He shuffled uncomfortably at the side.

 Kanako frowned, ' What's wrong? You don't look too well.'

 ' ...I'm not supposed to be here?' It sounded more like a question. ' Yet you sound like I'm supposed to be here.'

 Kanako snorted, ' What on earth are you blabbering about? Of course you are supposed to be here! Don't tell me you are trying to slack off again! I thought you wanted to learn the Quad Loop jump.'

 ' But-' Minami was so confused. He had learnt it before! Kanako knew that! She was there for it. 

 ' You can't slack off like this if you want to skate at the same level as your favourite Yuuri-senpai, especially when the entire Skate Family of his is going crazy with their jumps right now. If you want to make it to the podium with him at the Challenger series, then you had better start preparing,' Kanako said.

 WHAT.

 THE.

 HECK?! 

 This was getting weirder and weirder. 

 ' CHALLENGER SERIES?!' Minami shouted, nearly scaring Akari to death. ' B-but... Yuuri-senpai said that the World Championships is his last competition! He said so at Saitama! He even skived the World Team Trophy!'

 Kanako got really worried, ' Last competition? Saitama? God, Minami, are you okay? Yuuri never said he's going to retire! The GP assignments came out and he Tweeted about it. Also he didn't skip the World Team Trophy... Heck, you two went together! Though Team Russia won by several points. And... Saitama? There's no competition in Saitama.'

 ' But the World Championships just happened in-'

 ' Helsinki...?' Kanako hushed Akari, who was looking up at Minami as if he was a mad man. 

 ' Helsinki?! That's so ages ago!' 

 ' I'm pretty sure it happened 3 months ago,' Kanako said firmly. ' Minami, are you sure you're alright? I think you should lie down.'

 Minami did his math, ' 3 months ago?!!! So... Do you mean it's July now?!'

 NO FREAKING WAY!!! DID HE SLEEP FOR 2 MONTHS?! 

 ' Yes,' Kanako was shaken. ' Unless you are wondering, it's July, in 2017.'

  Oh. 

 Wait what?! 

 ' 2017?!' Minami screeched, clutching at his face.

 ' Yes, 2017,' Kanako answered cautiously. 

 ' OH. MY GOD. DOES THIS MEAN...' he asked hopefully. ' YUURI-SENPAI IS STILL COMPETING?!'

 ' Uh, yes? He's never stopped competing? He was assigned to NHK Trophy with you too...?' 

 ' YAS!!! YAS!!!! OH MY GOD!!! YIPPEEEEEEEEE!!!! I GET TO COMPETE WITH YUURI-SENPAI AGAIN!!! MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED!!! MY CHILDREN ARE FED!!!! THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! THIS IS GREAT!' He ran around screaming at the top of his lungs like a lunatic, while Kanako looked on in horror and the other kids were just gaping at him. 

 Okay, someone had slipped magical mushrooms that transported him back into the past. This might be an unnerving thought to most people, because they would be panicking about how they were going to survive in this different world. 

 But Minami was beyond ecstatic. All he wanted was to compete against Yuuri again, and that was the only thing he cared about. 

 And he had better make this count.

 After he was done backflipping and doing jumping jacks on the side, he was ready to go back to his coach again, ' Wow, what an awesome work out.' His voice was shrill.

 ' O-o-okay,' Kanako blinked. ' That's good to know.'

 ' You know what,' He said, in an unusually high-pitched voice. ' I'm ready to try out the Quad Loop.'

  ' O...Okay, again,' Kanako bit her lip.

 He jumped onto the ice as quickly as he could, and he hoped that his training was still intact. Yuuri had given him some pointers on his Loop jump in the Japanese Nationals and they worked beautifully.

 He skated around the rink several times to gain momentum (kids were still staring at this lunatic of a skater who was still somehow the best at their rink), and did a  Quad Loop on the spot. Curses! The landing was still wobbly. 

 ' That's amazing!' Kanako cried. ' How did you do that?'

 ' Energy,' Minami's eyes were shining. ' AND MOTIVATION TO DO BETTER SO I CAN STAND NEXT TO YUURI-SENPAI!!!  HIS QUAD LOOP IS WORTH A GOE OF 3,000,000,000 TO ME!!!'

 ' That's a good one,' Kanako nodded. ' Good, your Quad Loop jump is fine now, and I don't even know how you did it, but let's go with that. You need to keep practicing because you did a little dance there at the end of the jump.'

 ' YES COACH!!!' Minami beamed. ' I WILL WORK EXTRA HARD!' 

 This was the best day of his life. He would be competing against Yuuri-senpai again!!!

 He had to make this count!!! It would be WONDERFUL!!! 

 

***

   ~~~~ _Year 2017 September, CS Autumn Classic_

   ' Remind me again why you are still competing in the Challenger series?' Yurio asked grumpily, crossing his arms. 

 ' Because... I want more practice...?' Yuuri asked, taking his skate bag from his husband and ignoring the camera flashes behind them. ' And Yakov thinks it's a good idea. All of you should have participated in one of those. It prepares you for the actual GP series.'

 ' Mmh, I don't know half of the competitors anyways,' Yurio grouched. ' Like I only know Leo, Mickey Mouse and that Mini dude. It's going to be _so_ easy. I don't really see the point in competing.'

 ' Minami,' Yuuri corrected.

 ' You've seen him many times, you should remember his name!' Victor frowned.

  The Skate Family was at Montreal for the CS Autumn Classic, and well, none of them except for Yuuri were entering the competition, but they thought it would be a good idea to tag along and watch.

 This was exactly why reporters were chasing after them like cockroaches after honey. Disgusting, but yeah, you get the point. Everyone wanted a good photo of married Victuuri life, Yurio being very angry again or Mila, newly dubbed Lady of the Quads.

 Originally, Yakov was against the entire Skate Family going to Canada with him. He shouted at them ( ' YOU ALL NEED TO PRACTICE DON'T YOU DARE SLACK OFF!!! YURA!!! I KNOW YOU HAVE AROUND FIVE QUADS UNDER THE BELT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF!!! IF YOU CAN'T GET INTO THE FINALS I WILL STRANGLE YOU! AND MILA!!! DON'T YOU DARE TRY THE QUAD LOOP AGAIN YOU ARE NOT READY FOR IT!') and nearly flipped over the entire rack of skates for the dramatic effect. 

 But Georgi pointed out that the ISU might have purposely assigned the three of them in different events in hopes to scatter the competition (or to prevent heart attacks), so it would be a piece of cake for them to get into the Finals. 

 In the end, Yakov gave up and Victor triumphantly purchased the tickets to Montreal, waving them in his face. 

 ' I don't think Yakov is pleased to dog-sit for you,' Yurio said.

 ' I don't think Yakov is pleased to cat-sit for you either,' Victor snorted. ' And what's the name of your cat again? Kitty?'

 ' KITTY?! HOW DARE YOU!!! MY CAT'S NAME IS PUMA TIGER SCORPION,' Yurio puffed up. ' AND POTYA FOR SHORT.' 

 ' I remember Yakov used to keep fish at the rink,' Mila said. ' Yurio named them "Angel of Darkness", "Raging Motorbike Glory", "Silver Chained Axe" and "Storm Dragon Spiker". What else?' 

 ' I WAS SEVEN!!!' Yurio roared. 

 ' Yuuuuuri!' Victor ignored him, and clung onto Yuuri like a koala. ' I can't wait to see you skate again!!!'

 ' Awwww!!!' Mila squealed again. ' How cute! Now this is what I called a married life.' 

 ' Aaaah, love,' Georgi said. 

 ' Ew!!!' Yurio yelled. ' YOU SEE HIM SKATE EVERYDAY!!!!!!!!'

 ' Well, not competitively!!! Yuuri in competitive mode is hot,' Victor shrugged. ' Not that you are not hot 24/7, my love.'

 ' AWWW,' Mila squealed louder, and it caught the attention of nearby reporters. 

 Yuuri turned beet red. Yuri pretended to gag, ' Someone remind me again  _why I decided to follow them here!!!_ My life is ruined thanks to you! _'_

 _'_ We know you love us, Son,' Victor said dramatically, putting an arm around Yurio. ' That was why we named you Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Plisetsky.'

 ' SCREW YOU,' Yurio swatted him away and glowered at him murderously. ' DON'T EVEN DARE! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!'

 Mila sighed, ' If the two of you man-children are done with your bickering, I believe Yuuri needs to go and change into his skates.'

  Georgi laughed behind his hand.

 Yuuri disappeared into the changing room and returned five minutes later in his costume and skates. 

 ' Wow, that was quick,' Victor kissed his forehead softly (Yurio screamed in the background again). ' I believe you are ready for it!'

 Morooka showed up next to them with a full camera crew behind him, ' Katsuki-kun, it's so good to see you again. Do you mind giving your supporters back home a wave? Or a few words?'

 ' Morooka-san,' Yuuri said, surprised. ' I didn't know TV Asahi is broadcasting Autumn Classics.'

 ' Our boss decided to buy the broadcasting rights,' He shrugged. ' Because everyone wants to see you perform. That's a good thing! So... A few words please?'

 Yuuri thought for a moment and bowed towards the cameras, ' Well... It's the beginning of a new season and I hope my programs won't disappoint! Please continue to support me, thank you!'

 ' Yuuri is so sweet,' Victor sniffled behind Morooka, and Yurio swatted him.

 ' Thank you, Katsuki-san. Just a small question... Should we expect to see a new record again?' Morooka asked.

 ' Hmm... I don't know. I'm starting out slowly because I'm not doing 4A this time,' Yuuri said.

 ' Ugh. You should have added it into your program. How disappointing,' Yurio snarked, butting into the conversation.

 ' It's the first competition in the entire season,' Victor said. ' There's no need to go that far.'

 ' Well, then you should have backloaded your program.'

 ' Dude,' Georgi said. ' A Quad Lutz Triple Toe and a Quad Flip at the end of the program is tough enough.'

 Morooka watched on in silence. 

 ' Not going to do that either.'

 ' You could do it.' 

 An official interrupted them with a cough and asked him to report to the rink for warm-up. He would be in the first group to skate (surprise, surprise), along with Minami, and a few other skaters that he didn't know. 

 Yuuri said goodbye to Morooka and his crew, and started off to the rink. The Skate Family followed him, chattering to each other excitedly. 

 He was the first one in his group to arrive, and he really was looking forward to see Minami. This Minami and the _other_ Minami he knew in the  _other_ world were not so different. The both of them were jumpy and eager to learn. Though this Minami might not be as dramatic.

 The other Minami had cried so much when Yuuri announced his retirement in the other time. It hurt Yuuri to see him cry that much and he knew how much Minami wanted to be able to stand next to him on the podium but there was no way he could have come out of retirement to compete against him.

 He could only hope that Minami would be able to succeed his position and be the next Japan's Ace. And maybe the next Living Legend. Who knows? 

 At least this Minami would be still able to compete against him.

 The Victuuri fan club was present, and shouted at him to catch his attention. He bowed to them as usual. Then they started to cry and wail.

 Yuuri knew why. Because Phichit published the chapter of the fateful ' After the finals, let's end this' in Barcelona just three days ago, and the entire Victuuri fan club was just screaming in agony. ' Pure angst', they called it. And the next thing, the fandom started to shout at Lord-of-the-Hamsters via Twitter (lots of spamming) for daring to do something like that to their beloved OTP. It looked something like this:

 

 **victuuri-is-beautiful:** HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!? WHY?!!!!!! WHY?!!!!

 **skatetoday:** WHO'S CUTTING THE ONIONS?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER HOW DARE YOU?!!!!!!!!

 **Twinkle Skates:** ARGHHHHH FIX THIS NOW!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND YOU TO FIX THIS!!!

 **ZAMBONI MONSTER:** HOW DARE YOU?! I HATE YOU SO MUCH NOW!!! VICTUURI CANNOT END!!!!!!!!!!

 **Ice Princess:** GOD I'M SO RELIEVED THAT THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BECAUSE MY HEART WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE IT. FIX IT NOW!!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT BE READING THIS IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY SKATING BABIES! 

 **MAGICOnIce:** IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEM I WILL BE COMING TO FIND YOU, MR. LORD OF THE HAMSTERS!!! 

 

 

 Suddenly, being the Lord-of-the-Hamsters was the most _dangerou_ s occupation in the entire world right now. And Phichit was writing away madly to save his skins (while the fandom lobbed virtual tomatoes at him), hoping to publish the next chapter to appease the angry fandom. 

 He yelled at Yuuri over the phone while typing away furiously, because technically, he said this in the first place and he should be blamed. Not Phichit.

 ' AAHHHHHHHHHH!!! YUURI-SENPAI!!!!' 

 Victor spotted a blur from the corner of his eye, and suddenly it jumped onto Yuuri in lightning speed. He was about to fight off whoever that dared to jump on top of his precious husband, when he realised... It was Minami?

 ' What the hell?!' Yurio demanded. 

 Mila and Georgi gasped. 

 The Victuuri fan club noticed this and cried out when the two of them toppled onto the ice. 

 Victor ran over to help Yuuri who was pretty much shocked.

 He tried to wedge Minami off, but the boy was clinging onto Yuuri and wouldn't let go.

 ' Oh come on now, Minami!' Yuuri was still lying on the ground. ' What's wrong?'

 Without warning, Minami started to cry as well, ' YUURI-SENPAI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!'

 ' Umm,' Yuuri said. ' I miss you too...? Can we talk after I get up?'

 ' YOU PROBABLY WON'T UNDERSTAND BUT I'M SO GLAD I CAN GET A SECOND CHANCE TO COMPETE AGAINST YOU!!!' Minami wailed loudly into his shoulder. ' THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!!! YOU CAN'T RETIRE NOW, YUURI-SENPAI!!!'

 ' I am not retiring anytime soon...?' Yuuri spluttered.

 ' Eww, get off him!' Yurio said. ' We don't want the Old Man to get jealous again.' 

 ' Wait... Minami?' Victor asked tentatively. ' Is that you?'

 ' Me? Who?' Minami said, between loud, dramatic sobs. 

 ' You came back, didn't you?' Victor said brightly. ' Oh, this is great, Yuuri!'

 ' Huh?!' Yuuri said, now patting on Minami gingerly because the boy couldn't stop crying.

 The other skaters in the group had arrived and were looking down at them worriedly. 

 ' WHAT?! You mean...' Minami stopped wailing, and his voice dropped to a whisper, ' You travelled back too? I'm not alone?'

 ' Oh!' Yuuri said relieved. ' You came back too! More people are coming back. So you're the other Minami. It's okay, Minami. I won't be retiring anytime soon.'

 Minami stared at him in awe, ' Who else is back?'

 ' Pretty much the entire Skate Fam, Yakov and Phichit,' Mila said uncomfortably. ' Erm... Can we discuss this later? I don't think we should be talking about this with people breathing down our necks.' Cue the confused look from other skaters, ISU officials and medics. 

 ' Okay,' Minami said, still sounding surprised. 

 ' Also, you might want to fix your hair,' Yurio snapped.

 

***

  Yuuri didn't break the World Record in the end (Yuri regained the SP World Record again at World Championships with 120.54), but he was so close. 118.58 which was a very good score. He was fine with it. Yurio thought it sucked, as usual.

 Leo was second with 98.27 ( ' Seriously?! A 20 mark difference?!' ) and Minami came in third with a 94.27, which was a personal best.  

  For the FS, Minami skated before Yuuri. 

 Yuuri watched at the stands as he skated a clean FS, nailing the Quad Loop and Quad Salchow beautifully. In the end, he got 198.86 and immediately popping him up to first place for now. 

 He would definitely be able to medal.

 ' Awww, this is great! Minami is finally able to fulfil his goal! Awwww!' Victor cooed. 

 ' Get your hands off Katsudon, he needs to skate!' Yurio rolled his eyes. ' 198.86 is not a good score anyways.'

 Yeah, Yurio being his usual encouraging self. 

  ' _Next to skate,_ _Katsuki Yuuri from Japan.'_

' Keep your eyes on me, will you?' Yuuri gave Victor a kiss. 

 ' Of course,' Victor smiled, and Yurio gagged again.

 Even without the Quad Axel, his FS was breathtaking. Minami was back, sobbing and shrieking into his coach's shoulder about how beautiful this program was. Victor agreed wholeheartedly.

 He got 215.24. 

 The gold was his. And Minami would be getting silver, with Leo behind him. 

 When it was Minami's turn to take his place next to Yuuri on the podium, Yuuri bent down from his place to hug him, ' You did well. Congratulations!!!'

 Minami's eyes brimmed with happy tears and tackled him in a bear hug. It took several ISU officials to wrench him off him and it was a pretty embarrassing sight, since TV Asahi was broadcasting the entire thing and everyone could see it. Still, Minami was ever so proud wearing his silver medal and standing next to Yuuri when they played the Japanese anthem.

 ' Congratulations, Minami!' Mila gushed when they got back onto 'land' after the ceremony. ' So, how are you finding this place?' 

 ' Well, I'm still a bit shocked, but it's okay,' Minami said, playing around with the silver medal on his chest. ' What even happened? Did all of you come back at the same time? When? What happened after the GPF?'

 ' You mean... You never researched what happened afterwards?' Yurio said skeptically. 

 ' Uhhh no I was too busy training,' Minami blushed. ' I knew something was different but I didn't have time to check.'

 ' Wow, you must really want to stand next to my Yuuri,' Victor said. ' Well, glad to say it paid off. Good work.' 

 ' Thank you,' Minami beamed. 

 Mila interrupted, ' As for what happened, why don't you come with us? We can fill you in on things. Victor and Yuuri can stay behind to take photos with the Victuuri fan club.'

 Cue the Victuuri fan club rushing down from the spectators stand for commemorative photos and autographs.

 ' Cool!' Minami said happily, and followed the rest of the Skate Family.

 Victor and Yuuri took a lot photos with their fans and signed posters for them until their hands ached.

 ' Have you read the latest chapter of "History Maker"?' One of them asked. ' What a cliffhanger! I cried!' 

 Another fan piped, ' It was so heartbreaking!!!' 

 ' Yeah we did!' Victor said. ' It was, yes! How can someone say something like this? Ending things and stuff? I would have been soooo heartbroken if Yuuri _really_ said it. Of course it's not real, haha!' He looked at Yuuri knowingly. 

 Yuuri glared back. He knew Victor would never let him walk away from this and he often seized the opportunity to bring it up again.

 ' I'm sure the Lord of the Hamsters have the perfect ending in mind,' Yuuri said smoothly. 

 ' Well, will you excuse us,' Victor put an arm around Yuuri. ' I believe Yuuri needs some rest.' The fans grumbled a little, but they let him go. 

  Yuuri changed back into his JSF tracksuit and Victor was texting someone outside the changing room.

 ' Oh hey,' He said. ' Mila was just texting me about Minami. He's taking things well. And he's especially delighted that he's still holding a position in the Victuuri fan club.'

 ' Good,' Yuuri said. ' Ask Mila to tell him that I look forward to climbing the podium with him again in our GP qualifier.' 

 Victor typed into his phone. Seconds later, he said, ' Oh great, you've made him cry again.' Yuuri laughed. 

 They started to make their way out of the rink. 

 Victor smirked, ' Apparently, he was so eager to get back and compete with you again. He was so sad when you said you were going to retire. I told you that you retired too early. Like, you were only 27 years old.'

 Yuuri threw up his arms, ' Dude, I told you I won't be retiring now! Fine, I promise you I won't be retiring until I'm 28 years old. Happy?'

 ' Good. So, how does it feel like to be someone's idol?' Victor teased, and when Yuuri glanced at him with annoyance. ' Just asking. You looked up to me for most of your life-'

 Yuuri said, ' I... still look up to you now.'

 Victor placed a hand over his heart, ' Oh my god, really??? Yuuuuuuri!!!'

 Yuuri rolled his eyes, ' Gosh. You know it already.' 

 ' I mean, being an idol to someone makes you feel pressured,' Victor said. 

 ' I know,' Yuuri nodded. ' But I don't mind. As long as they are inspired to continue skating.' 

 ' Guess what,' Victor said. ' Minami is having a Yuuri moment.'

 Yuuri stopped walking and raised an eyebrow, ' A _what_?' 

 ' As in,' Victor said dramatically. ' They say  _work hard until your idols become your rivals._ That's the Yuuri moment. Look at how we are competing against each other now. It's idol-turned-rival.'

 Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, and smiled, ' Oh. But in my book, my idol became my husband.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 
> 
> ´♡` I know I should be updating my other stories, but I have to write this down!!!! 
> 
> Anyways... Hope you liked it!!! Thanks so much for reading!!! :DDD
> 
> Edit: You know what, I should start editing the technical facts of skating in this fic because I think I have made quite a few mistakes in the earlier chapters. :PPP I'm still learning

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :D I love to hear from all of you.


End file.
